Dioses, Dragones y Kryptonianos
by SonDeKrypton
Summary: Atrapado en un nuevo universo, Kal-El debera aprender a sobrevivir y convertirse en el heroe mas grande de todos los tiempos, para ello debera efrentarse a los problemas de ser un joven alienigena superpotencia rodeado de poderosos enemigos y de toda clase de hermosas mujeres que estan muy interesadas en el. Kal/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

Era una mañana en el pequeño pueblo de Kuoh, el Sol brillaba y se podia vislumbrar unas pocas nuves blancas que cubria en cielo, este pueblo es famosa por su escuela la Academia de Kuoh, una gran escuela con grandes edificios con todo lo necesario para los estudiantes incluyendo un gran gimnasio, un gran comedor para los estudiantes y diferente campos de varios deportes es lo que conforma esta gran escuela; pero esto no es lo unico famoso de está, anteriaormente era solo una escuela para niñas, siendo facilmente apreciable por la gran cantidad de estas y el menor porcentaje de hombres que estudian ahí, siendo la fantasia de calquier perverdio.

Al otro lado de la Ciudad y un poco alejada y rodeada de un extenso bosque, se encuentra una casa; no muy grande pero lo sufiente comoda para un su habitante.

Dentro de la casa, en la sala, se podia observar el propetario sentado en un comodo sillon de tres plazas frente al sillon una pequeña mesa y un televisos de pantalla plana pegado en la pared ademas de la puerta que conduce un pequeño pasillo que conduce al cocina y la entrada de la casa, al lado izquierdo de la sala se encuentra un buro de madera color cafe oscuro con una lampara ensima de esta, ademas de una ventana que daba vista al gardin de la casa, en el lado derecho de la sala se encontraba un sillon para una sola persona y una puerta que conduce al pasillo para la recamara y baño.

El hombre que en este momento se encontraba tomando una taza de cafe, este hombre tenia una aparencia de entre 20 a 25 años , alto 1.88 cm, complexion media , vestido con una gabardina purpura que le llega hata los tobillos, dos lineas negras en las mangas de las muñecas y encima del codo; ademas de dos cinturones en la cintura como unico que lo sostiene dejando parte de su pecho expuesto, conjunto con unos pantalones negros con dos -parecidos a grilletes- en los tobillos, con unos zapatos de color purpura.

Este era un hombre bien parecido con unos ojos color gris, cabello negro con el flequillo rubio con una barba de chivo negro; esta pesona no es otra que Azazel un Angel caido, pero no cualquier angel caido si no el mas poderoso de todos ellos, expulsado del cielo por tener pensamientos lujuriosos, poco despues fundo la organizacion de Angeles caidos "Grigori" donde se convirtio en su gobernador general, abandonando su puesto despues de ordenar a los angeles caidos retirarse de la Gran guerra, despues de perder a muchos de sus subordinados. Dedicandose ahora a su investidacion sobre los engranages sagrados y objetos relacionados con estos.

"_Esto es aburrido_"Estos eran los pensamientos de Azazel, mientras le daba un zorbo a su cafe y observaba por la ventana, habia venido al mundo de los humanos debido a que estaba cansado de estar en el inframundo y evitar que los angeles, angeles caidos y demonios se maten entre si y generen otra guerra, una accion sin sentido de acuerdo al pensamiento de Azazel, siendo el un pacifista que prefiere arreglar los problemas hablando.

"_Por lo menos aun tengo mi investigacion sobre los engranaje sagrados_" Reflexiono mientras pensaba en estos, es bien sabida su facionacion sobre estos objetos, llegando incluso a aser diferentes inventos relacionados a estos e incluso engranajes sagrados artificiales.

Pero en este momento no tenia nada que hacer, un cierto engranaje habia llamado su atencion que posiblemente se encontraba en un chico, pero ya habia mandado a alguien para que lo investigara y confiemara su presencia, señalo con aburrumiento.

"Ojala sucediera algo interesante, asi tendria algo para que entretenerme" Era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras le se preparaba para darle un sorbo a su taza, cuando de pronto ...

**KABOOOMM**

Una explosion asalto sus oidos "¿_Que fue eso_?" fue su primer pensamiento mientras dejaba la taza y se paraba de su asiento, mientras miraba por la ventana de su sala hacia bosque, para despues de fruncir el seño al sentir algo..

Dos grande energias que habian aparecido en el momento que se genero la explosion.

"Mejor voy a investigar" Dijo despues de no reconocer a que tipo pertenecian esas energias, para luego desaparecer en un circulo magico.

* * *

**Ha 6 millas de distancia (lugar de la explosion minutos antes**)

El bosque estaba estaba cubierto por grandes, frondosos y verdes arboles, y una fauna que consistia de algunas ardillas recolectando comida, las aves cantando su melodia y algunos insectos en el cesped disfutando del Sol de la mañana, cuando...

**KABOOOMM**

Arboles fueron arrancados de sus raices, los fauna fue destruida en un instante, y emitiendo desde el centro era una nube de polvo y humo que se alsaba por varios metros impidiendo ver lo que se encontraba en el centro de la explosion.

Despues de unos segundos empezo a disiparse el polvo, se podia ver en crater de 100 metros de ancho con 4 m de profundidad, en centro del crater se encontraba un objeto de metal en forma de esfera pero con pareciera que esta se encontrara rota producto de la explosion, pero eso no es lo unico que se encontraba en el crater a varios metros de distancia del centro en lados opuetos se encontraban dos objetos o mejor dicho cuerpos inmoviles hasta que..

"ngh" Un gruñido de dolor provino del primero, que parecia estar cubierto con lo que parecia una sabana roja, con un extraño simbolo en forma de una S del alfabeto ingles dentro de un diamante, lo extraño de esto es que la sabana no tenia ni un solo rasguño, se podia observar a quien se encontraba dentro salir de la proteccion de esta y levantarse para observar desorientado a su alrdedor.

Este era un joven de alrededor de 18 años, alto alrededor de 1.82 cm, con un cuerpo delgado pero con amplios hombros, brazos y pecho musculoso, ademas de un abdomen con un paquete de seis, un cuerpo probeniente de alguien que a trabajado toda su vida, cabello negro corto con algunos mechones en su frente, un rostro bastante atractivo, mandibula fuerte y una cara asimetrica acompañados de unos hermosos ojos azul ceruleo, vestido con una camiseta azul, pantalones vaqueros y botas de trabajo todos estos se encontraban cubiertos con raspones y tierra.

Este apuesto joven nombrado Kal-El por sus padres biologicos Jor-El y Lara-LorVan, es un extranjero, ultimo sobreviviente del ahora extinto planeta Krypton, enviado a la Tierra en un intento deseperado de salvarle la vida, donde fue encontrado una amable pareja de granjeros que lo criaron como su hijo, bautizandolo como Clark Kent.

_"¿Que paso?" _Era el primer pensamiento que pasaba sor su cabeza mientras tomaba su capa y la pone sobre sus hombros, miro que se encontraba en un gran crater, en una especie de bosque, _"¿Como fue q-?"_ cuando una avalancha de recuerdos llegaron de repente, la casa en llamas, buscar a sus padres dentro, sacar su capa, escuchar ruidos en el granero, sus padres en el suelo, sangre, una risa escalofriante, una enorme figura, una pelea, un extraño objeto, el golpeandolo, despues una gran explosion, dolor, cubrendose con su capa y duespues ..

Cuando escucho un sonido a varios metros de destancia y una figura ahora de pie, recordandole que el culpable de todo esto se encontraba frente a el..

La persona, si se le podia llamar asi, era enorme 2.30m de altura, cuerpo musculoso, garras en las manos y pies, junto con piel como un lagarto, una cabeza sin cabello, sin nariz, una boca sin labios y unos ojos con la pupila amarilla y lo demas absolutamente negro, lucia un casco trasparente sobre su cabeza, una especie de armadura negra que cubre sus antebrazos, pecho y espalda, ademas de una larga capa negra que llega hasta el suelo.

"Pagaras por esto Kryptoniano" Exclamo con una voz ronca este debido al estado en que se encontraba, el no tenia una capa indestructible como Kal-El que lo protegio de la mayoria de la explosion, el tenia numeros cortes y quemaduras en su piel que expulsaba un liquido negro como sangre, ademas de que podia sentir algunos huesos rotos en su cuerpo, su casco tenia varias grietas, igual que su armadura; su capa se encontraba casi completanmente destrozada, pero no le importaba nada mientras pudiera asesinar al Kryptoniano.

Al ver escuchar al asesino de sus padres hablar fue como si un interruptor hubiera sido encendido dentro de él, liberando su ira por todo su cuerpo, podia sentir el poder proporcionado por el Sol corriendo por su cuerpo sin control, nublando su pensamiento lanzando todo lo que sus padres le enseñaron sobre control a la basura, es como si todo a su alredodor hubiera desaparecido y lo unico que queria era liberarlo, sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos era como un inciendo que reflejaba todo lo que sentia, esa fue la unica advertencia que recibio su enemigo antes que Kal-El se lanzara como un torpedo y impactara su puño en su pecho, que creo una gran onda de choque como un trueno que crea otro crater de 10 m a la redonda, agrietando las costillas del asesino, asiendo que se doblara y escupiera un poco de sangre de su boca.

Pero Clark no se detubo ahi si no que siguio golpeando su estomago con fuerza, como una metralla siendo una falta de definicion cuando termina un golpe y empieza otro, para luego dar otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas juesto en su pecho mandandolo a volar, mandandolo a estrellarse al otro lado del crater y dejando un la huella de su cuerpo donde se estrello.

Clark tomo largas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, mientras sus ojos vuelven a su color azul,

cuando su furia se empezo a disipar, sintio un dolor un sus manos "_Maldicion creo que me rompi las manos_" fue su primer pensamiento, para luego sentir su factor de curacion reparando el daño, "Tiene una piel muy dura" Era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras observaba a su oponente aun en el otro lado del crater, para luego funcir el ceño al ver el movimiento de su pecho signo de que aun respiraba.

"Ngh.." Gruño mientras salia de la marca que habia dejado su cuerpo, "_El Kryptoniano tiene más fuerza de lo que esperaba_" Penso mientras sentia el gran dolor en su pecho y abdomen, no debio haberse confiado, ya no volveria a cometer ese mismo error, penso mientras lo observaba frente a el.

"¿_Como es que aun puede levantarse_?" Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Clark mientras se prepara de nuevo para atacar, lo habia atacado con toda su fuerza y no parecia tener muchas leciones graves reviso con su vison de rayos X, "_Esto tomara más trabajo de lo que pense_" Reflexiono mientras sus ojos se volvian a poner rojos y salia corriendo a toda velocidad.

Se enfrascaron en una batalla de golpes a una incleible fuerza y velocidad, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero si uno puedira observar a camara lenta veria claramente que Kal-El estaba perdiendo, la mayoria de sus golpes eran bloquedos y los que llegaran a conectar no hacian suficiente daño, mientras el estaba recibiendo golpes que hacian que sus huesos temblaran, ademas de un gran daño y mucho dolor.

"¡_No puedo segir así_!" Era lo que pensba Clark al sentir un golpe especialmente doloroso en el abdomen, para luego el lanzar un derechazo que fue detenido en la palma de su contrincante con poco esfuerzo, en estos momentos el desaria haber aprendido a pelear, pero no creia que iva a encontrar al alguien con mas fuerza que el, penso mientras intentaba liberar su mano al sentir como era aplastada, cometiendo el error de no observar la otra mano de su contricante, recibiendo un terrible golpe en la cara rompiendole el labio y dejandolo aturdido, el sintio que su mano derecha era liberada ocasionando que trastabillara hacia atras.

Mientras intentaba despabilarse no pudo obeserbar el siguiente ataque hasta que ya era tarde, el asesino habia extendido sus garras digiriendolas por su pecho, en el ultimo instante pudo mover con reflejos increbles, pero aun recibiendo una gran herida en su pecho, al ver que otro ataque que se acercaba el centro su energia en sus ojos desatando su vision de calor en el pecho de su abversario, ocasionando un grito de dolor de este y empujando varios metros hacia atras, dandole a Clak tiempo sufiente para poner distancia.

Mientras Kal-El tomaba este pequeño lapso de tiempo absorbiendo toda la energia del Sol que podia, y sentia como sus heridas seguian curandose, un millon de pensamientos pasaban por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, "_No puedo ganar la pelea si sigo asi_" penso mientras repasaba toda la pelea en un instante, intentando encontrar una estrategia, el repaso todas las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno de los dos, desechando los planes que se formaban en su mente, hasta que penso en algo.. era peligroso pero esperaba que funcionara.

Clark observo al gigante extranjero levantandose y empezar a obserbar su herida, era una mancha negra se encontraba en su pecho, la armadura habia tomado la mayoria de su vision de calor, pero el podia ver que debajo se encontraba su carne quemada, ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer era esperar y que su plandiera frutos.

"Si no vas a atacar, entonces es mi turno ultimo hijo de Krypto" Exclamo despues de ver que este no hacia ademan de atacar, no podia dejar que el Sol lo recuperara de todos lo daños eso le podria ocasionar problemas, asi que con una velocidad incrieble para alguien de su tamaño se lanzo hacia el Kryptoniano teniendo cuidado de que este no lo atacara con su vision de calor.

"Ahi viene" Penso Clark mientras observaba como se asercaba más, el logro esquivar el primer golpe, al ver el segundo golpe puso su brazo izquierdo logrando bloquerlo, mientras hacia una mueca por la fuerza del golpe, esto siguio por un rodillaso en el estomago que causo un gruñido de Kal-El, esto siguio a si por unos minutos Clark solo podia bloquear un cuarto de los golpes y todo lo que lanzaba no hacia ningun daño, su ropa era un desastre con numeros agujeros producto de los golpe, tenia varias costillas rotas ademas de un ojo negro y un lado derecho de se cara inchado no parecia que podria aguantar mas, la velocidad y fueza de su golpes fueron disminuyendo cada segundo.

Cuando el asesino asesto un tremendo golpe en el estomago de ocasionando que se doblara y escupiera un poco de sangre, momento que este aprovecho para tomar la cabeza de Clark y estreyarlo con su rodilla, un crujido se escucho como su naris se rompia, para despues ser levandado del cabello y arrojado en el aire yendose a estrellar a mas de 50 metros de distancia, dejando un pequeño cratery callendo con la cara viendo hacia arriba.

El gran entranjero respiro agitadamente mientres observaba al Kryptoniano desde la distancia, el espero un minuto esperando que se levandara pero cuando no sucedio, solto una risa cruel mientras esmpezaba a caminar donde se encontraba el Kryptoniano ahora derribado.

El se tomo su tiempo en caso de que era una trampa, pero no sucedio nada, al llegar pudo ver claramente que el Kryptoniano, se encontraba con la naris completamente rota,con su cara llena de sangre y con los ojos cerrados, pero mas importante que nada no se encontraba respirando, su pecho no se movia.

"Parece que este el final del ultimo hijo de Krypton" Dijo al ver que este no se movia, el se paro en el lado derecho de su cadaver para luego tomar su cuello con su gran mano y levandarlo hasta tenerlo de frente, "Tomare tu cabeza para que todos sepan lo que pasa si se meten en mi camino" Exclamo mientras levantaba su otra mano y se preparaba para degollar al criptoniano con sus garras.

Cuando las garras se encontraban a 30 cm de distancia del cuello del Kryptoniano.. este abrio sus ojos completamente rojos, shock y miedo fueron las unicas emociones que pudo mostrar el asesino, antes que Clark desatara todo su poder en su vision de calor , de mas de un metro de ancho, impactando directamente el el rostro y pecho de este.

Cansancio era lo que sentia Clark mientra mantenia su vision de calor, su plan habia sido un exito, sabia que la unica forma de ganar era tomarlo por sorpresa, y la unica forma de que bajara la guardia era asiendole creer muerto, mientras el absorvia toda la luz solar que podia y dejarla libre en solo ataque de frente, era lo pasaba por su cabeza mientras lo vei gritar de dolor y salir volando por la fuerza de la vision de calor, el la mantuvo por unos veinte segundos, hasta que cerro los ojos, inmediatamente un terrible sensacion de cansancion llego a su cuerpo asiendo caer al suelo.

El permanecio recostado sobre su capa mientras ,observaba el Sol y respirando agitadamente ,el cerro los ojos y se quedo absorbiendo toda la luz que podia, lento pero contanste podia sentir como la grietas de sus huejos empezaron a despararecer y cuando recibio la sufiente energia empezo a levantarse, el levanto su mano a su cara y acomodo su nariz en un crujido, sacandole un gruñido de dolor, para luego observar para donde disparo su vision de calor.

El pudo obserbar una linea recta que habandonaba el crater donde se encontraba llegando ha cientos de metros pasando por los arboles que fueron inmediatamente converdios a ceniza y quecamdo lo que estaba al alrededor, el uso su superviosion para asegurarse que el asesino haya muerto, el encontro su cuerpo justo a unos 150 m de distancia, inmediatamente su seño se fruncio y emprendio una carrera hacia él.

Duespues de unos segundos llego hacia donde se encontraba, su pecho era pura carne quemada cubierta de sangre negra que empezo a llenar el suelo , su armadura habia desaparecido al igual que su capa el pudo ver con su vision de rayos X que tenia la mayoria de las costillas destrozadas , pero su corazon aun latia, su rostro era otro dilema, se casco habie desaparecido la mitad de su rostro estaba coompletamente quemado, perdio un ojo y salia mucha sangre de su boca, que a sorpresa de Clark empezo a a hablar.

"Pagaras.. por esto"Dijo con furia mientras tosia sangre oscura de su boca, habia sufrido increible cantidad de daño.

"Se acabo" Dijo con calma Clak, sabia que no viviria mas de unos cuantos minutos, no podia aser nada mas por lastimarlo, "Estas muriendo" hablo con frialdad, pero lo que no esperara era que este se pusiera a reir, ocasionando que Kal-El frunciera el seño.

"No lo sabes verdad Kryptoniano.." Dijo despues de calmar su risa, "Estas atrapado"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregundo Clark confusamente y con impaciencia, cuando una idea lo empezo a golpear...

"El aparato que me trajo esta roto y sin energia, solo se podia usar para dos viajes" Explico lo que empezaba a formar el mente de Clark, pero aun no terminaba, "Ademas nos hemos movido en el espacio y tiempo cuando lo golpeastes, viajando a otro universo.. un multiverso infinito con infinita cantidad de Tierras.. nunca podras regresar a tu casa, quedaras atrapado aqui para siempre.." Termino de explicar para luego volver a reir, puede que no haya podido matarlo pero se conformaria de que nunca volveria a encontrar su Casa.

Las palabras que dijo lo golperaron con la fuerza de un tren de carga al igual que todas la emociones recientes, nunca volveria a ver la granga, ni a sus padres, ya no tendria un hogar, no perteneseria a ningun lado, estaria solo,.. siempre solo.

Y con un grito de ira y angustia, desato todo su poder en su vision de calor en el sujeto en el suelo, lo unico que este logro emitir fue un grito de dolor antes que su cuerpo empezara a desaparecer, pero Clak no se detuvo hasta que que cada molecula des este desapareciera, apesar del cansancion no podia controlar la emosiones que lo abrumaban..

Ira

Angustia

Tristeza

Dolor

Pero sobre todo..

Desespereracion

Y derrepente una luz amarilla salio de su pecho conectando con su capa, que despues comenzo a brillar y desapareser, hasta formar una esfera roja, que luego impacto en su muñeca de su brazo de derecho, formando uno pequeño blazalete, era rojo con las orillas azules, en el centro un simbolo dorado con forma de 8 dentro de un diamante , ensima de este un cristal blanco y azul , que de repente empezo a brillar rojo iluminando todo el cuerpo de Clark.

En el momento que toda la luz roja lo cubrio el sintio, como todas su fuerzas desaparecian, deteniendo su vision de calor, para despues caer al suelo inconsiente, su ultimo pensamiento fue..

Perdon Papa y Mama les falle.

* * *

Decir que Azazel estaba impresionado era una subestimacion, el habia llegado antes de que empezara la pelea, observando el crater y lo que habia llegado con el, en el momento que iba a empezar el levando un escudo para no llamar la atencion de los humanos, o cualquier otro, y tenia que felicitarse por pensar rapido, penso mientras se encontraba parado aun lado del joven y observaba el caos a su alrededor, eso definitivamente habria llamado la atencion.

Mientras revisaba el joven en el suelo, no pudo evitar recordar toda la lucha, el se habia asegurado de mantener su distancia para no interrumpirlos, pero lo suficiente cerca para ver observar y escuchar todo, la cantidad de energia que estos dos tenian era increible, inmediatamente se dio cuenta al sentir su energia que ningunos de estos era humano o pertenecian a la tres facciones.

Asi que imagenense su sorpresa que el joven, tubiera un engranaje sagrado, algo imposible, ya que solo los humanos podian poseer uno, o uno artificial en caso de él, penso mientras le echaba una mirada al brazalete que tenia en la muñeca izquerda, ademas de que no parecia a ningun otro que el haya visto, lo cual lo hace aun mas increible, penso mientras observaba el sombolo dorado y el cristal que sigue brillando rojo, no sabia lo que era, pero lo que si sabia es que en el momento que esta se puso rojo, toda el poder que sentia del joven desaparecio, dedujo al observar que ahora su energia no era mucho mas grande que un ser humano, ademas de que su factor de regeneracion parecia haber desaparecido.

Mientras un circulo magico aparecia debajo de Azazel y Clark, muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de esté todas relacionadas con el joven en el suelo, pero mientras lo observaba su mayor pregunta era...

¿Quien eres tu?

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Que les parecio?**

**Es mi primer Histora.**

**No podia sacarme de mi mente si que pasaria si superman estubiera en un universo con seres con igual o mayor poder que el y aqui esta**

**Todas las preguntas del Capitulo seran contestado en el siguiente**

**Por favor Comentar si continuo la Historia o no**

**Tambien dejen ideas de quienes estara en el Harem**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Kryptoniano

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

Cansancio era una palabra que Clark Kent habia desconocido toda su vida, desde el momento que era niño se entero que no era como los demas, el aprendio a hablar y caminar mucho mas rapido que los otros niños, ademas de ser más fuerte de lo podia ser posible, levando los muebles de su casa cuando tenia solo dos años de edad, conforme pasaba el tiempo sus padres se dieron cuenta de que su fuerza solo hiva en aumento conforme pasaban los años, llegando a levantar el tractor de la granja cuando solo tenia cinco años.

En muchas ocasiones el pregunto a sus padres por que era diferente a los demas niños, estos solo le contestaban que todas los personas somos diferentes unas de otras y que viera todas las cosas que podia hacer como un don que Dios le habia dado, y que como cualquier otro regalo deberia aprender a utilizarlo con responsabilidad, estas palabras fueron en ese momento suficientes para un niño pequeño dejara de hablar de ese tema, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezo a verlo mas como una maldicion.

A la tierna edad de cuatro años despues de un dia en el granero con su padre, el fue corriendo emociado a la cocina para contarle todo a su mama, el la tomo de la mano y la jalo mientras intentava contarle como fue su dia, lo que paso despues fue algo que lo dejo marcado de por vida, escucho el grito de dolor de su madre, en su estusiasmo habia jalado demasiado fuerte el brazo de su madre, y le habia dislocado el hombro, mientras su padre llegaba sosteniendo a su esposa, el veia a su madre llorando al mismo que intetaba calmarlo diciendele que no era su culpa. Depues de ese dia se encerro en su habitacion varias ssmanas, no volviendo a abrazar a sus padres por temor a causarles daño, aun cuando estos no lo culpaban, el todabia recordaba el rostro en lagrimas de su madre, desde ese dia no a podido soportar ver una mujer llorar.

Otro evento que lo marco fue cando tenia solo nueve años, estaba paseandose sobre su triciclo por los campos de maiz, el recuerda estar riendo mientras paseaba, cuando sintio un pequeño dolor de cabeza, como cualquier otro niño no le hizo mucho caso, pero mientras se detenia y miraba los campos, la senzacion volvio con mas fuerza solo que esta vez fue justo detras de su ojos, el cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir sucedio; todo lo que estaba en su campo de vision empezo a quemarse, segundos despues de su shock, el cerro sus ojos mientras el miedo pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

Rodeado de fuego, sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y con los ojos fuertemenente cerrados fue como lo encontro su padre.

Esa fue la primera vez se desato su vision de calor, su padre pudo contener el fuego y evitar que se extendiera, mientras su madre lo abrazaba y lo consolaba diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras en el oido, durante mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de ver a sus padres o cualquier otra cosa, debido al miedo de hacerles daño.

Estos eventos ocacionaron que sus padres le enseñaran a controlar sus poderes, haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcanze, durante la escuela se mantuvo aislado de los demas, sus padres no lo dejaban participar en los deportes, ya que aun no controlaba su fuerza, debido a esto se mantubo enfocado principalmente en los libros, el siempre fue inteligente, recibiendo una educacion en casa hasta los diez años, pero debido a que no queria llamar la atencion, aproposito respondia algunas preguntas mal en los examenes, siendo asi solo otro buen estudiante, en lugar de uno extraordinario.

La mayoria de su vida siguio asi, aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes, intentar pasar desaparcibido, hasta que llego a la edad de catorce años donde sus padres le mostraron como la nave donde lo encontraron.

"Parece que ya despertastes" Esas palabras ocasionarion que Clark saliera de sus recuerdos, inmediatamente el intento levantarse, pero un dolor de cabeza lo hizo volver a acostarse "Tomalo con calma" volvio a escuchar la voz.

Cuando el dolor de cabeza se calmó y pudo pensar con claridad, lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que sus poderes habian desaparecido de alguna forma, sentia los musculos adoloridos, sus supersentidos habian desaparecido, se sentia debil.. mortal.

El abrio sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba acostado en una cama, en un cuarto iluminado por una ventana por donde pasaban los rayos del sol, un mueble a lado derecho de la cama, un ropero en frente y en lado izquierdo habia una puerta y en esta habia un hombre.

"¿Quie eres tu?" Pronuncion con voz ronca, esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Clark, sentia la garganta seca como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

El vio como el hombre se aserco a donde se encontraba el mueble aun lado de la cama y le ofrecia un vaso de agua que se encontraba sobre este, al ver la desconfia en la cara de Clark, el le dio una sonrisa ironica y tomo un sorbo, como diciendo pensaste que estaba envenedada, Clark se sento en la cama con cuidado y tomo el vaso que le ofrecia, bebiendo todo su contenido.

"Gracias" Apesar de las circustancias en que se encontraba, Clark no podia evitar agradecerle a sujeto que se encontraba frente a el, no sabia donde se encontraba, y de alguna forma habia perdido sus poderes un suceco que lo mantuvo impactado aunque no lo demostrara, para alguien como el que habia contado siempre con sus poderes, ahora se sentia indefenso, pero primero debia saber donde se se encontraba. "¿Donde estoy?"

"Perdona mi descortezia, mi nombre es Azazel y estas en mi casa" Dijo Azezel mienras sus ojos estaban puestos en el Kryptoniano sentado en la cama. "Supongo que debes tener un monton de preguntas a si que, por que no te vistes y hablamos en la sala cuando te sientas listo, hay algo de ropa en el ropero" Despues de decir esas palabras Clark lo vio salir por la puerta.

En el momento que dejo la habitacion Clark se vio a si mismo dandose cuanta que solo encontraba en unos boxers negros, ademas de observar con curiosidad que en su mano derecha llevaba un extraño brazalete con un cristal que brillaba rojo, mientras seguia inspeccionando el brazalete, un recuerdo lo invadio, una sensacion de calor en la muñeca, una luz roja que lo envolvia, despues una senzacion de debilidad.

Era posible que de alguna forma es luz roja que proviene del cristal le haya podido quitar sus poderes, esto eslo pasaba por la cabeza de Kal-El mientras seguia examinando el extraño brazalete, por el momento no habia nada que pudiera hacer, no creia que pudiera quitarselo, ni como es que habia llegado ahí, lo unico que podia hacer era vestirse y esperar que Azazel pudiera contestar sus preguntas.

Fue al ropero y tomo una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras, mientras se vestia muchas preucapaciones corrian por su cabeza, pero sabia que no podia entrar en panico ni tomar una decision precipitada, mientras se sentaba en la cama todo el peso de lo que habia sucedido lo golpeo con la fuerza de un tren, ya no tenia a sus padres, estaba solo en una Tierra que no conocia y sin poderes, un par de lagrimas empezaron a caer al suelo mientras Clark por fin tenia tiempo para llorar la perdida de sus padres.

Despues de unos minutos donde por fin pudo calmarse, el tallo sus ojos y limpio los rastros de la lagrimas de su cara, tomo respiraciones profundas, ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer, tendria que valerse por si mismo si queria sobrevivir. El se levanto de la cama y se dirijio hacia la puerta, era hora de obtener unas respuestas.

* * *

**Azazel**

Despues de dejar la habitacion se dirigio hacia la sala, el no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionado e intrigado con su nuevo invitado, despues de tomarlo a su casa se dedico a atenter sus heridas, al ver que en el momento que su factor regenerativo habia desaparecido, parece que todo su poder desaparecio en el momento que su engranaje sagrado habia brillado rojo, ahora su poder era solo cuatro o cinco veces mayor que un ser humano.

Despues de curar sus heridas sabiendo que no iba a despertar hasta el dia siguiente se dedico a obserbar su engranaje sagrado, si no lo huviera visto aparecer con sus propios ojos, habria dicho que solo era un extraño brazalete con un cristal rojo, pero el habia visto la energia dorada salir del pecho del Kryptoniano conectar con su capa y despues sentir una energia similar a cuando despiertan un engranaje sagrado, de eso no habia ninguna duda.

Mientras se sentaba en sillon frenta a la mesa de la sala, otras mas preguntas plagaban su mente, el sabia que su invitado no era humano, ni algo que hubiera conocido antes, pero solo los seres humanos pueden obtener un engranaje sagrado, ¿como fue que el tenia uno?, era la pregunta que mas le molestaba, en todas las investigaciones que habia realizado nunca habia encontrado algo parecido, y eso lo tenia emocionado.

El sabia que Clark tendria un monton de preguntas y el estaba dispuesto a contestarla, si con eso ganaba su confianza permitiendole aclarar sus dudas, ademas de averiguar mas sobre el engranaje sagrado que posee.

Unos minutos despues lo vio llegar ya vestido, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y habia rastros de lagrimas en su cara pero no dijo ninguna palabra, habia sentido hace poco como su energia se volvia un poco inestable, ese no era su lugar para preguntar.

"¿Por que no tomas asiento?" Lo observo tomar asiento frente al él, "¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?" Al recibir un no gracias como respuesta, decidio ir directo al punto "Se que debes tener muchas preguntas, estoy dispuesto a responderlas lo mejor que pueda, si despues de escucharme sigues sin confiar en mi, no te presionare para contestes mis dudas, se que no tienes lugar a donde ir asi que puedes quedarte aqui todo el tiempo que lo necesites" Aclaro al ver que tenia ciertas reservas.

"Esta bien" Dijo despues de pensarlo unos momentos "Depente de como contestes mis preguntas yo contestares las tuyas" Era un trato justo despues de todo "Primero ¿Donde estoy?"

"Estas en mi casa, cerca del pueblo de Kuoh en Japon" Observo como en el rostro de Clark aparecia por un momento un expresion de sorpresa pero solo por un instante.

"¿Japon?" Pregunto confundido para luego recibir un asentimiento de cabeza Azazel, el parecia incierto del jugar del que se encontraba, debe de estar confundido debido al hecho que estuvieran hablando ingles, "¿Como fue que me encontrastes?" pregunto despues de unos momentos.

"Estaba tomando una taza de cafe cuando escuche el sonido de una explosion" Él supuso que el Kryptoniano estaba intantando saber cuanto habia visto o escuhado, el habia decidido ser honesto a si que se lo diria. "Asi que fui a investigar, cuando llegue ahí estabas tú y otro sujeto dentro de un gran crater, me mantuve al margen para averiguar lo que sucedia, me escondi, escuche y observe toda la pelea" Explico para el asombro del Kryptoniano " Cuando termino la pelea vi que te encontrabas bastante herido asi que te traje a mi casa, cure tus heridas y acabas de despertar, durmiste un dia por cierto". No entro en muchos detalles sobre la pelea ya que no los creia necesarios.

"No vi a nadie cerca, ¿Como escuchastes todo?¿Por que estas tan tranquilo con todo esto ..?"Azazel solo observo las expreciones que pasaban por la cara de Clark, no parecia que hubiera encontrara a personas que puedieran hacer cosas anormales, talvez del lugar de donde venia solo habia seres humanos, despuer observo como su cara se volvia seria y lo observaba fijamente como si lo analizara. "¿Que eres?" Ahí estaba la pregunta que estaba esperando.

"Soy un angel caido" Dijo divertido mientras observa la cara de sorpresa del Kryptoniano, despues de eso le explico lo basico sobre las tres facciones; angeles, angeles caidos y demonios, la Gran guerra, capacidades de cada uno de ellos, fuerza, velocidad y sentidos muy por encima del ser humano, el uso de la magia y que se ven igual a un ser humano solo que con alas en la espalda, que pueden esconder facilmente. "Cuando estas rodeado de todo esto, no muchas cosas te impresionan" El observo como Clark se encuentra aturdido procesando toda la informacion.

"Esto es demasiado" Escucho decir a Clark despues de unos minutos, esto era frecuente, cuando cuando los seres humanos se enteran de todo esto tienden a actuar asi, el decidio darle un tiempo para que aceptarla, con un suspiro se levanto de su asiento ante la atenta mirada del Kryptoniano.

"Ire a la cocina por un poco de té, te dare tiempo para que proceses todo esto"dijo para despues abandonar la sala.

* * *

**Clark**

Despues de que Azazel dejara la sala, Clark pasa su mano por su cabello mientras pensaba en lo que le habian dicho, el habia leido la biblia e ido a la iglesia de vez en cuando con sus padres, por lo que no es ignorante de las palabras angel, angel caido y demonio, pero uno cosa es leerlo y otra cosa que te digan que son reales.

No deberia de estar tan sorprendido teniendo en cuenta que el es un extranjero, el siempre se a considerado abierto a todas las religiones y culturas, pero ahora en ente mundo se enteraba que estaba lleno con seres que se encontraban en historias o libros.

El otro punto es que se encontraba en otro pais, de alguna forma aquel aparato lo trajo de Kansas a algun lugar de Japon, el no sabia mucho sobre este pais solo algunos libros que leyo en la biblioteca de Smallville, no conoce el idioma, no tiene dinero e incluso sus poderes, tuvo suerte de que Azazel lo encontrara o hubiera posiblemente seguir tirado en medio del bosque o algo peor.

El tendria que tomar la oferta de Azazel de quedarse en su casa, pero para eso tendria que contarle sus secretos, algo muy dificil para el, ya que habia pasado toda su vida ocultando lo que era y lo que podia hacer, y de un momento a otro que un extraño sujeto que acaba de conocer, que termino siendo un angel caido, sacudio su cabeza, le diria lo que quisiera saber despues de todo el habia sido honesto con el.

Ademas de que el ya habia visto de lo que era capaz y habia escuhado todo lo que dijeron durante la pelea, solo tenia que sumar dos mas dos. Estaba decidido le diria que era un Kryptoniano y lo que quisiera saber.

Unos minutos despues de haber llegado a su desicion Azazel llego con un bandeja con dos tazas de té, le ofrecio una taza a la que el la tomo agredeciendole educadamente, el tomo un sorbo y dejo que pasara por su garganta y lo relajara.

"¿Que es lo que quieres saber?" Termino de de decir para ver como en el rostro de Azazel se formaba una leve sorpresa por unos instantes, antes de recomponerse y empezar a hablar.

"Empezemos por el principio, se que no eres humano, asi que ¿Que eres y de donde vienes?" Curiosamente esas eran las palabras que se pregunto durante catorce años de su vida.

"Empecemos .." Asi que le conto como fueron los primeros años de su vida, como fue adoptado desde que era un bebe, como se presentaron sus poderes, como estos aumentaban y iban apareciendo mas conforme pasaban los años, como vivio su vida intentando pasar desarpecibido ocultando lo que podia hacer, siempre preguntandoce quien y que era. "Cuando tenia catorce mis padres habia decidido mostrarme.."

"Mi padre me mostro una caja en la que tenia una sabana roja dentro de ella fue donde me encontraron, esta no era una sabana normal sino que su tela era indestructible, ni el fuego ni cualquier otra cosa que intentaron pudo hacerle ningun rasguño, despues de eso mi papa me llevo al granero, afuera habia una puerta con varios candados que llebava a un sotano, dentro del sotano habia un sabana cubriendo un algo, recuerdo la palabras de mi padre diciendome aqui fue donde te encontramos"

"Era lo que podia decirse como un cohete, solo con el suficiente espacio para un pequeño bebe, el me dijo que estaban en camino en la granga una noche cuando vieron que algo cai del cielo y se estrallaba a unos kilometros, ellos llegaron y escuharon el llanto de un bebe, ellos tomaron el bebe y la nave, y los lleron a la granja, durante dias escuharon las noticias en caso de que lo reportaran, pero sabian que no habria ninguno, ellos sabian que no era de este mundo" Tomo otro sorbo de te para despues se guir con la historia.

"Una noche cuando no podia dormir decidi volver a ver nave, a si que fui al sotano y quite la manta que la cubria, mientras la observa pase la mano por ella, en el momento que puse la mano sobre ella esta empezo a brillar, despues de brillar unos segundos aparecio la imagen de un hombre y una mujer en ropas extrañas, al mirar sus caras supe inmediatamente quienes eran, eran mis padres biologicos, mientras yo me quedaba impactado viendolos cuando ellos empezaron a hablar.."

"Soy un Kryptoniano, mi verdadero nombre es Kal-El, hijo de Jor-El y Lara Lor-Van, heredadero de la Casa de El, ellos me habian envidado a la Tierra debido ya que el nucleo de Krypton se habia vuelto inestable, Krypton era uno de los platenas más antiguos y avanzados en el universo, cuando mi padre descubrio que iba a explotar llevo sus resultados al consejo, pero estos no le creyeron, sin mucho tiempo mis padres contruyeron un pequeño cohete, si Krypton iba a desaparecer se asegurarian de salvar a su unico hijo, me enviaron a la Tierra por que sabian que los seres humanos eran lo bastante parecido a los Kryptonianos, pero ellos tambien sabia que el Sol de la Tierra me haria fuerte, lograria hacer cosas que ningun otro podria lograr, entre ellos pero nunca como ellos, haci fue como llegue, eso es lo que soy el ultimo sobreviviente de un planeta extinto, el ultimo hijo de Krypton" Termine de contar la historia al igual que le daba un ultimo sorbo a la taza de Té.

Ese fue un momento importante en su vida, ese mensaje qeue sus padres biologicos resolvio varias de las preguntas que tuvo durante toda su vida, aunque no recuerda nada de su tiempo en Krypton, no pudo evitar la terrible sensacion de tristeza que experimento, el saber que era el ultimo sobreviviente de una raza y que sus padres habian hecho todo porque lo amaban y hicieron posible para que viviera, despues de haber escuchado todo eso, fue a contarselos a sus padres adoptivos, recuerda haber llorado al saber que sus padres biologicos no lo habian abandonado. Las siguientes palabras de Azazel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Siento mucho tu perdida" Pudo percibir la compacion y empatia en su voz, el recordaba como le dijo que durante la gran guerra el habia perdido a muchos de sus subordinados angeles caidos, asi que podia simpatizar con la perdida. " ¿Por que no paramos por ahora ? Debes de tener hambre, no has comido en un tiempo".

Estubo de acuerdo con ello, mas porque necesitaba algo de tiempo que por hambre, necesitaba tranquilizarse si queria contarle como fue que habia llegado hasta aqui, para eso necesitaba revivir la muerte de los Kents, y esa herida aun estaba abierta.

Despues de un comida tranquila, se preparo para contarle Azazel la segunda parte de su historia, mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba todo con clarida, empeze a hablar.

"Era una noche de fin de semana, habia ido a correr para despejar mi cabeza, me encontraba a las orillas del pueblo del Smallville, mientras observaba las estrellas pensaba en que se hacer con mi vida, tenia 17 años en el tercer año de preparatoria, pero no sabia aun que seria de mi vida, mientras observaba el cielo vi humo en la distancia, al concentrarme pude observar que provenia en donde se encontraba mi casa, inmediatamente fui corriendo a toda velocidad teniendo un terrible presentimiento.."

"En unos segundos llegue y observe con horror como la casa se encontraba en llamas, inmediatamente entre y empeze a gritar por mis padres, cuando no contestaron los busque con mi vision de rayos X pero no se encontraba ahí, fue a donde se encontraba la caja con mi capa, esta se encontraba sin ningun rasguño, cuando la tome encuche un sonido proveniente del granero, encuento llegue pude detectar un olor que me hizo determe en seco...sangre"

Tome una respiracion profunda, mientras la imagen que desearia nunca haber visto regreso a su cabeza "Mis padres se encontraban tirados en suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, fui enseguida en caso de que estubieran vivos pero era solo una falsa esperanza, sus corazones habian dejado de latir, mientras estaba de rodillas junto a los cuerpos de mis padres escuche una voz.."

**Flash ** **Back**

"_Es demasiado tarde" Escuche una voz que provenia frente a mi, levante mi cara con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas no deramadas y lo vi, primero fue una enorme sombra, para luego ponerse mas claro, era parecido a un mounstruo sacado de una pelicula de terror, pero lo que me hizo temblar de rabia era que en sus manos habia sangre, la de mis padres. "He estado eperando que llegaras Kryptoniano" Las siguientes palabras que pronuncio lo hicieron parar en shock._

"_¿C-como" De alguna forma él sabia su gran secreto, pero eso ahora no importaba, las unicas personas que tenia en el mundo habian muerto, habia matado a sus padres, era como una pesadilla, esa dristraccion fue error que luego lamentaria, fue la unica palabra pronunciar antes de recibir un terrible golpe en su cara que lo arrojo fuera del granero._

_Antes de que puediera levantarse, el le puso su pie en su pecho, manteniendolo en el suelo, intento levantarse pero nisiquiera podia moverse estaba aplastando sus costillas, mientras intantaba quitarselo de encima recibio otro golpe en el rostro que lo dejo aturdido._

"_¿Quien dablos eres?" Es lo que pudo decir antes de recibir otro golpe._

_Estos golpes le estaban doliendo, y mucho, nunca habia conocido a nadie que pudiera hacerle daño, ahora estaba indefenso, como le hubiera gustado en estos momentos haber aprendido a pelear, podia sentir su sangre en su boca, al igual que podia sentir como su mandibula rota intentaban curarse,las siguientes palabras lo sacaron de su mundo de dolor._

"_Solo por que no tienes una opotunidad a si que te lo voy a decir" Escucho mientras sentia un fuerte zumbido en la cabeza. "Mi nombre no es importante, pero te voy a decir porque estoy aqui, pertenesco a un ejercito del año 3000 llamado Anti-Superman, junto con los villanos mas peligrosos del universo, me mandaron aqui para capturate y llevarte conmigo"_

"_Eso no era posible" Pense mientras sentia como mis costillas empezaban a agrietarse, ¿Año 3000?, ¿Anti-Superman?, ¿porque lo querian a él?, todo parecia de un cuento de ciencia ficcion, como era eso posible._

"_Estoy seguro que te estas preguntando como" Observe como en su mano aparecia un extraño objeto metalico en forma de esfera, "Esto me permitio llegar aqui y ahora" Este objeto empezo a brillar con una intensa luz " Es hora de que obtengamos nuestra venganza" Lo escuche mientras observe la esfera brillar más._

_Sabia que si lo que dijo era cierto, no tendria ninguna oportunidad hacia donde pensara llevarme, tendria que detenerlo ahora no importaba si fuera estupido o peligroso, asi que encendi mi vision de calor y le di directamente el pecho, eso lo hizo quitarme su pie de encima, pero la luz era mas intensa, asi que dispare mi vision de calor en ella, escuche un grito diciendo no, pero no me detuve, lo sigiente que senti fue una fue una inmensa cantidad de calor, como actuando por instinto tome mi capa en un instante y me cubri con ella_.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Lo demas ya lo sabes" Termine de contar con un suspiro mientras observa el rostro de Azazel que no habia cambiado desde que empece.

"Ya veo.. siento mucho tu perdida Kal-El" Asinti con la cabeza aceptando sus palabras, no habia sido facil contar todo esto, derrepente una terrible sensacion de cansancio lo golpeo, ya sea fisico, emocional o ambos no lo sabia, el debio haberlo mostrado en su cara para que Azazel dijera esas palabras "Como te dije antes puedes quedarte aque el tiempo que quieras , hay una habitacion de invidos, puedes tomarla todo el tiempo que quieras, saldre por un rato, sientete como en tu casa.

"Gracias" El habia desidido tomar su oferta, fueron muchas emociones por un dia, Azazel le guio hacia donde estaba la habitacion, al entrar era casi igual, que la otra, le agradeci de nuevo, a lo que el le resto importancia y me dejo solo, encuanto dejo la habitacion fui directamente a la cama, mientras mis ojos se cerraban, no pude evitar aferrarme a la pequeña esperanza de que esto era solo un mal sueño y pronto despertaria.

* * *

**Azazel**

Al llegar a la mañana siguiente encontre a Clark acabando de tomar el desayuno, ese chico si que era un enigma, el no era ignorante que existia vida mas haya de la tierra, pero comunmente los dioses no permitian que esta se asercara debido a la posibilidad de generar un conflicto, pero aqui estaba, un adolecente extranjero de una Tierra alternativa.

Cuando escucho su historia no pudo evitar cierta lastima por el, haber perdido todo su planeta cuando era solo un bebe, y ahora de nuevo volvia a suceder, pero el no mentiria la principal razon para ayudarlo habia sido averiguar subre su engranaje sagrado. No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle ayer, pero ahora encontraria las respuestas.

Sabia que el engranaje le habia quitado de alguna forma sus poderes, a si que tenia que ser algo que tuviera relacion con el origen de estos. Clark hablo que el mensaje de su padres biologicos le dijeron que el Sol lo haria fuerte, de alguna forma estos poderes deberian provenir del Sol, eso explicaria muchas cosas, como la gran cantidad de poder y el hecho que Kal-El se sentia como el Sol solo que en miniatura.

Deberia de ser algo parecido a el Senjutsu, solo que en lugar de energia natural absorviera la energia del Sol. Deacuerdo a lo que Clark habia dicho y lo que vio en la pelea podia sacar varias teorias de sus poderes, pero primero debia analizarlos cuidadosamente.

Fuerza sobre-humana, Clark posee una increible cantidad de fuerza fisica, lo suficiente la para levantar toneladas sin el minimo esfuerzo, una habilidad comun con el Senjutsu, tendria que averiguar cual era su limite; Velocidad, en la pelea pudo ver que se movia a velocidades entre Match 5 y 6, ademas de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la misma velocidad; Invulnerabilidad hasta cierto punto, segun Clark tiene una piel mucho mas dura que el acero, resistente al frio y al calor, capas de recibir golpes con un icreible fuerza recibiendo un daño minimo, tendria que provarla; Regeneracion y Resistencia, la regeneracion era una habilidad muy rara, Clark podia curarse de la mayoria de las heridas casi inmediatamente, su resistencia tambien era algo impresionante logro mantener la pelea sin cansarse, debe ser porque el Sol constantemente lo estaba recargando .

Ademas de otras habilidades que fue adquiriendo conforme pasaban los años, vision maco y micro, capaz de observar largas distancias y objetos pequeños, vison rayos x; una habilidad por que muchos matarian penso con una sonrisa de lasiva en su cara, super oido; capaz de escuchar el corazon de las personas a quien sabe que tantos kilometros de distancia, y lo que el llamo vision de calor; la mas destructiva de todas, al pacerecer podia expulsar su energia atraves de sus ojos desatandolo en una explosion, el podia controlar el rango de la explosion al igual que la intensidad, tendria que averiguar que tanto control posee.

Lo mas increible es que seguian aumentando con cada dia que pasaba, se pregunto si estos tendrian algun limite, o seguirian creciendo a este ritmo con forme pasara el tiempo, una perspectiva increible, ahora su poder estaba cerca de Ultima-clase diablo, pero podria llegar aser incluso mas alto, antes de que siguiera con sus posiblidades, debia hacer un investigacion en persona de lo que Clark podia hacer, para eso necesitara ser cuidadoso, no creia que el aceptara ser examinado como un extraño, debia aserlo con calma y que no perdiera la poca confianza que habia ganado.

Pero primero debia hacerle una pregunta, aunque sabia cual iba a ser su respuesta, no perdia nada con intentarlo. Lo observo tranquilamente sentado en la mesa.

"Clark" Lo llamo" ¿Que sabes sobre los engranajes sagrados?


	3. 3 Descubrimientos

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

**Clark**

"_¿Que sabes sobre los engranajes sagrados?" _Esa fue la pregunta que lo llevo a como se encuentra ahora, devuelta en el bosque con Azazel frente a el, despues de contestar negativamente a esa pregunta vino una explicacion de lo son un engranaje sagrado, su procedencia, y que por un extraño motivo Azazel sabe que lo que ahora en mi muñeca era uno.

Mientras le daba una mirada al extraño brazalete rojo, recordo la charla que tuvo con Azazel, al parecer su capa se habia convertido en lo que ahora lleva en la muñeca, le compartio sus teorias en relacion con sus poderes y el engranaje sagrado, tambien menciono que en el momento que la luz roja que provenia del cristal lo rodeo fue el momento en que sus poderes desaparecieron.

Observe ese extraño cristal que desde el momento en que desperto no habia dejado de brillar, este le cristarl le recordo a esos meteoros verdes que habian llegado con su nave, cada vez que el se encontraba serca de uno sentia una agonia increible, como si su sangre hirviera, despues de eso su padre se habia encargado de buscar las pocas piedras que habia y desacerse de ellas, y ahora este cristal estaba tomando sus poderes.

Una parte de el estava feliz ya que estos le habian permitido un sentido de normalidad que nunca habia sentido, seria un mentiroso si dijera que algunos momentos de su vida no deseo que sus poderes desaparecieran y ser como los demas, pero luego recordaba las palabras que su padre adoptivo le dijo; _"El mundo esta lleno de personas malas, aquellos que con solo tener dinero y poder piensan que pueden aprovecharse de los demas, tu tienes estas increibles hablidades, estos regalos, que te haran hacer cosas que nadie mas puede hacer, y llegara un momento en que tendras que elegir que hacer con ellos, haras cosas maravillosas e inspiraras a muchos, solo recuerda esto; nunca de olvides quien eres ni de donde vienes, pero sobretodo no olvides que tomes la decicion que tomes nunca te arrepientas de ello_" En ese momento no comprendi esas palabras, pero ahora lo hago.

Ahora tengo la oportunidad de elegir, mis padres biologicos y adoptivos pusieron su esperanza en mi, aunque no esten ahora a mi lado, me encargare de hacerlos sentir orgullosos, nunca olvidara el sacrifico que hicieron para hacerla persona que es ahora.

Tome una respiracion profunda, y repaso por que estoy aqui afuera, recuperar mis poderes. Segun lo que dijo Azazel mis poderes no desaparecieron solo estan escondidos dentro de mi, debo concentrarme y encontrar la forma de desbloquearlos.

Cierro los ojos mientras me concentro, alejo todos los demas pensamientos de mi mente, lentamente empiezo a desconectarme con el mundo a mi alrededor, no se cuanto tiempo paso podrian haver sido segundos, minutos u horas, pero empiezo a sentir una sensacion de calor, empieza lentamente a asercarse a ella teniendo cuidado de no ir demasiado rapido, y lo vi, era como una bola, que cada vez que se aserca se vuelve mas y mas caliente y brillante, es como ver el Sol solo que en una escala mas pequeña.

En cuanto estuvo junto a el, con cuidado levanto la mano y lo toco, podia sentia el poder viajando por todo mi cuerpo, a cada celula, tuve la increible sensacion de que podia hacerlo todo, sin limites, mis poderes habian regresado, entonces el ruido me golpeo, una cacofonia de sonidos, que me causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza, lentamente empeze a calmarme, empeze a poner la barreras mentales que habia aprendido y desarrollado desde pequeño para controlar mis poderes.

Lentamente habro los ojos rojos y parpadeo para luego volver al azul ceruleo natural, miro a Azazel quien tiene una sonrisa en cara y tomo una mirado a mi brazalete, el color rojo del cristal habia desaparecido, ahora era un tono azul claro, tomo una respiracion profunda y sonrei.

"Parece que funciono" Escuche las palabras provenir de Azazel "¿Como te sientes?" Pregunto mientras me daba una mirada evaluadora.

"Me siento bien" Me sentia mejor que bien, se habia sentido como un vazo vacio sin sus poderes, ahora podia sentir la sensacion de normalidad, o lo que puede llamarse normal para el, llenar su cuerpo. "¿Por que cambio el color del cristal?"

"No lo se con seguridad, tendre que investigar un poco mas tarde para averiguarlo" Eso era extraño segun lo que le habia contado Azazel habia estado investigando los engranajes sagrados desde hace mucho tiempo, el era el que tenia mayor conocimentos sobre estos. "Pero que tal si por el momento hacemos unas pruebas contigo"

"¿Que clase de pruebas?" Pregunte con cautela, desde pequeño habia tenido miedo que el gobierno se entera de donde venia, fueran a su casa y lo diseccionaran como un animal para averiguar como funcionaba su cuerpo. Azazel debe de haber escuchado la cautela en su voz por que su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

"Nada de lo tu crees" Aseguro con diversion "Solo quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer, como que tan fuerte eres, velocidad, invulnerabilidad y tu vision de calor, solo pruebas pequeñas" El podia aceptar esto despues de todo ya habia visto lo que podia hacer.

"Esta bien" Despues de todo que es lo peor que puede pasar

* * *

Un Clark con la ropa destrozada llego a la casa junto con un tranquilo Azazel varias horas despues, las prubas si es asi como se le puede llamar, no habian sido como el habia esperado, habia comenzado con Azazel diciendole que levantara objetos pesados, como levantar arboles y rocas grandes que pesaban varias toneladas sin ningun esfuerzo, mas tarde se quedaran sin objetos mas pesados sin levantar y pasaron a la velocidad.

Lo unico que le pidio fue que corriera a toda velocidad en un circulo de 10 Km, lo cual pudo hacer un solo 5 segundos, lo que significa que se movia a velocidades cerca de mach 6, despues de eso le pasaron a la vision de calor que queria probar su control. Consistio en que Azazel le decia un punto en la distancia, para probar la punteria, despues aumento la dificultad pidiendole que hiciera varias figuras, ademas de bajar la intensidad del calor calentando lentamente varios objetos, esto habia sido muy sencillo habia practicado en muchas ocasiones, despues Azazel suguirio algo que no habia esperado.

**Flash** **Back**

"_¿Una pelea?" Pregunte extrañado por esa sugerencia, no entendia para que queria pelear conmigo._

"_No precisamente, seria mas como un entrenamiento, veras de esta forma probaremos tu resistencia, invulnerabilidad y tiempo de reaccion" Aun me encontraba algo incierto pero aun acepte, principalmente por que queria ver que es lo que podia hacer Azazel, "Bien comencemos" Al momento de que Azazel dijera estas palablas doce alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, me habia dicho que todos los angeles caidos tenian alas, pero eso no disminuia la impresion, no resisti el impulso y utilize mi vision de rayos X, su estructura era parecida a la de un ser humano excepto por la parte de las alas, pero su ADN me impresiono, era casi tan complejo como el mio, las palabras de Azazel me sacaron de mi impresion "No te contengas para atacarme" Acepte sus palabras asi que decidi tomarlo enserio y empezar._

_Observe que Azazel no se movia de su lugar asi que decidi tomar la ofensiva, corri hacia el lanzando un golpe de derecha, este espero para esquivarlo en el ultimo instantante, movio su cabeza a la izquierda tomandolo del brazo y lanzandolo utilizando utilizando el impulso, asiendome estrellar contra el suelo, me levante rapidamente y segui con una combinacion de varios golpes, los cuales fueron esquivados con cierta facilida por parte de Azazel, este paso al contrataque acertando una combinacion de varios golpes y una patada, separandolos por varios metros._

_Recuperandose de los golpes Clark, apenas pudo ver a Azazel lanzandose hacia el, tomando la desensiva, evadio y bloque todos los golpes que pudo moviendose de un lado a otro, pero dejando muchas aperturas que fueron facilmente aprovechadas, viendo que no podia seguir asi, empezo a lanzar varios golpes, dejando un apertura que Azazel aprovecho dabdole un codazo en la cara cuando bajo guardia. Azazel lo vio tambalearze a si atras y tomando distancia, cosa que el mismo hizo._

_Como Clark se froto la mejilla, oyó hablar a Azazel. "Trata de no bajar la guardia cuando tu oponente esta atacando, observa las aperturas y aprovechalas, no dudes no importa quien estes peleando" El joven Kryptononiano asintio con la cabeza, colocandose en guardia y disparandose hacia adelante. Azazel haciendo lo mismo._

_Encontrandose en medio del camino, los dos empesaron a entrar en calor y llevando su lucha a otro nivel. Atacando y defendiendo a grandes velocidades dando circulos entre si, continuaron luchando. El sonido de los puños volando y chocando se podia escuchar al igual que los gruñidos de los combatientes. Azazel empezo a presionar hacia adelante, hacia su joven oponente._

_Lanzando un izquierdazo y asertando en la mandibula sorprendiendolo, poco despues seguido de un derechazo. Fue cuando Clark lanzo un golpe derecho que fallo, que Azazel aprovecho dandole un rodillazo en el estomago. El golpe lo dejo sin aliento y lo sorprendio, con el brazo de Clark aun estirado, Azazel lo tomo con su mano derecha y le dio un codazo on la izquierda en el estomago del Krytoniano. Este golpe siendo mas fuerte que el anterior dejandolo aturdido. Despues de tomar su brazo por la muñeca con sus dos manos, Azazel lo lanzo por enzima de su hombro mandandolo a estrellarse con varios arboles partiendolos a la mitad._

_Soltando varias maldiciones mientras se desasia de las ramas que lo cubrian, el joven Kryptoniano se recupero y se trajo a si mismo de pie._

_Con Clark a la vista, Azazel levanto su mano derecha formando una lanza de luz, que lanzo diractamente hacia el Kryptoniano. El joven Kryptoniano tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar recibiendola directamente en el pecho, creando una pequeña explosion que lo mando varios metros hacia atras. Cuando el humo se disipo el Kryptoniano se encontraba con un agujero en la camisa ademas de varios rasguños, que inmediatamente empezaron a curarse, donde recibio el impacto. _

_Gracias a su increible vision pudo ver a traves del polvo como Azazel disparaba otra lanza, dandole apenas tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, impactando a un lado de el, viendo en daño que estas le hicieron sabia que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ellas, cuando observo hacia donde se encontraba Azazel vio con asombro que se encontrava rodeado de varias lanzan, empezando a dirijirlas hacia el. Sabiendo que lo mejor era moverse Clark utilizo su super velocidad para esquivar, las lanzas empezaron a llegar de una por una. Apenas esquivando una lanza que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, empezo a correr en circulos alrededor de Azazel._

_Viendo que Azazel formaba más lanzas, tuvo que asercarse para atacarlo a corta distancia, mientras esquivaba una, se lanzo directo hacia Azazel, cuando estuvo apunto de golperarlo este se movio, terminando por golpear el suelo donde se encontraba anteriormente, creando un gran crater en el suelo, mientras miraba a su alrededor no viendo rastro de Azazel no pudo ver la lanza, que impacto directamente en su espalda mandandolo al suelo._

_A varios metros en el aire se encontraba Azazel observando, como lentamente el joven Kryptoniano se incorporaba y miraba en su direccion, viendo que los ojos de estos se volvian rojos y lanzaba su vision de valor en el, detuvo su ataque y en cambio envolvio sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse de la vision de calor. Clark al ver que se Azazel se habia cuvierto con sus alas detuvo su vision de calor, pudo ver que las alas solo presentaban unas pequeñas quemaduras, al ver que su ataque no tuvo mucho efecto empezo a pensar en otra forma de atacarlo. Cuando escucho la risa del Angel caido._

_Mientras las alas volvian a su lugar habitual, Azazel hablo "Pude sentir el calor incluso despues de protegerme, si hubiera impactado directamente ahora tendria mas de un par de quemaduras" Dijo Azael divertido, para luego volver a formar mas lanzan y dirijirlas al Kryptoniano que apenas pudo esquivarlas._

_Esquivando las lanzas que estaban apunto de golperalo Clark volvio a disparar su vision de calor en Azazel, que ahora decido esquivarla el mismo tiempo que seguia creando mas lanzas y mandarlas al joven Kryptoniano desde el aire._

_Viendo que si seguia asi en algun momento las lanzas lograrian golperlo, empezo a idear un plan para llegar hacia Azazel. Empezo a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando las lanzas dirigiendose hacia los arboles, cuando levanto su cara y disparo su vision de calor, en las lanzas que se dirijian hacia el. Esto genero una explocion._

_Mientras Azazel observaba la explosion, vio que un gran arbol se dirigia a gran velocidad directamente hacia el, rapidamente dirigio sus lanzas de luz hacia el arbol, haciendo que se convirtiera en pedazos. Mientras observa hacia la explosion generada por el arbol vio una sombra justo en el medio que se dirigia directamente hacia el. Era Clark que despues de haber lanzado el arbol como una distraccion, salto directamente hacia Azazel, dispuesto a golperarlo. Sorprendido por la llegado del joven Kryptoniano y viendo que se encontraba casi sobre el, actuando por instinto creo un rayo de magia y lo lanzo hacia el joven Kryptoniano. El rayo golpeo directamente en el pecho de Clark, quien solto un grito de dolor mientras caia hacia el suelo, creando un crater por el impacto._

_Lentamente Clark se impulso hacia arriba con sus dos manos. Al ponerse de pie puso su mano en su pecho donde el relampago lo golpeo, sintiendo el dolor y la carne quemada. Mientras examinaba su herida pudo escucha a Azazel caer a pocos metros de distancia, observandolo. No parecia querer atacar. _

_Parecia estar observando su herida, cuando empezo a hablar._

"_Parece que eres vulnerable a la magia" Dijo mientras observaba su herida, que aunque se estaba curando, no lo hacia con la velocidad a la que se cura normalmente. El relampago habia dolido mucho mas que las lanzas que lanzaba, no creia que la electricidad afectaran sus poderes, pero eso deberia tener algo que ver con la magia lo que habia afectado su factor de curacion. Pero por que la magia, necesitaba averiguarlo "Podemos dejar esto hasta aqui" Las siguientes palabras de Azazel lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

"_No" Dije mientras quitaba la mano de mi pecho. "Quiero saber por que la magia puede afectarme" Eso era cierto, tenia que averiguar a que nivel podia afectarlo la magia. "Sigamos" Azazel viendo la determinacion el rostro de Clark estuvo deacuerdo. Ademas de que el tambien tenia curiosidad sobre que tanto podia afectarlo la magia._

"_Esta bien sigamos"Diciendo estas palabras Azazel tomo distancia del joven Kryptoniano y en su mano derecha empezaron a aparecer electricidad. Al observar esto Clark se puso en guardia. Este entrenamiento se estaba volviendo mas peligroso._

**Fin del Flash back**

Despues de un par de horas esquivando relampajos, fuego y agua, es como se encuentra ahora, con su ropa destrozada y adolorido, por lo menos de todo esto entrenamiento tuvo una revelacion muy importante.

"Odio la magia" Dije con frustacion, recibiendo una larga y divertida risa de Azazel. A lo cual no pude evitar sonreir por la situacion.

Tomando una respiracion profunda para calmarse Azazel empezo a hablar. "La magia es algo que vas a encontar toda tu vida, tendras que aprendir a vivir con ello" dijo Azazel divertido. "El mayor secreto para librar con la magia es evitar que te golpee" Dijo a modo de broma. "O aun mejor evitar una pelea" Termino de decir Azazel a lo cual yo no pude evitar bromear.

"Conociendo mi suerte no creo que eso pase" Dije divertido recibiendo otra risa del Angel caido. Azazel le dio la palabra al Kryptoniano, lo mas problabe es que se enfrentara en varios conflictos en el futuro. Pero eso era para otro monento.

"Deberias tomar una ducha Kal-El" Decidio que lo mejor era llamarlo por su nombre de nacimiento, Clark no puso ninguna objecion, aunque se sentia extraño ser llamado por su nombre Kryptoniano. "Mañana tendremos que ir comprar algo de ropa" Dijo al observar el estado en que se encontraba la ropa del joven Kryptoniano, viendo que Clark estuva a punto de hablar, sabiendo lo que iba a decir continuo. "Yo pagare por ello no te preocupes, el dinero nunca a sido un problema para mi" Aun incierto Clark termine por acepto esto, recordando que Azazel habia vivido miles de años, el dinero de debe ser ningun problema para el.

"Gracias" Recordando sus modales no pudo evitar agradecerle por todo lo que habia echo por el. Azazel solo sonrio y se encogio de hombros restandole importancia. Necesitaba tomar una larga y relajante ducha.

* * *

El pueblo de Kuoh en la mañana es un lugar tranquilo, los niños jugando en los parques, las madres haciendo las tareas del hogar, las tiendas abiertas invitando a los que pasaban por ahi, ademas de un centro comercial con muchas personas llendo de un lugar a otros y divirtiendose. Ahi en medio se encontraban Azazel y Clark.

Despues de levantarse al salir el Sol, y hacerse el desayuno Clark habia esperado la llegada de Azazel. Ayer en la noche habian platicado sobre porque la magia podia afectarlo. La unica conclusion que habia llegado era que sus poderes provenian directamente del Sol, su cuerpo lo absorbia directamente la energia y lo transformaba en fuerza vital, y ya que la magia tiene su fueza de origen espiritual, esta puede afectarle. Tambien le explico que no es que fuera debil ante la magia, si no que podia ser afectado como la mayoria de las personas que no poseen magia. Por ejemplo una espada de acero se romperia contra su piel, pero una que tuviera propiedades magicas puede hacerle daño.

Dejando de lado el tema de la magia tambien hablaron que lo mejor era que volviera a usar el engranaje sagrado. Le explico que seria muy facil sentir su fueza, y no querian llamar la antencion de ninguno de las tres facciones, lo mejor era pasar desapercibido. Cuando le pregunte por que no me habian sentido hasta ahora, el me dijo que el habia puesto una barrera que lo ocultaba en la casa y cuando tuvieron la pelea. Viendo que era lo mejor, habia aceptado, segun Azazel le seria mas activar el engranaje y al igual que recuperar sus poderes.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para la llegada de Azazel. Una vez que active el engranaje, ahora con facilidad, vi como el cristal cambiaba a rojo, sintiendo como mis poderes desaparecian. Para despues desaparecer con Azazel en un circulo magico. Aparecieron en un callejon vacio y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

Ellos habian decidido que el que hablara seria Azazel. Ya que el no sabia mucho de Japon mas que lo que los libros que habia leido en la biblioteca de Smallville, gracias a su memoria eidetica; que no habia desaparecido junto a sus poderes, podia recordar varias palabras, y constumbres, pero no lo suficiente para una conversacion. Asi que fue una gran sorpresa que mientras caminaba podia entender lo que la gente decia a su alrededor, como si estubieran hablando en Ingles. El le pregunto a Azazel como era esto posible.

"Los angeles y demonios tienen una habilidad llamada "idioma" lo que les permite en el idioma en el que estan mas familiarizado y viceversa" Dijo Azazel tranquilamente mientras seguian caminando "Tu engranage sagrado debio de haberte dado esta habilidad " Termino de decir Azazel mientras llegaban al centro comercial.

Al vivir en un pequeño pueblo de Kansas no estaba aconstumbrado a estar rodeado de tantas personas, a si que un lugar como centro de Kuoh ero lo mas parecido a estar en una ciudad, por lo que no dudo observar todo a su alrededor. Mientras caminaban no pudo evitar notar que como un adolecente Azazel volteba por donde viera una mujer. Ignorando esto se decidio a terminar con esto rapido.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una tienda. Despues de entrar Azazel se puso a coquetear con la cajera, poniendo los ojos el joven Kryptoniano decidio ir por la ropa. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. Despues de varios minutos Clark tomo varias camisetas de diferentes colores, pantalones, unos pares de tenis,ect. Llego con la cajera y observo que Azazel aun seguia coqueteando con ella. Carraspeo para hacer notar su precencia, haciendo que la cajera se sonrojara, verificara los articulos y Azazel pagara por ellos. Momentos despues salieron de la tienda.

Salieron del centro comercial con Clark cargando con las bolsas. Le habria gustado visitar la biblioteca, pero no poseia identificacion, Azazel habia dicho que se haria cargo de ello, por lo que tendria que esperar para otro dia. Formandose un ciculo magico debajo de ellos desaparecieron de la ciudad.

Los siguientes dias pasaron muy rapido en opinion de Clark, despertaba en las mañanas, desyunaba y despues seguia una sesion de entrenamiento de varias horas con Azazel. El habia mejorado muy rapido en combate mano a mano. Gracias a su memoria eidetica y control muscular. Le era facil aprender las posturas que Azazel le enseñaba. Aunque Azazel decia que aun seguia prefiriendo el enfoque de lanzarse improduntemente a la pelea. Pero que peleando con un oponente mas fuerte que el deberia usar la tecnica y su inteligencia.

Sentado en el sofa de la sala estaba Clark leyendo un libro sobre las constumbres japonesas. En los primeros dias Azazel le habia traido varios libros para que se fuera adaptando a la cultura japonesa, ademas de algunos libros para ayudarle a aprender el idioma. No le tomo mucho tiempo leerlos, ahora podia decir orgullosamente que hablaba perfectamente el idioma. Ahora podia pasear por el pueblo tranquilamente, ya que Azazel le habia traido sus papeles. No hizo muchas cosas solo paseo por el pueblo familiarizandose y visito la biblioteca, siempre con el engranaje activado.

Ahora mas de una semana de haber llegado a esta tierra, se habia enterado de varias cosas de sus poderes. Primero que nada la razon por la que al brillar rojo el cristal sus poderes desaparecian. Al parecer segun Azazel su cuerpo se apapto para absorber la energia del Sol, y almacenarla dentro de el, como una bateria. Haciendo suponer que los Kryptonianos se habian adaptado a sobrevivir en un ambiente con muy baja radiacion solar, como por ejemplo de una estrella roja. Eso explicaria el color rojo del cristal y que al estar expuesto a ellos su cuerpo obtiene la fuerza normal de un Kryptoniano. Aunque siguen siendo especulaciones ya que el es unico Kryptoniano que existe.

Otra cosa que se enteraron fue que su piel cuando estaba expuesto a la radiacion del Sol amarillo, no se hacia mas dura. Al parecer poseia un cuerpo mas denso y que al estar expuesto a la radiacion Solar emite un aura alrededor de su cuerpo lo que lo protege del daño. Esto no es muy diferente a la que Azazel hace para absorver. Solo que la de Clark era permanente y crecia junto con sus poderes. Por eso su ropa no se destruia apesar de que deberia cuando rompia la barrera del sonido. Ya que estaba dentro del rango del aura que emitia su cuerpo. Y entre mas ceñida estuviera la ropa seria mas resistente. Tenia suerte de haber comprado camisas que estuvieran pegadas a su cuerpo, aunque tendia a llamar la atencion de las mujeres cuando salia al pueblo. Mas de una habia volteado la cabeza y se habia sonrojado al verlo, aunque Clark era ignorante a todo esto.

Pese a todo esto aun seguia sufriendo en silencio la perdida de sus padres, solamente que aprendio a soltar sus frustaciones en el entrenamiento con Azazel. Aunque en algunas ocasiones le gustaba estar solo y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Un dia cuando Clark se desperto como todas las mañanas, se encontro a Azazel en la Sala. Esto era extraño ya que normalmente desaparecia por las noches y llegaba hasta varias horas despues que se levantaba. Le habia preguntado un dia hacia donde iba, Azazel solo le dijo que era un secreto. Clark no volvio a preguntar.

"Buenos dias Kal-El, me alegro que hallas despertado" Dijo Azazel al ver entrar al joven Kryptoniano, habia estado pensando mucho subre un asunto, que involucraba al joven que se encontraba frente a el.

Despues de saludar a Azazel, tomo asiento frente a el. "Asi que ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?" Pregunto Clark con curiosidad.

Como ofendido por la pregunta hablo con voz falsamente heridad. "¿Que?, acaso es extraño que me quede aqui y conversar tranquilamente con mi querido invitado, me hieres el corazon" Dijo Azazel mientras ponia sus dos manos en su pecho en un gesto dramatico. Clark ya acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad de Azazel solo se le quedo mirando fijamente. Azazel viendo que el Kryptoniano no cambio de expresion siguio hablando. " Pues si, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto"

Interesado ahora el joven Kryptoniano le pregunto de que asunto se trataba. " Veras, tengo varios asuntos que atender y no podre venir aqui tan amenudo, asi que para que no te sientas solo o aburrido he pensado en inscribirte en la Academia Kuoh." Termino de de decir alegremente Azazel.

"¿Academia?" Pregunto confuso el joven Kryptoniano, el no se habia interesado en esos asuntos como la escuela. Azazel viendo la incertedumbre en el rostro de Kal-El, hizo un comentario de que la escuela estaba llena de jovenes y hermosas mujeres con grandes pechos. Otra cosa que averiguado de Azazel es que el era un pervetido. Ignorando la actitud lujuriosa de Azazel, le pregunto por que queria que fuera a la escuela.

Tomando un suspiro Azazel le explico. "Kal-El, si quieres adaptarte a este lugar lo mejor seria que interacturas con personas de tu misma edad, tienes que aprender a relacionarte, no puedes estar solo aqui" Clark sabia que lo que decia Azazel era verdad. No podia simplemente quedarse solo y aislarse de todos a su alrededor. Azazel es la unica persona con la que habia convesado desde que llego aqui. El recordo las palabras de sus padres adoptivos diciendole que no podia quedarse solo para siempre, y que siempre iba a necesitar del cariño de los demas.

"Esta bien ire a la escuela" Termino por aceptar Clark. Con una sonrisa Azazel le dijo que no se preocupara que el se encargaria de todo. Lo harian pasar por un estudiante de intercambio, solo necitaban conseguirle el uniforme y un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Cuando Clark protesto por esto, Azazel le dijo que esta casa estaba muy aislada, y necesitaria un lugar que estuviera cerca de la escuela. Apesar de todo esto Clark siguio protestando, a lo que Azazel simplemente ignoro.

Los siguentes dias fueron muy rapido. Como Azazel habia dicho se habia encargado en todos los asuntos de los papeles de la escuela. Esto siguio a que fueran a conseguir el uniforme de la escuela. Despues de comprarlo junto con todos los utiles necesarios para la escuela, seguia el asunto de la casa.

Apesar de las constantes protestas de Clark. Incluso le dijo a Azazel que un pequemo apartamento pudo estar bien. Azazel le dijo que una casa es mas privada en caso de que quisiera utilizar sus poderes. Ademas comento con una sonrisa pervertida, que tenia mas espacio para invitar a las mujeres que quisiera. Viendo que Azazel no cambiaba de opinion, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Despues de buscar un rato encontraron una casa en venta que se encontraba en un tranquilo vecindario. Era casa era sencilla de dos pisos, tenia una terrasa y un pequeño jardin. En el primer piso estaba la cocina y la sala con todo equipado. En el segundo piso se encontaba un salon de estudio, una habitacion principal, otra de invitados, y un baño. Azazel decidio que esa casa era perfecta, aunque Clark dijo que era un poco demasiado grande para el. Despues de que Azazel comprara la casa lo unico que Clark tenia que hacer era mover su ropa. Ademas de que le dio algo de dinero para que comprara todo lo que necesitara.

Incomodo de que Azazel haya pagado por todo eso por el, le dijo que que encontraria la forma de pagarselo. A lo que Azazel le dijo que el dinero no era ningun problema para el, y que se conformaba con investigar su engranaje sagrado. Eso no calmo a Clark que siguio diciendo que encontraria una forma de pagarselo. Sabiendo la terquedad del joven Kryptoniano no le llevo la contraria.

El dia antes de mudarse a la nueva casa Azazel se despidio de Clark. Diciendole que no se metiera en problemas y con una sonrisa pervertida, que aprovechara su estadia en la Academia. Tambien le recordo que se mantuviera entrenando y, que mantuviera activado su engranaje cuando estubiera en la escuela. Y lo desactivara cuando estuviera seguro de estar solo. Agradeciendole por lo que hizo por el, a lo que Azazel solo sonrio y desaparecio en un circulo magico.

El dia siguiente instalado en su nueva casa, el joven Kryptoniano se encontraba pensando en como seria su primer dia en esta escuela. En la mañana habia tomado un poco del dinero que Azazel le habia dado y fue a comprar la comida. Como no tenia nada que hacer decidio hacer un poco de ejercicio. Poniendose una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos negros y unos tenis blancos de deporte.

El habia segido el consejo de Azazel entrenando con el engranaje sagrado activado. Mientras se estiraba y empezaba a correr. Podia sentir como los musculos trabajaban, mientras mas tiempo corria. Ahora que Azazel se habia ido, no tenia sentido entrenar con sus poderes. Ya que con estos era casi imposible sentir cansancio. Deteniendose en un parque cuando estaba empezando a sentir cansancio empezo a hacer flexiones y abdominales. Enfocado en tarea, era ignorante las mujeres que empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor. Habia empezado a sudar lo que habia hecho que la camisa blanca se pegara a su cuerpo, e hiciera notar sus grandes y marcados musculos ademas de su abdomen con un paquete de seis. Sacando suspiros de las mayorias de las mujeres que se encontraba en el parque.

Despues de estar satisfecho con el trabajo hecho. Se dirigio a los bebederos tomo un trago de agua y se mojo la cara y el cabello. Mientras se quitaba los rastros de agua de la cara, pudo ver que el parque parecia mas lleno, principalmente ahora por mujeres. Encojiendose de hombros, emprendio su camino a su casa ya habiendo terminado.

Al llegar a su casa tomo una ducha caliente para sacar los rastros de sudor. Se vistio, comio y decidio pasar el resto del dia en su casa leyendo. Al caer la noche hizo la cena y se fue a acostar. Mientras cerraba observaba el techo del cuarto no pudo evitar pensar como seria su primer dia de clases. Con ese ultimo pensamiento cayo en la oscuridad.

* * *

La primera palabra que le vino a la mente al ver la entrada de la escuela fue impresionante. Una fuente de agua se encontraba frente al edificio principal dandole la bienvenida a los muchos de los alumnos que entraban. El edificio principal era grande y con una increible arquitectura, ademas de otros edificios en el gran terreno de la escuela, ademas de muchos arboles verdes. Mientras caminaba observando la estructura de la escuela mas de una cabeza habia volteado a observarlo, aunque Clark no se daba cuenta de ello.

Dirigiendose a la direccion, recordo que tenia primero tenia que hablar con la secretaria para que le diera su horario. No sabiendo donde se encontraba, decicidio pedir indicaciones. Viendo a una estudiante que pasba por ahi decidio preguntarle.

"Disculpe" Al decirlo ella volteo. Tenia cerca de su misma edad con el cabello negro largo hasta la parte baja de las piernas amarrado en una cola de caballo con una cinta naranja, con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior. Poseia un cuerpo como reloj de arena por el que muchos hombres moririan. Estaba vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Un rostro perfecto con una nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, y unas largas pestañas que cubria unos hermosos ojos color violeta. Aunque Clark no se fijo en todo ello.

"¿Si?" Su voz era suave y elegante.

"Lo siento, pero necesito ir a la direccion y no se donde se encuentra" Explico Clark a la hemosa joven frente a el. "Y me preguntaba si podrias decime donde se encuentra" Termino de decir a lo que ella sonrio cortesmente y le explico como llegar. "Gracias" Agradecio mientras le daba una inclinasion de cabeza y una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la direccion que le habian indicado. Siendo seguido por unos ojos violetas que lo observaban curiosos hasta desaparecer.

Despues de hablar con la secretaria y esta le entregara su horario, el joven Kryptoniano se dirigia hacia su salon de clases. Al llegar al salon de clases toco la puerta para luego ser abierta por el profesor. Al preguntarle que deseaba Clark le entrego la hoja que la secretaria le habia entregado.

"¿Asi que tu eres un estudiante de intercambio?" Dijo el profesor mientras lo miraba. Clark asintio con la cabeza. "Bien, espera aqui hasta que te presente" Dijo mientras volvia a entrar al salon. Desde fuera del salon de clases pudo escuchar como hablaba el profesor.

"Estudiantes hoy vamos a recibir un estudiante de intercambio, su nombre es Clark Kent y viene de Estados Unidos asi que denle la bienvenida, ven pasa" Al momento de intrar a salon se escucho un gran silencio. Parandose en frente a la clase empezo a hablar.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Clark Kent, es un placer conocerlos" Dijo con una sonrisa educadamente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. Al no recibir respuesta por unos segundos el levanto su cara para ver a la clase y como si hubieren encendido un interruptor todos empezaron a hablar.

"!Que guapo¡"

"!Caliente¡"

"!Que hermosos ojos¡"

"!Se mi novio¡"

"!Casate conmigo¡"

"!Hazme un hijo¡"

"!Maldita sea mira sus musculos¡"

"!Son enormes¡"

Estos fueron lo comentarios que Clark pudo distinguir entre las alumnos y alumnos. El habia venido en unos tenis de deportes blancos con azul, pantalones negros del uniforme junto con la camisola manga larga blanca del uniforme; que cubria su engranaje sagrado y una camisa azul debajo, ademas de su mochila en su hombro derecho. El problema era que la camisola blanca no hecha para alguien tan grande como el, por lo que termino ajustada, mostrando todos sus musculos. Sus grandes hombros, abdomen y sus brazos. Esta ademas tenia los dos primeros botones abiertos, mostrando su ajustada camisa azul ademas de su amplio y musculo pecho. El no sabia por que estaba llamando mucho la atencion. El profesor callo a todos sus alumnos unos momentos despues. Para despues dirigirse enojado hacia el.

"Puedes tomar asiento" Dijo el profesor. Clark vio un asiento libre en la primera fila. Mientras Clark caminaba hacia donde estaba su asiento pudo ver rostro sonrojado de varias de las mujeres, con lo que creia era ¿corazones en sus ojos? Debe estar imaginando cosas. Ademas de los rostros enojados y celosos de los hombres .

Al llegar simplemente dejo su mochila aun lado y tomo asiento. Haciendo que el profesor reanudara con la clase. Mientras pasaban los minutos no pudo evitar la sensacion de que unos ojos lo observaban.

La sensacion solo duro unos instantes, hasta que el profesor siguio explicando la clase. Ignorando ese suceso, la escuela siguio con normalidad. Terminaba la clase y unos minutos despues entraba el profesor de la siguiente. Seria hasta unas horas cuando sonara el timbre del almuerso y Clark se perparara para salir, que alrededor de su asiento lleno mujeres que no hacian que lanzarle una pregunta tras otra. Entre las preguntas se encontraban ¿Donde vive?, su numero de telefono, si tenia novia, etc.A lo que l intento contestar como pudo.

"Vivo cerca de la escuela, no tengo telefono celular y no, no tengo novia" Esta ultima respuesta se gano un par chillidos emocionados de las mujeres. No sabiendo como lidiar con esto, solo sonrio con educacion y se disculpo para salir del salon.

Ya saliendo del salon solto un gran suspiro de alivio. No estaba aconstumbrado a estar rodeado de personas. "Y es solo el primer dia" dijo Clark para luego ser sorprendido por una voz que se le hacia familiar.

"Ara, Ara, parece que es bastante popular Clark-san" Al voltear Clark pudo ver que quien habia hablado era la joven a la que le habia pedido indicaciones esta mañana. La joven, de la que habia olvidado preguntarle su nombre, iba saliendo del mismo salon que el, lo que significaba que eran compañeros. Recordando sus modales no pudo evitar contestarle.

"Parece que si" Dijo Clark de manera incierta. A lo que ella sonrio un poco al ver su incomodidad por lo sucedido en salon de clases. "Clark Kent" Se presento aunque estaba seguro que ya sabia su nombre.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akeno Himejima" Le dijo Akeno con su habitual sonrisa, de forma educada y elegante. Para luego ambos seguir caminando en diferentes direcciones. Cuando Clark ya habia caminado varios metros escucho la voz de Akeno llamarlo. Dandose la vuelta vio que ella habia echo mismo. Cuando Clark iba a preguntarle que sucedia. Ella empezo a hablar" Por cierto Bienvenido a la Academia Kuoh" Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Akeno-san" A lo que ella solo siguio sonriendo volteando para seguir con su camino. Haciendo lo mismo Clark se decidio a dedicar su tiempo a explorar la escuela.

Despues de que terminara el tiempo del almuerso, regreso al salon de clases. Las ultimas clases pasaron como un borron, antes de darse cuenta ya habian terminado . Emprendiendo su camino a casa el joven Kryptoniano no pudo eviatar pensar que el dia habia sido interesante, auque no paso como lo tenia pensado.

Al llegar a su casa se preparo un poco de comida. Cuando termino de comer se dispuso a hacer sus deberes y trabajos de la escuela. Al terminar se vistio para hacer ejercicio, salio a la terrasa a hacer unos estiramientos y combinaciones de golpes, para luego salir a correr llegar al parque y seguir con la misma rutina de ayer. Haciendo un poco mas de las que hizo ayer. Para luego regresar a casa, darse un ducha y luego ir a la biblioteca. Estubo en la biblioteca hasta que la encargada le aviso que iban a cerrar. Al salir observo que ya se habia hecho de noche. Mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras escucho unos ruidos. Guiado por la curiosidad se dirijio hacia alli. Cuando llego pudo ver pudo ver como un ladron con arma amenazaba a una pareja. Gritandole de le dieran todo el dinero que tenian. Al ver los rotros llenos de miedo de la pareja llego a una decision.

En un instante todo habia sucedido, la pareja sintio una rafaja de viendo y cerraron los ojos. Los abrieron al escuchar un gruñido de dolor. El asaltante se encontraba a varios metros de distancia inconsciente y el arma habia desaparecido. No sabiendo que habia sucedido se abrazaron con alivio. Agradeciendo el milagro que habia sucecido.

A varios kilometros de distancia Clark los observaba gracias a su vision de rayos X. Habia actuado rapido, primero desactivo el engranaje, despues uso su supervelocidad tomo el arma y golpeo al asaltante. Lanzandolo varios metros y dejandolo inconsciente. Para desaparecer igual como habia aparecido. Ahora con en el arma en las mano, la aplasto utilizando su fuerza convirtiendola en pedazos. Viendo la luna en la noche pudo escuchar todo sonido en el pueblo, una pelea en un callejon, un robo en una tienda, un incendio en una oficina. Ignoro todo esto como lo habia hecho desde que era niño. Activo el engranaje, sintiendo los sonidos abandonarlo y siguio su camino a casa.

Llego a su casa tiempo despues. Se quito la ropa quedando solo en unos boxers y se dispuso a dormir. Mientras observaba el techo de su cuarto, levanto su brazo derecho y miro el brazalete con el cristal rojo. Mientras por su cabeza pasaban los sonidos de hace unos instantes, se pregunto mas de una vez si habia echo lo correcto. Y si no pudo haber hecho mas. Por que su oido era tanto una maldicion como una bendicion. Pero de que sirve escuchar lo que sucede alrededor si no puedes hacer nada.

El problema era que el si podia haber hecho algo se recordo. Pero para ello tendria que exponerse y aun no estaba listo para ello penso mientras seguia mirando el cristal. Si tan solo encontrara otra manera.

Esa noche el sueño tardo mucho en llegar. Y su ultimo pensamiento antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia fue el rostro de alivio de la pareja que habia salvado.


	4. 4 Nueva Perspectiva

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

La escuela no habia sido lo que Clark habia esperado, no importa cuanto lo intentara seguia llamando la antencion y no tenia del porque. Sin que el joven Krytoniano lo supiera una persona como el era dificil pasar desapercibido. Con su fisico impresionante, un rostro simetrico y con rasgos cincelados, ademas de su actitud solitaria y misteriosa, con una personalidad amable y educada, combinado con el hecho de ser un estudiante de intercambio. No le tomo mucho tiempo acerse popular. Ademas con su gran tamaño se alzaba facilmente por la mayoria de los estudiante. Haciendolo facil de detectar.

Los siguientes dos dias despues de haber entrado en la escuela no paso nada interesante. No fue hasta el jueves que volviera a hablar con Akeno-san.

Era la hora de gimnasia. Se habian dirigido a el gimnacio para luego dirijirse a los vestidores para cambiarse. El uniforme consistia en una camiseta blanca con detalles azul en el emblema de la academia en la parte fontal izquierdo, con unos pans azules para los chicos y pantaloncillos cortos para las chicas. Todos habian salido de los vestidores y se pararon frente al entrenador que era un hombre entre los cuarenta con buena condicon fisica. Cuando vio que ya estaban todos empezo a hablar.

"Muy bien, primero quiero que hagan estiramientos, un par de flexiones y luego daran unas vueltas al campo " Dijo el profesor con voz fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. "Tomen un compañero" Termino de decir. Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se empezaron a juntar en parejas. Cuando Clark se dirigia a pedirselo un compañero, fue sorprendido por una voz que le resulto familiar pero ahora poseia un toque seductor, en su oido.

"¿Quieres ser mi pareja?" Esa voz hizo que se volteara sorprendido y viera a quien habia invadido su espacio privado. Dandose la vuelta observo que se trataba de una sonriente Akeno, al observarla mas detenidamente sintio como le se iban las palabras de la boca. Estaba vestido con mismo atuendo que las demas alumnas, excepto que los pantaloncilos cortos estaban a la mitad del muslo mostrando sus hermosas y largas piernas. Alzando un poco la mirada no pudo evitar notar que la camiseta era ajustada mostrando mostrando sus grandes y redondos pechos, donde su mirada se detuvo un poco mas de tiempo de lo normal. Le tomo a Clark un segundo calmarse lo suficiente y contestarle de forma afirmativa.

Clark se encontraba incierto sobre si debio habler declinado la oferta, esto posiblemente lo haria llamar aun mas la atencion, debido a la fama de la joven que se encontraba frente a el. Incluso sin sus poderes su oido era un poco mejor que el ser humano normal. Por lo que no pudo evitar escuchar algunos susurros de los estudiantes. Entre ellos unos que hablaban sobre Akeno Himejama . Una de las dos grandes Ones-samas. Ella era conocida por su carácter juguetón y travieso, pero era también la definición de fina belleza y elegancia, fue venerado como una mujer Nadeshiko, de una gran posición, educada, fuerte, confiada, y había casi todas las características esperadas de la mujer japonesa perfecta.

"Empecemos Clark-san" Las palabras de Akeno sacaron a Clark de sus pensamientos e iniciaron con lo que le habia dicho el profesor. Primero el ayudo a Akeno con sus estiramientos y sujeto sus piernas para hacer abdominales. Pudo ver que al realizar las abdominales sus pechos rebotaban asi que volteo para otro lado recordando sus modales. Akeno vio esto pero no hizo ningun comentario. Luego vino el turno de Clark que lo puso en una situacion incomoda.

El sentado con los pies estirados y separados para ver cuando podia estirarse. El problema o mejor dicho los dos grandes problemas era que Akeno lo estaba empujando por la espalda siendo capaz de sentir la suavidad y firmeza de sus pechos. No acostumbrado a la cercania a la cercania de las mujeres ni a la extraña pero agradable sensacion, no supo como actuar algo muy raro en el.

Akeno viendo que Clark no se movia se aserco un poco mas. Lo que preciono un poco mas sus pechos a su espalda y acerco su boca a la oreja del joven Kryptoniano. "¿Pasa algo Clark-san?" Susurro en su oido ganandose un estremecimiento del Kryptoniano,

Clark tomo una respiracion profunda y utilizando los metodos de concentracion que habia aprendido desde niño logro ignorar la sencacion en su espalda. Gracias a su gran autocontrol pudo terminar sus estiramientos y pasaron a la parte de las abdominales. Acostado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y con Akeno sujetando sus piernas empezo a hacer los abdominales. Sin que se diera cuenta su camisa se habia levando un poco dejando ver su abdomen. Al terminar levanto su rostro para observar a Akeno notando que ella lo miraba con lo que parecia ser ¿lujuria? ¿Deseo?, nah debio de haberlo imaginado.

Preguntandole a Akeno si se encontaba bien. A lo que ella solo sonrio y contesto que se encontraba perfectamente. Dejando de lado ese pequeño incidente se puso de pie y obserbo a su alrededor. La mayoria de los estudiantes parecia que ya habian terminado y por lo que veia casi todos tenia su mirada en el y en Akeno. Percibiendo el enojo y agresion en la mayoria de todos los alumnos masculinos puesto en el, decidio sabiamente mantener su distancia.

"Muy bien ya que terminaron quiero que den cinco vueltas al campo de beisbol" Las palablas del profesor trajeron una serie de protestas y gemidos de los estudiantes. " ¿Que estan esperando? ¡Empiezen ya!" Termino de decir el profesor a lo que todos siguieron sus ordenes y empezaron a correr.

El resto de las clases paso con normalidad. Al escuchar el timbre que indica el final del horario escolar Clark tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a las salidad. Encontrandose a Akeno que se dirigia al igual que el a la salida de la escuela. Clark siendo amable se dirigio hacia ella y la saludo. Pensando que lo correcto era iniciar una converzacion empezo a hablar.

"Nunca la habia visto salir de la escuela tan temprano, Akeno-san" Le dijo Clark caminando junto a ella a la salida de la escuela. Y era cierto habia observado que siempre se dirigia hacia el otro de lado de la escuelas donde solo estaba el viejo edificio de la escuela. Akeno al escucharlo sonrio, lo que decia era cierto la mayoria de las veces se dirigia hacia el club de investigacion de lo sobrenatural, pero este dia no tenian ninguna reunion a si que tenia todo el resto del dia libre. Viendo al joven Kryptoniano junto a ella penso que podia averiguar algo sobre su guapo y misterioso compañero. Ademas penso con una sonrisa podia divertirse un poco.

"Ara, Ara, no sabia que me estaba espiando Clark-san, nunca me imagine que fuera un pervertido" Dijo Akeno con picardia. Al escuchar esto Clark se sonrojo y se defendio diciendo que solo la habia visto por casualidad . Akeno al ver su cara empezo a reir suavemente ante la cara de confuncion del joven Kryptoniano. "Solo estaba bromeando Clark-san se que no es ningun pervertido" Aunque no tendria ningun problema si lo fuera penso Akeno mientran lo miraba de arriba a abajo como un pedazo de carne. Alto, un cuerpo musculoso e increiblemente guapo. No le sorprendia que se haya vuelto tan popular tan facilmente. Ademas de eso habia notado en las clases que era educado, amable y muy inteligente. Lo cual lo hacia aun mas atractivo. "Tiene razon, lo que sucede es que no tenia ninguna reunion en el club" Le explico Akeno el por que se dirigia hacia la salida de la escuela. Agradeciendo el cambio de tema Clark siguio con la platica que habia comenzado mientras caminaban.

"No sabia que habia un club en el viejo edificio de la escuela" Dijo Clark con curiosidad recordando que la habia visto diregirse hacia ese lugar.

"La mayoria de los Clubs se encuentran en el mismo edificio, con excepcion del Club de investigacion de lo sobrenatural que se encuentra ahi" Eso era princioalmente para mantenerse alejado de los estudiantes, ademas de que tambien funciona como una base de operaciones. "Por cierto, ¿aun no ha entrado a ningun club Clark-san?" Pregunto Akeno con interes.

"Aun no, primero quiero adaptarme antes de tomar alguno" Dijo Clark aunque siendo honesto no habia pensado mucho en ello. ¿Investigacion de lo sobrenatural? No podia imaginarse que Akeno estubiera en un club asi aunque siempre decian que las aparencias engañan.

"Asi que ¿de que parte de America vienes?" Pregunto Akeno queriendo averiguar mas sobre la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

"Soy de un pequeño pueblo de Kansas" Dijo vagamente Clark no queriendo dar muchos detalles sobre su vida personal.

"Eso es muy lejos Clark-san ¿Por que viniste aqui a Japon?" Pregunto Akeno con genuina cusiosidad mientras seguian caminando.

"Un viejo amigo de mis padres es de Japon y me conto sobre esta ciudad, que este un lugar tanquilo y agradable, asi que cuando escuche sobre el intercambio decidi venir " Dijo Clark recitando la historia que habia acordado con Azazel para sus papeles.

"Es una gran decicion la que tomaste venir solo a otro pais" Comento Akeno. "Debes de extrañar a tus padres" Al momento de realizar de decir esto Akeno observo un cambio en su acompañante. El cuerpo de Clark se tenso, los rasgos de su cara se endurecieron y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, remplazados por una sombra de dolor y trizteza.

"No tienes idea de cuanto" Dijo Clark con nostalgia cargada en sus palabras . Esto solo duro unos instantes antes de que su cara volviera a su habitual calma. Para luego volver a hablar con un tono mas controlado. "Parece que estamos llamando un poco la atencion" Cambio de tema mientras observaba a su alrededor como los alumnos volteaban a verlos y susurrar.

Akeno vio inmediatamente el cambio tema. Hace unos instantes habia visto que en los ojos de Clark se mostraban las emociones que contenia. Esa mirada se le hacia muy familiar por que la habia visto en sus ojos no hace mucho tiempo. Soledad, Tristeza, Nostalgia. Esas eran la emociones que alcanzo a ver en sus ojos, y por un extraño motivo no le agrado para nada verlas en el rostro de Clark. Parecia que ocultuba algo que le hacia daño, aunque quisiera saber la razon, no era el momento indicado. A si que decicio cambiar de tema, todo con tal de no volver a ver la expresion de dolor en la cara de Clark.

"Tal parece que si Clark-san" Comento volviendo a su caracter jugueton siguiendo con lo que Clark habia dicho. Estaba aconstumbrada a llamar la atencion donde fuera que se dirijiera por lo que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto. "¿Le molesta?" Pregunto curiosa notando que se encontraba incomodo. Otra cosa que habia notado de su acompañante era que no estaba aconstumbrado a llamar la atencion, a pesar de ser popular este no se aprovechaba de ello ni se regodeaba como la mayoria de las personas. En realidad con frecuencia se mantenia alejado de los lugares publicos, y que hacia todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido, siempre trataba a todos con amabilidad y cortesia . No todos los dias se encuentra a alguien tan humilde.

"No es eso, es solo que no me gustaria que se viera afectada por esto" Comento Clark. Y era cierto no le agradaria que la unica persona con la que habia conversado en la escuela resultada perjudicada por su culpa.

Akeno sonrio conmovida por su preocupacion. Solo habia unas pocas personas que se preocupaban sinceramente por ella, la mayoria solo estaban interesados en su fisico y aparencia. Pero Clark parecia ser diferente el no la miraba con lujuria, deseo o como un pedazo de carne. La trataba solamente como una persona normal, simplemente por ser ella misma. Eso hizo que su corazon latiera un poco mas rapido de lo normal.

"No se preocupe Clark-san, no me importa lo que piensan o digan los demas, y a usted tampoco deberia importarle despues de todo no lo conocen" Dijo Akeno como si fuera algo simple pero para alguien como Clark no lo era. Toda su vida le habia importado como lo veian, siempre intentando complacer a todos y parecer normal como sus padres le habian enseñado. Pero talvez ese era el problema su padre le dijo una vez que nunca podria complacer a todos y que si lo intentara algun dia se perdiria a si mismo, la unica forma de comportarse es mostrando como somos realmente de esa forma nunca se mentiria a si mismo. Esta era una gran revelacion que deberia tener en cuenta.

"Tiene razon Akeno-san, no me conocen" Dijo Clark su revelacion. No tenia que hacer lo que la gente esperara de el, si no lo que el espera de si mismo. Eso le quito un gran peso de encima por que siempre habia temido no poder cumplir con las expectativas que la gente tenia sobre el. Jor-El, Lara, Pa, Ma y Azazel. Ahora sabia que la unica forma de no decepcionarlos ni a si mismo es comportandose como es realmente.

"Parece que llegamos" Dijo Akeno con un poco de decepcion al llegar a la entrada de la Academia. Habia disfrutado pasar tiempo con Clark y esperaba hablar un poco mas con el. "Nos vemos mañana Clark-san" Dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta, pero antes de que empezara a caminar escucho la voz de Clark llamandola. Al voltearse se encontro con que estaba sonriendo, al verla lo unico que paso por su cabeza es que esa hermosa sonrisa lo hacia parecer demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

"Gracias Akeno-san" Dijo Clark agradecido por lo que Akeno que sin intencion, lo habia ayudado mas de lo que podia imaginar. "Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Clark aun sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigia a su casa. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Mientras tanto Akeno se quedo ahi parada viendolo marcharse hasta desaparecer de su vista. Dandose la vuelta siguio con su camino con los pensamientos dirigidos a un guapo joven de cabello negro con hermosa sonrisa. Despues de todo habia sido un dia interesante y no podia esperar volver a repetirlo.

* * *

Al siguiente dia Clark estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiendose a su salon de clases. No pudo dormir la noche anterior por estar pensando en lo que Akeno le habia dicho la noche anterior, el habia dado el primer paso de que habia cometido un error ahora lo que necesitaba hacer era averiguar como afectaba esto en su futuro y en las decisiones que tomará. Pero aun tenia tiempo para pensar en ello por ahora solo queria un dia tranquilo.

Abriendo la puerta y dar un pasos dentro del salon fue sorprendido por sentir un a alguien tomarse de su brazo derecho, al voltear pudo ver una cabellera oscura y unos jugetones ojos violetas familiares. Clark solo se quedo ahi parado viendo con confusion como Akeno lo estaba abrazando.

"Buenos dias Clark-san" Saludo Akeno al joven Kryptoniano al mismo tiempo que sonreia al ver su cara de confusion.

"Buenos dias Akeno-san" Es lo unico que Clark atino a decir por la situacion en que se encontraba. Mientras esperaba que Akeno lo soltara empezo a escuchar los comentarios de los demas alumnos.

"Clark-kun esta con Akeno-onesama"

"¡Estan abrazados!"

"Escuche que estaban juntos ayer"

"Deben estar saliendo"

"Se ven tan lindos juntos"

"Los dos son tan calientes"

"Imaginen que hermosos seran sus hijos"

Estos ridiculos comentarios hicieron que Clark se sonrojara, especialmenete el ultimo. Como las persona podian suponer este tipos de cosas no podia imaginarselo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Akeno lo que ocasiono que Clark volviera a la realidad y la observara. Al mirarla pudo notar que su sonrisa habia crecido y que en sus ojos se veia ¿diversion?. Y cayo en cuenta que Akeno estaba haciendo esto aproposito con el proposito de avengonzarlo.

"¿Lo estas haciedo a proposito, no?" Le pregunto Clark a Akeno en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara. Akeno solo se separo y se puso frente al el con las manos en su espalda.

"Ara, Ara, no se de lo que esta hablando Clark-san" Dijo Akeno con su carteristica frase con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sonreir. Sabiendo que estaba mintiendo Clark solo se le quedo mirando, para despues de un momento soltar un suspiro.

"No importa" Dijo Clark restandole importancia al asunto para luego ir a tomar asiento seguido de Akeno que tomo el asiento justo detras del suyo. Clark parpadeo con confucion al ver que Akeno tomaba el asiento detras de el, no debia haber tomado mucha atencion por que no la recordaba a ver visto que sentaba tras el. Notando que aun era temprano se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a platicar un poco con Akeno mientras llegaba el profesor. Hablaron solo de cosas sin importancia hasta que llego el maestro. Despues de eso las clases siguieron con normalidad. Durante las pausas que tomaban al llegar los profesores de otras materias se puso a convensar un poco con Akeno.

Esto siguio a si toda la mañana hasta que tocaran el timbre para la hora del almuerso. Despidiendose de Akeno y levantandose de su asiento Clark emprendio su camino a la cafeteria de la escuela. Despues de tomar su almuerzo se dirigio a la azotea buscando un lugar tranquilo y solitario.

Cruzando la puerta que conducia a la azotea se encontro con que esta ya estaba ocupada. El ocupante se encontraba comiendo una bandeja con varios dulces en ella, ni suiquiera habia volteado en su direccion como si supiera que iba a llegar. Pero eso era imposible no habia forma de que ella lo hubiera escuchado. Mirandola detenidamente pudo notar sus caracteristicas. Era una estudiante de primer año, portaba el unifoeme de la escuela sin el cabo del hombro, tenia alrededor de unos 15 años, delgada y de baja estatura, de cabello blanco a la altura de los hombros con dos flequillos largos, con varios mechones colgando en la frente con dos pinzas para el pelo en cada lado en forma de un gato negro.

"Disculpa ¿Te molesto si como aqui?" Pregunto Clark. Por educadion creia que lo correcto era pedirle permiso puede que ella quisiera estar sola, si le molestaba simplemente buscaria otro lugar para comer. Al escuchar su pergunta ella finalmente se digno a mirarlo, tenia unos impresionantes ojos dorados que casi no mostraban emocion alguna.

"No" Aquella fue su respuesta con una voz tranquila y fria. Tomando asiento a unos metros de distancia Clark empezo a comer. Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra solo se dedicaron a difrutar el comodo silencio antes que reanuden las clases.

Lanzandole una mirada a su acompañante noto que habia terminado rapidamente su comida y que de vez en cuando lanzaba pequeñas miradas a su plato. Este solo le quedaba un poco de pescado y una rebanada de pastel de fresas que habia tomado.

"Estoy satisfecho" Dijo Clark con la voz suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara. Levantando en su direccion le ofrecio su almuerso "¿Lo quieres?" le pregundo con delicadeza recibiendo recibiendo solo una pequeña expresion de sorpresa, al ver su renuencia a tomarlo volvio a hablar "Seria un pena que se desperdiciera" termino de decir para convencerla y que lo tomara.

"Arigato senpai" Ella dijo simplemente

Se mantuvieron en silencio despues de eso. Una de las cosas que Clark sabia sobre si mismo era que no era una persona a la que podian considerar social. Las unicas personas con las que conserversaba de vuelta a su mundo eran sus padres y en pocas ocasiones con niños de su edad, prefiriendo solo mantenerse alejado, observar y escuchar a los que lo rodeaban.

Al llegar aqui no habia mejorado mucho hablando solamente cuando se le preguntaba algo, con excepcion de Akeno y Azazel, enrealidad sin ellos problablemente no tendria con nadie con quien hablar. Al pensar en esto no pudo evitar pensar que si queria mejorar deberia empezar a convivir con los demas. No podia mantenerse alejado de todos, no seria facil pero debia empezar con algo.

"Se esta haciendo tarde sempai" La voz de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levantandose se sacudio su ropa y decidio que empezar ahora. Se paro frente a ella ofreciendole la mano para que se levantara, recibiendo una mirada curiosa a cambio. "Clark Kent" No necesitando mas palabras para comprender ella tomo su mano y se levanto.

"Koneko Toujou" Dijo Koneko presentandose. _Koneko.. de alguna forma el nombre le combenia _penso Clark al sentir su pequeña mano sobre la suya_._ Al verla de pie Clark no pudo evitar notar que le llegaba solo a la altura del abdomen. A si que soltando su pequeña mano pero de una extraña manera fuerte se separo.

"Es un placer Koneko-san" Dijo Clark con una pequeña sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia la salida de la azotea satisfecho con el pequeño paso que habia dado, pero aun sabiendo que le faltaba mucho para convertirse en la persona que queria ser.

Al llegar al salon de clases la mayoria ya se encontraba ahi con Akeno entre ellos quien le pregunto a donde habia se dirigio durante el almuerzo, a lo que Clark solo dijo que habia tomado un pequeño paseo, Akeno parecia que queria peguntarle algo mas pero en ese momento llego el profesor iniciando con las clases.

El resto de las clase siguio con normalidad despues de salir del salon de clases se despidio de Akeno quien no perdio la oportunidad de avergonzarlo abrazandolo frente a los demas, Clark aun no aconstumbrado a la forma de actuar de Akeno solo intento mantenerse tranquilo esperando que lo soltara, despues de eso se despidio deseandole un buen fin de semana.

Al llegar a su casa siguio con su habitual rutina de ejercicios. Al terminar en vez de leer como le era constumbre se dirigio a la ciudad a buscar un trabajo. No es que le faltara dinero, pero no se sentia comodo usando el dinero de Azazel ademas de esta forma podia relacionarse mas.

Estubo pensando mucho sobre esto y habia tomado esta decision buscaria un trabajo que no ocupara mucho de su tiempo y que le permitiera interactuar como una persona normal.

Despues de un tiempo paseando y buscando por la ciudad encontro un empleo de medio tiempo que era justo lo que necesitaba. Era en una tienda los dueños del lugar eran una pareja ya mayor quienes necesitaban a alguien que moviera la mercancia y atendiera los clientes . El dinero no seria mucho pero eso no era una gran preocupacion importante para Clark, ademas el horario era perfecto para el.

Antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su casa paso por una tienda de ropa para hacer un pedido importante, despues de decirlo al encargado lo que queria este le dijo que estarian en un par de dias. Asi que se dirigio caminando a su casa sin nigun incidente. Al llegar se dio una ducha, para despues hacerse una cena ligera para luego irse a leer un libro. Con sus poderes activos sabia que podia mantenerse facilmente dias sin dormir pero eventualmente necesitaria un descanso para ordenar sus pensamientos. Durante su niñes solia subir al techo de su casa y mirar las estrellas durante toda la noche escuchando a sus padres conversar sobre el sin que el sueño pudiera llegar a el. Tardaria un par de años en poder dormir tranquilamente anque solo serian un par de horas cuando mucho.

Ahora sin sus poderes ha notado que solo necesita dormir alrededor de cuatro horas para estar al cien porciento al dia siguiente, durante las otras horas solo se de dicaba a leer o a meditar como Azazel le habia aconsejado cuando supo de sus problemas para dormir.

Viendo el reloj noto que ya eran las doce la noche a si que cerro el libro y lo puso en un estante para despues dirigirse a su cama. Mañana empesaria con el trabajo y debia despertarse temprano si queria hacer un poco de ejercicio en la mañana. Cerrando sus ojos empezo a borrar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza para mantener la mente en blanco y despues de unos minutos estaba en el dulce viaje de los sueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprado para empezar con su rutina de ejercicio, despues de terminar se ducho y se dirigio a su primer dia de trabajo.

Al llegar noto que apenas estaban abirendo la tienda, abrendose paso por la puerta se dirigio al dueño un hombre mayor entres los 50´s con varias canas cubriendo su cabeza. El era un hombre amable y trabajador, habia abierto la tienda en sus años de juventud y la habia administrado el junto con su esposa por mas de treinta años, tenian tres hijos ahora con sus familias propias, el no era el tipo de persona que se mantubiera sin hacer nada, por lo que era mas un placer que una necesidad el mantener la tienda.

Por desgracia su esposa creia que era demasiado viejo para mantenerla solo, a pesar de sus protestas de que aun era lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse el solo. Por lo que necesitaban un ayudante alguien para que hiciera los trabajos pesados y es ahi donde entraba Clark.

Durante las siguientes horas el joven Kryptoniano se dedico a mover, limpiar y organiazar los objetos de la tienda, no era ese tipo de tiendas que estaba siempre llenas si no del tipo que siempre tenia a algun cliente habitual que parecia conocer a los dueños de la tienda. En algunas ocasiones se dedico a limpiar la entrada de la tienda y atender a los clientes, los cuales eran principalmente mujeres que parecian tener mas interes en él que en comprar algo.

Era ya tarde cuando Kal-El salio de su trabajo, despidiendose se encamino a su casa. Durante su camino a su casa, paseo un poco por el parque y visito la bliblioteca. Al llegar a su casa empaco un poco de ropa y algunos objetos en una maleta de mano. Salio de su casa y con la maleta en su hombre y camino un par de calles hacia un callejon. Mirando a su alrededor se aseguro que nadie lo veia, para despues desactivar su engranaje y recobrar sus poderes, apreto sus puños sintiendo como sus poderos volvian, para unos instantes despues desaparecer.

Unos minutos despues aparecio en un lugar familiar, la casa de Azazel. Habia venido a este solitario lugar con el motivo de practicar con sus poderes sin el riesgo de que nadie lo viera. El queria probar una teoria que tenia; que si entrena sin sus poderes mas tarde obtendria mas resultado que si hubiera entrenando con ellos. Ya que su cuerpo estaria aconstumbrandose al esfuerzo y al cansansio lo que aumentaria su fuerza y resistencia, lo cual era una cosa casi imposible de sentir con sus activos poderes gracias que estos le daban una energia casi ilimitada.

Pero no podia olvidar entrenar con ellos ya que con estos aun tendria que practicar su control algo que segun Azazel le hace mucha falta. De acuerdo a las palabras de Azazel el poder era inutil si no poeias el control y visebersa, debe dedicar el mismo tiempo a cada uno de ellos.

Es por eso que estaba aquí, tomaria todo lo quedaba de este dia y gran parte del domingo para practicar con su control. Entrando a la casa lo primero que noto era que estaba el polvo que habia esperado de una casa que estuvo abandona por una semana. Asi que haciendo uso de su velocidad se dedico a limpiar. Unos minutos despues ya habia terminado.

Dejando su maleta en lo que antes fue su cama, la abrio para sacar un poco de ropa para despues cambiarse. Ahora ya vestido salio de la casa. Viendo como el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse decidio empezar con su entrenamiento.

Corriendo llego al mismo lugar donde habia tenido su primer entrenamiento con Azazel, para despues detenerse y tomar un repiracion profunda para empezar. Poniendose la postura que Azazel le habia enzeñado empezo a dar combinaciones de golpes. Primero empezo despacio, para luego ir aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de sus golpes.

Despues de un tiempo Clark se movia en un desenfoque lanzando golpes y patadas mas rapido que la velocidad del sonido quebrando el aire a su alrededor y crendo pequeñas ondas prodeucto de la fuerza de los golpes, que movian las hojas de los arboles a su alrededor. Se detubo unas horas despues, lanzando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Este arranco el cesped bajo el y tambaleo el arbol donde habia apuntado producto de la onda del golpe.

Regresando el brazo y volvio a su pocision de combate. Inhalando y exalando profundamente, se relajo. Cuando estubo seguro que estaba a gusto el joven Kryptoniano relajo su postura, para luego seguir con su entrenamiento.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr alrededor del bosque a toda velocidad manteniendose cerca de donde hubiera mas arboles pero nunca tomar el mismo camino dos veces asegurandose de no romper o golpear niguna rama. Esto le ayudaria a mejorar sus reflejos y agilidad. Esto mucho dificil que esperaba ya que la sutileza no era una de sus virtudes prefirendo tomar el siempre el enfoque directo. Terminando por romper las ramas de los arboles producto de no llegar a moverse a tiempo.

Le tomaria mas tiempo al joven Kryptoniano poder aconstrumbrarse aun seguia rompiendo algunas ramas pero ya no tantas como cuando inicio. Seria al amanecer cuando los primeros rayos de Sol llegaran a su cuerpo que se detubiera para pasar al siguente ejercicio.

El otro ejercicio fue mas simple pero no menos complicado. Tomaria varios objetos de su alrededor y usaria su vision para formar varias figuras complicadas, empezando por los objetos mas duros para luego seguir con los mas fragiles. Esto requeria mucha precision y control, por lo que tendria que usar mucha concentracion.

Primero comenzo con una roca. Teniendo cuidado de no expulsar demasiado calor en su vision de calor empezo a cortar la roca rapidamente teniendo la figura que queria en su mente. Poco despues habia formado formado perfectamente el simbolo de la casa de El.

Luego paso con la madera. Esto fue mas dificil y tuvo que repetirlo varias veces ya que la madera si la calentaba demasiado o muy rapido esta se incendiaba lo que ocasionaba que empezara otra vez. Pero finalmente pudo la temperatura perfecta y mantenerla para terminar logrando crear una replica perfecta de un caballo un poco mas grande que su puño.

Lo que seguia era aun mas dificil. Dirigiendo a un lugar donde no estubiera rodeado de muchos arboles, finalmente encontro un lugar donde no hubiera presencia de ninguna planta. Dirigiendo su vison de calor al suelo empezo a calentar la tierra lentamente hasta que despues de un tiempo se detuvo.

El lugar donde dirigio su vision de calor ahora habia un pequeño crater de cristal. Producto de que la tierra se halla expuesto a altas temperaturas ocasionando que se volviera en un cristal. Golpeando el cristal con su puño ocasino que rompiera en varios pedazos. Tomando uno de eso pedazos no mas grande que su puño Clark se dedico a su siguiente tarea.

Con el cristal en la palma de su mano el joven Kryptoniano empezo con la dificil tarea que se habia autoimpuesto. Emitiendo un rayo delgado casi invisible de su vison de calor empezo a darle forma teniendo cuidado de no cometer ningun error. Con el ceño funcido demostranto la concentracion que estaba tomando esta tarea Clark trabajo en los detalles con una precision quirurjica.

Mas de una hora despues Clark solto un suspiro de satisfaccion. Habia tomado mas tiempo de lo que tenia pensado pero habia logrado terminar. Mirando lo que habia hecho solo podia sonreir con nostalgia. En lo que antes solo era un pedaso de cristal ahora era una casa, pero no cualquier casa si no que la de sus padres donde habia vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Dandole otra mirada a la escultura la puso en su puño y corrio devuelta a la casa de Azazel, la conservaria.

Poco despues Clark estaba de vuelta en el bosque sosteniendo sobre su cabeza una enorme roca de cinco veces su tamaño sin esfuerzo. Asegurandose que tenia bien sujeta la roca , la lanzo en linea recta con fuerza, en el momento que la roca dejo sus manos Clark uso su super-velocidad y paso aun lado de la roca que habia lanzado poniendose en su camino.

Con las palmas extentidas frente a el y con lo pies firmemente en el suelo Clark se preparo para recibir el impacto. En el momento que la roca lo llego el joven Kryptoniano dejo que lo arrastrara un par de centrimetros en el suelo para disminuir la fuerza con la que llegaba sin llegar a dañarla.

Esto siguio a si durante horas cada vez lanzando la roca con mas fueza que antes ocasionando que se volviera mas dificil detenerla. Viendo ya estaba a punto de atardecer Clark decidio hacer la ultima prueba.

Tomando de nuevo la roca y asegurandola la lanzo con todas su fuerza, inmediatamente corrio tomandole mas trabajo ponerse frente a ella. Poniendose en el camino puso los pies firmemente en el suelo con las manos a su costado dispuesto a recibir todo el golpe. Unos segundos despues la roca impacto con el joven Kryptoniano.

La velocidad combinado con el tamaño y el peso de la roca ocasiono que al impactar con el duro cuerpo de Clark explotara, lanzando al joven Kryponiano mas de una docena de metros hacia atras arrastrandolo por el suelo. Unos segundos despues moviendo los pedazos de roca que lo cubrian Clark empezo a levantarse. Su ropa habia sufrido varias rasgaduras, y el estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra.

Ya de pie Clark miro su cuerpo para ver si habia sufrido daño. El golpea le habia ocasionado un pequeño dolor de cabeza, que tardo unos segundos en desaparecer pero aparte de eso no parecia haber sufrido ningun otro daño. Si hubera recibido ese tipo de golpe cuando recien llego aqui estaba seguro que habia dolido mucho, pero ahora solo fue un pequeño dolor sordo. Lo que significaba que su invulnerabilidad habia aumentado.

Recordando con su memoria eidetica la pelea con el asesino de sus padres, y las peleas con Azazel, comparandolos con lo que habia hecho en su entrenamiento noto que sus poderes habian crecido mas rapido que de lo que estaba aconstumbrado. Se pregunto si era solo por que su cuerpo se habia adaptado para absorver mas radiacion solar solo por la edad o por el entrenamiento que ha estado realizando. Levanto la vista al cielo notando que estaba a punto de anochecer.

Dejando esa duda para otro momento, Kal-El se sacudio su ropa y se dirigio a la casa de Azazel. Llegando lo primero que hizo fue desacerce de toda la ropa que traia puesta y darse una larga ducha con agua muy caliente lo suficiente para que su densa piel lo sintiera.

Una hora despues Clark llego al mismo callejon que estuvo el dia anterior con maleta en mano, activando de nuevo el engranaje sagrado, emprendio su camino de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar dejo la ropa sucia en la lavadora, penso en hacerce una pequeñas cena recordando que no habia comido nada desde hace veinticuatro horas pero desecho esa idea, otra cosa que sabia sobre si mismo es que no necesitaba comer. Era como si absorbiera todos los nutrientes que necesitava de los rayos del Sol.

A si que dirigiendose al salon de estudio se dispuso a leer los nuevos libros que habia sacado de la biblioteca. Leyendo unas cuantas horas hasta empezar cansarse, para luego dirigirse a su cama vestido solo en unos boxers. Con los brazos doblados detras de su cabeza espero hasta que el sueño lo alcanzara e iniciara su segunda semana de haber entrado en la Academia Kuoh. Antes de cerrar sus ojos se pregunto como habran pasado Akeno-san su fin de semana.

Temprano al siguiente dia Clark estaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de la escuela, con los pensamientos de lo que habia sucecido el fin de semana en su cabeza.

Como siempre fue uno de los primeros en llegar a su salon de clases, tomando asinento poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla se puso a ver por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Akeno entrar al salon de clases.

Akeno viendo al joven Kryptoniano perdido en sus pensamientos, una pequeña sonrisa se extendio por sus labios. Aunque no lo admitiera habia extrañado pasar tiempo con el, puede que apenas lo conociera pero ya estaba empezando a tomarle afecto.

Akeno notando que aun no la habia visto su sonrisa se volvio traviesa, asi que asercandose sin hacer ningun ruido, se puso a un lado del asiento. Inclinadose se aserco a la oreja del Kryptoniano y hablo con la voz mas sensual que tenia.

"Buenos dias Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno añadiendole el sufijo -kun a su nombre.

Sorprendio Clark rapidamente movio su cabeza al otro lado quedando su cara frente de los enormes pechos de Akeno. Sonrojado el joven Kryptoniano movio rapidamente su cabeza hacia atras casi cayendose de su asiento. La risa saco a Clark de su impresion, levando la cabeza observo como Akeno se reia de forma elegante y delicada como se pudiera esperar de alguien a como ella. Un poco molesto y avergonzado de haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos y no haber notado que Akeno habia llegado, Clark habló.

"Buenos dias Akeno-san" Dijo Clark sin poder evitar la pequeña nota de molestia en su voz, no estaba molesto con Akeno, si no consigo mismo por la forma que actuo.

"Ara, Ara, parece que lo sorprendi Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno ya mas calmada pero aun con la sonrisa en su cara, no se reia a si muy amenudo. Para luego tomar asiento en su mesa.

"¿kun? Pregunto Clark con confusion por la forma en que ahora se referia Akeno hacia el. El sabia que el sufijo se utilizaba para los hombres, aun que tambien suele referirse a un hombre con quien tienen un vínculo emocional o que conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y el no creía que entraba en esa categoría.

"¿Te molesta que te llame a si?" Pregunto Akeno con un poco de decepción al pensar que fuera posible que no le gustara. No le gustaba referirse a Clark en forma de usted, le parecía un poco demasiado formal, lo que buscaba era llegar a conocerlo más.

"No es eso, es solo que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a las costumbres de Japón" Dijo Clark intentando explicarse. "Puedes llamarme como tu quieras" Termino de decir el joven Kryptoniano recibiendo una sonrisa y asentimiento de Akeno.

Ya pasado ese tema, empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana, por supuesto con Clark omitiendo lo que había hecho el domingo. Siguieron hablando un par de minutos hasta que llego el profesor. Después de eso el primer periodo de clases paso con normalidad.

Akeno al notar que al sonar el timbre del almuerzo Clark se levantaba y se despedía de ella, le pregunto hacia donde se dirigía. Clark no viendo ninguna razón para mentir le hablo con la verdad, aunque solo una parte de ella.

"Voy a la azotea a disfrutar un poco de aire fresco" Dijo Clark a medio de explicación. No le dijo nada de Koneko ya que no encontró ninguna razón para hacerlo. Ademas es posible que ni siquiera se la vuelva a encontrar en el miso lugar.

Resulta que se equivoco, al volver a entrar la encontró en el mismo lugar de antes comiendo una bandeja con muchos dulces en ella. Al entrar pudo notar como lo observaba con un poco de curiosidad y confusión. Dándole un pequeño saludo Clark volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que estuvo antes.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Clark decidiera romper el silencio. "Parece que te gustan mucho los dulces" Pregunto-Afirmo Clark al ver la rapidez con la que se comía lo dulces en la bandeja. Durante un tiempo no obtuvo respuesta, incluso pensó que ella no lo había escuchado.

"Si" Llego la voz de Koneko en un susurro, que Clark por un momento creyó que se lo había imaginado. Después de eso se volvieron a estar en silencio.

No dijeron nada por un tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de volver al salón de clases, levantándose del suelo Clark sacudió sus ropas, para luego dirigirse a su acompañante.

"Hasta mañana Koneko-chan" Dijo Clark a modo de despidida ante la atenta mirada de Koneko quien no había esperado volver verlo una segunda vez, ni que hablar de una tercera vez. Pero de alguna forma llamen lo una predicción o lo que sea, no dudaba que lo volviera a ver y de alguna forma no le molestaba su presencia.

"Hasta mañana Clark-senpai" Dijo Koneko levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta sabiendo que no la escucharía.


	5. 5 Revelaciones

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujereres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

Lo siguente que Clark hizo despues de salir de la azotea fue regresar al salon de clases. Durante su camino por los pasillos pensó en su futuro. Había tomado una decisión importante con lo que haría con sus poderes, pero para ello iba a tener que ser cuidadoso, no es lo que sus padres habían soñado pero era un comienzo.

Llegando se encontró que Akeno aun no estaba en el aula, posiblemente se le había hecho tarde, unos minutos después cuando llego el profesor empezando las clases, con Akeno estando por ningún lado. El día de clases llego a su fin sin rastros de ella. Clark no pudo evitar la pizca de preocupación por su paradero aun sabiendo que era injustificado, pueden haber habido muchos motivos de su ausencia pensó mientras caminaba a su casa donde se quito su uniforme.

Empezando con su nueva rutina se dirigió a su trabajo, donde estuvo un par de horas acomodando cajas y atendiendo la tienda.

Salio de la tienda faltando un par de horas para que anochecerá, en su camino a casa noto una tienda de dulces, después de pensarlo un poco entro y compro una caja de chocolates esperando que a Koneko le gustara.

Llegando a su casa dejo la caja en la una mesa, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y cambiarse en su ropa deportiva. Empezando con su rutina habitual de ejercicios pero ahora aumentando el trabajo y la intensidad.

Después de terminar con sus ejercicios diarios volvió a su casa, queriendo a tomar una ducha. Se hizo una gran cena, para luego hacer los deberes de la escuela. No sabiendo que mas hacer se fue a la sala y se puso a ver un poco la televisión. Al no encontrar nada interesante rápidamente se aburrió y se dispuso a buscar algo que leer.

Sin mas se fue a su cama y durmió lo que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

**Academia de Kuoh**

Al día siguiente Clark entro como de costumbre en el salón de clases. Al entrar se sorprendió que Akeno ya se encontraba en su asiento. Al momento de verla una pequeña preocupación desapareció de sus hombros a si que se dirigió hacia ella. La cual al verlo acercarse sonrió.

"Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno no bien Clark había llegado a su asiento.

"Buenos días Akeno-san" Dijo Clark a modo de saludo mientras dejaba su mochila en su mesa y tomando asiento. Después de su saludo inicial Clark se dispuso a sacarse una duda. "Por cierto ¿Donde fuiste la segunda parte de las clases?" Pregunto el joven Kryptoniano aun sabiendo que no debía meterse en la vida privada de las personas, pero no pudo evitar su preocupación por Akeno.

Al escucharlo Akeno solo parpadeo por la pregunta para luego volver a sonreír y contestarle. "Tuve una reunión del Club de investigación lo oculto por eso no pude venir" Dijo Akeno explicándole el motivo por que no entro a clases. "¿Por que lo preguntas Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno curiosa por su pregunta.

No viendo ningún motivo para mentir Clark le contesto con la verdad. "Es que estuve un poco preocupado por ti" Dijo Clark con un poco de vergüenza no acostumbrado a desmostar sus emociones.

Al escucharlo Akeno no pudo explicar el pequeño sonrojo que llego a su cara y el aumento rápido en el latido de sus corazón. Poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para calmarlo, solo sonrió con ternura hacia Clark y para luego contestarle. "Ara, Ara, no tenias nada por que preocuparte Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno conmovida por su preocupación.

No viendo el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre Akeno solo Clark siguió hablando. "Lose, es que eres la primera persona que conocí al llegar aquí y no soy el tipo de persona que pueda relacionarse fácilmente, por lo que no tengo mucha experiencia tratando con los demás" Dijo Clark a modo de excusa.

"No tienes por que preocuparte Clark-kun, es común que tome un tiempo en el club, por lo que suelo faltar de vez en cuando" Dijo Akeno no queriendo que se preocupara demasiado, aun que una gran parte de ella le gustaba mucho que se preocupara por ella.

No siguieron mas con su conversación por que en ese momento llego el profesor. Dándose la vuelta Clark se puso a prestar atención a las clases dando por terminada la conversación. _Pero no olvidaría esto fácilmente_ pensó Akeno mientras miraba la espalda de Clark.

Sin mas interrupciones las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo. Como acostumbraba Clark se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la cafetería y luego a la azotea. Pero nada mas al levantarse escucho que Akeno lo llamaba.

"¿Te molesto si te acompaño a la cafetería?" Pregunto Akeno al ver que Clark se levantaba, queriendo pasar mas tiempo con el.

"Por supuesto que no, no podría molestarme contigo" Dijo Clark como si fuera una respuesta muy obvia. A si que esperando que Akeno tomara sus cosas se fueron juntos caminando hacia la cafetería.

Después de despedirse de Akeno, Clark se dirijo hacia la azotea con su almuerzo. Entrando en la azotea se encontró con la misma escena que ayer. Koneko disfrutando de una bandeja de comida.

"Buenos días Koneko-chan" La saludo Clark nada mas al entrar recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada de reconocimiento de parte de Koneko.

Acercándose al lugar donde estaba Koneko estaba sentada tomo la caja de chocolates debajo de su hombro y se la extendió esperando que la tomara, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de ella.

Al ver la pregunta no formulada en el rostro confuso de Koneko, Clark se explico. " Dijiste que te justaban los dulces" Dijo Clark como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Con la sorpresa aun en su rostro Koneko tomo la caja en sus manos y la puso en su regazo.

Después de eso Clark fue a tomar asiento y se puso a comer su almuerzo ante la mirada de Koneko. Habiéndose acabado su paleta y viendo como Clark-senpai seguía comiendo su almuerzo, para luego mirar la caja y abrirla, viendo que estaba llena con muchos chocolates. Tomando uno se lo llevo despacio a la boca para probarlo. ¡Estaban deliciosos!.

Un tiempo después Clark se levanto una vez terminado sus almuerzo y se dirigió a Koneko. " Hasta mañana Koneko-chan" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Koneko lo detuvo e hizo que se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

"Gracias Clark-senpai" Dijo Koneko con una muy pequeña sonrisa algo que no hacia hace mucho. Muy pocas personas habían hecho algo así por ella por lo que no pudo evitar agradecida por el gesto. A lo que Clark simplemente sonrió de vuelta, diciéndole que no era nada. "Hasta mañana" Dijo a modo de despedida para luego seguir comiendo los dulces restantes.

Bajando las escaleras Clark no pudo evitar pensar en sus similitudes con Koneko,como sus ojos mostraban la misma soledad que alguna vez mostraron los suyos.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos no pudo evitar escucha como los estudiantes empezaron a hablar en voz alta. Entre todo el alboroto pudo distinguir algunas palabras.

"..tan hermosa.."

"..cabello rojo.."

"..onee-sama.."

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Clark supiera la razón del alboroto. Mirando hacia enfrente noto que la razón estaba estaba caminando frente a el en su dirección. La razón no era otra que Rías Gremory.

La segunda onee-sama igual que Akeno. Viéndola frente a el pudo ver la razón por la que se le había dado ese nombre. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo sangre, una cara en forma de corazon con un rostro hermoso, con una figura de reloj de arena, una sonrisa que podia derretir el mas frio corazon, y unos hermosos ojos entre azul y verde, aguamarina. Ademas poseia un aura de elegancia que la rodeaba por donde iba.

No sabia mucho sobre ella, mas haya de que Akeno le habia comentado que ella era la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto, del que ella era vice-precidenta. A si que siguio caminando.

Justo antes de que ambos estuvieron a metro de distancia sus miradas se cruzaron. Aguamarina y Azul ceruleo. Duro solo unos segundosa antes que Rias apartara la mirada hacia enfrente. Fue solo por un instante pero a Clark le parecio mucho más. Al momento de pasar justo a su lado pudo oler su fragancia. Rosas rojas. Ironico, como Akeno que olia a violetas como el color de sus ojos.

Sin darle mucha importancia a este pequeño suceso Clark siguió con su camino. Después de eso no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, siguiendo la misma rutina que el día de ayer.

Los días pasaron sin muchos cambios, siguiendo con sus conversaciones habituales con Akeno, y pasar el almuerzo en la azotea con Koneko, que al parecer después del día que le regalo la caja de dulces parecía aceptar su presencia e incluso llegaron a hablaron un poco.

Y antes que se diera cuanta ya era viernes. Había esperado este día hace tiempo y estuvo ansioso toda la mañana, tanto que incluso Akeno y Koneko se lo hicieron saber, a lo que Clark solo dijo que no era nada importante. Y la verdad aunque lo negara no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

Saliendo de la escuela se despidió adecuadamente de Akeno y Koneko deseándoles un buen fin de semana. Después de eso fue a su casa para luego dirigirse a su trabajo como era costumbre. Saliendo de su trabajo en vez de dirigirse a su casa fue a recoger algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Ciudad de Kuoh**

Unas horas después Clark se encontraba a la orilla sobre un edificio abandonado mirando el atardecer. Con los ojos fijos en lo colores naranjas y azules del cielo, miro como la gran estrella llamada Sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte. Mirando hacia abajo vio que empezaban a encender las luces fuera de sus negocios, y como lentamente las personas empezaron a dirigirse a sus casas.

Moviendo su mirada al frente noto como el Sol empezaba a ocultarse. Mientras observaba el hermoso atardecer y como el Sol se ocultaba, su mirada volvió a una de decisión para luego observar una caja que tenia a sus pies, pero primero desactivo su engranaje sagrado. Abriendo la caja miro el contenido de la caja notando el símbolo de la casa de El. Un segundo después uso su súper-velocidad, para luego en una falta de definición volver a aparecer pero a hora luciendo algo completamente distinto.

Vistiendo ahora una gabardina negra manga larga, pantalones de mezclilla negros, cinturón negro, botas negras y una camisa de color negro manga corta de cuello alto con el símbolo rojo en fondo negro de la Casa de El.

Mientras Clark miraba su nuevo atuendo, no pudo evitar pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta. Hace varias semanas ha estado pensando en una forma de ayudar a las personas sin que estos se enteraran y esto es lo que había decidido.

Fue a una tienda de ropa para mandar a hacer su camisa y pantalón, debido a que pidió que fuera de un material mas resistente había tardado una semana en realizarse. La gabardina fue un toque extra, la había encontrado en la casa de Azazel la semana pasada y creyó que combinaría bien con el traje.

Sabia que no podía simplemente aparecer y empezar a ayudar a las personas, eso seria estúpido. La única solución que había encontrado es que tendría que ayudarlas sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Es por eso que estaba vestido de negro, para ser difícil de distinguir en la oscuridad, combinado con su súper-velocidad seria prácticamente imposible de ver. De esta forma no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien lo reconociera.

Mirando fijamente hacia abajo del edificio Clark aumento el rango de su audición. Al instante fue abrumado por los sonidos de la gente debajo de el, concentrándose solo en los sonidos de problemas, ignorando todos lo demás, decidió actuar. Dándole una ultima mirada a las estrellas y a la luna llena en el cielo, para luego en un parpadeo desaparecer. Había mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

**Academia de Kuoh**

El lunes por la mañana el joven Kryptoniano se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela después de su fin de semana. Logro usar sus poderes ayudando a las personas que lo necesitaba sin darse a conocer.

Durante toda la noche había corrido por toda la ciudad acudiendo cuando escuchara problemas, moviéndose demasiado rápido para que las personas lo notaran y sin dejar ninguna prueba de que el estuviera ahí. Antes del amanecer regreso al edificio, se cambio de ropa y activado su engranaje. Para luego regresar a su casa y volver a su rutina normal. Y salir de nuevo las dos noches siguientes.

Ahora satisfecho, estaba de nuevo a la escuela siguiendo con su vida normal o lo que se le pude llamar normal para alguien como Clark.

Estando tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto el cuerpo que llegaba por atrás envolviendo unos delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándolo, sintiendo dos grandes y suaves montículos que le resultaban familiares en sus espalda le fue sencillo averiguar quien se encontraba tras el.

Sin mover la cabeza de enfrente Clark hablo dirigiéndose a la persona tras el "Buenos días Akeno-san" Dijo Clark para luego mover la cabeza y mirar a la joven tras el. " También me alegro de verte" Dijo Clark a modo de broma.

"Ara, Ara, Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno sonriente aun sin soltar a Clark.

"uhm.." Carraspeo Clark después de unos segundos. " uhm Akeno-san, ¿Crees que podrías soltarme?" Pregunto Clark viendo que Akeno no tenia intención de cambiar su posición.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa traviesa disfrutando pasar sus manos por el duro y marcado abdomen del joven Kryptoniano al sentir su estremecimiento se puso de puntillas acercándose a su oreja pegando mas su cuerpo apropósito y susurrarle. "¿Te molesta Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno con fingida inocencia.

"No es eso" Dijo Clark y la verdad era que le agrada un poco mas de la cuenta, puede que sea un extraterrestre de un planeta extinto pero seguía siendo un joven con un interés sano en el sexo opuesto aunque no lo demostrara mucho, pero no iba a admitir eso en voz alta Martha Kent no crio ningún pervertido. "Es que si seguimos a si llegaremos tarde a clases" Dijo Clark como una excusa.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Akeno contesto. "Esta bien" Dijo Akeno con un pequeño toque de decepción en su voz, si Clark supiera lo mucho que le había gustado. Soltando al joven Kryptoniano y poniéndose frente a frente, levanto su mano derecha hasta su boca y lamió sus dedos de forma sensual. "Lo estaba disfrutando" Dijo Akeno con voz seductora y cargada de deseo.

No sabiendo como actuar ante al gesto sensual de Akeno, lo único que Clark pudo hacer fue sonrojarse ante lo sugestivo del gesto y mantenerse parado sin hacer nada.

"Vamos Clark-kun se hace tarde" Dijo Akeno volviendo a hablar de la forma que se le caracterizaba con su personalidad dando un giro de 180°. Viendo que Clark no se movía lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia el salón de clases. Después de la sorpresa inicial por la fuerza de Akeno, inmediatamente el joven Kryptoniano se puso a caminar a su lado.

Viendo que faltaba muy poco para que llegaran y que aun Akeno tenia sujeto su mano, no queriendo que hubiera malentendidos Clark le pregunto amablemente si podía soltarlo. A lo que Akeno contesto que no. Confuso Clark le pregunto por que.

Al escucharlo Akeno volteo su cabeza hacia él y sonrió. "Me gusta sostener tu mano" Dijo Akeno como única explicación. Viendo que no iba a ganar esta conversación Clark solo se encogió de hombros y sabiamente se mantuvo callado. Deseando mas de una vez que su madre le hubiera enseñado a tratar con las mujeres. Tal vez así no se metería en tantos problemas.

Entraron al salón de clases tomados de las manos y como Clark tenia previsto no tardaron en escucharse los gritos de las mujeres y los comentarios enojados de los hombres. Volteando la cabeza y mirando a su acompañante vio como Akeno lo miraba con una sonrisa, al verla no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que disfrutaba verlo sufrir. Pasándose la mano suelta por el pelo Clark tuvo el presentimiento que sería una semana muy larga.

Después de un rato el profesor había logrado calmar a los demás alumnos y pudieron tomar asiento. Durante toda la mañana Clark intento ignorar lo sucedido esta mañana lo cual fue difícil al sentir las miradas tristes de las alumnas y las fulminantes de los hombres. Tenia suerte de que no tuvieran visión de calor como el, por que estaba seguro que ya se habría convertido en cenizas.

Sin mayor incidentes que ese la clase siguió con normalidad hasta que tocaran el timbre del almuerzo, levándose como de costumbre para dirigirse a la azotea con Koneko, fue detenido por la voz de Akeno quien le hizo una pregunta que no había esperado.

"¿Te importa si paso el almuerzo contigo Clark-kun?" Dijo Akeno mirándolo a los ojos. Había tenido curiosidad de ver hacia donde se dirigía Clark a la hora del almuerzo hace tiempo. Pero mas importante con quien. No es que estuviera celosa ni nada de eso, es solo que no quería que alguna otra chica llegara a "corromper" a Clark, ella no era tan ingenua como él, se había dado cuenta como la mayoría de las mujeres lo miraban con lujuria y deseo, solo lo estaba protegiendo, o eso era lo que repetía para autoconvencerse.

Al escuchar la extraña petición de Akeno, solo pudo sonreír para luego contestarle. "Claro Akeno-san seria un placer que me acompañaras" Dijo Clark al no encontrar ningún problema que comiera con el y Koneko, después de todo puede que ellas lleguen a llevarse bien.

Después de conseguir su almuerzo en la cafetería Akeno y Clark caminaban por las escaleras que se dirigían a la azotea del edificio. Mientras caminaban por las escaleras Akeno se puso a sentir si había alguien mas en la azotea. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer la energía familiar y volteo a mirar a Clark para luego volver a mirar la puerta que conducía a la azotea con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de Akeno llegaron a su destino. Manteniendo la abierta para que Akeno entrara primero, para luego cerrarla tras el.

Ya en la azotea Clark vio hacia su alrededor notando que Koneko se encontraba como siempre en el mismo lugar de todos los días pero esta vez ella no lo estaba mirando a el, sino que estaba viendo fijamente a Akeno con una mirada de curiosidad. Pero lo mas curioso de todo es que Akeno también la estaba mirando a ella con la misma curiosidad, para luego sonreír y hablar.

"Buenos días Koneko-chan" Dijo Akeno como si la conociera de hace tiempo mientras miraba a Koneko.

"Buenos días Akeno-senpai" Dijo Koneko como si fuera algo normal.

Al ver el intercambio de saludos no pudo Clark no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio. "¿Se conocen?" Al momento de realizar esta pregunta Akeno y Koneko lo voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo para luego volver a mirarse. Viendo el intercambio de miradas el joven Kryptoniano no pudo evitar preguntarse como personas con personalidades tan diferentes se conocían. Akeno fue la contesto sus dudas.

"Si" Dijo Akeno contestando la pregunta de Clark. "Koneko-chan y yo estamos en el Club de investigación de lo oculto" Le explico Akeno con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Koneko. Para luego mirar a Clark y hacerle su propia pregunta. "Y ¿Como es que ustedes se conocen?" Pregunto Akeno con curiosidad sabia de la personalidad fría de Koneko y la solitaria de Clark, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que se conocían. Para asombro de los dos fue Koneko quien contesto.

"Me regalo unos dulces" Dijo Koneko como si eso fuera suficiente explicación. Akeno acepto eso después de todo Koneko adoraba los dulces.

Mientras Akeno miraba a Clark no pudo evitar divertirse un poco con el. "Ara, Ara, no sabia que te gustaban las niñas de primer año Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno con voz traviesa. Al momento de que Akeno dijera esto Clark no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sugerencia, creyendo escuchar lo que sonaba algo como "pervertida" de parte de Koneko.

Después de ese comentario de Akeno tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer y hablar de vez en cuando tranquilamente . La mayor parte de la conversación era por parte de Akeno y Clark con Koneko solo hablando de vez en cuando.

Casi terminando la hora del almuerzo se levantaron y volvieron a sus respectivas aulas. Clark se encontraba caminando en silencio junto con Akeno por los pasillos después de despedirse de Koneko. El silencio fue roto por Akeno unos segundos después.

"Le agradas" Dijo Akeno hablando sobre Koneko. "Hay muy pocas personas a quien Koneko-chan le gustan" Explico. "No entiendo como llegaron a ser tan cercanos"

Viendo que Akeno quería llegar a un punto decidió ser sincero. "Koneko me recuerda a mi" Al tener ahora la completa atención de Akeno decidió continuar. "No encajaba entre los demás niños...era diferente" Recordó como se sentía aislado de todos. "Y los demás niños lo sabían y empezaron a molestarme" Todas las provocaciones y como deseo sacar su enojo. "Con el tiempo me fui alejando de todos buscando la soledad" Las veces que se quedaba en la biblioteca y miraba al cielo buscando respuestas. "Estuve a punto de perder mi interés en interaccionar con las personas..

"Pero mis padres me apoyaron" Recordó todas la lecciones que sus padres le enseñaron. "Supe que era imposible alejarme de todos así que empece a observar a las personas a mi alrededor" Las veces que miraba las vidas de todas personas como si fueran las suya, sus problemas, sueños, esperanzas. "Y entendí que cada vida era valiosa, las personas se equivocan, tropiezan, caen pero siempre se levantan" Como lloraban, reían, se enojaban, etc. "Así que aprendí a como encajar, por que quería ser parte de ello, con el tiempo aprendí que quiero que las personas sean felices, eso me hace feliz.."

"Es por eso que siempre voy con Koneko-chan, por que no quiero se mantenga aislada de los demas como y pierda la oportunidad de ser ella misma y sentirse feliz" Termino de explicar la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan cercano a Koneko. Por que aun que no sean las mismas circunstancias eran parecidos.

Durante todo ese tiempo Akeno se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente todo lo que Clark había dicho al terminar solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

"Eres una persona increíble Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno mientras sonreía. "Eres la persona mas amable y desinteresada que conozco"

"No lo soy Akeno-san, soy solo alguien que intenta hacer lo correcto" Dijo Clark como si no fuera algo algo importante. Akeno solo sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo lo humilde que era Clark. No volvieron a hablar en su camino al salón de clases.

* * *

**Ciudad de Kuoh**

Las siguientes horas pasaron como un borrón para Clark y antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche y se encontraba arriba del edificio abandonado vestido con su uniforme con el engranaje desactivado. Se había dado cuenta que la luz roja del engranaje no quitaba sus poderes si no que solo los ocultaba, siempre estaban con él. Por eso tenia sus poderes en la noche aunque no hubiera un Sol que los recargara. Estos se cargaban todo el día aun sin importar que el engranaje estuviera activado o no.

Como de costumbre estuvo pasando las siguientes horas acudiendo a la menor señal de problemas. Detuvo dos robos y evito un choque de autos, demasiado rápido para que alguien se dieran cuanta. Una noche relativamente tranquila. O al menos pensó antes de escuchar una alarma de incendio.

Usando su súper-velocidad apareció a un par de cuadras de la casa que se estaba incendiando. Usando su visión de rayos X pudo ver la causa del incendio era un corto circuito en uno de los aparatos de la cocina y que el fuego estaba a punto de llegar a la tubería de gas. Rápidamente observo como todos estaban fuera de la casa peleando y llorando por intentar entrar de nuevo pero el fuego no los dejaba. Dándole una mirada rápida a cada rincón de la casa pudo encontrar un niño de cuatro años en la esquina de su habitación llorando. Sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que el fuego alcanzara la tuviera de gas y explotara, se movió a toda velocidad en dirección al niño.

Pasando por el fuego como si fuera nada llego a aparecer a un lado del niño, sabiendo que había mucho envolvió al niño en su brazos dentro de la gabardina para protegerlo del fuego y la casa exploto.

Para los que estaban observando la casa todo pareció en cámara lenta un segundo la casa se estaba incendiando y al otro hubo una explosión de calor lanzando que hizo que todos voltearan el rostro durante varios segundos protegiéndose del calor. Cuando todos volvieron su mirada se encontraron con un milagro a una distancia segura de la casa se encontraba el niño de cuatro años sin ningún rasguño al momento sus familiares se lanzaron sobre el llenándolo de besos y abrazos, agradeciéndole a Dios que su hijo estaba seguro.

Desde un edificio a una distancia segura Clark observaba la muestra de afecto familiar, sabiendo que si hubiera llegado en segundo después había sido una tragedia. Por ahora dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y disfruto lo que había hecho.

"Fue un gran trabajo lo que hiciste ahí abajo" Vino una voz femenina unos metros detrás el ocasionando que su cuerpo se tensara por la sorpresa. Estuvo tan metido en lo que había hecho que estúpidamente se olvido de darse cuanta de lo que lo rodeaba. Y estas son la consecuencias. No sabiendo si logro ver su rostro decidió no voltear.

"No se de lo que estas hablando" Dijo Clark sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz haciéndose el desentendido. Mientras intentaba averiguar quien se encontraba tras el sin darse la vuelta.

"Puede que puedas engañar a los seres humanos pero yo pude verte, eres bastante rápido" Dijo la voz femenina con un toque de curiosidad y admiración.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo Clark directo al grano dejando las sutilezas de lado.

"Esta cuidad pertenece a mi familia y es mi deber asegurarme que no haya problemas" Dijo la voz femenina sin cambiar el tono de su voz. "Así que cuando sentí una gran energía de alguien que no pertenece a ninguna de las tres facciones o alguna otra que conociera era mi deber averiguar" Dijo la voz pero en esta ocasión pudo notar perfectamente la curiosidad en su voz.

¿Sintió?, al escucharla decir eso el joven Kryptoniano quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza, estuvo tan enfocado para que los seres humanos no lo notaran que se olvido que este mundo estaba lleno de ángeles, demonios y todo tipo de seres para quienes según palabras de Azazel su energía seria como un árbol de navidad. Pero eso dejaba le dejaba a Clark otra duda.

"¿Que eres?" Pregunto Clark con cautela.

"Creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo" Dijo la voz con un poco de diversión en su voz. "Pero no veo ningún problema en decirte lo que soy" Dijo nuevamente la voz tomando unos segundos de suspenso. "Soy un demonio" Termino de decir.

Un demonio. Azazel le había contado sobre ellos junto con los ángeles y ángeles caídos, por lo que no era totalmente ignorante. No eran monstruos con cuernos crueles y despiadados que devoraban las almas de los humanos, como muchas personas creían, si no que eran seres parecidos a los ángeles excepto con alas de parecidas a los murciélagos, casi inmortales, con gran poder. Prefieren la oscuridad y viven en un dimensión paralela de esta tierra. Están divididos en familias con diversos títulos como la edad media. Y al parecer la ciudad estaba bajo la protección de la familia de la demonio que se encontraba tras el.

"Sabes, es de mala educación quedarse callado y darle la espalda a las personas" La voz saco nuevamente al joven de sus cavilaciones.

"Lo siento, pero no todos me encuentro con un demonio" Dijo Clark con voz plana. "Y en cuanto a darme la vuelta, prefiero seguir así" Dijo por obvias razones .

"Ya veo, pero aun así tengo varias preguntas que hacerte" Dijo la misma voz pero con un tono mas autoritario. "Primero ¿Que estas haciendo en mi cuidad?"

"No recuerdo que la cuidad tuviera tu nombre" Dijo Clark intentando averiguar mas sobre la demonio.

"No lo tiene, pero es mi deber averiguar si eres un peligro o no" Clark pudo detectar un poco de enojo procedente de la la voz por su comentario. " Aunque viendo lo que hiciste ahí abajo puedo suponer que no eres una amenaza" Dijo esta vez con la voz mas calmada.

"Solo hice lo que era correcto" Dijo Clark viendo que era inútil negar lo que hizo.

"Eso fue impresionante" Lo alabo. "Lo que me lleva a mi segunda pregunta, ¿Que eres?"

"No me creerías si te lo te lo dijera". Dijo Clark como sin contestar la pregunta. No es como si fuera a decirle que era un extraterrestre de otro universo.

Escucho como soltaba un suspiro. "Parece que no confías en mi y no te culpo, supongo que tampoco me darás tu nombre ¿no?" Pregunto-afirmo para dar unos pasos adelante acercándose al joven Kryptoniano. Deteniéndose a tres metros de distancia. "Así que iré directo al punto" Mientras decía esas palabras hubo una ligera brisa. "Quiero que te unas a mi nobleza"

Al escuchar esto Clark no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Sabia sobre las piezas que usaban los demonios para reencarnar humanos en otros demonios. Estaba basado en las piezas del ajedrez y cada pieza daba ciertas habilidades, reina, caballero, torre, alfil y peón. Al reencarnar tendrías que servir toda la vida al demonio que te reencarno. Azazel le había contado que muchos eran tratados solo como esclavos y objetos. Y si te revelas o escapas te vuelves un demonio forajido y eres inmediatamente asesinado.

No había forma de que Clark aceptara esto y estaba apunto decírselo cuando su nariz capto un olor. Un olor que se le hacia familiar. Y después lo golpeo con un rayo.

"Rosas rojas" Susurro Clark en completo asombro. Reconocía este olor aunque solo haya olido un instante. Pero eso era suficiente para alguien con memoria eidética, que puede memorizar cada sonido, olor, color, sabor, y textura. Y conocía a quien le pertenecía este olor. Rías Gremory.

"¿Dijiste algo?" La voz, que identifico ahora como Rías Gremory pregunto.

Pero Clark no contesto, ahora su cerebro estaba trabajando a un ritmo demasiado rápido para la comprensión. Rías era un demonio. También era la presidente del Club de investigación de lo oculto. En el que Akeno y Koneko pertenecen. Con Akeno siendo la vise-presidenta.

"Tengo que irme" Y sin decir ninguna otra palabra mas Clark desapareció en una ráfaga de velocidad, tenia que ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sin ni siquiera poder decir una palabra para detenerlo Rías se quedo observando el lugar donde hace unos segundos se encontraba parado el joven Kryptoniano. Tenia una mirada de ligera preocupación en sus ojos. Pudo sentir como hace unos instantes la energía de la persona a quien acababa de pedirle que se uniera a su nobleza, se convertía en inestable en un instante. Como si estuviera abrumado por muchas emociones.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco desanimada. Su energía había llamado su atención hace dos días, tanto por su poder y por la forma que se sentía. Intrigada apareció queriendo saber quien era el causante de esto. Es por eso que había venido.

Parado sobre el edificio observo como con una impresionante velocidad, que podía rivalizar con la de Kiba, entraba a la casa en llamas antes de que explotara. Había mirado con impresión como había aparecido segundos después en el mismo edificio que se encontraba sin ningún rasguño. Teniéndolo tan cerca le pudo sentir su energía con mucha mas claridad. Potente, luminosa y caliente. Era como estar frente al Sol pero extrañamente no te quemabas sino que era un calor agradable.

Hablo esperando averiguar mas sobre el, pero para su decepción no consiguió nada, ni siquiera logro ver su rostro. Incluso le había pedido que se uniera a su nobleza pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta.

Pero no se rendiría. Es algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, puede que sea difícil averiguar sobre él, pero eso lo divertido. No por nada le gustaban los juegos de ajedrez, entre mas difícil sea leer a tu contrincante se vuelve mas interesante.

Viendo que ya no había nada que hacer desapareció un circulo mágico.

* * *

**Casa de Clark**

Un tiempo después Clark estaba sentado en cama mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared de su habitación perdido en sus pensamientos. Activo su engranaje para que Rias no lo sintiera. Se cambio de ropa y volvió caminado a su casa.

Sus pensamientos se dirigían a Akeno y Koneko. Sabia que Rías es un demonio. La pregunta era ¿Son Akeno y Koneko demonios también?. Sabia era una alta probabilidad y el problema era como averiguarlo. Sabia lo que era ocultar lo que eres y que no tenia ningún derecho a pedirles explicaciones. Después de todo el tampoco les había dicho que era un Kryptoniano.

Antes que todo debía corroborar esto con mucho cuidado. Incluso si resultaba cierto no cambiaba nada. Akeno y Koneko son dos de las personas que más le importaban desde que llego aquí. Si no le importo que Azazel fuera un ángel caído, no lo afectaba que Akeno y Koneko llegaran a ser demonios.

Pero eso no dejaba que se preocupara. Según lo poco que Akeno le dijo de Rías no creía que la trataba mal incluso parecía que la apreciaba. Pero tenia que asegurarse.

Así que se quedo toda la noche sin poder dormir debido a la anticipación del día siguiente.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh (salón de clases de Clark y Akeno)**

Sentado en su mesa Clark esperaba la llegada de Akeno. Debido a que no pudo dormir llego mas temprano de lo habitual. Aunque el principal motivo es que no podía esperar para a hablar con Akeno.

Unos minutos después el joven Kryptoniano pudo ver como Akeno ingresaba al aula y lo primero que hacia era mirar en su dirección y sonreír. Se levanto de su asiento para recibir a Akeno.

Después de intercambiar sus saludos iniciales tomaron asiento y empezaron a platicar. Clark hablo sobre su trabajo, los libros que le gustaban y como se ha ido acostumbrando a la cuidad, mientras Akeno le hablo sus gustos y como a estado ocupada con el Club de investigación de lo oculto. Esto era lo que Clark esperado escuchar.

"Eres la vise-presidenta del club ¿no, Akeno-san?" Dijo Clark esperando que hablara mas del tema. A lo que Akeno contesto afirmativamente. "¿Cuantos miembros son del Club?"

"Bueno.. aparte de Koneko-chan y yo hay solo dos miembros mas. Uno es Kiba Yuuto de segundo año" Dijo Akeno nombrándolos. Kiba Yuuto.. Pensó Clark había escuchado un poco sobre el, era bastante popular entre las niñas ademas de según sus palabras era un autentico caballero. Atractivo, cabello rubio y ojos azules. " Y la presidenta, Rías Gremory de tercer año." Termino de decir Akeno.

"Ya veo.. escuche por ahí que Rías-san y tu son amigas, ¿Es cierto?" Pregunto Clark intentando no parecer demasiado obvio.

"Si, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa que Clark pudo ver que era sincera lo cual confirmaba que Rías trataba bien a Akeno. Eso le quitaba una gran preocupación de encima.

"¿Y como fue que se conocieron?, Si no te molesta que te pregunte" Dijo Clark. Una persona normal no lo hubiera notado pero alguien como Clark quien es un experto en leer a las personas pudo verlo. Al momento de preguntarle pudo ver que solo por un instante como la mirada en los ojos de Akeno cambiaba, pudiendo ver la nostalgia y tristeza. Para luego volver rápidamente a mostrar las mismas emociones de siempre. Parece que ella paso por algo doloroso. Hizo sentir mal a Clark el recordarlo.

"En realidad no recuerdo muy bien, paso hace varios años" Dijo Akeno sin dar detalles. Clark pudo darse cuenta que era una mentira pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"¿Y que hacen por normalmente en el Club?" Pregunto Clark.

"No mucho en realidad solo investigar un poco sobre leyendas y hechos sobrenaturales" Explico vagamente Akeno sabiendo perfectamente que nunca hacían nada de eso. Aunque de vez en cuando Rías tenia que enviar un pequeño reporte al director sobre lo que supuestamente habían investigado.

"Entonces investigan seres como vampiros, fantasmas, ángeles y... demonios ¿no?" Dijo Clark observando como al decir la palabra demonio la sonrisa de Akeno se volvía un poco forzada.

"Pareces muy interesado en el club Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno extrañada. Clark sabia que debía ser mas discreto. Akeno era muy inteligente y no tardaría en sospechar. Por lo que ya tenia una excusa planeada.

"En realidad ya que no entrado en ninguno estuve pensando en unirme al Club " Dijo Clark mintiendo perfectamente.

"No se si sea buena idea Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno con un poco de incertidumbre sabiendo que no podría entrar en el Club pero no queriendo ser demasiado directa. "No creo que Rías lo acepte" Dijo Akeno como excusa. "Lo siento" Se disculpo.

Clark le hizo un gesto que no importaba. Sabia que si lo que sospechaba era correcto no seria aceptado en el Club por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa. Ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad. Esta era la forma de asegurarse de que Akeno era un demonio.

Sabia que los demonios son afectados por los objetos sagrados como cruces, agua bendita, la biblia e incluso la luz solar. No podían acercarse a este tipo de objetos por que podría herirlos. He incluso con solo escuchar que alguien nombrara a Dios recibirían un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Eso era lo que haría. No le agradaba causarle daño a Akeno pero no encontró otra manera.

"En realidad yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea" Dijo Clark sonriendo. "No creo soportar ver un fantasma o un monstruo, gracias a Dios que no tengo que hacerlo." Dijo a modo de broma, pero viendo atentamente a Akeno en busca de cualquier reacción.

Y la encontró. Al momento que dijera Dios el cuerpo de Akeno se había tensado por un instante. Eso era todo lo que Clark necesitaba ahora no tenia ninguna duda de que Akeno fuera un demonio.

Antes de que Akeno pudiera responde llego el profesor poniendo fin a la conversación. Siguieron con la clase normalmente como si aquello no hubiera pasado. Pero Clark no creía que la olvidara nunca.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh (pasillos de la escuela)**

Clark se encontraba caminando por los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos. Al tocar el timbre le dijo a Akeno que no podía acompañarla en el almuerzo y que lo disculpara con Koneko-chan. Así que ante la atenta mirada de Akeno salio del salón de clases a vagar por los pasillos.

Había aceptado que Akeno y Koneko fueran demonios y no tenia ningún problema con ello. Pero eso no era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Estos eran ocupados por lo sucedido esta noche y las implicaciones que tenia.

Ahora pensando con claridad pudo razonar mas fácilmente sobre lo sucedido. El primero punto era su energía. Sabia que no podía ocultarlos por completo, ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones con Azazel y lo mas cerca que había llegado era ocultar un poco mas de la mitad de su poder aun con los limitadores que había creado conforme crecía, no sabia que tan poderoso era si los eliminaba y esperaba no tener que averiguarlo. Pero aun así era lo suficientemente grande para que cualquier ser pudiera sentirlo a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Lo único que podía hacer era ser mas cuidadoso y no desactivar el engranaje en lugares como la escuela y su casa. Eso seria muy fácil para Rías de detectar. Y ese era el segundo problema. Rías Gremory.

No la conocía pero no parecía el tipo de persona que se rindiera fácilmente, por lo que era seguro que volviera a buscarlo esta noche, posiblemente buscando una respuesta a su propuesta. Su respuesta no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo. Puede que ella no fuera como otros demonios pero eso no significara que aceptara. Un Kryptoniano-Demonio no era algo que quisiera. Ya tenia suficiente problemas con ser un Kryptoniano como para agregarle los problemas de ser un demonio.

Incluso puede que no funcionara, según Azazel podían reencarnar seres humanos, y otras criaturas sobrenaturales en demonios. Pero nunca se había intentando con un extraterrestre y mucho menos uno con la clases de poderes que Clark poseía. Por lo que nadie sabia que puede pasar.

Pero eso no era el punto. El punto era que hacer con Rías Gremory. Tendría que encontrar una forma de hablar con ella y hacerle entender que no estaba interesado. Pero para eso tenia que encontrar una forma de hablar con ella sin que se vieran de frente y lo reconociera. _Si claro como si fuera tan fácil.._ pensó con sarcasmo. Frustrado Clark se paso la mano por el cabello revolviendo lo. _Y ahora que mas puede pasar..._

"Hey tu Kent" _Y lo que le faltaba a su ya problemática vida_ pensó Clark mientras se daba la vuelta para ver quien lo había llamado. Frente al el se encontraba un grupo de cinco chicos al parecer de tercer año a juzgar por su tamaño. "Estoy harto de las personas como tu " Hablo el que parecía ser el líder mientras daba unos pasos adelante siendo seguido por sus amigos.

Mirando a la persona que le había hablado Clark se encontró analizándolo. Cabello castaño, rostro normal y alto. No tan alto como el, pero un deportista a juzgar por su complexión. No recordaba a verlo visto alguna vez por lo que no entendía ese comentario.

"No entiendo de que estas hablando" Dijo Clark sin prestarle mucha atención. Su comentario pareció molestarlo, por que su cara se volvió un poco roja.

"No te hagas el tonto Kent, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando" Dijo el líder enojado. "Los niños bonitos como tu llegan a esta escuela y se empiezan roban a todas la chicas" Dijo siendo seguido de afirmaciones de sus amigos. Este escándalo hizo que las personas alrededor se empezaran a acercar.

Al escuchar su comentario pudo comprender que el tipo que se encontraba frente a el era un simple matón. Como los que lo molestaban en su vieja escuela. _Lo que faltaba_. Sabia que si seguía hablando solo empeoraría las cosas así que simplemente se dio la vuelta. Y empezó a caminar. Esa acción pareció enojarlos aun mas por que volvieron a hablar.

"Donde crees que vas no he terminado de hablar contigo" Exclamo furioso por la indiferencia del joven Kryptoniano.

Deteniéndose un instante Clark movió su cabeza en su dirección y hablo tranquilamente "No me interesa" Dijo Clark para luego seguir con su camino. Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar como empezaba a gritar a lo que simplemente ignoro.

"No se que Akeno-senpai pudo ver un idiota como tu" Dijo aquel tipo. Ese comentario hizo que Clark se detuviera. Viendo que había tocado un fibra sensible una sonrisa cruel se formo en su cara. "Por supuesto alguien como Akeno-senpai no se fijaría en alguien como tu" Termino de decir sonriendo victorioso al ver que Clark se daba la vuelta.

Clark sabia que no debía hacerle caso pero algo en la forma que dijo el nombre de Akeno, lo hizo voltearse, aun sabiendo que era estúpido. El otro al ver como había afectado al Kryptoniano empezó a caminar hacia donde se había quedado parado y siguió hablando.

"Debe de ser una tonta para hacerte caso" Dijo parándose a unos pasos del Kryptoniano, viendo con satisfacción como este fruncía el ceño y daba un paso adelante.

"Discúlpate por eso" Dijo Clark con enojo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Podía soportar que lo insultaran a el. Pero no iba a permitir que alguien insultara a Akeno.

Dando otro paso hacia adelante el tipo volvió a hablar. "Y dime Kent ¿que vas a hacer al respecto?" Dijo aquel tipo retándolo. Para luego reír al ver que que Clark no decía nada. Cerrando la distancia entre los dos se dirigió a Clark con una sonrisa lasciva. "Aunque para ser una estúpida esta bastante buena, lo que daría por meterme entre sus piernas y poder tocar ese par de pech.." Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de sentir un demoledor golpe en su estomago sacando le el aire.

Furioso era como se encontraba Clark mientras veía como el tipo frente a el se sujetaba el estomago buscando aire. Cuando escucho la forma en que hablaba de Akeno no pudo contenerse. Es como si todo de repente se hubiera vuelto rojo y termino golpeándolo antes de que pudiera terminar. Pero esto todavía no había terminado se aseguraría que un idiota como el nunca volviera a hablar a si de Akeno o alguien mas.

Sin darle ni un solo segundo para recuperarse lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa levantándolo varias pulgadas del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, ocasionado que olvidara su falta de aire y volteara a verlo a la cara. Y lo que vio casi lo hizo mojar sus pantalones. Unos fríos ojos azules sin ninguna emoción le devolvían la mirada.

Moviente un poco mas cerca hasta que la separación de sus rostros fueran solo unos centímetros. Hablo con una voz tan fría que seria capaz de congelar el mismo infierno. "Si vuelves a mencionar alguna vez a Akeno o cualquier otra mujer de esa forma juro por Rao que lo lamentaras por el resto de tu vida" Dijo mientras apretaba aun mas la camisa entre sus manos .Este no era Clark Kent quien hablaba. Si no Kal-El el Kryptoniano. El ultimo sobreviviente de Krypton uno de los planetas mas antiguos y poderosos el universo.

Al escuchar esta amenaza lo único que el pobre tipo pudo hacer era temblar y asentir. Al verlo asentir y sin ningún cuidado Kal-El lo arrojo al piso a los pies de sus amigos que al igual que todos se habían quedado congelados al ver a Clark enojado. Y sin ni un segundo vistazo Kal-El camino por los pasillos sintiendo la mirado de todos sobre el. No entraría a lo que faltaba de clases. Si se hubiera fijado a su alrededor habría visto el par de ojos aguamarina que lo observaban alejarse.

Rías había visto y escuchado todo desde el principio. Cuando ese tipo había insultado a Akeno había querido usar su poder de la destrucción y borrarlo de la existencia, pero se contuvo. En cambio había visto como el joven, que había averiguado que se llamaba Clark Kent; no le fue difícil averiguarlo ya que estaba en boca de la mayoría de las mujeres de la escuela, golpeaba al tipo y luego lo levantaba del suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Debido a ser un demonio había podido verlo y escucharlo todo con claridad. No pudo evitar el escalofrió que sintió en su columna al ver esos hermosos ojos azul cerúleo convertirse en un frio mas helado que el mismo ártico. Y se impresiono al escuchar la forma en que se había dirigido sin emociones hacia aquel tipo. ¿Pero que era Rao? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

También habría jurado que había visto como sus ojos se volvían rojo durante una fracción de segundo. Y había sentido algo que por un instante se le hizo familiar pero fue tan corto que no podía recordar que era.

Viendo como se alejaba por los pasillos para luego desaparecer. Emprendió su camino a su salón de Clases._ Clark Kent sin duda un joven interesante _ pensó Rías mientras se alejaba.

* * *

**Casa de Clark (Recamara de Clark)**

Unas horas después de lo sucedido en la escuela Clark se encontraba acostado en su cama molesto con sigo mismo. Después de amenazar a aquel tipo camino por los pasillos de la escuela. Viendo que aun estaba molesto se había dirigido a la salida de la escuela y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa.

Ahora después de calmarse lo suficiente no pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo por actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a aquel tipo, pero sus padres habrían estado decepcionados de que se haya dejado llevar por la ira tan fácilmente.

Pero es no pudo evitarlo. Cuando este tipo empezó a hablar de esa forma de Akeno sabia que no iba a permitirlo. Akeno era el primer amigo que había tenido demonio o no. Por lo que no iba a dejar que un idiota hablara así de ella.

Cuando eso había sucedido no pudo evitar que una emoción le subiera por la boca del estomago, era como si hubiera dejado un parte primitiva de el libre. Tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que era.

En una visita a su nave espacial el holograma de su padre Jor-El le había explicado que aunque fuera muy parecido físicamente con los seres humanos eran muy diferentes tanto en su fisiología y forma de pensar. Esto incluía sus emociones, el cerebro de los Kryptonianos no procesaba las emociones igual que un ser humano, poseían un control increíble de sus emociones por lo que la mayoría de los Kryptonianos actuaban de una manera que sería considerada fría y lógica. Pero esto no significaba que no las tuvieran, solo que las ocultaban y las almacenaban. En muy pocas ocasiones dejaban libres sus emociones, pero en esos pocos casos explotaban como un volcán en erupción.

Eso debía haberle sucedido. Por un instante había dejado que todas sus inhibiciones salieran. Debió haberlo hecho en privado pero no hay nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

Pero no todo estaba perdido ya que durante este tiempo que estuvo solo había llegado a un plan con lo relacionado con Rías Gremory. No era de sus mejores planes pero estaba seguro que funcionaria solo tenia que esperar hasta la noche. Pero viendo la hora en el reloj de su cama, primero tenia que ir a trabajar.

* * *

**Club de investigación de lo Oculto; Noche (sala de estar)**

Sentada en un cómodo sillón rojo Rías Gremory también conocida como la princesa de la destrucción y heredera del Clan Gremory tomaba tranquilamente un poco de té en su cómoda sala de estar. La cual estaba decorada en su mayoría por muebles de estilo victoriano dándole un aire de elegancia y misterio.

Dejando la taza en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en frente para luego tomar un pequeño suspiro Rías puso su coco en el brazo del sillón y recargo su barbilla en su mano mientras pensaba en lo que sucedía con su nobleza.

Desde hace unos un par había notado un par de cambios en Akeno y Koneko, pero eran tan minúsculos que no les presto mucha atención, pero ahora era difícil no darse cuenta de ellos.

Hace poco de dos semanas había llegado a notar como Akeno parecía estar de mejor humor, no le presto mucha atención por que creía que era solo un incidente de un día. Pero no fue asi, los siguientes días siguieron igual. Cuando Rías le pregunto el motivo del por que se encontraba tan feliz Akeno la había mirado confundida. Parece que ni si quiera ella misma se había dado cuenta.

No fue hasta unos días después que para sorpresa de Rías que Koneko empezara a mostrar cambios también. Por supuesto que no tan obvio como Akeno después de todo seguía siendo Koneko. Pero en esos días la había visto un poco mas ¿Alegre? ¿Feliz? No creía que esas eran palabras que la describieran pero sin duda estaba un poco diferente.

Intrigada por estos cambios decidió averiguar cual era el motivo. Y lo encontró. Al aparecer existían varios rumores de que Akeno salia con un nuevo estudiante de intercambio. Su nombre era Clark Kent. Según los rumores se habían visto en varias ocasiones mostrando su afecto. Ella sabia que no debía creer en la mayoría de los rumores ya que casi siempre resultaban falsos. Pero no perdía nada con investigar.

Siendo Akeno su Reina y principalmente su amiga no pudo evitar preocuparse en cierta medida por todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella. Por lo que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre este supuesto joven.

Fue por eso que había ido al salón de clases de Akeno en una hora del almuerzo esperando encontrarlo. No fue después de que venia caminando por los pasillos que pudo verlo de frente.

Ya había escuchado suficiente de el para reconocerlo. Alto, moreno, y demasiado guapo para su propio bien, ademas de poseer un físico impresionante. Viéndolo de frente pudo entender por que era tan popular entre las mujeres. Pero no fue sino hasta el momento de mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver algo mas que su apariencia. Eso ojos azul cerúleo que no mostraban ni lujuria ni deseo al verla como la mayoría. Solo le sostenía la mirada en los que logro identificar un toque de curiosidad, pero mientras miraba mas atentamente mostraban una increíble inteligencia y misterio. Tantos misterios que no creía que alguien pudiera vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlos.

Pero a pesar de su apariencia y el hecho que su energía fuera un mas grande que un ser humano normal, pero no lo suficiente para llamar su atención, no encontró el motivo por el que pudiera llamar tanto la atención de Akeno. Así que se decidió preguntarle.

Ayer por la tarde encontró su oportunidad. Akeno y ella estaba solas en la sala de estar por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar su duda.

"El día que fui a tu salón de clases me encontré con un joven interesante" Dijo Rías de la nada sabiendo que Akeno la escuchaba. "Era alto, moreno y tenia unos impresionantes ojos azul cerúleo" Al momento de decir estas palabras Akeno volteaba a verla teniendo su completa atención. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, su nombre es Clark Kent va en el mismo salón que yo" Dijo Akeno tranquilamente.

"¿Que me puedes decir sobre el?" Pregunto Rías queriendo escuchar lo que Akeno tuviera que decir.

" Ara, Ara, buchou ¿ no tendrás algún interés en el?" Dijo Akeno mientras reía y le daba una mirada de complicidad, causando que Rías la mirara escandalizada y sonrojada.

"¡¿Que?! Por su puesto que no Akeno-chan, es solo que tenia un poco de curiosidad" Dijo Rías después de calmarse. Al momento de decir esto Rías pudo notar como en el rostro de Akeno mostraba un poco de alivio. Haciendo que Rías se preguntara si tenia sentimientos por el. Para luego comenzar a hablar.

"Entro a la escuela hace tres semanas de intercambio, vino de Estados Unidos específicamente de Kansas, lo seguí una vez y vive solo en una bonita casa" Dijo Akeno sin la menor vergüenza por admitir que lo había seguido. "Es muy inteligente y algo solitario, también es muy educado, humilde y modesto, tanto que no parece darse cuanta de lo atractivo que es" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa que Rías pudo ver claramente.

Para luego convertirse en una sonrisa lujuriosa y continuar. "Tiene un cuerpo que parece esculpido en mármol, amplios hombros, brazos y pecho musculosos, y un abdomen marcado tan duro como el acero " Dijo Akeno mientras llevaba sus dedos a su boca y les daba una lamida de forma sensual y perversa.

Rías al ver a Akeno actuar de esta forma solo pudo sonrojarse por el tono sujerente en el que hablaba, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a su personalidad, Akeno lo hacia con frecuencia para burlarse de Rías.

"Pareces saber mucho sobre el Akeno-chan" Dijo Rías queriendo que siguiera hablando.

"Así es buchou, hablamos con mucha frecuencia" Dijo Akeno después de calmarse un poco. "Se podría decir que somos amigos" Dijo Akeno con algo de cariño en su voz.

"Parece que le tienes afecto" Afirmo Rías interesada al ver la forma en que Akeno hablaba. Al escucharla Akeno no pudo evitar asentir dándole la razón a Rías, le había tomado cariño a Clark.

"Fue sencillo, es el tipo de persona con la que es difícil no encariñarse" Explico Akeno y es lo que pensaba. Clark tenia una personalidad y aura a su alrededor que hacia sentir bien a todos lo que los rodeaban. "Incluso a Koneko-chan le agrada Clark-kun"

"¿Koneko?" Dijo Rías sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. "¿Que tiene que ver Koneko-chan con Clark-san?" Pregunto Rías sin entender.

"Ellos comen juntos en la hora del almuerzo" Dijo Akeno con naturalidad como si fuera algo normal.

Al escuchar lo que Akeno dijo Rías pensó que tal vez los cambios de Koneko se debían también a Clark Kent. Eso no lo había esperado sabiendo perfectamente la personalidad de Koneko y la forma en que siempre desconfiaba de los demás. Pero no pudo sentirse feliz por ella después de todo a Koneko-chan le vendría bien abrirse. Las siguientes palabras de Akeno sacaron a Rías de sus pensamientos.

"¿Iras a ver a quien a estado paseando por las noches buchou?" Pregunto Akeno asiendo que la conversación tomara un ambiente mas formal.

"Si, iré a verlo esta noche" Dijo Rías con mas calma. Toda su nobleza había sentido la energía en el momento que apareció y ninguno ni siquiera Koneko que poseía senjutsu pudo identificarla.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Pregunto Akeno.

"No, Akeno necesito hacerlo sola si quiero que confié en mi" Dijo Rías con tranquilidad. Al escucharla Akeno solo pudo asentir con la cabeza aceptando lo que su amiga había dicho. "Sera sencillo Akeno no te preocupes"

Y ahora es como se encuentra ahora sentada en su sala de estar al día siguiente después de la conversación no saliera como ella había querido. Esperando que volviera a aparecer para.

_Y hablando del diablo_ pensó Rías mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Acaba de sentir de nuevo la energía ahora era un poco mas grande como si la estuviera llamando a propósito. Un segundo después un circulo mágico apareció bajo ella para luego desaparecer.

* * *

**Noche en la Ciudad de Kuoh ( la azotea de un edificio)**

Entre la noche de la ciudad de Kuoh en la azotea de uno de sus edificios un circulo mágico rojo apareció con Rías Gremory apareciendo dentro de el. Mientras la luz roja generada por el circulo mágico desaparecía Rías salio de el y miro a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar.

Dándole una mirada a su alrededor para su sorpresa no pudo ver a nadie. Intentando sentir a la persona que había esperado no encontró nada. Mientras Rías caminaba por la azotea un sonido llamó su atención.

Rinngg Rinngg

Acercándose al lugar de donde provenía el sonido Rías pudo distinguir un teléfono celular de color rojo. Mientras veía como el teléfono vibraba lo tomo con cautela y observo que era una llamada. Confundida llevo contesto y llevo el teléfono a su oreja.

"Creí que no contestarías" Escucho que provenía del teléfono donde inmediatamente identifico la voz con la de la persona que hablo ayer.

A mas de diez manzanas de distancia con un teléfono en el oído Clark estaba vestido con su habitual traje y gabardina. En el momento que había visto el primer destello de un circulo mágico había corrido a esta ubicación y había activado su engranaje sagrado de nuevo para que Rías no lo detectara.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar celular que había dejado en la azotea. Con el otro teléfono que se encontraba en su mano llamo esperando que Rías contestara. Este fue su sencillo pero efectivo plan. Había comprado los dos teléfonos hace un par de horas después de salir del trabajo, fue a la azotea de un edificio, se cambio y después había desactivado su engranaje esperando que Rías viniera.

"Creí que no contestarías" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Clark.

"¿Por que es esto?" Pregunto Rías confundida por el otro lado de la linea." Creí que querías hablar"

"Me pareció que esta era la forma mas segura de hablar" Dijo Clark simplemente recibiendo después unos segundos de silencio por parte de Rías.

"Esta bien" Dijo Rías resignada de que no lo vería de frente. "¿Pensaste en mi oferta?" Dijo esta vez con un tono mas formal.

"Si lo hice, pero me temo que voy a tener que declinar" Dijo intentando ser lo mas cordial posible.

"Ya veo" Dijo Rías sin poder disimular su decepción en su voz. "¿Puedo preguntar por que?"

"Aun no comprendo bien lo que soy, ni de lo que soy capaz, por lo que ser un demonio no entra en mis planes" Dijo sinceramente Clark. "Pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí y el por que te llame Rías Gremory" Dijo esta vez con mas seriedad Clark.

"¿Y cual es el motivo?" Pregunto esta vez con más cautelosa Rías por el cambio de su voz y el hecho de que supiera su nombre.

"Se que quieres saber mas sobre mi y estoy dispuesto a decírtelo pero a cambio debes hacer algo por mi" Dijo Clark directamente.

Al escucharlo decir esto Rías no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Aunque no podía evitar estar un poco cautelosa. El sabia su nombre aunque nunca se lo dijo eso significaba que tenia la ventaja aunque fuera poca, debía actuar con mas cuidado. Pero primero tenia que preguntar que quería de ella.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Rías con un tono mas serio pero con curiosidad.

"No mucho en realidad" Dijo Clark calmado. "Lo único que quiero es que ni tu ni ningún demonio me busquen y me dejen hacer lo que estoy haciendo" Dijo Clark tranquilamente.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Rías confundida. Creía que pediría algo mas pero lo único que pedía era que no lo siguieran, por lo que no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta. "¿Por que?"

"Como te habrás dado cuenta Rías-san soy alguien a quien le gusta su privacidad y no me gustaría dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo" Dijo Clark con simpleza recibiendo unos segundos de silencio por parte de Rías. "¿Tengo tu palabra?"

"Si, tienes mi palabra" Dijo Rías aceptando la oferta.

"Bien ¿Que es lo primero que quieres saber?" Pregunto Clark mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oído.

Esto es lo que Rías había estado esperando, la oportunidad de saber quien era la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono, pero debía ser paciente no podía simplemente preguntarle la historia de su vida. Pero primero hay algo que quisiera saber.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto Rías.

"Supuse que esa seria tu primera pregunta" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ironica. "Puedes llamarme Kal" Después de todo no era mentira pero tampoco la verdad completa.

"¿Kal?" Dijo Rías gustándole como sonaba su nombre. "Me gusta, pero lo siguiente que quiero saber es..¿Que eres?" Dijo Rías.

Al escucharla Kal soltó un pequeño suspiro. He ahí la pregunta que ha estado esperando. "Soy un Kryptoniano" Dijo Kal con voz tranquila.

"¿Kryptoniano?" Repitió Rías. "Nunca había escuchado una especie que se llamara así" Dijo confundida.

"Me hubiera sorprendido si lo hicieras" Dijo Kal con un tono humor negro. "Soy el ultimo Kryptoniano vivo" Dijo con una voz mas seria.

"Lo siento" Dijo Rías con simpatía. Y en verdad lo sentía, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse ser el único de su especie. No sabia como Koneko y Kal podían lidiar con eso.

"Ya no importa" Dijo Kal con la voz mas tranquila. Al recibir solo silencio por parte de Rías decidió preguntar. "¿Hay algo mas que quieras saber?" Pregunto.

"Nada por ahora" Dijo Rías después de pensarlo un segundo. No lo quería atiborrar con preguntas en solo una noche. Después de todo tenia otras noches para hacerlo.

"Nos vemos otro día entonces"Al decir esto Kal desactivo su engranaje sagrado sabiendo que Rías sabría donde se encontraba y su puso en un la orilla del edificio mirando en la dirección donde se ella se encontraba. "Buenas noches Rías-san" Y colgó para desaparecer usando su velocidad.

Sintiendo la energía de nuevo desde el lugar donde estaba parada, Rías pudo percibir fácilmente donde se encontraba. Al mirar en su dirección pudo ver una alta figura vestido todo de negro excepto con una S roja dentro de un diamante. No tuvo tiempo para distinguir su rosto pero lo que si pudo ver eran esos impresionantes ojos entre rojo/naranja. Como si tuviera un incendios detrás de ellos. Dándole una apariencia intimidante para la mayoría de los humanos, pero para un demonio como Rías solo le hacia ver atractivo.

Por desgracia no pudo disfrutar de ello, por que en un instante después desapareció. Mirando el punto donde segundos antes Kal estaba Rías soltó un suspiro y miro al teléfono que tenia en la mano.

Mientras un circulo mágico aparecía debajo de ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia en la cara. Después de todo este día había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado. Ahora lo que tenia que hacer es investigar que es un Kryptoniano y tal vez algún día podría convencerlo que se uniera a su nobleza pero por el momento...

"Buenas noches Kal" Susurro Rías creyendo que no la escucharía.

A varios kilómetros de distancia Clark pudo oír el susurro de Rías, para después escuchar como su latido del corazón desaparecía, lo que significaba que había utilizado un circulo mágico. Ahora soló, podía enfocarse en los problemas de la ciudad. Y eso hizo hasta que faltaran un par de horas para ir a la escuela. Terminando se fue a dormir por que incluso con sus poderes seguía necesitando descanso de vez en cuando.

* * *

**El Capitulo mas largo que he hecho. Reviews lo que les gusta**


	6. 6 Destino

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujeres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem e IseeI/Asia/Irina

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

****Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion****

* * *

**Academia Kuoh**

Al dia siguiente...

Clark estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección al salón de clases tranquilamente. La noche anterior le hizo la propuesta a Rías. Claro algunos podrían pensar que el era el único que saldría perdiendo, pero había pensado esto detenidamente. Sabia que si no hubiera hecho nada seria cuestión de tiempo para que Rías descubriera su identidad y se lo dijera a Akeno y Koneko. También existía la posibilidad de no volver a salir en la noche y ocultar sus poderes, pero eso ya no era una opción.

Siempre supo que habría obstáculos cuando tomo la decisión de usar sus poderes y este era uno de ellos. No podía volver a como antes e ignorar lo que sucedía, estaba cansado de eso. Ademas había salvado demasiadas vidas de esta forma, personas que si no hubiera intervenido nunca volverían a ver a sus padres, hermanos, hijos, etc.

Con la propuesta que le hizo a Rías había ganando mas tiempo, puede que no fuera mucho pero aun así todo el tiempo que tuviera seria valioso. Ya sea solo unos días, una semana o incluso un mes. Eso le daba tiempo suficiente para pensar en como se lo podría decir a Akeno. _Y hablando del diablo_ pensó Clark mientras sentia como unos brazos se envolvian en su cintura y una figura voluptuosa familiar en su espalda.

"Buenos días Akeno-san" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano a modo de saludo. No sabia como es que Akeno lo hacia pero siempre encontraba una forma de tomarlo por sorpresa.

"Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno contestando el saludo del joven Kryptoniano mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del cuerpo de Clark contra el suyo. Había dicho la verdad cuando hablo con Rías, Clark tenia unos músculos de acero.

"Por que presiento que haces esto solo para poder tocarme Akeno-san" Dijo Clark mas para si mismo que para Akeno.

"Ara, Ara, es por eso que lo hago Clark-kun, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta" Dijo Akeno coqueta apretando mas sus cuerpos. _Si solo Clark supiera todas las fantasías que había tenido con el_ pensó Akeno_ fantasías nada inocentes debía señalar, en las que con frecuencia Clark estaba estado atado en una cama, mas precisamente su cama, con muy poca ropa y ella estaba vestida con un traje de cuero muy revelador y un látigo. _Al pensar en esto Akeno no pudo evitar soltar a Clark y llevarse sus dedos a su boca lamiendolos dando un largo y profundo gemido de placer, de repente se había sentido muy caliente.

Todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Clark que al ver a Akeno actuar de esa forma solo pudo sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo aunque mas precisamente enfocada en cierta parte de su anatomía. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos Clark pudo volver a pensar con claridad.

Un tiempo después Akeno y Clark estaban en sus respectivos asientos del salón de clases. Una vez olvidado lo que sucedió en el pasillo siguieron con su camino al salón en silencio respectivamente, con Clark sintiéndose mal por tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre Akeno, y Akeno pensando en sus fantasías sadomasoquistas sobre Clark.

Ya en sus asientos Akeno hizo una pregunta que Clark no había esperado.

"¿Por que no entraste a clases el día de ayer Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno tomando por sorpresa a Clark. Este no sabiendo si Akeno se había enterado de lo sucedido ayer y no queriendo que se enterara decidió contarle una parte.

"Me sentí un poco mal y decidí irme a mi casa" Dijo Clark omitiendo la parte donde golpeaba a un tipo por insultar a Akeno.

"Ya veo" Dijo Akeno simplemente. Por supuesto que se entero de lo que sucedió ayer. El como Clark enojado había golpeado a ese sujeto por atreverse a insultarla, como lo lanzo como un muñeca de trapo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los espectadores y se había marchado sin mas . Le hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo en especial la parte en que se amenazo al sujeto si volvía a hablar de ella. Al haber escuchado todo eso no pudo evitar el calor que sintió y el rápido latido de su corazón. Pero conocía a Clark y era el tipo de persona que no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los demás, así que solo sonrió y le siguió el juego. "Espero que no haya nada grave Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno con preocupación.

"No fue nada Akeno-san no tienes por que preocuparte" Dijo Clark sintiéndose culpable por hacer que Akeno se preocupara.

Hablaron un poco después de eso hasta que llegara el profesor. El resto del día paso normalmente, con excepción de la hora del almuerzo donde Koneko pregunto por que no vino el día de ayer, a lo que le dio la misma excusa que le dio a Akeno.

Sin ningún otro contratiempo el resto del día paso sin ningún evento significativo. Y antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche y Clark estaba en su traje vigilando la ciudad.

Como había esperado no paso mucho tiempo para sentir como su teléfono, que guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, vibrara. Sabiendo ya de quien se trataba solo lo llevo a su oreja sin mirar y hablo.

"Hola Rías-san" Dijo Kal tranquilamente.

"Hola Kal-kun" Dijo Rías saludándolo. Estaba sentada en su oficina en el viejo edificio de la escuela, donde es la cede del Club de investigación de lo oculto. "¿No interrumpo nada ?" Pregunto en caso de que estuviera ocupado.

"No, esta bien tengo tiempo" Dijo Kal después de todo era una noche tranquila, claro un par de robos o pequeñas riñas pero nada que la policía no pudiera solucionar. "No hay nada que requiera mi ayuda"

"Me alegro" Dijo Rías después de todo eso significa que no había problemas o accidentes. Contrario a lo que pensaban todos Rías no era indiferente al sufrimiento de los demás no importa que sean humanos. "Eso significa que podemos hablar" Termino de decir.

"¿De que quieres hablar Rías-san?" Cuestiono Kal curioso por lo que Rías quisiera saber.

"¿Como eres tan fuerte y por que tu energía se siente tan.. ? ¿luminosa? ¿Caliente?" Pregunto Rías no sabiendo que palabra usar para describir la energía de Kal.

Pero Kal no necesitaba mas explicaciones sabia de lo que Rías estaba hablando después de todo Azazel había usado palabras similares.

Así que Kal paso toda la noche explicándole la naturaleza de sus poderes a Rías, quien escuchaba maravillada cada palabra que salia de la boca de Kal haciéndole preguntas para aclarar alguna duda que tuviera, a las que el contesto con paciencia y de la forma mas clara posible. Por supuesto que hubo momentos en que Kal tenia que dejar de hablar para acudir cuando había problemas en que fuera necesario.

Cada vez que sucedía Rías no ponía ninguna objeción. El tiempo paso muy rápido y antes de darse cuenta ya faltaba poco para amanecer.

"Así que en resumen tu cuerpo absorbe y procesa los rayos solares dándote diferentes poderes como súper-fuerza, súper-velocidad y prácticamente invulnerable y otros poderes mas" Dijo Rías fascinada por lo que Kal le dijo. "Y aumentan y aparecen otros mientras pasan los años" Dijo resumiendo todo lo que comprendió.

"Así es Rías-san" Dijo Kal simplemente.

"¿Puedes contarme cada uno de ellos?" Pregunto Rías con curiosidad.

"Tal vez otro día Rías-san, tardaría mucho en explicarte cada uno y falta poco para que amanezca" Dijo Kal mientras miraba al horizonte a docenas de kilómetros y veía como aparecían los primeros rayos solares.

"Lo siento" Dijo Rías con vergüenza sonrojada. Por estar tan emocionada no había notado la hora que era, y no pensó que Kal también tuviera que descansar. "Me deje llevar" Admitió.

"No importa Rías-san" Dijo Kal tranquilamente. "Podremos hablar mañana"

"Esta bien" Dijo Rías un poco mas calmada aunque un poco decepcionada. "Que descanses Kal-kun"

"Igualmente Rías-san" Y diciendo estas palabras colgó. Soltando un gran suspiro lo siguiente que hizo fue cambiarse, activar su engranaje y caminar a su casa. No espero haber hablado tanto con Rias y el tiempo se le fue volando. Ahora solo queria llegar a su casa darse una larga ducha y descansar o leer un rato.

…...

Los días siguientes fueron casi lo mismo. Iba a la escuela, comía con Akeno y Koneko, iba a casa, se dirigía al trabajo, regresaba a su casa, salia en las noches y hablaba con Rías. Quien le ha estado preguntando sobre cada uno de sus poderes.

Sábado en la noche Kal estaba haciendo su patrulla normal por la ciudad de Kuoh, al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono con Rías. En esta ocasión están hablando sobre su audición.

"Entonces puedes escuchar cualquier sonido a mas de una docena de kilómetros" Dijo Rías después de que Kal le hablara sobre su súper-oído. "De esa forma sabes todo lo que esta pasando en la ciudad"

"No es tan simple Rías-san" Dijo Kal calmado. "La cuidad esta llena de voces, sonidos y ruido, tengo que concentrarme sobre un sonido especifico limitando mi rango de audición y concentrarme en un tipo especifico de sonidos y voces" Explico.

"Parece muy complicado" Dijo Rías después de un segundo. "Los demonios también poseen un oído muy sensible, pero no al nivel del tuyo, debe ser difícil tener que escuchar todo lo que te rodea"

"Lo es, pero aprendí a lidiar con ello desde pequeño" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano dándole la razón. "Es una bendición poder escuchar todo lo que sucede alrededor, pero a la vez es una maldición por que no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez" Explico como veía su poder. "De cualquier forma tiene sus grandes usos por que gracias a esto puedo saber donde se encuentra cada persona e identificarla"

"¿Como?" Pregunto Rías curiosa.

"El latido del corazón" Dijo Kal tranquilamente. "Cada latido del corazón late de manera diferente, no hay dos latidos de corazón iguales, es como una huella digital o el ADN esto es algo que no se puede imitar" Explico.

"Es así como supiste donde estaba la segunda vez que fui a verte ¿no?" Dijo Rías después de pensarlo unos segundos.

"Si, la primera vez que viniste memorice tu latido del corazón" Dijo Kal calmado.

"Entonces sabes donde estoy en este momento" Afirmo Rías tranquilamente. "¿Es así como supiste mi nombre?" Pregunto.

"No en realidad, solo tuve que escuchar donde estabas y usar mi visión de rayos X, lo demás fue sencillo" Mintió Kal rápidamente sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad de como averiguo su nombre.

"¿Visión de rayos X?" Pregunto Rías confusa. "No me habías dicho que tenias ese poder Kal-kun" Dijo interesada.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Kal hizo una pequeña mueca. Había olvidado que no le hablo sobre su visión de rayos X, no es que lo hubiera olvidado solo que lo omitió por varias razones. Principalmente por las preguntas que vendrían después.

"Si Rías-san tengo visión de rayos X" Dijo Kal calmado.

"¿Entonces puedes ver atrevas de los objetos?" Pregunto Rías repentinamente muy interesada sobre esto. "¿Como como paredes, personas, o... ropa?" Dijo Rías haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

"Si, puedo ver a través de todo eso Rías-san, y antes de que me preguntes la respuesta es no, no te he visto desnuda" Dijo Kal sabiendo lo que Rías le iba a preguntar.

"¿Por que crees que yo iba preguntarte eso Kal-kun?" Dijo Rías con voz inocente claramente falsa.

"No lo se, llámalo intuición" Dijo Kal con sarcasmo. Al momento de decir esto sabia que al otro lado de la linea ella estaba sonriendo. "¿Eso es todo Rías-san?" Pregunto Kal un poco molesto.

"No, aun tengo unas preguntas que hacerte" Dijo Rías intentando que Kal no notara su diversion. "¿Puedes verme desde el lugar donde estas?" Dijo un poco mas tranquila.

"Uhm.. Si" Termino de decir el joven Kryptoniano.

"Ya veo, entonces..¿Puedes decirme de que color es mi ropa interior?" Pregunto Rías interesada.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Rías lo único que Kal pudo hacer era sorprenderse y parpadear creyendo que había escuchado mal. Cuando estuvo seguro de que escucho bien lo único que pudo soltar fue.

"¿Que diablos?" Pregunto el joven Kryptoniano.

Al varios kilómetros de distancia Rías solo pudo sonreír a la respuesta del joven Kryptoniano. Estaba sentada en la sala de estar del club tranquilamente sentada en un sillón rojo con las piernas cruzadas bebiendo una taza de té en la mesa frente a ella.

Había pasado las noches enteras hablando con Kal hasta casi el amanecer, se había enterado de muchas cosas sobre su misterioso Kryptoniano. Después de despedirse de el había investigado lo que pudiera que estuviera relacionado con el pero no encontró nada. A si que la única forma de conocerlo era hablando con el, no era como si le molestara.

Al principio actuaba de forma reservada, fría y cordial, siguiendo el trato que habían seguido. Pero conforme pasaban los días se entero de varias cosas sobre el.

En primera era que es una persona compasiva, altruista y desinteresado, que se interesaba en todas las personas, eso fue fácil de saber viendo que salia en las noches a ayudar a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lo segundo que era humilde, cuando hablaba sobre sus poderes no lo hacia con arrogancia ni jactándose si no que lo hacia con tranquilidad. Algo que Rías no había esperado y la sorprendió, la mayoría de las personas poderosas eran orgullosos, arrogantes y con egos del tamaño de la luna.

Conforme mas hablaban Rías empezó a encontrarlo agradable, había momentos en que ella hablaba y el la escuchaba con atención. Sin darse cuenta tenían conversaciones que duraban horas, el hablando sobre lo que podía hacer y sus experiencias, y Rías hablándole sobre como eran los diablos y su mundo de origen. Lo que Kal hacia era muy solitario por lo que hablar con alguien era como un alivio.

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente y Rías empezó a esperar ansiosa por a la noche para poder hablar con él, siendo notada por Akeno quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer comentarios sugestivos a Rías, quien solo atinaba a sonrojarse.

Por lo que al escuchar que Kal podía ver a través de cualquier objeto pensó en divertirse un poco a costa suya. Eso es el porque había hecho tal sugerencia.

"Te pregunte ¿Si puedes ver de que color es mi ropa interior Kal-kun?" Dijo Rías sonriendo.

"Te escuche perfectamente la primera vez Rías-san" Dijo Kal calmándose un poco. "La pregunta que quiero saber es ¿Por que quieres que vea tu ropa interior?" Pregunto intentando encontrarle sentido a la petición de Rías.

"Solo quiero saber si puedes Kal-kun" Dijo Rías solamente. "Ademas no creo que sea la primera vez a que usas tu visión de rayos X para ver a alguien en ropa interior" Añadió.

Al escucharla lo único que Kal pudo hacer era sonrojarse. Cuando tenia era un adolescente y aun no tenia gran control de sus poderes había mirado por accidente en el vestuario de las chicas en la escuela y había visto a Lana Lang, la chica que le gustaba, y otras chicas, mas de lo que nunca habia esperado o imaginado. Siendo aun adolescente había tardado un poco mas de lo correcto desviar la mirada, pero gracias a su memoria perfecta esa imagen aun seguía impresa en su mente y lo seguiria estando por el resto de su vida.

Pero no es como si fuera a decirle esto Rías o alguien mas. "Ese no es el punto Rías-san" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano. "El hecho de que pueda hacerlo no significa que sea correcto"

"Haz esto Kal-kun y sera lo ultimo que te pido esta noche" Dijo Rías intentando que Kal aceptara. Cuando vio que no estaba dando resultados uso su ultima carta. "Por favor Kal" Suplico Rías de la forma mas sensual posible y omitiendo el -kun.

Al escuchar la forma en que Rías hablaba sintió un estremecimiento por su columna, hablo de la misma forma que Akeno cuando le pedía algo e igual que cuando sucedía con Akeno no tardo en aceptar aunque con algo de renuencia.

"Esta bien" Dijo Kal con un suspiro, debe de aprender a decirle no a las mujeres hermosas como Rías y Akeno o terminara en algún problema.

Concentrándose en el latido del corazón de Rías, localizándola en el viejo edificio de la escuela dirijo su mirada ahí. Sus ojos brillaron en un azul eléctrico signo de que estaba usando su visión de rayos X, gracias a su visión telescópica pudo ver el edifico, enfocándose atravesó las paredes y vio a Rías sentada en un sillón de color rojo. Concentrándose un poco mas empezó a aumentar la intensidad y logro ver la ropa interior de Rías. Apartando rápidamente la mirada con un sonrojo en su cara.

"Rojos con encaje negro" Dijo Kal avergonzado por teléfono, recordando la seductora ropa interior de Rías las pequeñas bragas y gran sostén que sostenían esos enormes pechos. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos volvió a hablar. "Espero que te hayas divertido" Dijo sabiendo que ella debe de estar sonriendo.

"Lo siento.. Kal-kun, no te molestes" Dijo Rías tranquilizándose. "Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, gracias" Dijo Rías después de unos segundos de silencio.

Tomando un largo suspiro contesto "No importa... fue divertido de cualquier forma" Dijo Kal con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de Rías.

"Nos vemos Kal-kun" Se despidió Rías.

"Nos vemos Rías-san" Contesto Kal colgando.

Guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras daba un largo suspiro sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al sentir que alguien lo estaba observando. Concentrándose miro rápidamente a su alrededor en busca de quien lo estuviera mirando. Y lo encontró en la cima de un edificio había una sombra que se movía al ver que Kal miraba en su dirección.

Moviéndose rápidamente el joven Kryptoniano tardo solo unos segundos en llegar a la cima del edificio donde había visto la sombra moverse, mientras corría pudo escuchar un sonido que identifico como un circulo mágico, aumentando la velocidad intento evitar que se escapara, pero al llegar ahí no había nadie.

Rápidamente reviso el lugar en busca de una pista que le ayudara a averiguar quien era la persona que se encontraba aquí hace unos instantes. Identificando lo que estaba buscando camino despacio en la dirección donde se encontraba, se agacho para recogerlo y acercarlo a su cara. Lo que sostenía en sus manos era un pluma negra.

Girando la pluma negra Kal la observo con un ceño fruncido. La pluma era demasiado grande para ser de cualquier ave que supiera, pero eso no es la razón que hizo que el ceño de el joven Kryptoniano se frunciera. La verdadera razón es que reconocía este tipo de pluma, como no iba reconocerla si la había visto en varias ocasiones en una persona.

Azazel.

Pero estaba bastante seguro de que la sombra que vio no era Azazel. Frunciendo el ceño se levanto con la pluma aun en su mano y observo a su alrededor en busca que cualquier cosa inusual. Después de asegurase de que no haya nada volvió su vista a la pluma negra que tenia en su mano, sabiendo que solo significaba una cosa. Un ángel caído.

Claro que no tenia nada en contra de cualquier ángel caído. Pero lo que lo ponía cauteloso y en desconfianza era que lo estuvieran espiando. Quien sabe lo que el o ella supiera sobre el, y el no saber era algo que le molestaba a el joven Kryptoniano.

Sabiendo que la persona que lo espió no iba a volver, por el momento, pensó que lo mejor era dirigirse a su casa. Así que moviéndose entre los muchos edificios de la cuidad asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, nunca se podía ser demasiado cauteloso. Tardo un poco mas de lo esperado llegar a su casa debido a todas la vueltas que había tomado, pero llego seguro de que nadie lo vio.

En lugar de irse a dormir sabiendo que era una causa perdida ya que tenia muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, se dirigió a su estudio y tomo uno de los libros en los estantes y se dispuso a leer. Pero con lo sucedido con Rías y ese misterioso ángel caído muy fresco en su memoria.

* * *

**Domingo en la noche**

**(Habitación de Clark)**

Clark estaba acostado en su cama vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos y su siempre presente engranaje sagrado en su muñeca mientras leia un libro. Había trabajo mucho por estos dias por lo que creyó que se merecía un descanso, salir todas las noches y las pocas horas de sueño habia tomado su peaje, hace tiempo que tenia problemas para dormir.

La idea había venido al amanecer después de no conciliar el sueño, incluso alguien como el que no necesitaba dormir tanto merecía algo de tiempo de descanso. Después de pensar detenidamente sobre el asunto de el supuesto ángel caído sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento, asi que dejando el asunto de Rías y el ángel caído a un lado disfruto todo el día para el solo.

Y hablando de cierta diablo. Clark escucho el sonido de un teléfono en el cajón del mueble a un lado de su cama, sabiendo de quien se trataba solo lo ignoro y siguió con su lectura. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar dejo su libro a un lado de el y se levanto para contestar. Apretó el botón mientras se sentaba en su cama escuchando la voz de Rías al otro lado.

"¿Por que no contestaste?" Vino la voz de Rías y parecía que estaba enojada.

"Hola Rías-san, ¿Como estas? Yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar" Comento el joven Kryptoniano de forma sarcástica mientras se volvía a recostar en su cama. Claro, normalmente no hablaba con Rías de esta forma, pero la falta de sueño y la forma en que Rías le hablo, sacaron esta parte de el.

"Lo siento" Dijo Rías avergonzada al otro lado de la linea. Estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hicieran todo lo que quería por lo que Kal no contestara su teléfono la hizo enojar un poco, debía recordarse que Kal no era ningún sirviente. "Lo siento Kal-kun por la forma en que te hable" Se disculpo.

"No importa Rías-san yo también siento la forma en que te hable" Se disculpo Clark por su comportamiento. "Pero ¿Porque sonabas enojada? No creo que el hecho de que no hubiera contestado fuera la razón" Comento Kal habiendo conocido un poco de la personalidad de Rías. Durante unos segundos solo recibió silencio hasta que escucho la voz delgada de Rías.

"Estaba preocupada" Admitió Rías avergonzada.

"¿Preocupada? ¿Por que?" Pregunto confundido el joven Kryptoniano.

"No te sentí tu energía y cuando te llame y no contestaste creí que te había sucedido algo" Explico Rías sus razones. "Es por eso que te hable de esa forma"

"No tienes por que preocuparte por mi" Comento sorprendido y conmovido por la declaración de Rías. "Pero gracias, no hay muchas personas que se preocupan sinceramente por mi, por lo que es bueno escucharlo" Dijo agradecido.

Al otro lado de la linea Rías se sonrojo al escuchar la sinceridad en el tono de Kal. No es algo que había esperado cuando se confeso con el. Pero era algo que le alegraba.

"En cuanto porque no salí esta noche fue por que quería tomar un descanso" Se explico el joven Kryptoniano.

"Entonces no te molestare Kal-kun, que descanses" Dijo Rías un poco decepcionada por el hecho de no poder hablar con el joven Kryptoniano.

"Espera" Dijo Clark sintiéndose mal por Rías. " Aun podemos hacer algo para matar el tiempo"

"¿Algo como que?" Pregunto Rías curiosa.

"No lo se... que tal una partida de ajedrez " Propuso el joven Kryptoniano recordando que había visto un tablero en la sala de Rías el día de ayer.

"Una partida de ajedrez suena bien Kal-kun" Acepto Rías feliz de que seguiría hablando con el Kryptoniano. "Aunque te advierto que no ganaras" Comento Rías a modo de broma confiada en que ganaría.

"Vaya parece que alguien tiene un gran ego" Dijo con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego a Rías. "No deberías confiarte tanto Rías-san después de todo soy bastante bueno"

"Entonces tendremos que averígualo" Dijo Rías aceptando el reto.

Pasaron un par de horas jugando ajedrez por teléfono. Al poco tiempo de empezar Clark se entero que Rías era bastante competitiva, ademas de que también era muy inteligente. Aun que al final el resultado fue 3-1 ganando el joven Kryptoniano, para sorpresa de Rías.

"No es justo" Exclamo Rías en su sala mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos con un pequeño y lindo mohin en su cara.

"Lo hiciste bastante bien Rías-san" La felicito el joven Kryptoniano. "Por un momento creí que ganarías" Dijo a modo de broma. Al momento de decir estas palabras pudo escuchar como al otro lado de la linea Rías soltaba algo que sonaba cono "Arrogante" sacando le una sonrisa a Clark.

"Creo que ya es bastante tarde y lo mejor sera que descanses" Comento Rías después de unos segundos de silencio. "Que duermas bien Kal-kun" Dijo Rías despidiéndose del joven Kryptoniano.

"Igualmente Rías-san" Se despidió colgando el teléfono.

Dejando el teléfono y el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo en mueble adjunto a su cama soltó un bostezo, parece que hablar con Rías lo había ayudado a conciliar el sueño. Así que feliz de que pudiera descansar se metió en su cama cubriéndose con una sabana. Contrario a los días anteriores no tardo mucho en entrar al mundo de los sueños.

…..

_Recordaba la sensación de estar unos brazos cálidos, levantando su mirada se encontró con que una hermosa mujer con unos hermosos ojos azul cerúleo que lo miraban con amor y ternura, extendió sus pequeños y regordetes brazos hacia ella intento tocarla, al ver que no podia se enojo creando un pequeño mohin en su pequeño rostro, sacando le un sonrisa a la hermosa mujer._

"_Mi pequeño y dulce Kal-El" Dijo ella con una voz llena de afecto al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que su pequeño mohin despareciera y empezara a reír feliz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo. "Eres tan hermoso" Comento ella acunando al pequeño bebe en sus brazos._

_Para el pequeño Kal-El esas palabras no tenían sentido, pero lo único que sabia es que se sentía seguro en esos brazos. Levanto su brazos intentando sujetar el cabello largo de la mujer sacando le un risa, le gustaba su risa._

_Pero la risa murió al sentir como todo el lugar temblaba, haciendo que empezara a llorar, la mujer lo apretó mas a su pecho asegurándose de que no sufriera daño._

"_Tranquilo Kal no llores todo estará bien" Susurraba la mujer mientras intentaba calmarlo._

"_¡Lara!" Escucharon el grito de un hombre. _

"_¡Jor-El!"La escucho gritar feliz el pequeño Kal para luego sentir como se abrazaban entre los tres. Al separarse vio como los dos empezaron a hablar apresuradamente, no entendía nada de lo que decían pero parecía que estaban asustados. Los temblores aumentaron ocasionando que dejaran de hablar._

_Cuando dejo de temblar pudo sentir como su madre lo pasaba a los brazos del hombre, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor el pequeño Kal estaba feliz de recibir la atención de sus padres. En los brazos de su padre sintió como empezaron a correr hasta llegar a un extraño objeto. Después sintió como su padre lo pasaba de nuevo a su madre mientras el se dirigía al extraño objeto._

"_¿Estas seguro de esto Jor-El?" Decía la mujer mientras lo sostenía fuertemente._

"_Es la única manera Lara, la nave es la única opción" Comento apresuradamente mientras movía unos cristales. Hablaron de un montón de cosa que la pequeña mente de Kal-El no podía comprender, pero lo que si se dio cuenta es que su madre tenia miedo._

_Después vio como con cuidado su padre lo tomaba de los brazos de su madre aun ante su renuencia y lo colocaba en el extraño objeto con mucho cuidado. Solo podía mirar con sus ojos inocentes como su madre parecía a punto de llorar. Acostado en la improvisada cuna miro a su padre cuando empezó a hablar._

"_Se fuerte hijo mio, aun cuando nosotros nos hayamos ido" Escucho como salían las palabras del hombre que lo vio nacer. "Iras a un lugar donde nosotros no podemos seguirte, estarás rodeado de personas que se parecen a ti pero no lo son, seras diferente, mas fuerte, mas rápido, seras un dios ante ellos..._

"_Le darás a la gente un ideal al cual inspirar. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya, veras mi vida a través de tus ojos y yo la tuya a través de los míos, ellos te seguirán, tropezaran y caerán, pero con el tiempo, se unirán a ti en el Sol, con el tiempo, los ayudaras a lograr maravillas" Diciendo estas palabras se quito la capa que tenia en la espalda y lo cubrió con ella. "Fue dada por mi padre, a el le fue dada por su padre y su padre antes que el, eres el heredero de la casa de El y llevas el símbolo de la esperanza, mientras viajas voy las estrellas te protegerá, mantenerla siempre a tu lado y recuerda que te amamos.. eres toda nuestra esperanza hijo mio.. Kal-El" Al momento decir estas palabras una lagrima salio de su ojos y cayo en la capa de el pequeño bebe._

_El bebe solo observaba confundido como su padre se hacia para atrás para ser substituido por el rostro de su madre. Haciendo que Kal- El sonriera._

"_Mi Kal-El" Escucho la voz de su madre con todo el amor que una madre puede dar. "Quiero decirte todo, todo lo que una madre querría decirle su hijo, pero no tengo tiempo, solo recuerda esto hijo... recuerda lo que es ser amado.. Mi hermoso hijo" Miro como tomaba una respiración profunda como para darse fuerzas._

"_Ahora voy a decirte algunas mentiras.. y voy a rezar para que sean verdad" Escucho mientras veía como sus ojos se ponían acuosos. "Alguien estará ahí para ti.., viajaras con el corazón abierto.., pero sin importar donde caigas..sin importar que mas suceda.. tarde o temprano escucharas una voz.. veraz un rostro y lo sabrás.." Algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

"_Cuando la veas..aferrare y nunca la sueltes.. recordaras su voz.. recordaras lo que es ser amado..y te convertirás en el hombre que ella siempre soñó que serias.. Kal-El" Al momento de decir esas palabras se acerco y beso su frente derramando varias lagrimas sobre ella. " Se valiente mi pequeño.." Dijo para después separarse y ser abrazada por su marido._

_Una especie de cristal trasparente cubrió de repente a Kal-El, para después sentir como el objeto en que se encontraba templaba y empezaba a elevarse. La ultima imagen que vio de sus padres era de ellos abrazados mientras lo veían partir._

_Veía como cada segundo que pasaba se elevaba mas alto y mas legos de sus padres. Hasta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ver con sus ojos azules una esfera gigante. Que conforme se alejaba veía como se iba cubriendo de fuego hasta que exploto. La explosión fue tan grande que sacudió la nave donde se encontraba, haciendo que llorara._

_Pero ahora no había nadie para consolarlo, estaba solo, solo en la oscuridad y frio del espacio. _

_O al menos eso es lo que creía hasta que sintió como una cálida mano se ponía en su cabeza. Esa mano solo transmitía calor e hizo que el pequeño Kal-El dejara de llorar. Y después escucho una voz que demostraba una fuerza inigualable, pero a la vez denotaba una tristeza inmensa._

"_Descansa y duerme Kal-El tu viaje apenas inicia... ultimo hijo de Krypton" Y desapareció en una luz que lo envolvió por completo._

…...

Clark se levanto de un sobresalto sentándose en la cama sintiendo la humedad por todo su cuerpo producto del sudor, arrojo la sabana a un lado y llevo sus manos a su cara como las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Había sido tan real.. sus padres.

Eso fue muy diferente al holograma de sus padres, todo se sintió tan.. real. Aun podía sentir el beso de su madre en su frente, las palabras de despedida de su padres y no pudo evitar decir unas palabras que salieron de su corazón.

"Tenias razón madre.. encontré a personas que me amaron" Dijo con sus pensamientos dirigidos a los Kent. " Y me asegurare que el sacrifico de ambos no sea en vano" Comento decidido mientras borraba las lagrimas de sus ojos y sonreía.

Era la primera vez que soñaba con sus padres biológicos por lo que no pudo evitar estar abrumado por todas la emociones que desencadenaron esos recuerdos. Tomando varias respiraciones profundas Clark intento controlarse.

Pasando unos minutos pudo calmarse lo suficiente y pensar claramente. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su mano derecha mas específicamente donde estaba su engranaje sagrado. Despacio llevo su otras mano y paso sus dedos por el símbolo en forma de un "8" dentro del diamante. Pasando los dedos pudo sentir que estaba un poco caliente. Mientras sentía esto no pudo evitar en las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de despertar.

"_Despierta Kal-El.. tu destino te espera.. ultimo hijo de Krypton"_

Era la misma voz que escucho en su sueño, extrañamente no se sentía asustado ya que esta voz solo transmitía calor. Mientras pensaba en esto no pudo evitar soltar una palabra inconscientemente.

"Rao"

La alarma aun lado de su cama saco a Clark de sus pensamientos, levantándose la apago y viendo el estado en que se encontraba decidió tomar una larga ducha para luego dirigirse a la escuela. Con el sueño de sus padres muy presente en su mente.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh**

**(salón de clases)**

Clark estaba en su asiento con el su brazo sosteniendo su barbilla con la mirada perdida en ningún punto especifico, en la clasica pose de pensar. Así fue como Akeno lo encontró al entrar al salon de clases, con la vista perdida y melancólica. Curiosa se acerco y se puso a un lado de asiento mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Se extraño de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, ni si quiera parpadeo. Se preocupo al sentir su energía y ver que parecía estar abrumado por muchas emociones pero la que predominaba era la tristeza.

"Buenos días Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno mientras veía como el parpadeaba apenas notando su precencia y se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

"Buenos días Akeno-san" Saludo Clark con un pequeña sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa no le agrado a Akeno, no era la misma que veía siempre en Clark, e hizo que se preocupara mas. No le agradaba para nada que estuviera a si y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Estas bien Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno con preocupación mientras llevaba una mano a su frente para ver si estaba enfermo, al ver que su temperatura era normal, comento. "No parece que tengas fiebre"

"Estoy bien Akeno-san, no te preocupes" Comento Clark mientras tomaba la mano de Akeno de su frente y la ponía abajo. Cuando vio que Akeno no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos violetas sabia que no le creía, así que solo suspiro y le contó una parte. "No he dormido bien últimamente, y ayer pase una mala noche" Comento. Era cierto en su mayor parte.

Al escucharlo y sabiendo que no mentía, lo único que Akeno hizo acercar su cara a la suya. "Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes Clark-kun" Comento Akeno sonriendo con el rostro de Clark a solo centímetros del suyo. "Habría dormido contigo" Propuso de forma sensual mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Levantando su mano Clark empujo con dos dedos la frente de Akeno hacia atrás en un pequeño golpe, haciendo que moviera su cabeza para atrás y formara un pequeño mohin en su boca mientras ponía su mano en el lugar donde la había golpeado.

"Nunca te pediría algo así Akeno-san" Comento Clark creyendo que solo quería ayudarle. Para luego llevar su mano a la cara de Akeno y pasar su pulgar por su mejilla de forma delicada, todo ante los ojos de una sorprendida y sonrojada Akeno. "Pero.. gracias" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras quitaba la mano de su rostro, pero esta sonrisa si era verdadera, la misma sonrisa que Akeno quería ver.

Feliz de que había logrado que Clark olvidara el asunto, Akeno solo pudo sonreír. Aunque estaba un poco decepcionada de que no aceptara su oferta, pero Clark era tan inocente y despistado que de seguro no entendió el doble sentido en las palabras de Akeno, pero eso no importa después de todo logro su cometido.

Después de eso hablaron un poco mas hasta que llegara el profesor, cuando llego continuaron con la clase normalmente, pero ahora Clark se sentía mejor, todo gracias a Akeno. Mientras estaba prestando atención a el profesor tuvo un pensamiento extraño.

Akeno le habría agradado a su madre...

….

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo Akeno le había comentado que Koneko y ella tenían una reunión del club por lo que no iban a poder acompañarlo. El solo le dijo que no tenia problema y que seria agradable caminar un poco y tomar aire fresco. Despidiéndose emprendieron su camino en diferentes direcciones.

Ahora Clark estaba caminado tranquilamente por campos de la escuela, observando a su alrededor y disfrutando el paisaje. Cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, al mirar al frente pudo encontrar la fuente de tanto alboroto.

Kiba Yuuto de segundo año, miembro del Club al que pertenecen Koneko, Akeno y Rias, y un demonio. Al parecer unas tres chicas de segundo año estaban hablando con el, siendo la primera vez que Clark lo tenia de frente no pudo evitar analizarlo. Alto, rubio, ojos azules y atractivo, Clark podria añadir imparcialmente.

Viéndolo interaccionar con las tres chicas pudo notar que poseia un personalidad amable y cordial, siendo educado al despedirse de ellas, y caminar en su dirección. Al pasar a su lado Clark hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a forma de saludo, recibiendo otro a cambio y seguir con su camino.

Pero su camino fue detenido por las mismas tres chicas que anteriormente estaban hablando con Kiba.

"¡Clark-senpai!" Escucho como lo llamaban y se ponían frente a el con corazones en los ojos y el rostro sonrojado, empezando a hablar de muchas cosas de lo increíble y guapo que era, cosas que francamente no le interesaban a el. Pero Clark siempre amable les ofreció una sonrisa y les hablo de forma cordial y amable.

Conforme mas hablaban Clark se encontró con su mirada tomando su entorno, pero una casa llamo su atención. Tres chicos de segundo que se habían puesto rápidamente de pie y parecía estar muy emocionados. Curioso les pregunto a las chicas frente a el.

"¿Saben quienes son esos tres?" Pregunto curioso a las tres chicas que inmediatamente voltearon en la dirección que Clark estaba mirando. Clark observo como sus rostro anteriormente felices pasaban al enojo y hasta asco.

"Esos son el trió pervertido Clark-senpai" Comento la que estaba en medio, una chica de cabello negro corto, para luego mirarlo con un poco de miedo. "Alguien como usted no debe fijarse en ellos" Dijo recibiendo asentimientos de sus dos amigas.

"Siempre están intentando ver los pechos y debajo de las faldas de todas las chicas de la escuela" Comento con repulsión la segunda chica, ella tenia cabello largo castaño.

"Es cierto senpai, yo misma escuche como ellos inventaban rumores desagradables sobre usted" Dijo la tercera, ella tenia cabello castaño mas claro y corto. Eso sorprendió a Clark, pero aun no había terminado. "Decían que chantajeaba a Akeno-onesama para que estuviera con usted" Este comentario si molesto a Clark, no le importaba lo que dijeran de el, pero otro asunto cuando alguien hablaba mal de Akeno.

"Eso es tonto, Clark-senpai no necesita chantajear a nadie, el es demasiado guapo" Comento la que se encontraba en el medio, siendo seguida de sus dos amigas, que empezaron a decir que el era lo suficiente encantador para tener a cualquier chica fácilmente, y otros comentarios favorecedores.

No presto atención a sus comentarios mientras observaba como el "Trió pervertido" se alejaban en dirección de los vestidores, donde anteriormente entro el Club de Kendo, hasta perderse de su vista. Haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

Relajándose se dirigió a las tres chicas que seguían hablando de el, y se disculpo agradeciéndoles por lo que le habían dicho. Para luego emprender su camino en la dirección donde desaparecieron esos tres.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban se encontró con una escena que lo hizo enojar. El trió estaba intentando ver por un agujero a las niñas del Club de Kendo al mismo tiempo que hacían comentarios sobre ellas. Su Ma de vuelta a casa le había enseñado en muchas ocasiones a siempre respetar a una mujer, era una de las lecciones que Clark había tomado con mucha seriedad por lo que ver a esos tres comportarse de esa forma lo molesto.

Así que se puso detrás del trió que aun no había notado su presencia, cruzo los brazos en su pecho y hablo en voz alta y autoritaria. "Que cree que están haciendo" Exclamo el joven Kryptoniano. Viendo como al instante de escucharlo sus cuerpos se paralizaban y se daban la vuelta lentamente para verlo.

Clark vio con un poco de satisfacción como al verlo sus rostros tomaban un expresión de miedo. No podía culparos desde el incidente con aquel tipo que insulto a Akeno, Clark había ganado una especie de reputación. Por lo que al verlo con el ceño fruncido y cruzados de brazos en toda su altura era algo aterrador.

Mientras Clark veía como cada uno lentamente se ponían de pie se encontró observándolos. El de la izquierda era un chico normal con unos grandes lentes y cabello castaño oscuro, vestido con el uniforme estándar de la academia. El del medio era mas alto tenia unos ojos pequeños y la cabeza rapada, también vestido con el uniforme excepto que sin la chaqueta. Y por ultimo el de la derecha, era un chico con ojos y cabello castaño, vestido con el uniforme con excepción de que el tenia el chaleco y la camisa abierta, dejando ver una camiseta roja.

"Les preguntare una vez mas ¿Que creen que están haciendo?" Repitió el joven Kryptoniano viendo que ellos no hacían ningún ademan de hablar. Fue el que tenia la camiseta roja el que hablo.

"E-eso no te interesa" Dijo intentando ser valiente, aun que el hecho de que estuviera temblando no lo ayudaba.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto el joven Kryptoniano con una ceja levantada.

"Hyoudou Issei" Contesto el chico que ahora identifico como Issei. Dejando caer lo brazos a sus costados el joven Kryptoniano dio dos paso hacia enfrente, los otros intentaron dar un paso atrás pero la pared no los dejaba. Ya mas cerca Clark se dirigió hacia los tres pero viendo específicamente a Issei.

"Veras Issei-san esto si me interesa, ¿sabes por que?" Pregunto viendo que lentamente negaba con la cabeza. "Por que me enseñaron a tratar con educación a toda mujer" Explico para luego mirarlo con mas intensidad. "Y no voy a permitir que tú o cualquier otra persona trate de esa forma a una mujer en mi presencia ¿Entendiste?" Termino con voz fría recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento. Al ver que contestaba se separo un poco y miro a los otros dos. "Esto va por todos ustedes, no quiero volver a ver este tipo de comportamiento ¿Entendido?" Exclamo recibiendo otro rápido asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos.

Satisfecho con lo que había hecho se separo de ellos, haciendo que soltaran suspiros de alivio, pero esto aun no había terminado "Ahora es tiempo de que enfrente las consecuencias.. ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Clark moviendo la cabeza a un lado mirando hacia atrás de el. Ahí estaban todas las chicas del Club de Kendo vestidas con sus uniformes y sus espadas de madera.

Ellas habían venido aquí cuando escucharon voces y creyeron que alguien las estaba espiando. Al llegar se encontraron con Clark quien estaba regañando al "Trió pervertido" quienes ya habían intentado espiarlas en mas de una ocasión. Todas miraban con admiración y corazones en sus ojos como Clark-senpai las defendía. Pero ahora era hora de enseñarle al trió pervertido modales.

El trió al ver a la chicas del Club de Kendo armadas con espadas de madera solo pudieron tragar duro y abrasarse mientras recibían la paliza que les esperaba.

Unos minutos después Clark observaba con un poco de lastima como los tres estaban el suelo con varios moretones por todo sus cuerpo. Claro que se lo merecían pero no había esperado que fueran tan duras. La voz de una de las miembros del Club de Kendo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Uhm..Clark-senpai" Volteando el joven Kryptoniano se encontró con dos lindas jovenes chicas frente el. "Mi nombre es Murayama y ella es mi amiga Katase" Se presento ante el joven Kryptoniano, mientras se sonrojaba al sentir sus ojos sobre ella. "Q-queriamos agradecerle lo que hizo y..." Clark observaba con confusión como se ponía mas roja y se trababa con sus palabras.

"Mmm.. senpai lo que mi amiga quiere decir" Empezó a decir la otra chica, Katase, al ver su amiga se habia quedado callada. "E-es que ninguna de nosotras tenemos un problema si usted se queda y nos ve" Dijo sonrojado. "Todas las otras chicas están de acuerdo" Comento mientras señalaba hacia atrás donde estaban todas la miembros del Club, quienes solo veían en su dirección con el rostro sonrojado.

Decir que Clark estaba sorprendido era una sobrestimacion, acababa de evitar que el trió las observara desnudas, y ellas le decían de frente que no tenían ningún problema que él las mirara. Claro había recibido un par de cumplidos y proposiciones de partes de varias chicas, incluso de Akeno, claro que había notado el doble sentido en las palabras de Akeno, no era tan inocente o ingenuo para no verlo, es solo que lo había dejado pasar conociendo bien su personalidad. Pero ninguna había llegado a este extremo. Mientras, no pudo evitar pensar que esta escuela esta llena de pervertidos..

Claro cualquier chico había soñado estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres desnudas, y aceptarían sin un segundo de vacilación esta preposición. Pero Clark no era como cualquier otro, el solo dijo:

"Mmm..Lo siento, no creo que pueda" Comenzó. "Tengo que hacer algo importante.. y se me esta acabando el tiempo" Ofreció una excusa intentando ser lo mas amable posible. Al momento de decir esto pudo ver como en el rostro de todas se mostraban decepcionadas.

"No importa Clark-senpai, puede venir cualquier otro día no tenemos problema" Comento apresuradamente la chica de pelo castaño, Muruyama, este comentario parecía subir el amino de las demás por que ellas levantaron el rostro y lo miraron con ojos esperanzados.

"Uhm.. Gracias" Carraspeo un poco nervioso. "Mejor me voy" Comento con una pequeña sonrisa forzada y salio caminando rápidamente de ese lugar. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos soltó un suspiro de alivio. Debía mantenerse alejado de ese Club.

…...

Después de ese incidente con el club de Kendo camino un poco hasta que llego la hora de regresar al salón, al entrar noto que Akeno no estaba ahí, esta vez no se preocupo por que sabia que estaba el club.

Las clases siguieron con tranquilidad después de eso y sin darse cuenta Clark ya estaba caminando fuera de la escuela dirigiéndose a su casa. Mientras estaba pensado en lo extraño de este día. Pero lo que principalmente estaba en su mente el sueño que tuvo esta mañana.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona que estaba corriendo en dirección opuesta y terminaron chocando, cayendo ambos al suelo. Con Clark abajo y la otra persona arriba de el.

"Ugh" Clark con los ojos cerrados escucho como la persona que estaba encima de el soltaba un gemido de dolor. "Eres idiota ¡¿Que no ves..." Cuando no escucho nada mas abrió sus ojos y miro a la persona que estaba sobre el.

Era una chica, tal vez un año menor que el, largo cabello negro y unos ojos violetas, de un tono mas oscuro que los de Akeno, muy bonita podía añadir. Pero lo que lo hizo mirar con confusión es que ella lo estaba mirando con la cara un poco blanca como si se hubiera asustado, y lo miraba con sorpresa y un poco de ¿miedo?. No entendía el motivo así que le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

Esas palabras parecieron sacar a la chica de su sorpresa, por que rápidamente se quito de encima de el y se puso de pie sin mirarlo a los ojos. Confundido por su comportamiento Clark también se puso de pie y la observo con curiosidad, tal vez se había lastimado, después de todo choco con el.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?" Pregunto preocupado, incluso sin sus poderes su cuerpo era mas denso, y podía a verse lastimado. Viendo que no contestaba se preocupo mas, pero después de unos segundos escucho como hablaba.

"Estoy bien" Dijo con voz suave y delicada, haciendo que Clark frunciera el recordaba que ella lo habia insultado y su voz no había sonado igual, pero tal vez eso solo fue por la emoción.

"¿Estas segura?" Al recibir un asentimiento de ella, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Se supone que ahora debería despedirse e irse pero su instinto le decía que se quedara, así que decidió hacerle caso. "Mi nombre es Clark Kent" Se presento. "¿Cual es tu nombre?" Observo como al momento de decir esta pregunta ella lo miraba y se mordía el labio indecisa, pero finalmente hablo.

"Amano Yuuma" Contesto ella ante el joven Kryptoniano.

"No recuerdo verte en la escuela" Comento Clark mientras la miraba con curiosidad. "¿De que escuela vienes Yuuma-san?" Pregunto interesado. Después de todo su uniforme era nunca lo había visto antes. Este consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra "P" bordado en oro, una camiseta blanca, un lazo rojo y una falda verde con una franja blanca y delgada alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma.

Al hacer esta pregunto el rostro de Yuuma mostro sorpresa y neviosismo. "H-hemm soy de una escuela que esta bastante lejos de seguro no la conoces" Contesto apresuradamente, cuando vio que Clark estaba a punto de preguntar algo mas, volvio a hablar. "Fue un placer Clark-san pero me tengo que ir" Y sin mas se fue rapidamente de ahi sintiendo la mirada de Clark en su espalda. Cuando estuvo segura que estaba lo suficientemente lejos solto un suspiro de alivio. Frunciendo el ceño con el enojo, dando una apariencia totalmente diferente a la que mostro anteriormente.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca pensó Yuuma o mas especificamenre Raynare, un angel caido. Por un momento creyo que la descubriria. Nunca se espero encontar a la persona que espio hace poco en esta escuela, fue su mala suerte que se haya encontrado con el.

Habia venido en busca de ese humano con el engranaje sagrado llamado Issei, pero parece que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Pero no iba a permitir que Kal o Clark, o como sea que se llame, ni ningun demonio interferir, tenia ordenes que cumplir. Solo deseaba no tener que encontrarse con el de nuevo podria ser peligro.

Por desgracia para ella no siempre consigues lo que deseas...

* * *

**Comenten por favor**


	7. 7 Verdaderos rostros

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujeres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

****Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion****

* * *

Los días han pasado muy rápido para Clark esta semana, tal vez sea por el hecho de que Akeno y Koneko han tenido varias reuniones del club de ocultismo, por lo que no a podido pasar tanto tiempo como quisiera con ellas. O tal vez se que Rias a estado muy ocupada por lo que no lo a llamado todos los días como ella quisiera.

Eso habría llamado su atención si no tuviera sus propios asuntos pendientes, como es el caso del supuesto ángel caído que vio hace varios días. El no iba a dejar pasar esto asi, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, por lo que cada noche a estado pendiente de cualquier pequeña señal, siempre alerta de lo sucede a su alrededor, pero lamentablemente no dio frutos. Es como si hubiera desparecido, aunque claro todo hubiera sido mas fácil si supiera sentir su presencia, pero esa es otra historia para otro dia.

Hoy caminaba por la salida de la escuela, se había quedado un poco mas de tiempo en la escuela, por que un profesor le pidió ayuda, y tardo un poco mas de lo esperado, siendo el cielo naranja una indicación de lo tarde de que era. Tendría que pedir disculpas de vuelta en su trabajo pero no creía que tuviera algún problema sus jefes siempre han sido muy considerados.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con alguien que no había esperado. Koneko comiendo un paleta helada mientras observaba algo que parecía llamar su atención. Así que se acerco para saludarla feliz de verla, cuando estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia ella volteo a verlo y lo saludo.

"Hola Clark-senpai" Comento mientras le daba otra lamida a su paleta. No se sorprendió de ver a Clark, después de todo lo sintio venir hacia aquí hace solo unos segundos.

"Hola Koneko-chan" Ya no se sorprendía que Koneko supiera siempre cuando estaba a punto de llegar, era algo que no encontraba razón, como la forma en que Akeno siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo. Tal vez era cosa de diablos.

"¿Que estas haciendo tan tarde en las escuela Clark-senpai?" Pregunto con curiosidad después de todo sabia que siempre salia temprano de la escuela para dirigirse a su trabajo.

"Tuve que quedarme un rato para ayudar a un profesor con unas cosa y se hizo un poco tarde" Al escucharlo hablar Koneko solo pudo asentir, ya conocía la personalidad amable de Clark, por lo que no le sorprendía que hiciera algo como eso."¿Y que estas haciendo aquí a esta hora Koneko-chan?" Pregunto siguiendo la conversación.

"Solo estoy disfrutando del pasaje" Mintió fácilmente. No podía decirle que había venido aquí por ordenes de Rias para asegurarse de que era Issei Hyuodou quien poseía el engranaje sagrada, no era algo difícil de hacer, pero le molestaba tener que estar cerca de ese pervertido.

"Ya veo.. es una hermosa vista" Comento mirando al cielo cubierto de naranja desde el punto donde estaba viendo Koneko, pero al mirar hacia abajo algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llamo su atención. "¿No es ese Issei-san?" Pregunto viendo como esa peculiar cabellera castaña que se alejaba.

"¿Lo conoces?" Eso si sorprendió a Koneko, no entendía como alguien tan educado como Clark podía llevarse bien con alguien como Issei.

"No realmente.. solo hable una vez con el" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de forma casual. "Puede que lo haya asustado un poco" Comento con una pizca de vergüenza.

"¿Asustado, senpai? ¿Como?" Pregunto confundida. Y así Clark le contó lo ocurrido con el club de Kendo, claro que omitiendo la parte donde ellas le decían que podía verlas desnudas, no sabia como se lo tomaría Koneko. "Se lo tenían merecido" Comento después de escuchar lo sucedido.

"Puede que si Koneko-chan… pero creo que debería disculparme" Comento Clark para confusión de ella. Solo Clark tenia la habilidad de sorprenderla y ni siquiera lo intentaba, solo era el mismo.

"Pero eran unos pervertidos" Objeto.

"Si pero... creo que me pase un poco con ellos, me disculpare con ellos mañana" Esta vez Koneko no discutió, conocía la personalidad de Clark y sabia que podía ser muy decidido o terco cuando se lo proponía. Puede que no entendiera la forma en que el pensaba pero le agradaba y no la cambiaría por nada.

"Aun creo que se lo merecían" Dio su punto de vista mientras le daba otra lamida a su paleta que casi se había acabado. Para luego sorprenderse al sentir la mano de Clark en su cabeza revolviendo le el cabello. Sonrojada levanto la mirada para verlo sonreír con cariño hacia ella, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas.

"Tienes razón " Dijo sonriendo mientras revolvía el cabello Koneko para luego quitarla. Koneko tuvo que contener el ronroneo de decepción que amenazaba que salir de su garganta al sentir como dejaba de acariciarla. "Nos vemos mañana Koneko-chan" Y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo camino a su casa.

Parada en el mismo lugar Koneko lo observaba marcharse, cuando por fin lo perdió de vista volvió su atención a la paleta que tenia, encontrando que estaba en el suelo a sus pies. En algun momento sin darse cuenta la habia dejado caer, haciendo que frunciera un poco las cejas. Para luego volver a mirar por el lugar donde hace minutos Clark se fue y volver hacia el club de ocultismo para contarle a Rias lo que había averiguado, pero con el pensamiento de lo que Clark hizo muy claro en su mente.

Clark-senpai no podía dejar de sorprenderla pensó sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que tenia en su boca.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

**( De camino a la escuela)**

Estaba caminado tranquilamente en dirección a la escuela como todas las mañanas, anoche cuando fue a patrullar como de costumbre no sucedió nada interesante los mismos crímenes comunes de todos los días. Lo único diferente fue que Rias lo llamó queriendo hablar.

Al parecer no había podido dormir muy bien los días que no lo llamo y solo quería escuchar su voz. Eso lo sorprendió un poco pero no se negó, hablaron o mas precisamente Clark hablo y Rias escuchaba. No tocaron temas en la que requerían conversación mas bien hablo sobre algunas cosas que sabia sobre la enorme cantidad de libros que a leído a través de su vida. Cosas como historias o poemas algo que pusiera a descansar a Rias.

No necesito mucho tiempo por que después de un rato, pudo escuchar los suspiros que soltaba al estar dormida, así que colgando el teléfono siguió con su trabajo sin ningún otro contratiempo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando unos sonidos llamaron su atención, al voltear a su derecha pudo encontrar cual era la fuente. Esta resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el "trió pervertido". Se encontró caminando hacia ellos por que como le había dicho ayer a Koneko pensaba disculparse.

Conforme se acercaba pudo ver que había otra persona ahí, una joven que se le hacia muy familiar. Como la vez anterior ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que carraspeo para que lo notaran. Eso tuvo varias reacciones, el trió volteo en su dirección y cuando lo vieron sus cuerpos se pudieron tiesos como tablas y lo miraron con los ojos enormes de sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

La siguiente reacción provino de la chica, a diferencia de ellos ella no volteo rápidamente en su dirección pero pudo ver como sus hombros se tensaban por la sorpresa, tardo unos segundos en dar la vuelta y mirar en su dirección, y confirmo sus sospechas de quien se trataba.

"¿Yuuma-san?" Pregunto confundido.

"Buenos dias Clark-san" Comento Yuuma con esa voz dulce que escucho la vez anterior.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo" Le dijo.

"Igualmente" Comento ella con una sonrisa forzada, pero que Clark no noto. No entendía que estaba haciendo el aquí. ¿Acaso la habrá descubierto?.. No, eso no puede ser, no habia forma que el la haya descubierto, debe de haber otra razón. La voz de Issei la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Se conocen?" Pregunto claramente celoso. Haciendo que Raynare quisiera poner los ojos en blanco y que Clark lo mirara confundido.

"Tuvimos un pequeño choque hace unos dias solamente" Aclaro no viéndole ningún problema al asunto. Pero eso no dejo que los tres lo miraran con desconfianza.

"¿Y que estas haciendo aquí Clark-san?" Pregunto interesada.

"Ah..es cierto" Comento recordando el motivo por que se había acercado, para luego mirar al trió. "Quería disculparme por lo sucedido hace unos días, no debí comportarme así es que tuve una mala noche" Ofreció como disculpa, sorprendiendo a los tres, no entendían la razón de su disculpa si ellos eran los que habían hecho algo malo.

"¿Que sucedió?" Pregunto Raynare con curiosidad, tal vez se algo que le sea útil.

"Nada importante.. solo un pequeño desacuerdo" Comento creyendo que no seria buena idea contarle todo lo sucedido. "No quiero ser entrometido, pero por curiosidad ¿que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes escuela?" Aclaro viendo que tenia puesto su uniforme. Por suerte para Raynare fue Issei quien contesto.

Dando un paso adelante, poniéndose a un lado de Yuuma, y miro a los ojos a Clark algo difícil por que era cerca de una cabeza mas alto y hablo. "Pues veras.. esta aquí por que ella es **mi** novia" Dijo poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras de forma orgullosa buscando una reacción en el Kryptoniano.

Al escuchar la forma presumida en que hablaba de ella, Reynare quería golpearse la frente con su palma, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su plan. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, tiene ordenes y si fallaba en su misión terminaría muy mal para ella. La contestación de Clark la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Felicidades" Dijo simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me alegro por ustedes" Comento tranquilamente. Y que mas podía decir, no estaba acostumbrado a las relaciones mas haya de la amistad y creía que felicitarlo era lo correcto.

"G-gracias supongo" Comento Issei, no había esperado su respuesta sincera. Tal vez no era tan malo despues de todo.

"Bueno ya dije lo que tenia que decir, así que es mejor que me vaya" Comento viendo que ya no tenia mas que hacer ahí después de todo ya se había disculpado, si lo aceptaban o no, no era algo que le quitara el sueño, por lo menos hizo el intento y eso era lo que contaba. " Fue un placer verte de nuevo Yuuma-san" Se despidió de la chica con un pequeña sonrisa.

"Igualmente Clark-san" Contesto con una propia falsa, no creía que se volvieran a ver.

Ofreciéndoles un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a forma de despedida a los otros tres, emprendió su camino a la escuela. No quería que se le hiciera tarde.

* * *

**Centro de la cuidad**

**( Tarde del domingo)**

Ahora se encontraba paseando por el centro de la ciudad de Kuoh sin ningún objetivo especifico, estaba vestido con unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con lineas rojas en las mangas. La razón por la que se encontraba aquí es que debido a que estaba aburrido y algo inquieto.

No entendía la razón pero desde el momento que se levanto de su cama tuvo un mal presentimiento, este siguió por todo el día. Incluso intento hacer varias cosas como entrenar y leer un poco. Pero este no desapareció.

Cansado de esto decidió tomar un paseo para despejar la cabeza, así que se vistió y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, tal vez así encontraría una forma de relajarse. Debió de haber sabido que era una mala idea.

Como cualquier persona que a vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el campo, la cuidad resultaba demasiado grande. Incluso después de el tiempo de ha vivido aquí aun no se a acostumbrado a toda la actividad de la cuidad. Claro que la cuidad de Kuoh no era exageradamente poblada o tan grande como las grandes ciudades del mundo. En comparación seria considerada un punto medio. La ventaja que poseía ante las otras ciudades es que poseía una gran los grandes problemas de contaminación por lo que estaba rodeada de una extensa flora.

Pero aun así es habitada por varias millones de personas, personas que se mueven de un lado a otro durante todo el día, con sus poderes seria una cacofonía de ruido, olores e imágenes, casi insoportable si no poseyera en control que el posee. Incluso con todo esto encontrar una persona en especifico es algo difícil de lograr y tomaba tiempo.

Así que imaginen la probabilidad de encontrarse con una alguien que conoces en el mismo lugar que estas, muchos lo llamarían suerte otros lo llaman destino, o puede que se una simple casualidad. Si le hubieran preguntado hace un año o un par de meses atrás el diría que es una simple cifra estadística, que no existe la suerte y que nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino.

Pero conforme lo que a visto en el ultimo mes a empezado a dudar de ello, tal vez si exista la suerte o alguna fuerza extraña que nos guie a nuestro destino. Esa era lo que pasaba por su cabeza al mirar frente a el y encontrarse con Issei y Yuuma saliendo de una tienda frente a el, en lo que parecía una cita.

No queriendo interrumpir ese momento intimo se quedo ahí parado esperando que no lo notaran. Mientras los miraba caminar frente a el no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a Yuuma, pero no de la forma que un chico pensaría una chica linda, si no otro tipo de pensamientos.

Desde la primera vez que la vio le pareció ver algo extraño en ella, no entendía por que pero había algo en ella que lo ponía a pensar, esto solo aumento en su segundo encuentro. Clark se enorgullecía de su inteligencia y habilidad para notar pequeños detalles, es algo que a hecho desde que era pequeño para leer a las personas. Muchos dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, esa frase tiene algo de verdad, pero ellos no son los únicos que te permiten conocer a una persona.

Alguien con los increíbles sentidos como los suyos te lo puede asegurar, cada contracción en los músculos, el aumento de los latidos del corazón e incluso el olor puede ayudarte a conocerla. Pude que no haya usado ninguno de sus poderes en Yuuma, pero aun poseía una memoria eidética y una vista mejor que el ser humano promedio. Y eso lo hizo llegar a la conclusión de que Yuuma ocultaba algo.

No sabia si era cierto o si era solo paranoia suya debido a las cosas que a pasado, pero una cosa era segura en el momento que los vio alejarse de aquí su presentimiento se volvió mas fuerte. Creyendo que era una casualidad siguió caminado mirando al cielo notando que el Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, pero su presentimiento solo aumentaba con cada segundo, hasta el punto que llego a ser insoportable.

Metiéndose en un callejón después de asegurarse que no había nadie a su alrededor dejo que sus poderes volviera. Inmediatamente uso su súper-oído y se concentro en buscar algo anormal, entre todo el ruido y las voces de las millones de personas se encontró con una pregunta que lo hizo detener su búsqueda.

"¿Morirías por mi?"

Reconocía esa voz aun que antes su tono era dulce e inocente...pero ahora era oscura y profunda, sabia a quien pertenecía por que hace unos instantes estaba pensando en ella. Yuuma. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba sola, Issei estaba con ella. Al momento de escuchar esa pregunta fue como una alarma de advertencia. Y sin perder ningún solo segundo mas corrió a toda velocidad en la dirección donde los había escuchado.

…...

Una de las cosas sucedían cuanto utilizaba su súper-velocidad es que todo a su alrededor parecía moverse a cámara lenta. Eso era lo mismo que sucedía frente a el, veía como en cámara lenta como Yuuma, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, vistiendo un traje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y con un par de alas de color negro, lo que la evidenciaba como un ángel caído, lanzaba un lanza de luz aun Issei que intentaba escapar.

Solo pudo ver a varios metros de distancia como la lanza se incrustaba en su estomago dejando un enorme agujero. No necesitaba ser medico o visión de rayos X para saber que la mayoría de sus órganos habían sido destrozados y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarlo, moriría. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Eso hizo que sus ojos se pusieran rojos y sin detenerse choco contra una Raynare desprevenida lanzando la gritando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

Issei solo podía mirar en completo shock su mano cubierta de sangre, producto de la herida de su estomago, no entendía como podía suceder esto en un momento estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida junto a una chica linda y al siguiente instante esta se transforma y le decía que tenia que morir.

Solo pudo mirar en completa incredibilidad como Yuuma que estaba frente a el parecía querer hablar, cuando una falta de definición chocaba con ella y la lanzaba gritando hacia los arboles fuera de su punto de visión. Había escuchado rumores sobre como alguien que salia en las noches ayudando a las personas, como una especie de ángel guardián o un súper-héroe. Si no fuera por la falta de sangre se habría impresionado por ello, pero sabia que era demasiado tarde para el, no había nada que pudieran hacer. _Moriré._. eran sus pensamientos mientras se acostaba en suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Para Raynare era como si un tren había chocado contra ella, el golpe había sido muy duro, dejándola aturdida y probablemente rompiéndole un par de costillas y algunos huesos, si el inmenso dolor era una indicación. Intento ponerse de pie recargándose contra el tronco a su espalda para averiguar quien se atrevió a atacarla. Cuando sintió una gran y fuerte mano sujetarla de la garganta y elevarla por encima del suelo.

Sintiendo la falta de oxigeno intento quitar la mano de su garganta, lucho y araño. Pero ni siquiera se movió un milímetro, era un agarre de acero, solo podía sujetarse intentando respirar. Durante su lucha escucho una voz que la hizo paralizarse y dejar de luchar.

"Yuuma, o como quieras que te llames, dame una buena razón por la que no debería romperte el cuello" Esa voz hizo que Raynare reaccionara, conocía esa voz. Aunque el tono frio y sin emociones en que se dirigía hacia ella la hizo detener su lucha. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos pudo ver a su atacante y abría deseado no hacerlo.

Kal o Clark como decía llamarse la observaba desde abajo mientras la sujetaba son su mano con un rostro que no mostraba nada a excepción con unos furiosos ojos rojos que parecían que la convertirían en ceniza en un instante. Podía sentir como la temperatura a su alrededor se elevaba como si estuvieran en un microondas siendo una señal de su furia.

"No pienso volver a repetirlo" Escucho su voz con un tono de irritación. Ella no creía estaba jugando y el agarre apretado en su cuello era una prueba de que no dudaría en matarla. No tenia mas opción que decir la verdad.

"M-me ordenaron ha-hacerlo" Contesto con voz quebradiza producto del agarre en su cuello.

"¿Por que?"

"D-dicen que el posee u-un poderoso engranaje sagrado" Tomo otra respiración para continuar. "Q-que es un peligro para todos los ángeles caídos"

"¿Que engranaje?"

"Un longino es todo lo que sé"

"¿Quien?" Cuando no recibió respuesta la repitió. "¿Quien?" Exigió.

"Kokabiel" Contesto débilmente, pero lo suficiente para que el escuchara.

"Puedo matarte por lo que hiciste.." Al momento de escucharlo Raynare cerro los ojos esperando su final. "Pero no lo haré" Sorprendida sintió como la soltaba haciendo que cayera al suelo y se sujetara el cuello intentando calmar el dolor.

Levantando la mirado solo pudo hacer otra pregunta. "¿Por que..? ¿Por que me dejas vivir?"

"Por que creo en las segundas oportunidades.. me enseñaron a buscar lo mejor de la personas a si que te sugiero que te vayas antes de que me arrepienta" Y sin mas se dio la vuelta y corrió en la dirección de Issei.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era hacerle caso se levanto y emprendió vuelo, para luego desaparecer en un circulo mágico.

…...

Clark pudo escuchar el momento en que se fue, pero eso no era su principal preocupación. Su principal preocupación se encontraba tirada en suelo frente a el con un agujero en el estomago y rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Una rápida mirada de su visión de rayos X confirmo sus sospechas, conocía lo suficiente de medicina para saber que era inútil llevarlo al hospital, ningún ser humano sobreviviría a este tipo de heridas. Hincándose a su lado, sabia que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado mientras moría.

Mientras veía el lento movimiento de su pecho y como sus ojos empezaban a perder su brillo, no pudo evitar pensar que es la primera vez que veía una persona morir.

Claro que había visto los cuerpos de sus padres anteriormente, era una de las imágenes que lo perseguía en sus pesadillas, fue un momento que lo cambio de forma irreversible. La sensación de miedo, como si un frio helado lo recorriera su cuerpo era algo que no podía describir o quería volver a pasar. Pero hubo otra emoción casi igual de fuerte...

Impotencia.

El saber que incluso con todos sus increíbles poderes no podía hacer nada para salvarlos. Era una sensación horrible que te llena de culpa y te hace preguntar ¿Que hubiera pasado si..? esa pregunta a estado en su cabeza todos los días desde sus muertes. Esa era lo mismo que sentía al ver a Issei.

Aun sabiendo que era inútil no dejaba de recriminarse que si hubiera hecho caso antes a su intuición habría llegado un segundo antes y todo estaría bien. Pero el hubiera no existe y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Uno de los mayores miedos que existe, es el miedo de morir solo. El que nadie este ahí cuando sea el final, nadie que te sostenga tu mano o que diga que todo estará bien cuando saben bien que no sera así.

Clark no podía mentirle y decirle que todo estará bien. Así que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado, y hacerle saber que no esta solo.

Solo podía mirar con las manos empuñadas de impotencia como lentamente esos ojos perdían todo su brillo y el latido de su corazón empezaba a disminuir hasta de no quedo nada.

Pero antes de que el ultimo latido desaparecía, pudo ver con sorpresa como una carta salia de su bolsillo, empezando a flotar a varios metros de distancia y brillar de color rojo, formando un circulo mágico. Un circulo que se le hacia muy familiar.

Actuando rápidamente se levanto de su lugar le dio una ultima mirada a Issei y huyo.

…...

Se detuvo a muchos kilómetros de distancia en un lugar que estaba seguro que no podía sentirlo, gracias a sus sentidos pudo ver todo lo que sucedía en el lugar donde estaba hace unos segundos. Como sospechaba del circulo mágico emergió una figura muy familiar para el.

Rias Gremory. Pero... ¿que hacia Rias en ese lugar?

Su respuesta fue contestado unos segundos después cuando vio como sacaba un pieza de ajedrez. Sabia lo que significaba, reencarnaría a Issei como un demonio. Una parte de el sintió como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros, el viviría, pero otra parte no pudo evitar pensar que ya no seria humano, seria un diablo.

Se quedo mirando toda la ceremonia de reencarnación atentamente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba la conversación que tuvo hace poco con Yuuma llego a su mente. Claro que no iba a matarla, aunque hubiera sido fácil hacerlo, pero sabia que sentiría remordimientos si lo hiciera y no habría vuelta de hoja. Pero sabia que el no saber lo podría pasar causa mas miedo que el saber. Eso fue lo que uso para que le contara todo.

Un longino. Sin poder evitarlo miro su engranaje por un segundo, Azazel le había explicado sobre ellos. Aunque no posee los mismos conocimientos que el, sabia lo suficiente para saber lo que es un longino. Los longinos son un nivel mas elevado que los engranaje sagrados normales, cada uno con habilidades únicas y con el poder de matar dioses. Hay 13 en total, pero Azazel le había explicado que varios engranajes sagrados tienen el potencial de convertirse en longino, en condiciones adecuadas. Estos son increíblemente raros y poderosos. Eso pudo verlo al notar como Rias necesitaba ocho peones para reencarnar a Issei.

Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente problema. Kokabiel.

Sabia quien era un ángel caído, según lo poco que le dijo Azazel fue uno de los lideres de Grigori y uno de los sobrevivientes de la gran guerra. Pero a diferencia de Azazel que busca la paz, Kokabiel busca la guerra, lo que genero un fuerte odio ante Azazel. Y ahora que estaba aquí, lo mas probable para causar otra guerra.

Clark no se hacia ilusiones de que podía vencerlo, según Azazel el ángel caído era solo un poco mas débil que el mismo. Debe de serlo si a sobrevivido a la gran guerra. Y en sus peleas con Azazel siempre terminaban con el en suelo y Azazel ni siquiera usaba su verdadero poder. Si se enfrentara contra Kokabiel seria arrojado como una simple molestia. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el, y contárselo a Azazel cuando volviera.

Pudo ver como finalmente la ceremonia de reencarnación terminaba, usando su visión de rayos x sobre Issei pudo ver como su fisiología había cambiado a la de un demonio. No pudo evitar el alivio que sintió al escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Ya era tiempo de irse a casa, no creía que Rias lo llamara esta noche ademas tenia mucho en que pensar.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh**

**(Al dia siguiente)**

La noche paso rápidamente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de los terrenos de la escuela. Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando un voz lo llamo. Haciendo que se detuviera y se volteara. Reconocía esa voz.

"Clark-senpai ¡Espera!" Escucho el grito proveniente de Issei que se dirigía corriendo hacia el. Llamando la atención de varios de los estudiantes a su alrededor.

Miro como se detenía para tomar aire antes de dirigirse a el en voz alta.

"Por favor, dime que te acuerdas de Yuuma, mi novia, nadie se acuerda de ella, todo el mundo dice que lo estoy inventando pero tu la viste ¿No?" Prácticamente grito ansioso, esperanzado y molesto. Todo a la vez.

"No se de quien estas hablando" Contesto sin que su rostro y voz mostraran nada. Haciendo que Issei se sorprendiera y volviera a hablar aun mas alto.

"¡Pero!.. yo te vi.." Tartamudeo intentando encontrar las palabras. "Eras tu esa noche.." Susurro.

"Lo siento Issei-san, pero no se de que estas hablando" Comento con simpatía. "Debes de haberte confundido"

"P-pero"

"Se me hace tarde, siento no poder ayudarte" Y se dio la vuelta dejando un sorprendido Issei atrás.

Clark se sentía mal por mentirle a Issei pero no iba a dejar que lo descubriera ante toda la escuela. Mientras caminaba pensaba sobre lo que le dijo, tal parece que Yuuma borro los recuerdos relacionados con ella, probablemente con magia. Después de la amenaza que había hecho a ella no se sorprendía si no volviera.

Esperaba que fuera un día normal, aunque conociendo su suerte lo dudaba.

* * *

**Parque de Kuoh**

**(Noche)**

Issei había tenido un pésimo día, primero se despertó esta mañana creyendo que lo que sucedió el día de ayer fue solo un mal sueño. Aunque fuera extraño podía comprender que Yuuma fuera una especie de criatura con alas y que lo hubiera asesinado, esa hubiera sido una pesadilla extraña pero comprensible. Pero lo que no entendía es por que había soñado que Clark-senpai estaba a su lado cuando moría y que sus ojos habían sido rojos y luego azules. Creyendo que no era nada importante se encogió de hombros y siguió con su día. Esa fue la primera señal.

Ya en la escuela hablo con sus amigos sobre su novia, a lo que ellos lo miraron como si estuviera loco y le dijeron que el no tenia novia. Sorprendido les refuto que ya ellos ya la conocieron, a lo que negaron haber escuchado que el tenia novia. No entendiendo lo que sucedía decidió ir con la otra persona que podría ayudarlo, Clark-senpai, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Sus amigos e incluso Clark-senpai, le habían dicho que no recordaban a su novia. Esa fue la segunda señal.

Sabia que Yuuma no era ninguna alucinación o por lo menos no creía que fuera y por eso después de despedirse de sus amigos había paseado un rato, extrañamente en al anochecer empezó a sentirse mas fuerte, incluso podía escuchar cosas a muchos metros de distancia, confundido empezó a correr y termino en un lugar muy familiar para el, el mismo parque donde murió. Cuando llego sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, contrario a los sueños normales podía recordar con detalle todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Todo estaba bien hasta que un gran tipo apareció. Esa fue la tercera señal.

Ahora estaba corriendo todo lo que sus piernas podía intentando escapar de ese sujeto, mientras corría pudo ver como plumas negras caían frente a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba algo sobre el. Se detuvo con sorpresa al mirar que el sujeto que dejo atrás estaba frente a el, y como Yuuma en su sueño, este tenia un par de alas negras en su espalda. Levaba un sombrero y ropa extraña, no pudo evitar la sensación de miedo que sintió al escucharlo.

"No podrás escapar no importa cuanto corras" Dijo aquel hombre con indiferencia, como si le hablara a alguien que no valía la pena su atención. "Me encargara de terminar lo que Reynare empezó, ni si quiera vales la pena mi esfuerzo" Hablo con total desprecio ante Issei, para luego sonreí como un loco mientras una lanza se formaba en su mano. "Ahora muere demonio"Grito mientras la lanzaba.

Issei pudo ver como rápidamente esta se acercaba hacia el, trato de esquivar dándose la vuelta pero sabia que no seria suficiente, asi que poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, espero la llegada del golpe. Pero el golpe nunca llego.

En lugar de eso sintió una ráfaga de viento y escucho como algo se rompía.

"¡Que..¡" Soltó con sorpresa el ángel caído haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos y lentamente se diera la vuelta. Solo pudo sorprenderse a observar un figura de un hombre vestido de negro que tenia la mano frente el como si estuviera hubiera sujetado algo y lo hubiera aplastado, mas tarde pudo saber que se trato de la lanza de luz. Su voz lo saco de su aturdimiento.

"¿Estas bien?" Comento el hombre frente a el con voz profunda y tranquila.

"¿C-clark-s-senpai...?

…...

Después de terminar la escuela, se había dedicado a prestar atención a Issei, tenia el presentimiento de que no lo iban a dejar así, fue por eso que sin que se diera cuenta estuvo atento ante la menor señal de problemas. Y como lo sospechaba su presentimiento estuvo en lo cierto.

Al caer la noche se había cambiado a su ropa oscura, y desde la distancia pudo observar la aparición del ángel caído, se mantuvo al margen esperando a ver que sucedía hasta que observo como esté lanzaba un lanza de luz a Issei, cuando vio que este no podría esquivarla, intervino.

En un arranque de velocidad llego frente a Issei y se puso en el camino de la lanza de luz, justo cuando esta estuvo frente a el levanto su mano y la atrapo. Aplicando algo de su verdadero poder apretó su puño con fuerza destruyendo la lanza en pedazos para sorpresa del ángel caído.

Cuando Issei pregunto su nombre Clark no contesto, su atención estaba puesta sobre el ángel caído, este mismo después de superar el shock y sorpresa inicial, volvió a sonreír con confianza.

"Tu debes ser la persona de la que Reynare a estado hablando, permite me presentarme mi nombre es Dohaseek" Dijo mientras sus alas aletearon levantándolo varios metros del suelo. "Puedo sentir el poder que viene de ti, pero es descontrolado y sin refinar" Mientras decía esto formo dos lanzas de luz en sus manos sin esfuerzo. "¡Vamos!, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz" Y ataco.

Moviéndose rápidamente Clark esquivo sin esfuerzo la lanza de luz que se dirigía hacia el, impactando en el suelo creando una explosión que lanzo a Issei un par de metros hacia atrás. Pero no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por Issei por que un segundo después la segunda lanza llego al lugar donde se encontraba, lanzando escombros por todos lados.

El ángel caído empezó a crecer enojado al ver que cada lanza que creaba era esquivada sin ningún esfuerzo por el Kryptoniano. Pero no se detuvo y las siguió lanzando intentando acertar. Aprovechándose de la frustración de Dohaseek y que estaba atacando de forma descuidad, Clark decidió hacer su movimiento.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y disparo una ráfaga de su visión de calor impactando en las dos lanzas que acababa de formar, ocasionando que explotaran a poca distancia de Dohaseek. Este apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse antes de sentir la explosión con toda su fuerza. Haciendo que cayera al suelo, dejando le varias quemaduras y heridas pero nada grave. Levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo se dirigió enojado hacia quien le hizo esto.

"Nada mal, ¡pero necesitaras mucho mas para vencerme!" Y creo dos lanzas mas pero esta vez mas grandes que las anteriores.

Clark sabia que puso mas poder en esas lanzas, y que si lo golpeaban podrían doler e incluso hacerle daño. Debería de estar preocupado pero no lo estaba, la razón era que había recibido ataques mas poderosos y peores de Azazel, y sabia que la diferencia de poder entre los dos ángeles caídos era muy grande, por lo que sabia que no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que lo golpeara eran sus pensamientos mientras esquivaba con mas cuidado las lanzas de luz.

Estaba tan metido en su pelea que no todo un destello de luz roja en el mismo parque, pero lo mas importante no escucho los tres latidos del corazón que aparecieron con el destello. Los latido de tres personas que conocía muy bien.

…...

Rias Gremory a tenido una semana muy ocupada, primero con los ángeles caídos en su cuidad, algo que le intrigaba pero que no le preocupaba mucho, mientras no hicieran algo estúpido como intentar atacar a alguien de su nobleza no intervendría. Pero después escucho ciertos rumores sobre un cierto engranaje sagrado, un longino. Eso si llamo su atención.

Al parecer los ángeles caídos estaban buscando al humano con este longino para asesinarlo, este humano resulto ser nada mas que Issei Hyuodou. No sabia nada de este Issei aparte de que era de segundo año y que pertenecía al infame "Trió pervertido" pero si poseía ese engranaje seria un excelente activo para su nobleza.

Pero debido a su falta de atención sobre Issei termino asesinado por su supuesta novia Yuuma, que después supo que era un ángel caído. Cuando llego y encontró su cadáver simplemente sintió algo de lastima, debía ser horrible ser asesinado por alguien que supuestamente te ama. Algo la hizo mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

Por un momento creyó haber sentido la energía de Kal-kun, pero lo desestimo como un producto de su imaginación. Por estar tan ocupada no a podido hablar con el tanto como quisiera y lo extrañaba, eso le estaba generando que no pudiera dormir bien. No sabia por que pero a empezado a necesitar escucharlo para poder dormir.

_Ahora no es tiempo para pensar en Kal-kun _pensó mientras miraba de nuevo a Issei, tenia trabajo que hacer.

Tomo mas piezas de las que creía, eso debió haber sido por el longino, pero al final tenia un nuevo miembro en su nobleza. Tendría que hablar con el pronto y explicarle lo que significaba ser un diablo, pero seria después de que regresara del inframundo mañana.

Cansada después de su visita al inframundo había llegado al edificio del club de ocultismo, donde también se encontraban Akeno y Koneko, había esperado tomar una ducha cuando las tres sintieron lo que parecía ser un pelea. Lo que la hizo sorprenderse no era que fuera un ángel caído ni que Issei también estuviera ahí, después de todo había esperado que vinieran. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que era Kal quien estaba peleando con ángel caído. ¿Que esta haciendo ahí?

"¿Buchou?" La voz de Akeno la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Vamos" Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de ambas para luego aparecer un circulo mágico debajo de las tres. La ducha tendría que esperar.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que Rias noto fueron los signos claros de una pelea, escombros y polvo por todos lado. Mirando a su alrededor noto que su nuevo peón estaba a un lado de donde apareció el circulo mágico, pero estaba tan pendiente de la pelea que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Noto que tenia la ropa sucia y con varios rasguños, pero nada que mas grave. No le habría agradado nada perder a su nuevo sirviente tan rápidamente.

"Issei-san" Le hablo con la voz suficientemente alta para llamar su atención. Este movió su cabeza rápidamente en su dirección, y a pesar de su sorpresa, pudo ver como como las miraba a las tres de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en los senos de Akeno y suyos por mucho tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada a esto por lo que no le presto mucha atención, pero quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Que es lo que sucede?" Su pregunta hizo que dejara de ver sus senos y la viera a la cara soltando un ¿Huh? "¿Que es lo que sucede?" Repitió intentando no sonar irritada.

Eso hizo que dejara de verla, volteara hacia enfrente de donde estaba la gran nube de polvo y apuntara en esa dirección y balbuceara rápidas palabras sin sentido. "Alas... plumas negras...volar... luces..ráfaga... hombre...ojos...azul..rojo..fuego.."

No comprendiendo nada de lo que decía Rias llevo su mirada al frente notando que el polvo estaba desapareciendo. Entre todo este pudo notar dos grandes figuras. Rápidamente identifico al ángel caído, sus alas negras y el hecho de tuviera dos lanzas de luz lo delataba.

La siguiente era una persona que solo había visto una vez pero por su presencia era fácil de identificar, parecía que no la había notado. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía ver su perfil, y no evitar mirarlo detenidamente. Mientras mas miraba se encontró frunciendo el ceño con confusión se le hacia muy familiar. De repente empezó a unir pequeños detalles que no había prestado atención anteriormente y mientras mas detalles unía mas sorprendida estaba que lo no lo haya notado. El susurro de una sorprendida Akeno confirmo lo que sospechaba.

"Clark-kun.." Parecía que la había escuchado por que volteo en su dirección, pudo ver como sus ojos se habría con sorpresa y dejaba de prestar atención a su contrincante.

Ese fue un error que el ángel caído aprovecho, poniendo todo lo que quedaba de su poder en esas dos lanzan de luz las arrogo hacia el Kryptoniano, impactando en su pecho creando una gran explosión y levantando mas polvo que lo cubrió por completo. Para luego empezar a reír.

Rias observaba sorprendida todo sucedido un momento Kal, o Clark, estaba parado frente a ella y luego vio como era golpeado por las dos lanzas de luz directamente. Cuando lo golpeo sintió un vació en el estomago, pero cuando escucho al ángel caído reír, no podía nada mas que enojarse y estuvo a punto de utilizar su poder de la destrucción para borrarlo de la existencia. Pero algo la detuvo, este algo era la el poder que estaba liberando su reina, Akeno. Estaba enojada y la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que alguien sufriría mucho dolor.

…...

Para Akeno todo era tan surrealista un momento estaba en el edificio de club de ocultismo esperando junto Koneko la llegada de su mejor amiga, poco tiempo después de que llegara sintieron lo que parecía ser una pelea y habían decido venir. No negaría que estaba un poco emocionada, después de todo iba a ver a ese tal Kal-kun del que su Buchou tanto a hablado.

En cuanto llegaron pudo distinguir claramente los signos de una batalla y como reina de Rias tenia que esperar sus ordenes, así que se quedo a su lado mientras hablaba con Issei. Noto claramente como la miraba con deseo pero no le presto atención, solo había una persona que le gustaría que la mirara así, alguien que apenas vio esta mañana. Pero no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora tenia que estar atenta a la batalla.

Escucho el balbuceo que Issei soltaba en segundo plano, por que su principal atención estaba en la nube que estaba despareciendo. Su mirada contraria a la de Rias no fue primero al ángel caído si no a la otra persona que se encontraba frena el. Kal.

Mientras su visión se aclaraba pudo ver su perfil, y fue cuando la golpeo. Incluso desde la distancia conocía esa cara, ese rostro que a estado viendo casi todos los días, a quien consideraba un amigo y la misma persona que a hecho que sintiera mariposas en su estomago cada vez que le sonríe.

"Clark-kun.." Soltó en un suspiro sorprendida, enojada, y dolida.

Supo que la escucho por que rápidamente volteo en su dirección, pudo detectar la sorpresa en su rostro pero lo que le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos. En el momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto no se necesitaron palabras para transmitir lo que sentía. Con una mirada acusatoria le reprocho desde la distancia, y pudo ver esos hermosos ojos azul cerúleo, en los que mas de una vez se había perdido observando, le trasmitían lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pudo ver la sorpresa, confusión, culpa, pero en el fondo de todo eso pudo encontrar otra emoción tan profunda que creyó que la estaba imaginando, el miedo.

Eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver antes que recibiera el impacto de las dos lanzas del ángel caído y fuera cubierto por el humo de la explosión. Cuando escucho la risa del ángel caído fue como si un fuego recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero solo que no era fuego, era algo mas peligro, relámpagos.

Debió haber dejado una gran cantidad de instinto asesino por que podía sentir la corriente de electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo, podía sentir la mirada de asustada de Issei, la curioso de Koneko y la preocupada de Rias. Pero ahora no le importaban la única que le importaba es la que estaba frente a ella.

El ángel caído debió de haberla sentido por que inmediatamente miro en su dirección con la risa muriendo de sus labios. Akeno pudo ver con placer el miedo en sus ojos así como su frente empezaba formar gotas de sudor, dio una paso hacia adelante, notando con satisfacción como el ángel caído se estremecía. No le iba a dar un fin rápido ni nada de eso el se merecía algo peor, iba a torturarlo lentamente y con mucho dolor. Fue cuando iba a dar otro paso que una voz muy familiar hizo que se detuviera y olvidara lo que iba a ser con el ángel caído.

"Eso casi dolió" La voz provenía de la nube de humo, que lentamente se iba revelando dejando ver una figura ilesa con un par de ojos rojos enojados.

Eso hizo que Akeno olvidare todo lo que estaba apunto de hacer y dejara de emitir su intención de matar en un instante. En el mismo lugar donde lo había golpeado las lanzas luz solo había un par de rasguños y quemaduras en la camiseta, sin ningún otro signo de daño. Por estar tan preocupada se había olvidado sentir la presencia de Clark y ahí estaba no había disminuido en nada, en cambio había aumentado y estaba molesto. Pero no le importaba, Clark estaba bien y era lo importante, no pudo describir la sensación de la alivio que sintió.

En cambio Dohaseek no pudo evitar la sensación de temor que sintió al mirar esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con ira, estaba agotado, lo había golpeado con casi todo lo que tenia y apenas le hizo un rasguño. Por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta.

"¿Que eres?"

"Tu peor pesadilla" Contesto para luego desaparecer y volver a parecer justo frente a Dohaseek dándole un golpe en el estomago. Pudo escuchar el sonido de varias de sus costillas romperse y en un gemido de dolor escupió saliva con un poco de sangre antes de ser lanzado varios metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Apenas alcanzo a expandir sus alas deteniéndose y ponerse de rodillas envirando que cayera. Tenia una mano en el suelo y otra sobre el lugar donde lo golpeo, podía sentir el dolor y la sangre empezar a formarse en la boca.

Sabia que estaba acabado, había subestimado al Kryptoniano y ahora estaba pagando el precio, viendo a su alrededor encontrándose con ese mocoso de Issei a un lado de la demonio de cabello rojos, supo que fallo en su misión.

Y sintió miedo, por que a pesar de todo no quería morir aquí y como un cobarde uso todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza y emprendió vuelo a toda la velocidad que podía, escapando.

…...

Clark estaba con la vista perdida en el lugar por donde voló el ángel caído, pudo a verlo detenido pero una parte de él le dijo que lo dejara ir, después de todo no creía que lo volviera a ver.

_Ademas tenia problemas mas importantes que atender_ pensó escuchando unos pasos que se acercaba a el, sabiendo de quien se trataba se preparo para hablar y explicarle todo, se disculparía toda las veces que quisiera y solo podía esperar que lo perdonara, no era su mejor plan pero era lo unico que tenia. Eso es lo que pasaba por su cabeza al darse la vuelta y mirarla.

Lo que no espero es ser recibido con un relámpago en el pecho lanzandolo varios pasos hacia tras y haciendo que se hincara y gruñera mientras sentía la electricidad pasar por su cuerpo, dejando un par de quemaduras. Magia. Era su primer pensamiento mientras levantaba lentamente, notando unas largas y hermosas piernas muy familiares, seguido de una figura cintura de reloj de arena, unos pechos voluptuosos, grandes y firmes, una cara hermosa y unos ojos color violeta. Unos hermosos y enojados ojos color violeta, que lo miraban ira mientras levantaba su mano derecha que expulsaba rayos dorados.

"Akeno-san puedo explicarlo.."Intento decir antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por otro relámpago, haciendo que gruñera de dolor mientras sentía como pasaba por sus terminaciones nerviosas. Intento decir algo nuevamente pero como la vez anterior sintió otro relámpago golpearlo. Ignorando el dolor pudo escuchar la voz de Akeno.

"Me mentiste Clark-kun o debería llamarte Kal-kun" Comento Akeno con voz dolida, haciendo que levantara su mirada encontrándose con sus ojos. Al ver esos ojos violetas cristalizados por lagrimas no derramadas, pudo notar el dolor en su mirada. Eso lo hizo llenarse de culpa y sentirse como la peor basura en el planeta. "Ahora tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias" Y otro relámpago mas fuerte que los anteriores.

Clark pudo intentar esquivarlo, pero no lo hizo, una gran parte de el creía que se lo merecía por haberle mentido, por lo que solo se quedo ahí y recibió todo el enojo de Akeno. Si con esto Akeno se sentía mejor aceptaría todo con gusto.

Clark no sabia cuanto tiempo paso, había dejado de contar después de haber recibido cerca de diez minutos los ataques de Akeno, la mayor parte de su ropa había desaparecido hecha jirones producto de los relámpagos, adiós camisera y gabardina, lo único que lo cubría eran solo unos destrozados pantalones que apenas cubrían sus boxees, si no fuera por eso estaría completamente desnudo. Pero eso apenas paso por su cabeza.

Su cuerpo tenia varias quemaduras y heridas por todos lados, gracias a su factor de curación logro curarse de la mayoría de ellas y debido a su increíble resistencia se ponía de pie cada vez para recibir mas castigo.

Mientras levantaba su mirada pudo notar que Akeno respiraba agitada producto del cansancio pero nunca dejaba de verlo y sonreír mientras se llevaba su mano a la boca y lamia sus dedos con un gemido. Era otra cosa que noto después de un tiempo, Akeno había dejado atrás su enojo y empezó a disfrutar causarle dolor. No creía si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos, parece que se encontró con la personalidad sádica de Akeno. Hizo una nota mental de nunca volver hacer a enojar a Akeno.

Mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo sabia que no tardaría en caer en la inconsciencia, incluso alguien como el con su increíble resistencia solo podía soportar hasta cierto punto. Ademas la magia lo estaba afectando el que estuviera de pie era mayormente por fuerza de voluntad o puede que se algo masoquista, no importaba mientras veía como Akeno lanzaba lo que sabia que era su ultimo relámpago.

Mientras sentía el relámpago impactando y destruyendo lo que quedaba de sus pantalones, pudo sentir la oscuridad de la inconsciencia a traerlo.

_Tal vez si era masoquista_ pensó con ironía antes de sentir como la oscuridad lo abrazaba.

…...

Mientras tanto Akeno miraba como Clark caía al suelo, lo primero que paso por su mente es que se había pasado de la raya, una sensación de temor empezó a llenarla...

"Solo se desmayo de cansancio" Una voz dijo a un lado de Akeno, dándose la vuelta se encontró con Koneko-chan a su lado, quien miraba con una mirada de curiosidad a Clark. Siguiendo su mirada vio con alivio como seguía respirando.

"¿Estas bien Akeno?" Vino la voz preocupada de Rias del otro lado de Akeno mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, la pregunta tenia doble sentido que pudo comprender, la aludida solo asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba bien. "Bueno.. parece que te excediste un poco" Comento mientras miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo del Kryptoniano.

"Lo se" Comento Akeno con un suspiro. "Aunque es una muy buena vista" Agrego con picarda mientras le daba una mirada al cuerpo de Clark, aun con sus heridas seguía pareciendo el cuerpo de un físicoculturista. "Por cierto ¿Que paso con Issei-san?" Agrego recordando al joven castaño.

"Lo envié a su casa hace tiempo, cuando vio lo que le hiciste a Ka-Clark-kun se asusto" Le dijo Rias recordando como Issei se había acobardado al ver a Akeno mostrar su personalidad sádica.

"¿Que va a pasar con Clark-senpai?" Fue Koneko quien hizo la pregunta que todas tenían en la mente.

"Lo llevare a su casa y me encargare de curarlo" Contesto Rias. "Ustedes váyanse a descansar yo me encargo"

"Solo quieres ver desnudo a Clark-senpai" Comento Koneko con voz plana, haciendo que Rias se sonrojara. Akeno solo escucho, a una pequeña parte de ella no le agradaba lo que escucho, pero no dijo nada lo único que quería hacer era descansar y pensar en lo sucedido esta noche.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Disfruten**


	8. 8 Detalles

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujeres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

****Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion****

****Mañana****

****(Academia Kuoh)****

**"Es Clark-kun y Rias-senpai"**

**"¿Que están haciendo juntos?"**

**"Tal vez están saliendo"**

**"¿Que no estaba saliendo con Akeno-senpai?"**

**"Tal vez sale con las dos"**

**"¡No puede ser!"**

**"Maldito suertudo"**

**Eran los comentarios de todos los estudiantes de la escuela cuando los vieron caminar juntos por la entrada de la escuela, siendo ambos de los mas populares, no tardaron en crear rumores y teorias extrañas sobre ellos y como todos los rumores, siempre tenían un fundamente. Como en este caso, al ver que Clark estaba cargando la mochila de Rias mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro muy juntos. Pero lo que todos se preguntaban era...**

**¿Desde cuando Clark-senpai y Rias-onesama eran tan cercanos?**

**Extrañamente Clark estaba ignorante de lo que sucedía alrededor. Su mente estaba en cosas mas importantes como para prestar atención a los rumores. ****_Como lo sucedido esta mañana al despertar_**** pensó mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a su acompañante... **

**Al despertar lo primero que se dio cuenta es que estaba en su cama, no entendía como pudo haber llegado ahí ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era desmayarse en medio del parque. No tardo ni siquiera unos segundos para darse cuenta de algo que hizo que olvidara todo lo relacionado a por que estaba en su cama y perdiera todo rastro de sueño. No estaba solo.**

**¡Había alguien en la cama con el! Fue lo primero que paso por su mente mientras se sentaba rápidamente y fijaba su mirada en la persona que estaba acostado a su lado. Aun podía recordar su sorpresa al mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Rias apenas cubierto por una delgada sabana. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta con alarma de que el también estaba desnudo.**

**Rias se cuenta de su mirada sobre ella por que volteo en su dirección para luego sonreír, haciendo que el joven Kryptoniano desviara su rostro con un pequeño sonrojo, eso solo hizo que la sonrisa de Rias se hiciera mas grande.**

**Recordaba vivida mente despertar encontrarse a un sorprendido Clark tirado al otro lado de la cama, al parecer se había caído, pero lo mejor de todo estaba completamente desnudo.**

**No pudo evitar que se su mirara vagara por el cuerpo bien formado del Kryptoniano, era como una escultura hecha de mármol por los seres humanos de los héroes o dioses antiguos, poseía un cuerpo que haría que cualquier mujer caer en lujuria, eran sus pensamientos mientras su mirada se se dirigía a una zona especifica de su anatomía. Formando una pequeña "o" por la sorpresa, no sabia que fuera tan grande.**

**Sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, como sus ojos tomaron un brillo, como su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado y se llenaba de una sensación que reconoció como deseo y lujuria. Clark debió recordar que estaba desnudo porque vio como rápidamente tomaba una almohada y se cubría, para su gran decepción.**

**No entendía porque se cubría, la vergüenza por su cuerpo era algo que no comprendía de los seres humanos, ella no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo. Y lo demostró retirando la sabana que la cubría y parándose completamente desnuda ante los ojos de un sorprendido Clark.**

**Recordaba la increíble sensación de estar completamente desnuda frente al el, tal vez por eso es por que hizo algo que normalmente no haría, pero se sentía un poco juguetona.**

**Así dedicándole un sonrisa y un guiño, se dio la vuelta y se agacho tomando la ropa que estaba en el suelo, dándole una increíble vista de su perfecto y redondo trasero y se alejo hacia donde sabia que era el baño para tomar una ducha, asegurándose de contonear sus caderas mas de lo normal al sentir la mirada del Kryptoniano sobre ella, para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella, todo el tiempo sin que la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareciera.**

**Al recordar todo eso no pudo esconder la gran sonrisa en su cara mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a su acompañante masculino. Recordaba como al salir de su ducha solo vestida con una pequeña toalla esperando encontrarse a Clark en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, pero para su decepción no estaba ahí. Escucho unos ruidos en el piso de abajo por lo que supuso que bajo hace poco, noto como su presencia había disminuido y ahora se sentía casi como una persona normal. Debía recordar preguntarle como hacia eso.**

**Mientras caminaba a su lado no pudo evitar pensar en todas la cosas que tenia por preguntarle como: ¿Quien era realmente? Era Kal, Clark Kent o ninguno de ellos ¿Que era exactamente un Kryptoniano y de lo que era capaz? Cuando le contó lo que podía hacer y sobre sus poderes quedo asombrada, la capacidad de absorber la energía directamente del Sol, nada mas podía imaginarse lo que el hijo de un Kryptoniano y un demonio como ella, quien tiene el poder de la destrucción podría lograr. Solo podía imaginarse las probabilidades.**

**Como futura heredera del Clan Gremory era su deber asegurarse de mantener el poder en la familia y proporcionar un heredero fuerte, quien asegurara de llevar en alto el nombre de su familia. Pero esa era un sola parte de lo pasaba por su mente en ese momento. La verdad que estaba muy interesada en Kal.**

**Pero la pregunta que pasaba por su mente ahora era: ¿Mintió durante todo este tiempo?**

**Al principio había creído que si y como respuesta natural se había enojado. Pero ayer mientras miraba como se levantaba cada vez para recibir los ataques de Akeno una y otra vez empezó a creer lo contrario. Y después recordó las palabras que le dijo cuando le pregunto por que salia a ayudar todo el tiempo a las personas y este solo le contesto..**

**"Por que puedo hacerlo" Creía que había algo oculto pero no le había preguntado mas.**

**Entendió que si Kal mintió debía tener motivos para hacerlo. También sabia que Akeno debió de haber pensado lo mismo. Pero a conocido a Akeno por varios años y sabia que ella no era de las personas que se guiaran por sus emociones, por lo que debe de tener razones para actuar como lo hizo la noche anterior, lo que la llevo a otra pregunta.**

**¿Que tan cercanos eran Clark y Akeno?**

**Akeno siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su cara, era alguien graciosa y amable, pero sabia que era solo una mascara para ocultar su verdadera personalidad, hay muy pocas personas a las que les a mostrado como es realmente, siendo Rias una de esas personas. Por lo que sabia que Clark debe de estar muy cercana a Akeno para afectarla asi.**

**Recordaba claramente haber bajado las escaleras ya vestida y encontrarse a Kal también vestido realizando el desayuno para ambos, cuando la vio bajar pudo notar como evitaba verla directamente, sabiendo el motivo solo podía sonreír. Comieron el desayuno en silencio, y debia admitir que era bastante bueno para cocinar, a diferencia de ella que carecía de esas habilidades.**

**No tuvo que esperar mucho para que le preguntara por Akeno.**

**"¿Akeno-san aun esta molesta?" No viendo razón para mentirle Rias le contesto con la verdad, pudo ver como al escuchar su respuesta se desanimaba, pero que solo asentía con la cabeza como si ya lo esperaba. **

**Era la razon por la que no se preocupaba tanto por Akeno, sabia que Clark haría todo lo posible para que la perdonara y conociendo a Akeno como la conocía ella lo perdonaría aunque... puede que saliera un poco lastimado.**

**Salio de sus recuerdos al ver que ya estaban dentro del edificio de la escuela y que sus caminos se separaban, tomando su mochila de Clark su dirigió hacia su salón no sin antes decirle unas ultimas palabras.**

**"No vallas a olvidar que tienes que ir a la hora del almuerzo al club de ocultismo, tienes muchas cosas que explicar" Le dijo recibiendo un suspiro y asentimiento de cabeza. " Buena suerte con Akeno.. la necesitaras" Susurro la ultima parte para luego emprender su camino. **

**…...**

**Mientras veía como Rias se alejaba, Clark no pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio y emprender su camino a su salón de clases. Este no era el tipo de cosas que espero al entrar en esta escuela. No sabia si era lo mas sabio haber aceptado ir al club de ocultismo pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que Rias, Koneko y Akeno merecían una explicación.**

**Akeno. No pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca al pensar en ella, era su principal prioridad.**

**Toda la mañana a estado pensando en mil y una formas de disculparse con ella, pero ninguna de ellas lo convencía. Supo que metió la pata la noche anterior y no pudo evitar recriminarse por no haber prestado la suficiente atención.**

**Ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias y esperar que todo terminara bien, eran sus pensamientos optimistas mientras entraba al salón de clases.**

**Inmediatamente su atención se dirigió al asiento que era ocupado por Akeno, soltando un suspiro no sabiendo si era de decepción o alivio, al notar que este se encontraba vació, ignorando todo a su alrededor tomo asiento esperando la llegada de Akeno.**

**Conforme pasaban los minutos y el salón se llenaba empezó a preguntarse si vendría, su respuesta fue contestado faltando un minuto para que empezaran las clases, cuando la vio entrar por esa puerta.**

**Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hacia ella dispuesto a hablarle, pero nada mas al estar frente a frente ella, paso a su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada, ignorándolo completamente.**

**Mala señal.**

**Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y hablarle, cuando el profesor llego iniciando las clases. Tuvo que reprimir la maldición que amenazaba con salir su boca y simplemente tomo asiento. Tenia que esperar y ser paciente, solo deseaba que esa fuera una de sus cualidades.**

**…...**

**El tiempo se le hizo demasiado lento, pero finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo, no había tenido tiempo de dirigirle ni una palabra a Akeno, parecía que los profesores estaban en su contra por que nada mas salia uno entraba el otro, no dándole tiempo para hablar con ella. Pero creí que tenia una oportunidad ya que ambos se dirigían en la misma dirección. **

**Se equivoco.**

**Al escuchar el sonido del timbre vio como rápidamente guardaba sus cosas y salia del salón de clases, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Sabia que lo estaba ignorando y a una parte de él, le dolía pero sabia que se lo tenia merecido.**

**Así que tomando sus cosas se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta gracias a su gran tamaño no tardo mucho en alcanzarla y en unas pocas zancadas estuvo lo suficiente cerca para llamarla.**

**"Akeno-san" La llamo pero no se detuvo, lo estaba ignorando. "Akeno-san" Obtuvo el mismo resultado. "Se que me estas ignorando y me lo merezco, solo te pido un momento para hablar" Aun seguía sin obtener una reacción, así que utilizo otro enfoque. "Creo que sabes lo terco que puedo ser y que no me detendré hasta que me contestes" Esto pareció surtir efecto por que se detuvo y volteo a verlo. Era extraño ver a Akeno sin su siempre amable y cálida sonrisa, y lo hizo sentir culpable ser el causante de ello.**

**"¿Desea algo Clark-san?" Tuvo que reprimir una mueca al escucharla dirigirse hacia el de esa forma tan impersonal, calmada y tranquila, como si no lo reconociera. Una parte de el hubiera preferido que se dirigiera enojada hacia el, por lo menos así tendría una idea de lo que sentía. Tomando una respiración profunda se preparo para hablar.**

**"Esta bien, se que debes estar molesta y tienes todo el derecho para estarlo, no fui completamente honesto contigo sobre quien soy, te mentí y siento mucho haberlo hecho, en verdad me disculpo por haberte hecho daño" Termino de decir esperando la respuesta de Akeno.**

**"¿Es todo?" Respondió ella y antes de darle tiempo para contestar se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. "Si eso es todo Buchou nos esta esperando en Club de ocultismo " Dijo Akeno simplemente dejando a un sorprendido Kryptoniano detrás.**

**_Genial Clark en la que te haz metido_**** pensó mientras caminaba para alcanzar a Akeno.**

**…...**

**Akeno noto que se puso a su lado pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo siguió caminando en dirección al club, ignorando.**

**Ya no estaba tan molesta como el día de ayer, algo herida pero no molesta, se había calmado y pensado detenidamente sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, puede que haya actuado un poco injustamente con Clark al no permitirle explicarse, pero una parte de ella tenia miedo de que dijera que todo lo que paso con ella a sido una mentira.**

**Miedo**

**Esa era la principal razón por la que no permitía que Clark hablara con ella, había algo mas pero se negaba a pensarlo, fue por eso que intento ignorarlo. **

**Debió haber sabido que no funcionaria, por que nada mas salieron del edificio volvió a hablar.**

**"Ignorarme no va a funcionar Akeno-san" Cuando no tuvo ninguna contestación siguió. "Estas molesta conmigo y lo merezco solo... **

**"No quiero escuchar nada de lo que dices" Lo corto**

**"Solo permite explicarme" Intento hablar Clark.**

**"¿Explicar que? Mas mentiras, no gracias." No pudo evitar decir Akeno con cierta amargura. Noto como se detenía, ignorándolo siguió con su camino, pero sus palabras la hicieron detenerse y darse la vuelta.**

**"Entonces me quedare aquí hasta que hables conmigo "**

**¿Es en serio? No pudo evitar pensar Akeno con cierta sorpresa, estaba actuando mas como un niño terco. "Eso no sucederá"**

**"Entonces supongo que estaremos juntos por un rato"Le dijo Clark tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que era un poco infantil, pero se le acababan las ideas.**

**"Nos están esperando en Club" Comento Akeno intentando persuadir lo, sabia que no podía llegar sin Clark al club y conociéndolo sabia que era muy terco y cumpliría su promesa. **

**"No me importa" Le dijo. "Ellos pueden esperar, la única opinión que me interesa ahora es la tuya" Respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos con tal intensidad que Akeno tuvo que desviar la mirada.**

**"Esta bien" Dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro. "Habla"**

**_Bueno parece que funciono pensó_**** Clark mientras miraba a Akeno frente a el, honestamente no había esperado que funcionara, esta era su oportunidad. Tomando una respiración profunda dio un paso adelante y empezó.**

**"Desde pequeño sabia que era diferente, podía hacer cosas que los otros niños no podían, mis padres tenían miedo de que si los demás sabían lo que podía hacer me alejarían de ellos, fue por eso que me mantuve alejado de todos, mintiéndoles"**

**"¿Crees que soy como los demás Clark-san?" Pregunto Akeno sintiéndose mal de que pensara así de ella.**

**Sabiendo a donde iba con eso se aclaro rápidamente. "No, por supuesto que no, es solo que de vuelta en Smallville solo eramos mis padres y yo, nunca tuve lo que se puede llamar un amigo" Confeso. "La razón fue que tenia miedo de que si estaban demasiado cerca de mi podrían salir lastimados, que si alguien se enteraba de mi secreto saldrían heridos... tu eres la primera amiga que he tenido"**

**"¿Solo una amiga?" Akeno no pudo evitar preguntar. **

**"Si, mi primer amiga ¿Por que? ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto confuso el Kryptoniano al notar como su expresión cambiaba.**

**"No, nada" Respondió Akeno algo molesta y decepcionada, no entendía por que pero el hecho de que la considerara solo una amiga no le agradaba. "Continua"**

**"Bien... cuando llegue aquí ya había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida mintiendo a las personas a mi alrededor, era algo que hacia de forma inconsciente para proteger a los que estaban a mi alrededor"**

**"No necesito protección" Dijo Akeno cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos.**

**"Si, lo se, la anoche anterior pudo darme cuenta perfectamente" Comento haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo. Akeno casi quería sonreír pero se contuvo. "Lo que quiero explicar es que no lo hice para hacerte daño, y por eso me disculpo" Termino de decir esperando la respuesta de Akeno. **

**Al verlo esperar pacientemente su respuesta, Akeno estaba muy tentada a aceptarla y olvidar, ella mas que nadie sabe lo que se siente ocultar una parte de lo que eres, quería mas que nada aceptar sus disculpas, sonreirle y decirle que podía seguir como siempre, la tentación era muy grande, pero la duda aun estaba ahí. Y el comentario de que solo la veía como una amiga la molesto y mucho, probablemente se arrepentiría de esto pero ahora se dejo llevar por sus emociones.**

**"Entonces toda la historia que me contaste era mentira" Comenzó Akeno. "No eres un simple muchacho de granja que dijiste ser, ellos no hacen las cosas que tu haces"**

**"Este lo hace" Afirmo. "Para que conste yo nunca dije alguien simple, crecí en un granja, pero eso es solo un parte de mi"**

**"Pude verlo perfectamente anoche" Akeno respondió. "¿Como se que lo que estas diciendo ahora no es otra mentira?"**

**"Mi palabra tendrá que ser suficiente" Comento Clark empezando a irritarse, había sido lo mas abierto y honesto que podía, algo muy difícil ya que paso toda su vida ocultándose.**

**"Tengo dificultades de creer en tu palabra"**

**"Estoy siendo lo mas honesto posible Akeno-san, ya me disculpe varias veces y no se que mas hacer" Le con toda la calma que podía. **

**"Dime Clark-san ¿En algún momento pensaste decirme la verdad? ¿O solo lo estas haciendo por que no tienes opción?" Akeno sabia que estaba siendo muy dura pero no se podía detener.**

**"Tenia pensado decírtelo antes, pero no encontré el momento adecuado" **

**"Pero si podías decírselo a Rias ¿no?" Dijo Akeno con ironía. Era la otra razón por la que no quería hablar con Clark, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía.**

**Celos.**

**Lo había negado, pero no podía hacerlo más. Se sentía atraída hacia Clark, de eso ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, era guapo, muy guapo pero hay otros chicos atractivos, por lo que eso no era la razón principal por la que se sentía atraída hacia el, aunque si era un factor.**

**Había notado que era diferente desde el primer instante que lo vio, cuando le había pedido indicaciones, no iba a negar que lo primero que pensó al verlo fue que era guapo y lo mas seguro fuera un arrogante, con un gran ego del tamaño de la luna, y que lo mas seguro es que se dirigió a ella para coquetearle.**

**Cuando le pidió indicaciones, pensó que solo era una excusa para hablarle, no era el primero que lo hacia. Los hombres solo la veían como una cara bonita y un par de pechos grandes, estaba acostumbrada que la vieran con lujuria, parecía que olvidaban que poseía un cerebro. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos se sorprendido al no ver lo que comúnmente veía en los ojos de todos los hombres.**

**En ningún momento quito la vista de su cara, no se presento, ni le pido su nombre, solo pidió indicaciones, le agradeció y se fue. Fue educado y tranquilo, eso despertó su interés, ademas de que tenia unos increíbles ojos azules.**

**Cuando se presento en su salón de clases, lo había visto avergonzarse y ponerse incomodo ante la atención los comentarios de las chicas, como si no estuviera acostumbrado, su interés solo aumento. Es por eso que se había acercado hacia el, y conforme mas lo conocía, quedo mas impresionada.**

**No era como cualquier otro chico que haya conocido, era diferente. Y le gusto. Pero anoche se entero de que no era la única. Ademas estaba Rias.**

**Conocía a Rias y sabia que estaba interesada en Clark, y no le agradaba, sabia que no debería, Rias es su mejor amiga, pero no podía negarlo mas. Estaba celosa de Rias, el que supiera mas de el que ella. La hizo sentir insegura.**

**Tal vez por eso el comentario de que la veía como solo una amiga, le molesto. La respuesta de Clark la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**"No se que tiene que ver Rias-san con esto" Replico.**

**"Parece que confías mas en Rias que en mi" Comento Akeno con un poco de celos.**

**"Ahora no estas siendo justa" Reclamo el Kryptoniano, no entendía de donde venia el comentario de Akeno. "¿Alguna vez pensaste en decirme que eras un demonio?"**

**"E-eso es diferente" Tartamudeo. "No estamos hablando de mi"**

**"Pero creo que deberíamos ¿no crees, Akeno-san?" Respondió dando un paso al frente. "Has estado diciendo que te mentí, pero yo no era el único que oculta quien es"**

**"Tu ya sabias que era un demonio Clark-san" Contesto Akeno dando un paso al frente.**

**"No estoy hablando de eso" Aclaro. "Desde que te conozco de la única persona que hemos hablado es de mi, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Que tanto se de ti?"**

**"Hemos hablado de mi" Dijo Akeno no gustándole el rumbo de la conversación.**

**"Si, hemos hablado de ciertas cosas sobre ti" Admitió. "Pero por lo que yo recuerdo nunca hablas de tu pasado ¿Lo olvidas?" **

**Las cosas no estaba saliendo como Clark tenia esperado, pero hace tiempo que dejo de preocuparse por eso. Akeno era alguien importante para el, fue por eso que no podía dejar las cosas así. Pero al escucharla dudar de su palabra y recriminarle así, empezó a cuestionarse que tan bien conocía a Akeno.**

**Todas las conversaciones y el tiempo que pasaron juntos paso como flash por su cabeza. Y se dio cuenta de que tal vez no conocía tan bien a Akeno como creía. Eso no le gusto. Tal vez fue por eso que cambio el rumbo de su conversación.**

**"Cuando te vi supe que eras diferente a los demás Akeno-san, vi que igual como yo ponias una mascara para ocultar quien eres de verdad, por que tu también tienes un pasado del que no quieres hablar"**

**La contundente declaración de Clark tomo por sorpresa a Akeno y toco un punto sensible. Esto no era algo que Akeno había esperado, no le gustaba pensar en eso, su pasado aun la atormentaba, y era un tema tabú para ella. Y dejo que parte de ese enojo se escapara en su siguiente comentario.**

**"No eres nadie para hablar de eso" Le dijo rotundamente. "No es de tu incumbencia" Eso pareció tener un efecto en Clark por que se quedo callado por un largo momento.**

**"Tienes razón, no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones y tampoco voy a hacerlo" Dijo Clark después con una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Como dices no es de mi incumbencia"**

**"No lo es" Le dijo.**

**"No tienes de que preocuparte a partir de ahora Akeno-san, no volveré a entrometerme en tu vida" Dijo el joven Kryptoniano mirándola a los ojos. Por alguna razón esa declaración extraño a Akeno y no pudo evitar preguntar.**

**"¿A que te refieres?"**

**"Que aparir del día de hoy no vas a tener que preocuparte por mi Akeno-san" Dijo decidido con voz calmada y tranquila, antes de que Akeno pudiera preguntar volvió a hablar. "Se esta haciendo tarde y deben de estar esperándonos"**

**Akeno sabia que eso ponía fin a la conversación, pero algo en el tono de su ultima declaración le llamo la atención y quería saber que significaba. Pero como dijo Clark era tarde y Rias los estaba esperando.**

**"Tienes razón, vamos" Dijo emprendiendo el camino en dirección al club, pero mientras caminaba Akeno tenia un mal presentimiento.**

**…...**

**Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a su destino, ninguno de los dijo ninguna palabra durante el resto del trayecto.**

**"Bueno aquí es" Fue Akeno quien rompió el silencio mientras se paraba frente aun edificio de estilo europeo, cuando no obtuvo respuesta de su acompañante entraron.**

**El segundo que entraron Akeno anuncio su llegada. "Bouchou, ya estoy aquí y traje a Clark-san conmigo, perdón por la tardanza" Dijo haciendo un reverencia como corresponde a alguien de su altura.**

**Mientras lo hacia, Clark se encontró con su mirada vagar por todo el lugar, ahi estaba Rias sentada en un gran sillón con las piernas cruzadas, a su izquierda Koneko estaba comiendo de una bandeja de dulces. En otro sillón se encontraba Kiba e Issei.**

**"No importa Akeno, pueden sentarse" Aceptando Akeno tomo lugar al lado derecho de Rias. Clark tomo asiento en el a un lado de la ventada, donde hubo mas iluminación y lo alcanzaban los rayos del Sol. "¿Quieres una taza de té Clark-san?"**

**"No, gracias" Eran las primeras palabras que decía.**

**"Muy bien, primero que nada gracias por venir, creo que ya todos sabemos el nombre de todos lo que estamos aquí, y hay un motivo por que estamos reunidos" Dijo Rias haciendo una pausa para el suspenso. "Todos excepto Clark-san somos demonios" Y como demostración dos alas de murciélago aparecieron en su espalda.**

**El único que mostró una reacción fue Issei que se ahogo con su taza de té, mientras tocia intentando expulsar el liquido de sus pulmones empezó a hablar.**

**"¿Q-que q-quiere d-decir Buchou? ¿D-demonios..?" Tartamudeo temiendo la respuesta.**

**Y así explico Rias durante la siguiente hora lo que significaba ser un demonio, las tres facciones y otros detalles. Cuando Rias menciono lo de que podían poseer un harem Issei prácticamente grito de emoción, después de eso le explico que el poseía un engranaje sagrado y lo que significaba., incluso le mostró como se activaba. De repente Rias recordó que no era su único invitado.**

**"Lo siento, Clark-san perdí la noción del tiempo" Dijo avergonzada mientras se dirigía a su otro invitado, que extrañamente no había hablado en ningún momento. **

**Durante ese tiempo Clark no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando por la ventana sin hacer un movimiento, pero aun atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Habia notado como Akeno y Rias le lanzaba miradas de preocupación de vez en cuando, pero no hacían ningún comentario. El ni siquiera les devolvió la mirada estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Se estaba preparando para lo que les iba a decir.**

**Cuando Rias lo llamo movió su cabeza a en su dirección, notando como todos se habían quedado en silencio y lo miraban, incluso Koneko había dejado de comer. **

**"¿Que es lo que quieren saber?" Pregunto sabiendo lo que significaba esa pregunta.**

**Fue Rias la primera en contestar. "Todo"**

**"Ya veo" Dijo haciendo una pausa. "Es una historia larga y no se todos lo detalles, pero les diré todo lo que se, y después contestare sus dudas ¿De acuerdo?" Espero a que asintieran con la cabeza. "Krypton fue el planeta de origen de los Kryptonianos..."**

**Y así paso el tiempo contando su historia, o la mayor parte de ella en pocas palabras, como Krypton estaba condenado, como sus padres biológicos Jor-El y Lara lo enviaron en un cohete a la Tierra siendo un bebe para salvarlo, como fue encontrado por Martha y Jonathan Kent, y lo adoptaron como su hijo.**

**Les contó que cuando crecía sus poderes se empezaron a mostrar, y que no supo lo que era hasta después de varios años. Después les dio un pequeño resumen de como se dio cuenta de sus orígenes por el mensaje que sus padres biológicos dejaron en su nave, explicándole que su nombre era Kal-El y que era el único sobreviviente, el ultimo hijo de Krypton.**

**Durante toda la explicación pudo ver el cambio en las caras de todos en la sala, como pasaron del asombro al saber que era de otro planeta, la pena al saber que era el único sobreviviente de todo una raza, noto como sus expresiones cambiaron cada vez. Ahora solo había tristeza y un silencio pesado por todo la sala. Fue la risa nerviosa de Issei que hizo que todos voltearan en su dirección.**

**"N-no puede ser-ser ver-verdad ..Jeje... e-estas diciendo que e-eres de otro planeta..jejeje, pero eso n-no te hace..."**

**"¿Un extraterrestre?, Si" Dijo con tal convicción que la risa de Issei murió, remplazada por una cara de total sorpresa que Clark creía que le daría un ataque al corazón. **

**"Eres de otro planeta" Dijo Rias después de salir de su estupor mas como una declaración, intentando poner todo ordenado en su cabeza. "Pero... yo te vi desnudo, y parecías bastante humano para mi" Esa declaración le valió varias miradas, pero no les presto atención. "¿A menos que esa no sea tu verdadera forma?" Pregunto.**

**"Si, esta es mi verdadera forma" Respondió. "El parecido físico de los humanos y Kryptonianos fue una de las razones por la que mis padres me enviaron a la Tierra"**

**"¿Cuales son las otras razones?" Pregunto Rias muy interesada.**

**"¡No me digas que estas aquí para conquistar el planeta, y reiniciar tu raza alienigena con todas las mujeres del mundo!" Dijo Issei con asombro. Eso hizo que Clark y los demás lo miraran como si fuera un loco e idiota. De repente Issei encontró el suelo muy interesante.**

**Ignorando lo dicho por Issei contesto la pregunta de Rias. "Una de las principales razones fue el Sol, bajo un Sol amarillo un Kryptoniano obtiene increíbles poderes, que solo aumentan conforme crece" Hizo una pausa. "La otra razón es que comparando a Krypton con la Tierra, la Tierra es considerada primitiva y salvaje, lo que me daba mas oportunidades de supervivencia"**

**"¿Como era Krypton?" Pregunto Rias queriendo saber mas sobre el.**

**"Krypton era un planeta mucho mas grande que la Tierra, que se encontraba bajo un Sol rojo, habitado por millones de Kryptonianos, todos estaban divididos en diferentes casas"**

**"¿Quieres decir como clanes?" **

**"Algo así" Concedió. "La población se dividía en Soldados, Trabajadores, Artistas y Científicos, cada una tiene varias casas, todo bajo la orden de un consejo formado por doce casas" Explico lo poco que sus padres le habían dicho.**

**"¿A que casa perteneces, Kal-kun?" Pregunto Rias muy interesada, le gustaba mas su nombre de nacimiento.**

**"Mi padre era un científico y el jefe de la casa de El, era una de las casas mas reconocidas y antiguas de Krypton, mi madre fue un soldado de la guardia real de Krypton"**

**"Espera, mencionaste que tu padre era el jefe de tu casa ¿Eso no te hace el heredero?" Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del Kryptoniano. "Eso significa que eres un noble" Dijo mas como una declaración que una pregunta.**

**"Supongo que si" Dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, indiferente.**

**Rias intentaba procesar todo lo que Kal estaba diciendo, todavía estaba sorprendida que fuera de otro planeta, y solo podía intentar simpatizar por la perdida de su mundo de origen, pero con cada respuesta, Rias solo tenia dos mas, no podía negar que estaba un poco emocionada, y cada segundo su curiosidad por Kal solo aumentaba. Ahora entendía por que nunca encontró información sobre algún Kryptoniano, incluso le pidió a su hermano si había escuchado sobre uno, a lo que este negó diciendo que nunca escucho sobre ellos.**

**El hecho de saber que pertenecía a la nobleza era solo una ventaja, que tal vez le seria mas útil algún día, pero aun había muchas dudas que aclarar.**

**"¿Que tan antigua es tu casa Kal-kun?"**

**"No lo se, varias decenas de miles de años tal vez" Ofreció. " Krypton era una de los planetas mas antiguos de mi universo, cientos de miles de años mas antiguo que la Tierra"**

**"¿Que quieres con mi universo, Clark-san?" Fue Kiba quien hizo la pregunta, se había quedado callado todo este tiempo solo escuchando. "Por que... hablaste como si ni siquiera pertenecieras a este universo" Aclaro.**

**Con una pequeña sonrisa irónica respondió. "Tienes razón, no soy de este universo, llegue a este hace solo unos meses atrás" Le dijo. **

**"¿Quieres decir que tampoco eres de este universo?" Pregunto Rias con sorpresa al escuchar todo esto. "¿Como fue que llegaste aquí?" Ser del espacio era una cosa, pero ser de otro universo era diferente. Sabia que había varias dimensiones que los diablos usaban, el inframundo siendo una de ellas pero ser de otro universo era algo que no había escuchado.**

**"¿Puedes viajar a diferentes universos?" Pregunto Kiba asombrado.**

**"No, no puedo Kiba-san... llegue aquí por... accidente"**

**Al decir esto, todos notaron como se tensaba y su expresión se volvía mas seria.**

**"Fue una pelea" Dijo contundente mente y sin emociones. "Una noche cuando fui a dar un paseo, al regresar encontré mi casa en llamas, escuche ruidos en el granero y fui a revisar..." Susurro con voz baja y demasiado tranquila. "Encontré los cuerpos de mis padres" Comento con voz ausente mientras empuñaba sus manos con enojo, esos recuerdos aun lo atormentaban. Pudo escuchar el pequeño sonido de sorpresa de Akeno y la mirada de todos puesta en el, pero no les presto atención, demasiado metido en sus recuerdos.**

**Sin querer dejo libre su poder, llenando la habitación con su presencia, todos notaron claramente como la temperatura empezó a subir.**

**"Pero había alguien mas ahí" Continuo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, o no le importaba. "Peleamos y yo perdí" Empezó a crear un calor sofocante en todo la habitación. "Estaba enojado y ataque sin pensar" La intensión era tan fuerte que empezó a tener consecuencias.**

**Issei fue al ser un nuevo diablo nunca había experimentado algo así, apenas podía respirar y estaba sudando claramente. Todos lo demás solo podían observar con sorpresa como el poder del Kryptoniano seguía aumentando cada segundo que hablaba y no parecía querer detenerse en un buen rato, haciendo que se preguntaran que tan poderoso era.**

**Ellos ya tenían experiencia con la intensión de matar, por lo que podian soportarla aun que se encontraban incómodos debido a que esto era diferente. Rias es quien la estaba llebando mejor ya que tenia mas experiencia, aunque estaba haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo. La intensión de matar como su nombre lo indicaba es utilizado para dar a los adversarios una pista de su poder y causar miedo, era fria y tenebrosa que te paralizaba, usada para atemorizar.**

**Pero esto, esto era diferente a cualquier intención de matar que Rias había sentido nunca, era caliente y destructiva, como una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable y abrumadora, era como enfrentarse al Sol, con cada segundo segundo que te acercabas solo te quemabas más, hasta que no quedara nada de tu cuerpo. Y la ira de Kal la emitía en grandes cantidades.**

**"Aparecí en este mundo al igual que ******el******" Clark no detuvo su relato y continuo. "Peleamos de nuevo" Lentamente empezó a disminuir su presencia y su poder, para alivio de todos. "Yo viví y el murió" Dijo finalmente controlándose a si mismo. "Y me quede atrapado aquí"**

**Todos estaban aun impresionados por la demostración de poder del Kryptoniano que les tomo unos segundos para reaccionar. Clark no solo había perdido su mundo de origen, y toda su gente, si no que también perdió el mundo que lo adopto y las personas que lo criaron. Perdió dos mundos.**

**"Lamento su perdida Clark-senpai" Fue Koneko la primera en hablar, sabiendo de primera mano lo que era ser la única de su especie, su hermana no contaba, pero comparada con Clark su historia parecía menos trágica. **

**"Lo lamente tanto Kal-kun" Dijo Rias sintiéndose horrible por hacer que hablara de todo esto.**

**"Siento su perdida Clark-san" Le dijo Kiba, no sabia mucho sobre el pero no le desearía esa clase de sufrimiento a nadie.**

**"Lo siento" Fue Issei, quien no imagino que Clark-senpai haya pasado por tanto y haya salido adelante. Desearía tener solo una parte de la fuerza que el tiene.**

**"Yo no-no sabia" Fue el susurro de Akeno quien llamo la atención de todos, tenia su mirada baja con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, ella tenia sus manos en su regazo mientras arrugaba su falda.**

**"Akeno.." Susurro preocupada Rias al ver a su amiga de esa forma.**

**"Debí haberlo sabido" Susurro para luego levantar su mirada y ver directamente a Clark, con los ojos acuosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Lo lamento mucho Clark-kun" Dijo con emoción contenida. Ahora podía entender por que el no le había contado la verdad,y estaba enojada con ella misma por tratarla de esa forma.**

**Ella también a perdido a sus padres, y se había sentido tan sola cuando sucedió, no sabia que hubiera pasado con ella si después no se hubiera encontrado con Rias. Pero Clark había perdido a sus padres no una sino dos veces, cuando era un bebe y la otra vez se los arrebataron, se había quedado solo atrapado en este mundo, completamente solo. Ella solo podía imaginarse lo difícil que habrá sido.**

**"Gracias Akeno-san" Le dijo Clark conmovido con un pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias a todos"**

**Después de eso hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Issei fue quien hablo.**

**"Mmm Clark-senpai ¿Como hiciste eso?" Pregunto Issei. Al ver que Clark solo lo miraba con una ceja arqueada continuo. "C-cuando toda la temperatura aumento...y.."**

**"Lo que seguro Issei-san quiere decir es.." Lo interrumpió Rias. "¿Como subiste y suprimiste tan rápidamente tu presencia? Un momento era parecida a un humano normal y al siguiente era demasiado grande en muy poco tiempo, fue como si encendieras un interruptor" Se explico Rias.**

**Haciendo una pequeña Clark hablo "Lamento lo sucedido, me deje llevar por mis emociones, aun me estoy acostumbrando, en cuanto a como lo hice" Hizo una pausa. " Creo que lo mejor es mostrarlo..." Dijo mientras tomaba su mano derecha y se arremangaba las mangas hasta el codo mostrando su brazalete o lo que creian que era un brazalete. "Esta es la razón"**

**"¿Un brazalete?"**

**"Observa bien Issei-san"**

**Akeno ya había lo visto en varias ocasiones pero no le presto mucha atención, creyendo que era solo un recuerdo o un accesorio, ahora se encontró mirándolo detenidamente. Cubría la mitad de su brazo superior, brillaba como si fuera de metal, pero no reconoció de que tipo, era de un azul oscuro, con las orillas rojas, tenia lo que parecía un 8 dentro de un diamante, la hizo recordar al símbolo que vio en el camiseta de Clark la noche anterior, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el cristal rojo en el en centro.**

**No se parecía a cualquier cristal que haya visto antes, pero lo extraño es que parecía brillar como si almacenara un luz dentro de el, era bastante llamativo. Ahora que lo pensaba se parece a...**

**"Es un engranaje sagrado" Fue la voz de Koneko. Sorprendidos todos llevaron su mirada a la mas pequeña del grupo, quien estaba mirando detenidamente el brazalete.**

**"Así es, Koneko-chan" Respondió. "Es un engranaje sagrado" Dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.**

**"P-pero ¿como es eso posible?" Exclamo sorprendida Rias. "¡Solo los seres humanos pueden poseer un engranaje sagrado¡ ¿Como conseguiste uno?"**

**"No lo se" Contesto simplemente. "No se como, ni porque, lo único que se es que apareció el mismo día que llegue aquí" Dijo tranquilamente. Toda la sala se lleno de silencio mientras intentaban procesar lo dicho por Clark.**

**Solo los seres humanos o los híbridos humanos nacen con artes sagradas, o pueden reencarnar en demonio como el caso de Issei. Pero las artes sagradas son raras, los seres humanos son elegidos al azar por el sistema creado por Dios.**

**Pero aquí estaba Clark un extranjero de otro universo, con un engranaje sagrado, algo aun mas raro, en su brazo derecho, algo que supuestamente se creía imposible. Y lo mas extraño es que ninguno reconocía ese tipo de engranaje sagrado, era muy diferente al de Issei.**

**"¿Dices que simplemente apareció en tu brazo derecho cuando llegaste aquí?" Pregunto Rias intentando obtener mas información, parecía que Kal-kun era una caja de sorpresas y misterios.**

**"No,.. apareció después de que termine la pelea, estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que recuerdo antes de desmayarme fue una luz brillante, después de eso es una luz roja cubrirme y un calor en mi brazo" Hizo una pausa. "Desperté en bosque solo con esto en mi brazo, y mi capa había desaparecido.."**

**"¿Que capa?"**

**"Una capa roja que mis padres biológicos me dieron antes de enviarme a la Tierra, pertenecía a la casa de El, era indestructible y la traía puesta durante toda la pelea...por lo la única explicación que halle fue..."**

**"Espera" Dijo Rias levantando una mano. "¿Estas diciendo que tu capa se transformo en el engranaje sagrado que tienes en el brazo?"**

**"Si" Dijo sencillamente.**

**"Déjame ver si comprendo esto Kal-kun... eres del espacio, eres de otro universo, y ahora me dices que apareciste en este mundo y mágicamente tu capa, que te dieron tus padres biológicos, se convirtió en un nuevo engranaje sagrado, algo que es imposible por que nadie puede crear uno.. y mucho menos si nunca a visto uno..." Termino viéndolo directamente.**

**"Así es" Fue todo lo que dijo.**

**Mirándolo fijamente durante varios segundos en silencio finalmente Rias volvió a hablar. "Creo que tengo una jaqueca" Soltó en un suspiro llevando su mano a su cabeza. **

**"Podemos detener esto.." Estaba diciendo Clark empezando a levantarse de su asiento.**

**"¡No!"Soltó muy rápidamente Rias deteniéndolo en seco haciendo que la mirara sorprendido, Rias solo podía sonrojarse por su acción tan impulsiva. " Lo siento... so-solo necesito un segundo, por favor quedate Kal-kun" Aceptando el Kryptoniano volvió a tomar asiento.**

**"Mmm ¿Y que es lo que hace?" Fue Koneko quien hizo la pregunta con curiosidad.**

**"No mucho en realidad... pero parece que emite la radiación de un Sol rojo" Dijo para confusión de todos.**

**"¿Y eso para que sirve?" Pregunto muy confundido Issei, toda esta platica estaba haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.**

**"Mi cuerpo absorbe la radiación de un Sol amarillo, eso es lo que me da mis poderes" Explico. "Pero la radiación de un Sol rojo se los lleva todos"**

**"¿Entonces eso te convierte en un persona normal"?**

**"Normal para los estandartes Kryptonianos, pero debido a mi fisiología, sigo siendo varias veces mas fuerte, rápido y resistente que un ser humano"**

**"¿Por que querrías desacerté de tus poderes? ¡Son increíbles¡, solo un estúpido lo haría" Dijo despectivamente Issei como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una estupidez. Cerro la boca al sentir la mirada molesta de Koneko, Akeno y Rias sobre el. Tal vez debió haberse quedado callado.**

**Ignorando el insulto, contesto la pregunta de Issei. "Voy a darte una razón de las muchas que tengo Issei-san" Hizo una pausa. "Imagina si vas caminando por la calle y escuchas a alguien pidiendo ayuda ¿Que harías?"**

**"Iría a ayudarla" Contesto sin dudar Issei, sacando le una pequeña sonrisa al Kryptoniano, al parecer no era solo un pervertido.**

**"Ahora imagina que vas caminado y escuchas a dos personas pidiendo ayuda al mismo tiempo, Una es una joven que es atacada por un tipo que intenta abusar de ella, y la otra es una madre gritando por que su hijo esta apunto de ser atropellado por un auto solo puedes salvar a uno ¿A quien salvaras?"**

**"Hmn no-no lo se" Tartamudeo.**

**"A ninguno, dudaste y no pudiste salvar a nadie" Dijo Clark con dureza. "Ahora imagina que escuchas todos los gritos de ayuda de la cuidad, docenas de personas inocentes y tienes que decidir a quien salvar ¿Que harías entonces Issei-san?" Pregunto seriamente.**

**"Yo-yo" Balbuceo no sabiendo que decir.**

**"Ahora imagina que sucede cada minuto de cada día y no puedes detenerlo, ¿Te sentirías horrible por no poder salvarlos?"**

**"Si" Fue solo un susurro de Issei.**

**"Sabes todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor pero no haces nada para evitarlo ¿Eso no te hace sentir culpable aun sabiendo que no podías hacer nada?"**

**"..." Silencio**

**"Ahora imagínate que por un minuto si todos lo sonidos se fueran, que no tuvieras que volver a escuchar esos gritos que te recuerdan tu fracaso ¿Lo tomarías, no es así?"**

**"...Si..."**

**"La omnipresencia es un asco ¿no Issei-san?" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste, no recibiendo respuesta de Issei quien estaba completamente callado, mirando sus manos sobre sus piernas. Pero sus siguietes palabras lo sorprendieron.**

**"Entonces ¿Por que..? ¿Por que siempre... vuelves a traer de vuelta tus poderes?" Pregunto levantando lentamente su mirada para encontrase con los ojos tranquilos de Clark. "¿Por que sales para ayudar a las personas?"**

**"Por que por cada cosa mala que pasa, por cada grito, lagrima y gemido de dolor, siempre hay dos cosas buenas... el sonido de un bebe al nacer, padre e hijo riendo, y una madre diciendole a sus hijos que los ama.. y no puedo ignorar eso"**

**"Eres un héroe, senpai" Lo dijo Issei con asombro.**

**"No soy un héroe Issei-san" Dijo Clark mientras negaba con la cabeza. "... Soy solo una persona que intenta hacer lo correcto..."**

**Clark estuvo tan metido en su platica con Issei que olvido que no eran los únicos en la habitación. Durante todo ese tiempo los demás se habían quedado callados escuchando, Kiba ahora tenia una mirada de respeto mientras miraba a Clark, en cambio Koneko, Akeno y Rias tenían los ojos brillosos de admiración mientras miraban al Kryptoniano.**

**"Lo siento creo que me deje llevar" Dijo Clark avergonzado recordando que no estaban solos en la habitación. **

**"No hay ningún problema Kal-kun" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa, tal parece que no era tan ingenuo e inocente como aparentaba.**

**"Entonces...¿No tienen alguna otra pregunta?" Pregunto el Kryptoniano.**

**"¿Tiene nombre?" Pregunto Rias.**

**Al escucharla Clark se puso a pensar, Azazel le había dado varias ideas de algún nombre pero eran algo extraños o extravagantes, por lo que no acepto, mientras le daba una mirada al brazalete y miraba el cristal rojo un nombre llego a su mente.**

**"Solar Flare" **

**"Algo simple, pero supongo que funcionara" Comento Rias. **

**"Gracias creo.." Hizo una pausa. "Entonces... ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?" Cuando vio que nadie contestaba se puso de pie. "Supongo que concluye nuestro trato Rias-san"**

**"¿Que trato?" Pregunto Rias confundida por su repentino cambio de tema.**

**"El trato en el que te diría todo lo quisieras de mi a cambio de que te mantuvieras alejada" Dijo recordando le.**

**"Si lo recuerdo pero ¿Por que dices esto ahora?" Pregunto Rias.**

**"Por que siempre cumplo mis promesas Rías-san, ya te dije todo lo que querías saber, por lo que ya no es necesario que este aqui" Dijo Clark tranquilamente.**

**"¿Quieres decir que simplemente te vas?" Dijo Rias levantándose de su asiento y parándose frente al Kryptoniano.**

**"No pertenezco aquí Rias-san" Dijo con calma.**

**"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre sus grandes pechos.**

**"Como dijiste al principio Rias-san, todo excepto yo en esta sala son demonios, no tengo motivo para estar aquí" Explico también cruzando los brazos.**

**"Tampoco eres humano" Dijo Rias con un deje de molestia.**

**"Lo se, yo soy un Kryptoniano Rias-san, por lo que no tiene sentido que este mas aquí y puedo ir a donde donde yo decida ir" Dijo con algo de desafió.**

**"Aun tienes que quedarte" Dijo Rias autoritariamente, había notado el tono en que le hablo y hizo que su temperamento saliera.**

**"Dedo recordarte que no soy de tu nobleza Rias-san, por lo que no puedes ordenarme que hacer" Comento con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.**

**"Aun estarás en mi cuidad Kal-kun por lo que sera sencillo encontrarte" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa de presunción mientras daba un paso cerca del Kryptoniano quedando sus cuerpos rosándose.**

**Agachándose hasta llegar a su oreja susurro en voz baja en tono de burla"¿Quien dijo que me quedare en la cuidad?" Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Rias se borrara y diera un paso atrás sorprendida.**

**"¿Heh?" Soltó sorprendida.**

**"Puedo irme de la cuidad si quiero Rias-san" Comento el Kryptoniano. Pero Rias no quieria que se fuera normalmente actuaria conforme se esperaba a alguien de su altura, pero la sonrisa presumida de Kal la molestaba y sacaba sus emociones a las superficie. Incluso dejo que algo de su poder saliera a la superficie dejando que una aura roja la rodeara.**

**"¡No vas a irte! ¡Te lo prohíbo!" Dio la orden mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. "¡Vas a quedarte!" **

**"Mírame" Dijo con desafió Clark, para luego desactivar el "Solar Flare" haciendo que sus poderes volvieran. "Espero verlos a todos de nuevo, fue un placer conocerlos Issei-san, Kiba-san Koneko-chan, Rias-san y Akeno-san " Y desapareció en una ráfaga de velocidad antes de que contestaran **

**…...**

**…...**

**"...Se fue.." Dijo en susurro Rias. "Se fue.." Repitió mas fuerte. "¡Se fue!" Prácticamente grito.**

**Rias sentía como su temperamento empezaba a subir, siempre a sido poseedora de una personalidad tranquila ya que su estatus la obliga, siempre en control, comportándose con elegancia y educación, pero hay ocasiones, muy raras, donde casi a dejado que sus emociones la dominen.**

**No sabia por que pero algo en el Kryptoniano hacia que esas emociones salieran a la superficie, desde que lo conoció a provocado diferentes emociones en ella. Pero ahora algo en la forma en que le hablo hizo su corazón latir sin control, pero de enojo, el la había desafiado. **

**Sabia que no era de su nobleza y probablemente nunca lo seria, era demasiado poderoso para las pocas piezas que tenia, y eso le molestaba. Cuando lo vio sonreír con esa pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia quería borrarsela de la cara, y pero ahora no estaba aquí. Por lo que saco su enojo de otra forma.**

**"Por Lucifer ese Kryptoniano se fue" Dijo con enojo que se podía ver en la señal en su frente "Olviden todo lo que dije antes, es una tonto, arrogante, egolatría, egoísta, presuntuoso, ..."Y siguió mascullando insultos al Kryptoniano.**

**Asustado por espectáculo de Rias, Issei intento calmarla. "B-boucho tal-tal vez tenia al-algo que-que..." Su voz murió al ver la forma en lo miraba. "Na-nada" Soltó en un chillido nada masculino.**

**Tomando un largo suspiro Rias empezó a calmarse, tomando respiraciones profundas para controlar su temperamento.**

**"El mintió" La voz tranquila de Koneko-chan hizo que Rias volteara en su dirección confundida. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente un panecillo como si tuviera ninguna preocupación por el mundo. "Clark-senpai mintió" Aclaro al ver la mirada confundida de Rias.**

**"¿A que te refieres con que mintió Koneko-chan?" Pregunto Rias curiosa a su Torre.**

**"El va a volver" Comento tranquilamente dándole un pequeño mordisco al pastelillo.**

**"¿Como estas tan segura?" Cuestiono.**

**"Por que el volverá" Dijo Koneko como si fuera un hecho. "Ademas Akeno-senpai no dejara que se vaya.."**

**"¿Akeno..? ¿Que tiene qu...? ¡Espera¡ ¿Donde esta Akeno?" Pregunto Rias al notar la ausencia de su Reina en el sillón.**

**"Fue a buscar a Clark-senpai" Dijo Koneko y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.**

****Casa de Clark****

****( minutos después)****

**Clark salio del baño vestido con el cabello húmedo, un pantalón y una toalla en los hombros, acababa de tomar una ducha. Mientras se agachaba para tomar la camiseta en la cama hizo un pausa. Aun tenia sus poderes y sabia que no era el único en la habitación.**

**"¿Como estas Akeno-san?" Dijo tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta y veia a la hermosa joven en la entrada de su recamara. **

**"¿Como supiste que era yo?" Pregunto.**

**"Memorice tu latido del corazón" Al ver que no contestaba hizo una broma para aligerar el ambiente. "Dedo de ser la envidia de todo hombre en este momento... Himejama Akeno y yo solos en mi habitación ..."**

**Sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo Akeno le siguió el juego. "Ara, Ara, creo la única afortunada soy yo Clark-kun, ya que tu eres el que no tienes ropa" Comento con una sonrisa sensual mientras miraba el cuerpo musculoso del Kryptoniano.**

**"Touche"Respondió con una sonrisa.**

**Después de eso estuvieron en silencio mientras Clark empezaba a vestirse, todo ante la atente mirada de Akeno. Al terminar estaba vestido con una con una chaqueta negra con lineas rojas en las mangas y capucha roja, una camiseta azul con el símbolo de la casa de El en el pecho, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras.**

**"¿Por que le mentiste a Rias, Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno de la nada haciendo que Clark se detuviera y la mirara por un segundo, para luego sonreír.**

**"Te diste cuenta ¿no?" **

**"Si y creo que Koneko-chan también" Comento casualmente Akeno. "¿Por que hablaste así con Rias, Clark-kun? ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte?"**

**"¿Tan molesta esta?" El silencio de Akeno fue suficiente respuesta, haciendo que Clark suspirara. "Solo quería distraerla un poco, pero ahora que lo dices creo que me emocione" Comento con una mueca.**

**"¿Entonces si vas a irte?" Pregunto Akeno con seriedad mirándolo fijamente. Sentándose en la cama con un suspiro Clark respondió.**

**"Si"**

**"¿Por que?" Pregunto esta vez con voz mas baja, cuando este no contestaba volvió a preguntar esta vez con voz mas frágil. " ¿Es mi culpa?" Esta vez Clark la vio confundido. "¿Fue por lo que te dije..?"**

**"No" Dijo rápidamente Clark levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia Akeno, hasta pararse frente a ella y hablo con seriedad y contundente, sin rastro de mentiras. "No fue tu culpa Akeno-san, nada de esto es tu culpa.**

**"¿Entonces por que?" Pregunto Akeno levantando se mirada para encontrase con los ojos de Clark. "¿Por que tienes que irte?"**

**"Es algo que tengo que hacer Akeno-san...y no puedo evitarlo" Comento Clark con un suspiro sin quitar la vista de sus ojos. Lo que no espero es que Akeno lo abrazara y escondiera su cabeza en su pecho. "Akeno.."**

**"No quiero que te vayas Clark-kun" Susurro Akeno sin dejar de soltarlo a un con la cabeza escondida en su pecho. Clark envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Akeno y puso su cara en su cabello, respirando su aroma y guardarlo en su memoria.**

**"Akeno-san" La llamo pero ella no contesto. "Akeno-chan" Hablo esta vez con voz dulce y ternura haciendo que Akeno levantara su cabeza y lo mirara sorprendida. Clark se sintió mal a ver como esos hermosos ojos estaban acuosos como si estuvieran apunto de llorar. "Es algo que tengo que hacer Akeno-chan"**

**"Lo se" Dijo Akeno con un sonrisa triste. "Pero eso no significa que me guste" Comento a modo de broma haciendo un pequeño puchero, haciendo sonreír al Kryptoniano. Akeno se sorprendió al sentir como Clark la abrazaba y besaba su frente con ternura.**

**"Gracias Akeno-chan" Dijo al separarse sin dejar de mirarla.**

**Akeno sabia que esas palabras tenían un significado mas profundo que un simple gracias. Por lo que solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír con calidez.**

**"Ara, Ara, Ahora si creo que soy afortunada Clark-kun" Agrego a modo de broma y un giño coqueto, haciéndolo sonreír. Pero su sonrisa se fue al sentir como Akeno se ponía de puntillas y lo besaba en la mejilla, sorprendido dirigió su mirada a Akeno quien tenia, según el, la mas hermosa sonrisa que haya visto, en su rostro. "Regresa pronto Clark-kun"**

**"Lo haré" Solamente eso alcanzo a decir.**

**Satisfecha Akeno se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Clark.**

**"Despideme bien de todos, en especial de Koneko-chan"**

**"Lo haré Clark-kun...¿Algo mas?"**

**"Hm si" Contesto nervioso. "Te agradecería muchísimo si evitas que la próxima vez que vea a Rias-san me ataque, no quiero probar que tan "invulnerable" soy"**

**Al escucharlo Akeno solo pudo reír delicadamente ante la broma, para luego contestarle. "Intentare ver que puedo hacer... pero no prometo nada" Concedió. "No le dicen la princesa de la destrucción por nada"**

**"¿Princesa de la destrucción? ¿Es en serio?" Eso fue lo ultimo que Akeno escucho antes de desaparecer en un circulo mágico.**

**_Cuídate Clark-kun..._**

****Ubicación desconocida ****

****(varias horas después)****

**Era de noche y no se veía nada por varios kilómetros a las redonda, el lugar estaba cubierto por completo de hiervas por todos lados, y un par de arboles. Aun lado de un árbol tranquilamente parado estaba la figura de un hombre, quien solo disfrutaba de la vista y el tranquilo silencio.**

**El silencio fue roto segundo después por su voz, era tranquila y calmada , pero se podía escuchar claramente la emoción tras sus palabras.**

**"Es muy diferente, pero a la vez es similar, la geografía, el olor, lo siento pero esto es lo mas cercano que puedo estar de ustedes, me dijeron que siempre volviera a ustedes si tenia alguna duda o si me sentía solo,... y aquí estoy"**

**La luna ilumino la figura inclinarse ante el árbol, revelando a un apuesto joven de ojos azules vestido con una chaqueta, una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros.**

**"Se que esto no es Smallville, o la granja pero este seria el lugar donde debería estar" Hizo una pausa. "Estoy aquí para disculparme por no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para protegerlos... se que si estuvieran aquí en este mismo instante me estarían diciendo que no era mi culpa... pero necesitaba decirles esto para por fin dejarlo atrás y despedirme... nunca los olvidare y fueron lo mejores padres que un hijo podría haber deseado" Dos gotas de agua cayeron en el suelo frente a donde estaba hincado.**

**Después de unos minutos de silencio y de haberse calmado la figura volvió a hablar. "Ahora quiero decirles todo lo que a sucedido estos meses..." y así continuo hablando por varias horas. Todo frente al árbol quien tenia unas palabras que parecían recién grabadas.**

**_Martha y Jonathan Kent. Amados esposos y los mejores padres... _**

****Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Comenten por favor.****

****A partir de este capitulo empieza la verdadera historia, batallas, romances, etc.****


	9. 9 Superman

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujeres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

**Kansas**

**(Donde deberia estar Smallville)**

Clark aun seguia incado frente a la improbisada tumba de sus padres, despues de hablar durante varias horas y sacando todo lo que tenia dentro.

Si te estas preguntando por que esta haciendo todo esto, la respuesta es sencilla. Desde que llego a este mundo a actuado como si lo sucedido con sus padres nunca paso, inmediatamente se cubrio con una mascara y escondio lo que realmente sentia, todo para ocultar su dolor.

Fingio que no le dolia y habia seguido adelante determinado a continuar con su vida, creyendo que asi dejaria todo el dolor atrás. Se equivoco.

El dolor seguia ahi y tendria que afrontarlo para seguir adelante. Se habia dado cuenta durante su platica con Akeno.

Fue completamente honesto cuando le dijo que esto no era su culpa, y no lo es. Pero al ver como ella negaba hablar de su pasado, se dio cuenta que tenian eso en comun. Pudo verlo en sus ojos claramente, la conocia lo suficiente para ver sus emociones.

Y pudo ver el dolor oculto en su corazon al no querer hablar de su pasado. Es por eso que no la presiono, si ella no queria decirselo no iba a obligarla.

Se dio cuenta que el hacia lo mismo, y que para realmente seguir adelante debia primero mirar atrás.

Tomo algo de dinero, ropa y corrio durante horas cruzando el oceano pacifico, agradecia que corria lo suficientemente rapido como para mantenerse en la superficie sin hundirse. Al llegar al otro lado se propuso cumplir todas sus prioridades.

Y empezo con despedirse de sus padres, dolio y trajo muchas emociones a la superficie, pero despues de hacerlo se sintio como un peso se quito de su corazon, se sentia mejor.

Lo siguiente era hacer un viaje para encontrarse a si mismo, era un viaje que estuvo pensando realizar antes de llegar a este mundo, era para ver todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y tomar una decision para saber lo que haria con su vida de aquí en adelante.

En ningun momento activo el "Solar Flare" su viaje seria largo y cansado y nesitaba toda la energia que pudiera, sus poderes eran parte de el y haria este viaje con ellos. Ademas necesitaba sus super-sentidos para llegar a aprender todo lo que podia.

Pero con ellos llegarian lo sonidos de ayuda y como le habia dicho a Issei hace poco, no iba a ignorarlo.

Mientras se levantaba y veia como el Sol aparecia por el horizonte, levanto su mano y dejo que los rayos solares lo cubrieran. Mientras sentia como su cuerpo era llenado por el calor del Sol supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Este era su camino...

* * *

John era un niño de 7 años de edad, estaba jugando en el parque con su pequeño balon de futbol, su mama lo trajo aquí para que se divirtiera, como cualquier otro niño de su edad poseia una energia que parecia intermidable y se quedo muy entretenido con su juguete, mientras su madre se puso a platicar con las madre de otros niños en el parque.

Fue solo por un instante que la mama de Jonh dejo de observarlo, pero un instante fue mas que suficiente. John pateo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y vio con asombro infantil como esta salia del parque y caia en medio de la calle. Con un gran sonrisa corrio por ella y la tomo en sus manos, solo podia mirar con curiosidad y asombro al gran camión que se dirijia en su direccion.

La mama de John volteo de nuevo al parque para vigilar a su pequeño, pero para su sorpresa no estaba en el lugar donde lo dejo, sintiendo como una sensacion de temor la llenaba, volteo rapidamente a los lados en busca de el, y para su horror lo encontro en medio de la calle, y un gran camion se dirijia en su direccion.

"JOHNNN" Fue el grito de horror de su madre mientras corrian en su direccion.

Al escuchar el grito de su madre el pequeño John volteo en su direccion, olvidando el camion, y noto como ella corria en su direccion, al verla el pequeño le dedico una sonrisa brillante mientras le mostraba su su juguete, pero se confundio a sentir como esta la abrazaba y la cubria con su cuerpo.

La madre sabia que no iba a tener tiempo para empujar a su hijo fuera del camino, asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, envolvio a su pequeño con su cuerpo. Mientras escuchado el chirrido del camion intentando frenar, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y rezar para que por un milagro su hijo sobreviviera. Sintio un fuerte rafaga de viendo y el sonido de metal doblarse.

Pasaron los segundos y al no sentir el golpe del camion, lentamente abrio los ojos y miro en la dirreccion de donde venia el camion. Para su sorpresa este estaba a solo treinta centrimetros de ellos, pero lo que mas la sorprendio fue que el parachoque del camion tenia la huella de una mano marcada en el centro. Salio de su aturdimiento al sentir como su hijo se movia, haciendo que volterara en su direccion.

"Mira mami tengo mi pelota" Y le mostro la pelota en su mano con gran sonrisa en su rostro infantil, pero este cambio a confucion un momento despues. "¿Mami? ¿Por que estas llorando?" Su unica repuesta fue un fuerte abrazo.

Varios testigos del suceso al mirar la mano en el metal del parachoque comentaron que fue un milagro, otros dijeron que vieron una forma borrosa azul y roja quien detubo el camion, muchos creyeron que era un angel quien habia bajado para salvarlos. Niguno lo supo con seguridad solo pudieron agradecer que haya estado ahi.

* * *

Un camion estudiantil lleno con estudiantes de primaria pasaba por un puente cuando una de las llantas exploto haciendo que el conductor perdiera el control y se estrellara contra el soporte del puente, terminando medio camion a punto de caer.

Todos los niños se pusieron a gritar y llorar al sentir como el camion se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, para luego inclinarse hacia adelante. El conductor mientras veia como el camion empezaba a caer y escuchabo los gritos de los niños, solo podia tener la esperanza de que alguien los salvara, aun sabiendo que era imposible. Y para su sorpresa sintio como el camion detenia su caida y empezaba a subir lentamente, como si algo los jalara desde la parte de atrás, hasta que todo el camion estuvo sobre el puente.

Aliviado y muy sorprendido el conductor se levanto de su asiento, notando como varios niños estaban mirando la parte de atrás del camion por las ventanas, intrigado se dirigio a la parte de atrás, pero al mirar no encontro nada, y le pergunto a una niña por que estaban la parte de atrás, su respuesta la sorprendio.

"Habia un hombre atrás quien estaba jalando el camion"

Varias horas despues cuando entrevistaron a los niños varios dijeron lo mismo. Al preguntarles como era muchos comentaron algo similar. Era un hombre joven, estaba vestido de azul y rojo, pero lo mas extraño es que varios afirmaron que tenia una gran "S" en el pecho.

* * *

La policía recibió una llamada anónima que decía la ubicación de una banda de criminales armados, al llegar y entrar en el lugar, no esperan encontrarse a mas de veinte hombres inconscientes atados y muchas armas a un lado.

Cuando se despertaron un oficial los interrogo, todos dijeron historias increibles sobre una persona rompiendo el techo, y empezo a dejar inconsiente a cada uno de ellos. Algunos dijeron que tenia ojos rojos, otros que rompia sus armas como si fueran hechas de ramitas y que era mas rapido que una bala.

Cuando el oficial les pregunto su descripcion todos dijeron cosas diferentes. Pero en lo unico que todos concordaron era que era un hombre, vestido de azul y rojo, con una gran "S" en el pecho.

* * *

****Edificio del Club de ocultismo****

****( Lunes, 5 dias despues de la salida de Clark)****

Rias Gremory se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo el periodico mientras bebia un taza de té, si te preguntas por que esta leyendo el periodico la respuesta es sencilla, le gustaba estar informada de todo lo que sucedió.

Fue cuando estaba leyendo que varias noticias llamaron su atencion, un acidente, robo, asalto, incendio, etc. Eran diferente una de otra, diferentes dias, eran de diferentes cuidades e incluso paises, pero todas tenian algo en comun. Un hombre joven vestido de azul y rojo con una "S" en el pecho.

Solo tuvo que sumar dos mas dos para averiguar que se trataba de Kal, aunque pensaba que era tonto, ingenuo y suave al hacer esto, no pudo evitar la sensacion de respeto y admiracion al leer varias de sus azañas, la mas increible detener un tren en movimiento, con cientos de pasajeros, que estuvo a punto de salirse de sus vias, simplemente con fuerza bruta. Una azaña impresionante tenia que admitir.

Mientras dejaba el periodico en la mesa frente a ella junto con la taza de té, solto un largo y profundo suspiro.

"Ara, Ara, ese suspiro la hace ver como si estuviera enamorada Bouchou" Vino una voz que hizo que Rias voltera, encontrandose con la cara sonriente de su reina, Akeno. Tardo unos segundos en enteder sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo lo unico que atino a hacer fue sonrojarse e irritarse.

"¡Por supuesto que no Akeno! ¿Como puedes creer eso?" Contesto Rias en un tono poco demasiado alto.

"Bueno... tenia la visa perdida y tenia una sonrisa en el rostro" Contesto Akeno con naturalidad parandose a un lado de Rias sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "¿En que? o mas bien ¿En quien estaba pensando, Bouchou?" Pregunto con picardia, haciendo que Rias se volviera a sonrojar.

"Solo estaba mirando el periodico" Comento tomando de nuevo la taza de te y dandole un pequeño sorbo. "Parece que Kal-kun a estado ocupado" Dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

"¿Clark-kun?" Pregunto interesada y a la vez confundia.

"Mira el periodico Akeno" Señalo Rias la mesa frente a ella.

Intrigada Akeno siguio su sugerencia y tomo el periodico, inmediatamente fue atraida por una noticia mas especificamente la imagen de esta. La imagen parecia tomada por un telefono celular y era borrosa, pero se podia distinguir la figura de un hombre vestido en azul y rojo, salir de un edificion en llamas, pero lo que realmente llama la atencion fue la "S" dentro de un diamante en el pecho del hombre.

"Clark-kun" Pronuncio si querer su nombre, para luego leer el titulo de la noticia. "¿Un Superman?" Repitio con confusion.

"Asi es como lo llamaron" Dijo tranquilamente Rias mientras miraba atentamente la reaccion de Akeno.

"Superman" Al decir esto sintio como sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su cara. "Me gusta como suena... ademas encaja con Clark-kun.. despues de todo es un super-hombre"

"Si claro, un Superman" Respondio Rias con sarcasmo.

Algo en el tono en que lo dijo llamo la atencion de Akeno haciendo que dejara el periodico a un lado y la mirara fijamente, la conocia tan bien que no tardo en darse cuenta. Esto hizo que una calida sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

"Ara, Ara, parece que Bouchou aun esta molesta con Clark-kun" Comento con diversion, haciendo que Rias dejara la taza aun lado y la mirara con intensisad, pero eso no quito la sonrisa de Akeno.

Finalmente Rias solto un suspiro y respondio. "Un poco" Admitio sabiendo que era inutil mentirle a Akeno.

"Ya pasaron varios dias" Comento Akeno.

"Lo se" Dijo Rias pensativa enrrollando su cabello con su dedo. Sabia que no deberia estar molesta pero cuando recordaba su sonrisa arrogante, y la forma en que le hablo, no pudo evitar que su temperamento saliera a la superficie. "Pero aun no entiendo por que lo hizo" Tardo un poco mas que Akeno y Koneko en darse cuenta, pero eventualmente supo que lo hizo a proposito.

"Tal vez sea por que no lo habrias dejado ir Bouchou" Ofrecio Akeno. Rias estuvo a punto de refutarle pero no encontro su voz. Akeno tenia razon, acepto a regadientes, habria encontrado un forma de persuadido que se quedara. Y ella podia ser bastante persuasiva. De cualquier forma eso no quitaba su molestia.

"Pero ya lleva varios dias y las personas han empezado a notarlo" Comento Rias cambiando de tema..

Akeno tuvo que estar de acuerdo, alguien como Clark no era facil dejar pasar desapercibido. Por lo que no tardaron en darse cuenta de su ausencia, ya que nadie lo a visto. Incluso empezaron a surgir varios rumores extraños debido a su desaparicion. Era dificil darse cuenta cuando algunos tenian que ver con las dos One-samas de la escuela.

"El rumor mas tonto que escuchadoes que lo ataste a tu habitacion por que estabas celosa, por que al parecer te estaba engañando conmigo" Comento Rias. Hay veces donde los incluso ella se sorprendia de lo creaban los seres humanos.

"Eso es muy tonto" Concordo a Akeno para luego sonreir. "Si tuviera a Clark-kun en mi cama lo ultimo que haria es ir a la escuela" Comento mientras llebaba sus dedos a su boca y les daba un lamida sensual, soltando un gemido de placer mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Rias solo pudo sonrojarse ante el espectaculo de Akeno, derrepente una imagen de Clark desnudo atado a una cama llego a su cabeza, ahora su cara podia competir con su cabello.

"¿Tieniendo alguna fantasia con cierto Superman, Bouchou?" Pregunto con picardia Akeno al ver la cara roja de su amiga.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Contesto Rias un poco demasiado rapido.

"¿En serio?" Cuestiono Akeno con una sonrisa sujerente.

"¡No!"

"¿Segura?"

"Si"

"Uh-Uh"

Sabiendo que lo mejor era no empujarla mas, Akeno se mantuvo en silencio con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Rias cruzara su brazos bajo sus pechos. Despues de unos minutos de silencio Akeno hizo la pregunto que tenia en la mente.

"¿Que estara haciendo ahora Clark-kun?"

* * *

****Selva del Amazonas****

****(Al mismo tiempo)****

Clark estaba sentado frente a un fogata en medio de la selva cuando levanto su cabeza hacia atrás...

ACHUUUUU...

Agacho la cabeza y paso su mano por su nariz. "Esto era extraño nunca me habia enfermado" Se dijo a si mismo. "Tal vez sea por..."

Su comentario murio al levantar su mirada y notar como el fuego se habia apagado y varios arboles frente a el parecian haberse caido y salido desde la raiz. Como si un fuerte huracan los hubiera arrancara. Pero sabia que no habia ninguna sola nube a kilometros. Solo pudo pardadear por varios segundos...

"Bueno... super-aliento... eso es nuevo..." Dijo pensativo.

* * *

****Academia de Kuoh****

****(varios dias despues)****

Las cosas estaban transcurriendo tranquilamente para la nobleza de Rias, no ha habido incidentes con los angeles caidos desde la salida de Clark, parece que ellos se han mantenido ocultos por un tiempo, parece que Clark los habia asustado lo suficiente, aunque Rias creia que no iba a durar.

Mientras tanto todos los miembros del club han seguido con su rutina diaria, siendo Issei la unica excepcion. Al parecer el trauma de ser asesino por su supuesta novia a generado que se mantenga mas tranquilo, sigue siendo un pervertido, pero ahora no es tan obvio como antes. Algo que todas las mujeres agradecian.

Ademas parece que las acciones de Clark habia inspirado a Issei, por que durante estos dias a estado entrenando para ser mas fuerte, claro que no obtuvo grandes resultados, pero la intencion era lo que cuenta.

Mientras tanto Koneko, Rias y Akeno son las que esperaban la llegada de Clark, Koneko es la que menos lo mostraba, Rias intentaba aparentar indeferencia pero fracasaba, siendo Akeno la que mostraba abiertamente que lo extrañaba, todas estaban aconstumbradas a tenerlo cerca, que el hecho de que se halla ido, fue un cambio repentino.

Solo esperaban que llegara pronto.

* * *

****Cuidad de Kuoh****

****(domingo media noche)****

Una solitaria figura caminaba por las casi vacias calles de Kuoh, una pareja paso a su lado pero mas halla de un segunda mirada siguieron con su camino, creyendo que era un simple persona dando un paseo nocturno, pero la figura era todo menos normal. Asegurandose que la pareja se halla ido y que la calle estubiera vacia, desaparecio un segundo despues a velocidades mas haya de la comprencion humana.

Se detuvo despues en una bonita casa de dos pisos en un barrio tranquilo, saco una llave que tenia en el bolsillo y la puso en la cerradura, tardando varios segundos ya que no encontraba el agujero.

Nada mas entrar cerro la puerta tras el, dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigio escaleras arriba, paso una puerta entrando a lo que parecia ser un dormitorio.

Con solo ver la gran y comoda cama, llevo su mano a su boca y solto un largo y prounfundo bostezo.

"Fue una pesima idea pasar once dias sin dormir" Dijo Clark con cansancio mientras pasaba la mano por su cara y cabello sacudiendolo.

Al principo creyo que era una buena idea para probar su resistencia y concentracion, los primeron siete dias estuvo bien pero despues de eso su concentracion empezo a fallar y sintio cansancio por todo su cuerpo, pero no era cansancio fisico sino cansancio mental.

Incluso en algun momento creyo escuchar voces en su cabeza, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco. Ahora lo unico que queria era dormir.

Se desvistio quedando solo en un par de boxers y su siempre presente engranaje sagrado "Solar Flare", tardo un poco mas activarlo debido a la falta de sueño, pero despues de unos segundos sintio como sus poderes se escondian por un tiempo hasta que los volviera a necesitar.

Se tiro sobre la cama como un costal y se cubrio con una sabana. Si estubiera completanmente despierto y alerta se habria dado cuenta que la casa estaba completamente limpia, al igual que su cama, extraño ya que no a estado aquí en muchos dias, pero estaba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta. Tardo solo un minuto en caer dormido.

…...

Unos minutos despues un luz roja lleno la habitacion, trayendo con ella la figura de una persona. En ningun momento Clark se movio o se desperto.

La figura recien llegada observo a su alrededor por unos intantes, hasta detener en Clark, tomo unos pasos y se paro aun lado de el viendolo dormir por varios segundos. Durante todo ese tiempo tubo una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

* * *

****Habitacion de Clark****

****( Varias horas despues)****

Se desperto al sentir los primeros rayos de Sol golpear su cara haciendolo gruñir, su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta para volver a dormir, y lo intento, pero un peso en su pecho lo detuvo. Aun adormilado abrio lentamente sus ojos, y dirigio su mirada a aquello que le impedia voltaerse.

Tardo unos segundos en enfocar su mirada y cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra y el rostro de Akeno sobre su pecho. Tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta soltando pequeños suspiros que hacian que a Clark se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Pero lo que hizo que se pusiera tieso como una tabla fue que ella estaba totalmente desnuda debajo de la sabana con el. Lo supo por que podia sentir cada centimetro del increible cuerpo de Akeno presionando contra el suyo, en especial sus grandes pechos presionando su abdomen con cada respiracion.

"Oh, Dios" Gimio Clark al sentir como Akeno se apretaba mas contra el.

Esa accion parecio tener un efecto en Akeno por que fruncio el ceño un segundo para luego moverse para arriba buscando calor, acomodando su cabeza en el cuenco de su cuello, poniendo su palma sobre su pecho y poner su boca muy cerca de su garganta.

El Kryptonano solo se quedo quieto reprimiendo el gruñido que queria salir de su garganta, intentando no despertarla. Sintio con vergüenza como su cuerpo empezo a reaccionar al cuerpo de Akeno, puede que sea un extraterrestre pero seguia siendo un adolecente con hormonas y sangre caliente, el hecho de que Akeno tuviera un cuerpo con increibles curvas no ayudaba.

Por supuesto que se habia dado cuenta de todo eso, no era ciego despues de todo. Akeno es facilmente una de las mujeres mas hermosas que habia conocido o llegara a conocer. Su actitud traviesa, elegancia y sensualidad, la hacian aun mas atractiva.

Ademas ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera el mayor par de pechos que haya visto nunca. Incluso el se pregunto por un instante si eran falsos, bueno ahora podia sentir como los pechos se apretaban contra el suyo, supo con certeza que eran completamente reales. Pero como algo puede ser tan suave y tan firme al mismo tiempo escapaba de su comprencion...

Un gran sonrojo lleno su cara al ver la direccion en que se dirigian sus pensamientos...

"Buenos dias Clark-kun..." Una voz suave y sensual en su oido lo trajenron de vuelta. Moviendo lentamente su cabeza se encontro con el rostro sonriente de Akeno a pulgadas del suyo. Tragando duro debido a que la sabana se habia movido un poco hacia abajo dejando un pista del gran escote de Akeno, se dispuso a hablar con toda la calma que podia.

"B-buenos dias Akeno-chan" No pudo evitar el pequeño temblor en su voz. "Espero no haberte despertado" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio. Ella parecio notar su nerviosismo por que su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande.

"Para nada Clark-kun..." Dijo Akeno sin dejar de mirarlo mientras pasaba sus dedos por los musculos de su pecho, notanto con satisfaccion como se estremecia ligeramente. "Por cierto...¿En que estabas pensando?"

"¿A-a que te refieres?" Contesto un poco nervioso por la sonrisa de Akeno.

"Cuando desperte note como estabas bastante pensativo y luego tu cara se ponia roja..." Explico mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al de Clark. "A si que... ¿En que estabas pensando Clark-kun?"

"Na-nada" _Genial Clark eres un gran mentiroso _pensó con sarcasmo mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Uh-uh" Escucho el sonido porvenir de Akeno dandole a entender que no le creia, incluso podia sentir su mirada acusatoria por lo que no abrio sus ojos por que sabia que no podria resistirse si la miraba.

"Mmm" Salio de la boca de Clark al sentir como Akeno se movia poniendo su piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y se sentaba en la parte baja de su abdomen. Sorpendido abrio los ojos y fue recibido con la increible vista de los grandes pechos desnudos de Akeno a puldadas de su rostro.

La sabanao habia caido en algun momento mientras Akeno se movia, pero era algo que no pasaba por su mente en este momento, demaciado sorprendido por la vista que tenia frente a el.

Eran mas grandes de lo que habia imaginado, por un momento se imagino si cabrian en su mano, tenian una perfecta forma redonda y estaban adornados por dos grandes pezones rosados, observo con algo de morbosidad que estaban completamente erectos. Empezo a sentir como se le secaba la boca y era muy conciente del calor en una parte muy importante de su anatomia.

Alejo la vista de los pechos de Akeno al sentir unos dedos en su barbilla haciendo que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Akeno, que estaban llenos de una emoción que desconocía pero que no lo dejaban apartar la vista de ellos, era como si fueran lo único que importaba.

"Creo que yo lo se.." Era su imaginación o la voz de Akeno salio mas ronca y profunda de lo normal. No supo porque pero lo hizo muy conciente de la intima cercanía entre ambos, y creía que nunca estuvo tan conciente de lo hermosa que ella era.

Despego la mirada de los ojos de Akeno poniéndola sobre sus carnosos y rosados labios, cuando vio que sacaba su lengua y los pasaba por ellos, le parecio el gesto mas sensual que haya visto nuca. De repente sentía los labios secos y mucha sed.

Era muy consiente de su corazón latiendo como un loco mientras veia como lentamente la distancia entre los rostros de ambos se acortaba, no recuerda quien dio el primer paso pero eso no importaba ahora. Miro como a una pulgada de distancia como Akeno cerraba los ojos, podia sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, solo unos milímetros mas...

"¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!"

Fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos...

Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y dirigieron su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, ahí con los brazos en las caderas y con una cara que se notaba que no era feliz, se encontraba Rias Gremory.

Noto como su cara pasaba de una de enojo, a una de sorpresa, mortificación, luego vergüenza, ira, para luego su rostro pasar a un rojo intenso, casi del mismo color que su cabello.

"¿Q-que estan haciendo?" Esta vez dijo con un tono mas bajo, pero sin quitar la emoción en su voz. No entendia por que pero al ver a Clark y Akeno de esa forma hizo que un agujero se formara en su estomago y una leve punzada en su corazón, pero lo mas importante podía sentir la ira subir por su garganta.

"¿Eh?" Soltó Clark para luego mirarse a si mismo. De repente fue consiente de la posición en que se encontraban Akeno y el. Ambos casi desnudos, sus rostros solo a centímetros de distancia, cubiertos con solo una delgada sabana de la cintura hacia abajo, Akeno encima de el con el cabello suelto y despeinado, no se necesita ser un genio para hacerse una imagen de lo que parece que sucedió.

"Es-esto no-no es lo que parece" Dijo alarmado Clark mientras levantaba sus manos. Pero por la mirada de Rias le dirigió se le hizo claro que no le creía.

"Ara, Ara, ¿Que parece que estamos haciendo Buchou?" La pregunta de Akeno y el hecho de que lo abrazara sin quitar la mirada de Rias no parecía ayudar en nada, solo hizo que la mirara de Rias se volviera mas intensa, algo a lo que Akeno no parecía afectar.

"¿Ustedes...?" Parecía que Rias se había atorado con sus palabras por que cerraba y abría la boca pero no salia nada, finalmente pareció cansarse y hablo en voz alta claramente molesta. "¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Akeno!" Soltó señalándola con el dedo.

Akeno se finalmente dejo de abrazar a Clark molesta de que su momento haya sido interrumpido, aun que no lo demostrara en su cara. Se quito de encima de el y bajo de la cama caminado hasta detenerse un metro frente a Rias completamente desnuda. Escucho una maldición salir de Clark por lo que solo pudo sonreír.

"Solamente le estaba dando la bienvenida a Clark-kun..." Dijo Akeno sin dejar de sonreir frente a Rias. "Lo extrañaba mucho" Era verdad, y Rias lo sabia muy bien.

"Eso no explica la forma en que los encontré" Reclamo Rias con molestia, pero Akeno podia leer fácilmente la pregunta no formulada sobre lo que hacían.

"Solamente pasamos la noche... muy juntos" Comento simplemente sin dejar de sonreír, pero dejando el doble sentido en sus palabras que Rias comprendió muy bien. Podía sentirse claramente la tensión en el aire entre las dos producto de sus auras demoníacas, en ningún momento quitaron la mirada la una de la otra.

"Ejemm" La voz del tercer ocupante en la habitación llamo de ambas, haciendo que voltearan en su dirección. Clark se había quedado en su cama creyendo que lo mejor era no intervenir pero cuando sintio la aura pesada proveniente de ambas en la habitación supo que tenia que hacerlo. Se levanto de su cama olvidando que solo tenia unos bóxer e intento llamar su atención.

Desearía no haberlo hecho por que ellas voltearon a verlo y luego sus miradas bajaron hasta dirigirse a una parte muy importante para el, que no se había calmado en lo mas mínimo. Y era claramente notoria a través de la tela del bóxer.

"Uh" Solto ambas al sin dejar de verlo olvidándose completamente de todo lo demás. Un gran sonrojo lleno la cara de los tres en la habitación junto con un pesado e incomodo silencio. Fue finalmente roto por Clark quien estaba muy ocupado mirando el suelo.

"Creo que me daré una ducha" _Una ducha muy fría_ pensó mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza y revolvía su cabello en un gesto nervioso.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" La pregunta vino de Akeno quien se lamia los labios. Ignorando completamente la intensa mirada de Rias y la alarmada y avergonzada de Clark.

"¡N-no!" Soltó rápidamente. Apenas podia apartar la vista del cuerpo desnudo de Akeno, (una tarea titanica), solo imaginarla en la ducha con el... gotas cayendo por su grandes pechos, bajando por su plano abdomen, hasta llegar a... de repente sintió los bóxer muy apretados. Intentando salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba se metió rápidamente al baño.

Dejando a una sonriente y un poco decepcionada Akeno atrás y a una Rias molesta y un poco aliviada.

* * *

****Salida de la Academia Kuoh****

****( Varias horas después)****

Después del incidente en la habitación de Clark, en el que los tres parecieron llegar a un acuerdo de no mencionar, (aunque el evento estaba muy consiente en la mente de los presentes) se dirigieron a la escuela.

No estaba preparado para el escandolo que se creo al su llegada, hecho de que estuviera acompañado a cada lado de Akeno y Rias, las mujeres mas hermosas de la Academia Kuoh no ayudaba.

Después de despedirse de Rias muy a la renuencia de ella, (habría jurado que vio a Akeno sonreír), les hizo saber que los esperaba mas tarde en el club.

Al parecer para no tener problemas con los profesores por el hecho de faltar dos semanas a clases, algo que no había pensado cuando se fue, pero ya no era necesario, por que al parecer Rias lo hizo miembro del Club de Ocultismo. Había suspirado con alivio y tuvo que agradecerle por hacer eso por el, a lo que ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa diciéndole que no fue nada.

Llegaron a su salón de clases y fue rápidamente abordado por un millar de preguntas por la población femenina, cuando busco a Akeno con la mirada buscando ayuda, la encontró sonriendo. Al parecer disfrutando el espectáculo de verlo avergonzado entre un grupo de mujeres. Fue la llegada del profesor quien lo salvo.

Despues de eso las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta la llegada del receso. Y como de costumbre antes de su repentina salida, fueron a almorzar con Koneko, quien no mostró sorpresa de ver a Clark, aunque Akeno habría jurado que la vio sonreír.

Mientras comían ambas cuestionaron a Clark sobre lo que hizo durante su viaje, no tardo en salir el tema sobre "Superman" a lo que Akeno no pudo evitar bromear, si era Súper en todo lo que hacia. Haciendolo sonrojarse al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras. Para diversión de Akeno y Koneko.

"No es una _"S"_ " Es lo único que pudo decir.

No hubo ningún otro evento importante después de eso, y no tardo en llegar la hora de salida.

Se despidió de Akeno diciéndole que tenia que hacer un par de cosas y se dirigió a su casa, prometiendo le que la vería en la reunión del club.

_Superman, eh_. Pensó con diversión mientras caminaba por las calles de la cuidad en dirección a su casa, _lo único bueno es que no deje que vieran mi cara, debo ser mas cuidadoso. _Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando diviso a lo lejos algo que lo hizo detenerse.

"¿No ese Issei-san..?" Dijo en voz alta.

A varios metros de distancia se encontraba Issei hablando con una chica de su edad vestida de monja, era bastante linda tenia que admitir, incluso desde la distancia podía ver como hablaban y que parecían tener un buen momento.

_Una monja y un demonio, la gran ironía._ No estaba seguro si Issei sabia lo que un exorcista era capas de hacer y penso por momento acercarse pero decidió no hacerlo, no veía nada de malo en lo que hacían, ademas la joven no parecía quiere hacerle nada a Issei.

Por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta y tomo otro camino.

…...

Despues de llegar al club lo primero que hizo fue saludar a todos los presentes y tomar haciento entre Akeno y Koneko, hablaron de varios temas rutinarios como contratos, horarios, etc.

La reunión tomo un giro cuando Issei contó lo sucedido esta tarde. Al parecer a Rias no le agradaba que Issei fuera amigo de alguien tan cercano a la iglesia y temía que pudiera estarlo engañando para asesinarlo, aunque el afirmo que Asia, (La monja) no haría nada como eso.

No hablaron mas del tema por que al caer la noche Rias les dijo que al parecer en la cuidad habia un demonio rouge, y tenían que encargarse de el. Cuando Rias le pregunto si queria ir no tardo en decir que si, quería ver lo peligroso que eran.

* * *

****Centro de la cuidad****

****( varias horas despues)****

Sentado en una de las bancas del parque (después de hacer su rutina por la cuidad) Clark recordaba los sucesos de la pelea de la nobleza de Rias. Quedo bastante sorprendió.

La velocidad y habilidad de las espadas de Kiba, tal vez algún dia le gustaría probar su velocidad contra la suya, aun que no quería probar que tan efectivas son esas espadas magicas contra el.

La fuerza y durabilidad de Koneko, no había imaginaba que alguien de apariencia tan fragil sea tan fuerte, esperaba no hacerla enojar no le gustaria recibir uno de sus golpes.

Los relampagos santos de Akeno, algo que experimento de primera mano y esperaba no volver a hacerlo.

Pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el poder de la destrucción de Rias, y como destruyo a ese demonio. Claro que el cree en las segundas oportunidades, pero no estan ingenuo para pensar que todas las personas son buenas y la mejor forma de proteger a los inocentes es tomar medidas drásticas.

Tomen por ejemplo la pena de muerte, era un tema delicado en la mayoría de las personas, una vez pensó que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, como sus padres lo inculcaron. Pero despues de haber experimentado y visto tanto durante su viaje supo que no era tan fácil...

El sonido de dos objetos en su dirección lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...

Salto rápidamente apenas evadiendo la explosión del banco donde anteriormente estaba sentado. Mientras veia con ojos entrecerrados el lugar de la explosión, era consiente de los sonidos de dos personas caer varios metros tras el.

"Parece que fallamos" Vino la voz femenina de la primera persona, tenia un tono infantil.

"Es mas rápido de lo que esperaba" La segunda voz tambien femenina tenia un tono mas serio y profundo.

Tranquilamente Clark se dio la vuelta y miro a las dos personas que lo atacaron. La primera era una chica pequeña con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestida con un vestido negro con volantes blancos, medias blancas y zapatos negros. La segunda era mas alta, cabello largo azul cubriéndole un ojo, ojos marrones, vestida con una pequeña gabardina violeta abierta dando una vista de sus grandes pechos y escote, una falda a juego y unos zapatos de tacon negro.

Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron el par de alas negras en sus espaldas.

"Es de mala educación atacar a una persona sin presentarse" Dijo Clark a modo de broma, muy pendiente del par de ángeles caídos frente a el.

"Mi nombre es Millet y la que esta a mi lado con el par enorme de pechos es Kalawarner" Dijo alegremente Millet como si no estuvieron a punto de atacarlo hace un momento.

"Ya veo... mi nombre es Kal" Comenzó tranquilamente pero sin bajar su guardia. "Perdonen mi descortecia pero... ¿Cual es motivo de esta placentera visita?" Inquirió con curiosidad.

"Vinimos a matarte" Contesto tranquilamente Kalawarner sin alguna duda en su voz.

"Ya veo" Dijo Clark sin parpadear. "¿Tienen una cita?" Comento con una sonrisa como si fuera cosa de todos los dias.

"Jajaja..." Vino la risa de Millet disfrutando mucho de la broma. "Ni Raynare y Dohaseek comentaron que fueras tan gracioso... y lindo"

"Gracias" Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Me sentiria halagado si no intentaran matarme" Dijo tranquilamente como si estuviera teniendo una platica con una persona normal y no dos ángeles caídos.

"Ya me canse de esto" Vino la voz de Kalawarner quien creía que el Kryptoniano no las estaba tomando en serio, y le molestaba, formo dos lanzas de luz en sus manos. "Prepárate Millet" Le hablo a su compañera.

"Awww... me estaba divirtiendo" Se quejo con un puchero, para luego sonreír con malicia, formando dos lanzas de luz. "Pero esto sera aun mas divertido"

Y las dos las lanzaron directamente hacia el, Clark espero hasta el ultimo para esquivarlas con super-velocidad.

Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha esquivando la primera, rápidamente torció su cuerpo viendo como la lanza pasaba a cámara lenta a centímetros de el, cambio su centro de gravedad y se movio a la derecha, finalmente la ultima se dirigía directamente a su cabeza, espero hasta el ultimo instante y movio su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como esta pasaba a un centímetro de el.

Todo esto paso en menos de un segundo, y en un instante estaba a su posicion original, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Algún otro truco?" Pregunto con indiferencia, como si ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo.

"Apenas vamos empezando" Dijo con arrogancia Kalawarner aunque estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no lo demostraba. Inmediatamente ambas formaron otras dos lanzas de luz, y tomaron vuelo, sabia que el no podía volar por lo que aprovecharían esa ventaja.

_Maldición_ pensó Clark mientras las veía volar rápidamente alrededor de el. Vio como Millet lanzaba un lanza de luz en su dirección, rápidamente se movió evitando la pequeña explosión tras el, un segundo después cayo otra lanza en lugar donde estaba parado, proveniente de Kalawarner, gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivarla si ningún daño.

Veia como cada vez que una atacaba rápidamente la otra la seguía, estaban trabajando en equipo para atacar, eran buenas en ello, tenia que admitir. Pero el era mejor.

Utilizo su visión de calor, no muy poderoso ya que no quería lastimarlas severamente. Y como si ya lo esperaban vio como se movieron en círculos, esquivándolas. Detuvo su visión de calor de calor viendo que no rendia frutos. Y planeo otra estrategia.

Moviéndose rápidamente esquivo la siguiente andada dede lanzas de luz para gran frustración de las dos ángeles caídos. Ambas sabían que si seguían así perderían, según lo que les habia dicho Dohaseek podia seguir con eso por un largo tiempo, por lo que bajaron lo suficiente para ser mas dificil para el esquivar, pero lo suficientemete lejos para esquivar cualquier cosa que planeara.

Siguieron atacándolo cuando vieron que tomaba impulso y daba un enorme salto en dirección a Millet, iba demasiado rápido para ella poder esquivarlo, por suerte para ella Kalawarner estaba tras ella y logro empujarla lo suficiente para evitarlo. Clark solto una maldición, ya que no podia cambiar su curso.

Esta es la oportunidad que ellas han estado esperando, en el momento en que estaba cayendo lanzaron una lanza de luz cada una, impactando completamente en la espalda de Clark haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera sin control contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter.

No desaprovechando la oportunidad empezaron a atacarlo con lanzas de luz, una tras otra durante 20 segundos, finalmente ambas se detuvieron y miraron hacia abajo. Se formo un gran cráter y cuando se quitaron los restos de polvo, notaron entre los escombros lo que quedaba de la chaqueta de Kal, quemada y destrozada.

"Por fin" Soltó Millet soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras descendía al suelo a la orilla del cráter, seguida de Kalawarner. "Lastima... era muy lindo" Dijo con un pequeño puchero.

"Lo era" Dijo Kalawarner no viendo sentido negarlo ya que estaba muerto, tal vez si hubieran estado del mismo bando abrían tenido tiempo de diversión juntos.

…...

…...

….

"Gracias" La voz en sus espaldas hizo que ambas se dieran la vuelta rápidamente con sorpresa, pero era muy tarde. Un fuerte viento las lanza hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble enviándolas a estrellarse contra los arboles del parque rompiéndolos a la mitad por la fuerza del impacto.

Kalawarner abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo dolor por todo su cuerpo, tenia varias raspones en su cuerpo y en su ropa tenia varios agujeros, ademas de unas dos costillas rotas ,notando una rama que esta sobre ella, intento empujarla pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente. Miro hacia los lados y encontro a Millet acostada a varios metros de ella, no se movia y una herida en su frente que sangraba mucho...el pánico empezó a llenarla...

¡Ella no puede..!

"No esta muerta" La voz la hizo mirar hacia enfrente notando que Clark estaba parado a dos metros de ella. "Solo esta inconsciente" Explico dirigiendo su mirada a Millet. Siguiendo su mirada solto un suspiro de alivio, que no sabia que estaba reteniendo, al notar que seguía respirando.

Ya segura de que su amiga estaba viva, escucho como Clark se acercaba a ella haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor. Vio con alarma como se detenía a su lado y movía la rama que estaba sobre ella fácilmente.

Noto al estar frente a el que a pesar de unas pequeñas manchas y rasguños en sus ropas este estaba perfectamente bien, sin un signo de que había luchado.

Ella ya no podía luchar y no creía que sirviera de nada, viendo el poco daño le habían hecho. Pero debia encontrar una forma de que ambas o por lo menos Millet sobreviva.

Y la encontró al verlo agacharse a su lado y mirar su cuerpo detenidamente de arriba a abajo. Armándose de valor y tragando saliva finalmente encontró su voz.

"Haré lo que tu quieras..." Hizo una pausa al notar que levantaba su vista y la miraba atentamente. Trago bajando la mirada. "Solo dejanos vivir...o por lo menos a Millet" Y levanto temblorosamente sus brazos tomando los dos lados de su gabardiana y empezando a abrirla. Cuando dos manos con un agarre de acero la detuvieron.

"¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!" El tono alarmado de voz hizo que levantara su mirada viendo como su rostro se había sonrojado y la miraba como si estuviera loca.

"Yo crei que tu querias..." Su voz murió al sentir como soltaba sus manos y las levantaba frente a el, empezando a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

"¡No!, no ¡por supuesto que no!, solo estaba revisando si estabas herida ¡Dios!" Se paso la mano por el cabello revolviendoselo con nerviosismo.

"¿No vas a matarnos...?" Pregunto confusa .

"No" Dijo rotundamente. "No tengo motivos para hacerlo" Se encogió de hombros casualmente. No supo por que pero por la mirada en sus ojos noto claramente que no mentía eso la lleno de un increíble alivio.

"Gracias" No pudo evitar decir.

"No es nada" Dijo simplemente. "Solo intenta no matar a nadie y no me hagas arrepentirme de esto" Para Kalawarner sonaba mas como una amenaza. "Por cierto... ¿Raynare y Dohaseek son los nombres de los ángeles caídos que me atacaron antes, no? ¿Son los que te dijeron lo que podia hacer?"

Al escucharlo decir esos nombre Kalawarner bajo su mirada mientras se mordía el labio...

"Si... pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes por ellos.." Dijo en voz muy baja pero que Clark escucho perfectamente.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto con seriedad.

Kalawarner levanto su mirada y noto que que tenia el ceño fruncido. Indecisa entre decirle o no, miro sus ojos y creyó ver... preocupación. Tal vez él podría hacer algo...

* * *

****A las afueras de la cuidad****

En una bodega abandona hace mucho tiempo rodeada de un bosque espeso se encontraban Raynare y Dohaseek. La razón por la que se encontraban aquí se encontraba frente a ellos oculto en las sombras.

La gran figura dio un par de pasos hacia adelante dejando las sombras haciéndolo visible ante los dos ángeles caídos sacando les escalofríos a ambos debido al aura enorme y oscura que este ser poseía.

"Me fallaron" Dijo la figura, quien resulto ser nada menos que Kokabiel uno de los mas poderosos ángeles caídos, con la apariencia de un hombre joven de cabello largo negro, con ojos completamente rojos y unas orejas puntiagudas.

"Lo sentimos Kokabiel-sama" Dijeron ambos al unisono mientras ponían una rodilla al suelo y bajaban la mirada.

"Las disculpas no me sirven" Dijo fríamente Kokabiel dando un paso hacia adelante viendo con satisfacción como ambos se estremecían.

"Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo...pero.." Empezó a decir Raynare antes de ser cortada por Kokabiel.

"No me interesan tus estúpidas escusas" Exclamo con ira mientras dejaba un poco de su poder a la superficie. "Por su incompetencia ahora el longino "Boster gear" esta en manos de esos demonios"

"Por favor Kokabiel-sama le prometo que no volveremos a fallar" Dijo Dohaseek levantándose junto con Raynare. Sintieron un escalofrió por sus columnas al escuchar la risa fria y cruel de Kokabiel.

"No..por supuesto que no" Dijo después de calmarse un poco. " Me asegurare de que sea así, los matare a ustedes dos y las otras dos que no estan aquí por su incompetencia" Lo con un sonrisa cruel y despiadada.

Raynare al escuchar que iba a matar a Kalawarner y Millet también sintió una gran sensación de temor. Había venido ella aquí junto con Dohaseek para evitar que eso sucediera, por lo menos si los mataban a ellos, ellas podrían sobrevivir. Pero ahora su plan se había ido al diablo, mientra miraba a su lado a Dohaseek supo que el tampoco se iria sin luchar.

Ambos pusieron todo lo que tenían en una lanza de luz y la lanzaron directamente hacia Kokabiel, quien confiado simplemente dejo que impactaran contra su cuerpo, creando una explosión.

"Patetico" Y uso su increíble velocidad para aparecer frente a ellos en un instante completamente ileso y con una lanza de luz en su mano. Tomo con su otra mano el cuello de Raynare y la arrojo con fuerza a través de varias cajas del almacén hasta estrellarse contra la pared creando cráter y impactando con fuerza contra el suelo.

Mientras con la otra tomo la lanza de luz y la uso para atravesar el estomago de Dohnaseek, el grito y tosió sangre, mientras Kokabiel solo reía y lo apuñalaba repetidamente, hasta que dejo de moverse. Todo esto paso en un instante.

Sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios, Kokabiel avanzo hacia Raynare quien cansada y herida apenas se había puesto de pie, y veía a su futuro asesino dirigirse hacia ella rápidamente.

Cuando Kokabiel estaba a solo un par de metros, un haz de dos metros de ancho de energía roja atravesó la pared del almacén y se dirigía hacia el tomándolo por sorpresa, actuando por instinto intento esquivarlo, pero termino impactando en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, sacando le un grito de dolor mientras sentía como su piel y parte de sus alas se quemaban, el mismo poder de la energía lo empujo con fuerza a través del almacén atravesando la pared del mismo.

Furioso de que alguien haya osado tomado por sorpresa y dañarlo se levanto dispuesto a asesinarlo, cuando vio otro haz en su dirección mucho mas pequeño que el anterior, pero podía sentir claramente el poder tras el y no quería otra quemadura, consiente de la amenaza rápidamente se movió a su derecha.

"Eso es tod-" Solto un grito al sentir un gran explosión a sus espaldas. Y fue consiente de que el segundo haz no era para el sino para el tanque de combustible tras el. "¡MALDITO!"

La explosión fue lo suficientemente grande que empezó a llenar todo el almacén. Raynare vio como el fuego se dirigía hacia ella, pensó que su vida estaba llegando a su fin.

Empezó a sentir el calor de las llamas y cerro los ojos producto del cansancio y sus heridas. Lo ultimo que sintió fue como un calor diferente que haya sentido antes la abrazaba, pero esta era un calor agradable, placentero. Se pregunto si esta increíble sensación era el abrazo de la muerto, un muy cálido abrazo.

Entonces la oscuridad.

* * *

****Un par de horas ******después.**

_¿Donde estoy?_ Una agotada Raynare poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, siente que esta en una cama y mira un techo desconocido, dirigió su mirada alrededor notando que estaba en una habitación desconocida. _¿Estoy viva?_

"¡Despertaste!" El sonido de la puerta abrirse y una voz muy familiar la hizo voltear en esa dirección. Para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Millet y tras ella el gesto preocupado de Kalawarner. Intento levantarse pero fue inmediatamente detenida por la voz de Kalawarner.

"No te muevas mucho, aun no sanan completamente tus heridas" Dijo mientras se paraba al lado de su cama.

"¿Donde estoy?...y ¿Que les paso a ustedes?" Dijo notando una pequeña venda en la frente de Millet y los agujeros y raspones en la ropa de ambas.

"Nah, Nada importante solo un pequeño desacuerdo" Le resto importancia Millet con un gesto de manos. "En cuanto a donde estamos..."

"Alguien nos presto este lugar para que te recuperes, no tienes que preocuparte" Comento simplemente Kalawarner.

¿Alguien?. "Espera un segundo... ¿Como es que estoy viva?... lo ultimo que recuerdo..." Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, un gran y placentero calor en su cuerpo, unas palabras._ Todo va a estar bien... y después oscuridad._ "¿Quien...?

"Bueno..." Dijo dudosa Kalawarner pero su pregunta fue contesta al ver una figura en el marco de la puerta.

"¡TU!" Dijo con sorpresa Raynare y señalándolo con el dedo. La figura solo parpadeo por el arrebato de ella, para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Yuma-san" Dijo Clark tranquilamente recargado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

* * *

****Siento la tardanza pero estaba en fecha de exámenes.****

****Gracias por todos sus comentarios****

****Aqui esta el otro capitulo ****

****Disfruten ****


	10. Chapter 10

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujeres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

**Club de Investigacion de lo oculto.**

Como demonio Rias Gremory a visto cosas muy extrañas en su corta vida, desde su nacimiento se le a enseñado a siempre tener en cuenta todas la posibilidades, incluso las mas ridículas e imposibles. El motivo de esto es estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad y evitar mostrar sorpresa ante cualquier suceso, y que otros sepan lo que se encuentra en su mente. Todo es parte de su educación.

Bueno, esa educación es lo que evitaba que mostrara sus emociones o lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras veía frente a ella a su nobleza y Kal (seguía llamándolo así en privado) platicando con su nueva invitada, una monja. ¿Que hacia un monja en la casa de varios demonios? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

_Asia Argento, es su nombre_. Pensó mientras la veía sonrojarse y sonreír con educación a alguno de los comentario de Kal o Issei, no sabría decir.

Issei, su peón, y nuevo sirviente, era el motivo por el que ella se encontraba aquí. Después de enfrentarse a aquel demonio callejero, y después de la despedía de Kal, quien iba a ser su rutina de Superman (no pudo evitar burlarse de el la noche anterior, le encantaba verlo avergonzado) por la cuidad, se dirigieron a su base de operaciones, para seguir con sus asuntos pendientes.

No habría imaginado que el contrato que ordeno a Issei que cumpliera, fuera una trampa de un loco y sádico exorcista. En el momento que se entero que su peón estaba en peligro ordeno a toda su nobleza dirigirse hacia el lugar.

Encontraron el cuerpo de un ser humano, a Issei herido en el suelo, y la monja, Asia, con la ropa rota siendo sujetada por aquel sacerdote, Freed o algo así, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber sus intenciones. ¿En que clase de mundo vivimos si un sacerdote intenta violar una monja?

Pero su preocupación principal era Issei quien estaba empezando a desangrarse por la la gravedad de sus heridas, ese exorcista cometió el error de herir a su nobleza y era algo que Rias no iba a permitir.

El exorcista resulto ser mas hábil de lo esperado, pero no tardo en empezar ser abrumado por la velocidad de Kiba y la fuerza de Koneko, parecía que la batalla estaba ganada, hasta que el exorcista empezó a invocar a alguien, Rias estuvo apunto de dejar el lugar junto con toda su nobleza, este no era el lugar para una pelea, cuando para sorpresa de todos, especialmente el exorcista no apareció nadie.

No desaprovechando la oportunidad Kiba ataco a al sorprendido exorcista que había bajado su guardia, hiriéndolo gravemente. Sabiendo que estaba superado el exorcista creo un agujero en la pared y se tiro por el logrando escapar, para gran frustración de los demonios. No teniendo nada mas que hacer en ese lugar le ordeno a su nobleza retirarse para curar a Issei, pero su terco peón hizo una pregunta que no tenia prevista.

"¿Que va a pasar con Asia?"

Inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a la joven monja que empezaba a ponerse de pie e intentaba cubrir su desnudes con sus ropas rotas, mirándola detenidamente no parecía una amenaza, ni tampoco pudo detectar ni sentir cualquier signo de agresión, pero no iba correr el riesgo de llevarla con ella. Y se lo dijo muy claramente Issei.

Ignoro cualquier argumento que tenia, haciéndole saber que ahora no había ningún peligro y podría estar segura ya que el exorcista no iba a volver, y que tenían que tratar sus heridas o moriría. Sorprendente mente no mostró miedo y le dijo que no se iba a mover si Asia no iba con ellos, una parte de ella estaba satisfecha con su determinación, pero aun así no cambio su decisión, hasta que dijo ciertas palabras.

"Clark-senpai nunca haría esto"

Y Asia vino con ellos. No entendía como pudo haber aceptado solo por que Issei haya mencionado a Kal, o una parte de ella si lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo, era demasiado pronto.

Mientras veía a Asia reír por alguna tontería dicha por totalmente curado Issei, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez si fue una buena idea después de todo. Al ver como al llegar al club Asia uso su arte sagrado, Crepúsculo, para sanar las heridas de Issei en un instante una idea empezó a formarse en su mente.

Debió de haberse quedado mirado por un rato por que Kal volteo en su dirección y la miraba con curiosidad para luego darle un sonrisa en su muy atractivo rostro, no pudo evitar devolvérsela con una propia mientras sentía una agradable sensación en la boca del estomago y un pequeño calor en sus mejillas.

Si..., todo salio mucho mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

**Horas después...**

Clark Kent era alguien muy complejo y lo ha sido desde podía recordar, desde el momento desde que fue adoptado por sus padres, estos no tardaron en comprender lo especial que era su hijo y no solo por su fuerza, si no por su inteligencia.

Empezó a gatear apenas con un mes de haber nacido, soltaba palabras (mas como balbuceos) mucho antes que cualquier libro sobre bebes que hayan leído, aprendió a caminar, sin caer o sostenerse, antes de los seis meses, al año podía correr y poseía el vocabulario de un niño de seis años. Aprendió a leer y escribir a la edad de dos años, y conforme crecía para los Kent se les hizo mas evidente lo especial que era su hijo.

Intentaron apoyarlo en todo lo que podían, enseñándole sobre la vida y llevándole libros educativos para inculcarle valores. Pero ellos no eran personas sobresalientes y con muchos recursos, y había limites en lo que podían enseñarle. A pesar de la madurez de Clark, los Kent le enseñaron a comportarse como cualquier otro niño y disfrutar su infancia, divirtiéndose y comprándole juguetes.

Gracias a los cuidados y ayuda de sus padres, ademas de su agudo intelecto y madurez, años mas adelantada que cualquier otro niño e incluso adolescentes, Clark aprendió como pasar desapercibido y no destacar. Comprendió los temores de sus padres mas de lo que imaginaban y pudo encajar hasta cierto punto con los demás niños.

Fallaba a propósito en las respuestas de los exámenes, se quedaba callado cuando el profesor preguntaba algo, a pesar de que todo eso lo sabia perfectamente. Supo mantener un buen promedio sin ser excepcional, aprendiendo a evitar llamar la atención.

Pero en secreto solo el sabe de lo que su cerebro es capaz, a diferencia de cualquier persona, el puede procesar grandes cantidades de información al mismo tiempo y ser capaz de ordenarla en su cerebro mas rápido que una computadora. Posee el intelecto muy superior a un genio.

Esa es la principal cualidad de Clark, no es su fuerza, velocidad o invulnerabilidad, es su inteligencia y su capacidad de formas planes y estrategias en segundos cuando lo necesite, como un juego de ajedrez cuatro pasos adelante de los demás, siempre teniendo en cuanta las probabilidades y consecuencias.

Es por eso que caminaba solo a la casa de Azazel en medio de la noche para dirigirse a ver a las tres ángeles caído que ahora viven ahí. Podía recordar perfectamente cada detalle...

…...

…...

"_¡Tu!" Fueron las primeras palabras dirigidas a su persona al entrar en la habitación, solo pudo parpadear ante la vista de Raynare sentada en la que antes era su cama señalándolo con el dedo, con un cara que indica claramente que era la ultima persona que esperaba ver. Tuvo que sonreír ante la graciosa escena._

"_Hola Yuma-san" Dijo con la misma voz que usaba antes que supiera que fuera un ángel caído y se cruzaba de brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta. " O... debería decir Raynare" _

_Probablemente no debería estar actuando de esta forma tan tranquila y desinteresada, pero desde que llego a este mundo se a permitido dejarse libre un poco, y dejar un poco de su astucia y personalidad a la superficie. _

"_¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto sin dejar de señalarlo o quitar la expresión de sospecha en su rostro._

"_Vivo aquí... o al menos vivía aquí" Explico tranquilamente disfrutando de leer las expresiones de su rostro._

"_¿Que...?" Contesto aturdida Raynare por la información, para luego mirar a Kalawarner y Millet para confirmar, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de ambas._

"_Esta es su casa" Dijo Millet encogiéndose de hombros._

"_Al menos en parte lo es.." Comento insegura Kalawarner no sabiendo como decirles las siguientes palabras, no estaba segura si Raynare le creería, ella tampoco podía creerlo al principio. _

"_¿A que se refieren...?" Raynare no entendía la importancia de quien era la casa, ni porque tanto misterio de sus dos compañeras. ¿De quien podría ser esta casa...?_

"_Es de Azazel" Y como si le leyera la mente su pregunta fue contestada por Clark. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante esa contundente respuesta. Azazel. Pero.. ¿como era eso posible? ¡Como es que esta en la casa de uno de los mas poderosos ángeles caídos! Espera un segundo... sus ojos cayeron en el único miembro masculino en la habitación._

"_¿Dijiste.. que tu vivías aquí?" Pregunto lentamente recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del Kryptoniano. "¿Como conoces a Azazel?" Pregunto sospechosamente. No confiaba en el._

"_Me ofreció ayuda...cuando la necesitaba" Contesto Clark con un poco de nostalgia. Raynare espero que siguiera, pero pasando unos segundos supo que no lo iba a hacer. Eso aumento su desconfianza, y su curiosidad pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento._

"_Supongamos que lo que dices es verdad... pero ¿Por que estas aquí?" Pregunto lo que quería saber desde que lo vio en el marco de la puerta. _

"_Bueno...¿Por que no le preguntas a las ángeles caídos que están a tu lado?" Comento tranquilamente indicando con su cabeza a Millet y Kalawarner. Las dos susodichas solo se miraron entre ellas al sentir la mirada de Clark y Raynare sobre ellas._

"_¿Kalawarner? ¿Millet?.. Estoy esperando" Comento impaciente viendo que ninguna quería hablar y hacían todo lo posible para evitar su mirada. _

"_Bueno... sobre el pequeño desacuerdo que tuvimos..." Fue finalmente Kalawarner quien empezó a hablar intentando responder la pregunta de su amiga-líder, aunque las tres tenían casi la misma fuerza, veían a Raynare como líder. "Fue con El.." Comento señalando con la cabeza al joven Kryptoniano._

_En este momento Raynare empezó a notar la ropa de sus dos compañeras, viendo los raspones y manchas de tierra, para luego mirar al Kryptoniano notando que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Una batalla. ¿Pero quien la había iniciado? Miro con desconfianza al Kryptoniano mientras empezaba a empuñar sus manos..._

"_Ellas me atacaron" Respondió rápidamente Clark al ver los signos de agresión en la postura de Raynare. Hizo una mueca interiormente ante los recuerdos de los impacto de las lanzas de luz contra su cuerpo, no se le había dicho a nadie pero las propiedades mágicas le hacían mas daño del que dejaba ver (raspones, quemaduras, moretones) por suerte se curaban muy rápido (segundos), y el dolor era sencillo de ignorar. _

_Hizo otra mueca al recordar que habían roto su chaqueta, claro que podía comprar otra (había aprendido que podía convertir carbón en diamantes) pero le gustaba esa chaqueta. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar que Kalawarner le había contado a Raynare lo sucedió en su "desacuerdo"._

"_Entiendo" Dijo Raynare después de la explicación, estaba molesta de que ellas hayan hecho algo tan estúpido como enfrentarse al Kryptoniano, hablaría con ellas mas tarde. Pero aun tenia muchas dudas que aclarar. "Eso no explica por que esta, Él, aqui"_

"_Fue por que le pedimos.. ayuda" Para alguien tan orgullosa como Kalawarner confesar eso fue mas difícil de lo que pensaban, y eso Raynare sabia muy bien, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse._

"_¿Ayuda pa-?" Se corto al ver que sabia la respuesta, era muy sencilla en realidad. Estaba viva. Desobedeció las ordenes y ataco a Kokabiel, uno de los mas poderosos ángeles caídos y aun seguía respirando. El fuego, brazos en su cintura, y una voz.. " Eras tu" Dijo mirando a Clark quien la miraba en silencio todo este tiempo. "Tu fuiste quien ataco a Kokabiel"._

"_Si" Ante el recuerdo Clark hizo una mueca. Había llegado manteniendo un distancia recomendada, observo y escucho todo lo sucedido en el almacén, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para salvar a Dohnaseek. "Siendo lo de su amigo" Dijo con simpatía._

_Al escucharlo Raynare cerro sus ojos recordando a Dohnaseek y su muerte. No era tan cercano como con Kalawarner y Millet, pero era algo parecido a un amigo y no se merecía ese final tan cruel._

"_No hay nada que podías hacer" Comento sabiendo que aunque fuerte el Kryptoniano no era rival para Kokabiel. _

_Clark sabia que tenia razón, utilizo gran parte de su energía en ese potente disparo de su visión de calor, incluso ahora se sentía cansado, pero no lo demostraba. Si no hubiera creado esa explosión posiblemente no habrían logrado salir vivos de ese lugar._

"_¿Como fue que llegaste para salvarme...? digo no pude sentir tu presencia en el lugar" Aclaro al ver el gesto interrogante del Kryptoniano._

"_Aprendí a ocultar mi presencia" Contesto simplemente. Incluso ahora mientras veía el cristal azul del "Solar Flare" recordó los hechos durante su viaje. Sabia que era una desventaja de su engranaje, mientras estuviera activado ocultaba su presencia pero tambien lo privaba de sus poderes y lo hacia vulnerable. Esa debilidad ya no existia, ahora podia ocultar su precencia con facilidad. No solo vago por el mundo cuando se fue. _

"_Ya veo" Dijo Raynare sabiendo que decía la verdad al no sentirlo incluso cuando lo tenia frente a ella. Pero aun tenia una preguntaba atorada en el fondo de su garganta queriendo salir, pero no podia pronunciarla. Tomando el silencio como que ya no había mas dudas Clark decidió que ya era hora de irse._

"_Bueno... ya me tengo que ir pueden quedarse en esta casa el tiempo que quieran... hay una barrera alrededor que evitara que Kokabiel o cualquier otro sepan que están aquí … y descuiden no le diré a nadie que están aquí... tienen mi palabra" Clark no creía que era buena idea decirle a los miembros del club de ocultismo sobre ellas tres. No sabía como iban a reaccionar, especialmente Issei, si se encontraban con ellas, podría llegar a haber problemas. Por lo que las mantendría en secreto, aun que se sentía un poco mal por mentirles, pero no era el primer secreto que les tenia. "Vendré mañana por si necesitan algo" Se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir._

"_Espera" La voz de Raynare lo hizo detenerse y voltear la cabeza en su dirección. Parecía tener una batalla consigo misma, pero finalmente pareció calmarse y empezó a hablar. "¿Por que...? ¿Por que nos ayudaste..? No tenias por que hacerlo...Ahora... Kokabiel querrá tu cabeza, a pesar de todo tu... ¿Por que lo hiciste?" Finalmente pregunto. Recibió silencio por unos segundos y creyó que no la había escuchado. Hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta mirándola a los ojos sin duda en esos ojos azul cerúleo._

"_Era lo correcto" Lo dijo con tal determinación y convicción que Raynare se quedo sin habla. Para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y guiñarle un ojo. "Nos vemos mañana" Y se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar._

_Raynare se quedo completamente estática sin mover un solo musculo, simplemente mirando el lugar por donde había salido el Kryptoniano. Como alguien podía haber arriesgado su vida por personas que no conocía sin pedir nada a cambio, y después sonreír de esa forma tan deslumbrante y humilde, escapaba de su comprenden._

"_Es un idiota" Fue lo único que pudo concluir al no poder comprender su forma de actuar._

"_Yo pienso que es fuerte y caliente.." Comento alegremente Millet recibiendo la mirada reproche de las otras dos. "¿Que? Es verdad... no me importaría agradecerle "personalmente" la ayuda" Se lamió los labios._

"_Estas loca" Señalo Kalawarner haciendo que Millet la mirara y le sacara la lengua. Iba a empezar una pelea pero fueron detenidas por Raynare. Tenia que tener una seria charla con el par de ángeles caídos. _

"_Bien... ahora que el Kryptoniano se fue.." Se cruzo de brazos y las miro con enojo. Estaba agradecida de volver a verlas, aunque se congelaría el infierno antes de que lo admitiera en voz alta, pero ahora le debían un favor a Clark por salvarlas, y no le gustaba deber le nada a nadie. Y hablando del Kryptoniano."¡¿De quien fue la estúpida idea de ir a atacarlo?!" Y empezó el caos._

_Mientras tanto a cientos de metros de distancia Clark escuchaba todo eso..._

…_..._

No pudo evitar un pequeña sonrisa que empezó a formarse en su cara al salir de sus recuerdos, al principio no estaba completamente seguro de ayudarlas ya que no las conocía las suficiente para saber sus intenciones, pero su instinto le dijo que lo hiciera y ha aprendido que a veces hay que confiar en nuestros instintos y parece que estaba en lo cierto.

…...

* * *

**Sala del club de ocultismo**

Los días pasaron rápidamente para los miembros del club del de ocultismo según Akeno, uno de los eventos mas importantes es el ingreso de Asia a la nobleza de Rias como su alfil. Se encontraba parada junto a Rias quien estaba explicando lo que era un familiar a sus dos nuevos miembros, miro a todos los miembros del club, su mirada se detuvo un momento en un asiento vació de la sala recordando con decepción que Clark llegaría tarde debido a que se estaba poniendo al corriente con la escuela, después miro a la joven monja, quien platicaba amenamente con Issei.

Debía admitir que Rias era muy inteligente y convincente para lograr que Asia se convirtiera en un demonio, incluso logro que entrara a la academia, en el mismo grupo con Issei y se mudara a su casa. Ella era linda, y algo tímida, dando la apariencia de una niña que necesitaba protección, según palabras de Clark, por lo que fácilmente se gano el agrado de los demás miembros.

Otra cosa que noto en estos días es el extraño comportamiento de Rias, noto que durante estos días a estado mas silenciosa y calmada, incluso podría jurar que la ha visto mirado a Clark en varias ocasiones con algo parecido a añoranza, y creía que Clark también lo ha notado por que le ha dirigido miradas intentando descifrarla. Sabia lo que pasaba y se sentía mal en no poder ayudarla, puede que sea su mejor amiga, pero no podía entrometerse en asuntos de las noblezas de los clanes. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara y proporcionarle todo el apoyo que pudiera.

Y hablando de clanes, sintió la presencia de la nobleza de la amiga de la infancia Rias. No fue la única que se dio cuenta de su futura visita, todos excepto Issei y Asia. Fueron los únicos que mostraron sorpresa cuando cuando la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Souna Shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, o Sona Sitri, heredera del Clan Sitri, amiga y rival de Rias. Junto con los miembros de su nobleza.

"Con su permiso" Dijo la presidenta entrando con todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

"Bienvenida.. Sona-chan" Comento Rias levantándose de su asiento mirando a su amiga-rival pasar por la puerta, noto como la miraba con reproche por el sufijo -chan por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Que te trae por aquí?"

"Vine a presentarte a los nuevos miembros de mi nobleza Rias..." Explico con calma acomodanse los antejos.

"Espera ¿que esta haciendo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí?" Pregunto Issei parándose de su asiento con confuncion.

"Su nombre real es Sona Sitri, es la cabeza de uno de los clanes demonios de primera clase" Le explico al pasar a su lado, y poniéndose junto a Rias.

"¿E-ella es un demonio?" Repitió con sorpresa. "¿Hay otros demonios en la academia?"

"Rias-senpai.." Un joven de cabello rubio miembro de la nobleza de Rias hablo. " ¿No les has hablado acerca de nosotros?... Aun siendo un demonio como nosotros y no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.." Comento con arrogancia molestando a Issei.

"Saji, nosotros hemos decidido no revelarnos ante nadie" Le informo Sona regañándolo. "Es natural que Hyoudou-kun no sepa de nosotros, discúlpenlo el es mi nuevo peón Saji Genshiro"

"Mi peon Hyoudou Issei, mi alfil Asia Argento.." Se detubo y sonrio al escuchar unos pasos y sentir una presencia muy familiar entrar a la sala. "Y Clark Kent... un aliado" Señalo la entrada por donde acaba de llegar un avergonzado Clark.

"Lo siento Rias-san se me hizo un poco tarde" Se disculpo Clark mientras entraba.

"No importa Clark-kun" Le resto importancia. "Quiero presentarte a unas personas" Lo llamo hacia enfrente.

"¿No son los miembros del consejo estudiantil?" Pregunto al mirarlos detenidamente.

"Son demonios" Akeno explico, recibiendo un "entiendo" de Clark.

"Clark Kent , Sona Sitri y su nobleza" Presento Rias.

"Clark Kent" Dijo el dando un paso adelante extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

"Sona Sitri" Sona acepto el saludo mientras estudiaba al joven frente a ella. Asi que este era Clark Kent, el joven que habia causado problemas cuando se fue por dos semanas, ¿Era el Kal del que Rias le hablo? Miro a su rival quien contesto su pregunta silenciosa con pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Interesante.

Cuando Rias había venido a ella hace mas de un mes pidiéndole que no se involucrara con el ser con una gran cantidad de poder, que recientemente apareció, debido a un acuerdo, su curiosidad salio a la superficie. Había aceptado con la condición de que le contara algo de este ser y de lo que podia hacer, tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada, aunque creía que Rias no le había contado todo.

Recuerda haber leído el periódico humano sobre el tal héroe "Superman" como los humanos lo llamaban, apareció durante el tiempo que Clark Kent no vino a la escuela, ¿coincidencia? No lo creía, ademas que la descripción de sus poderes encajaban con lo que Rias le dijo.

Noto que se había quedo mirándolo fijamente por demasiado tiempo y que aun tenia sujetado su mano, por lo que la soltó rápidamente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Perdón"

"¿Por que?" Pregunto el confuso por su reacción.

Mientras tanto ni Akeno ni Rias habían pasado desapercibido su reacción, ni las miradas curiosas e interesadas que estaba recibiendo de las miembros de la nobleza de Sona, y podia sentir el pequeño tirón de celos y de posecion, por lo que se pusieron cada una a su lado, diciendo sin palabras que les pertenecía.

Clark solo las miro con confucion pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, hay algunas ocasiones en que Rias, Akeno e incluso Koneko actuaban de forma extraña.

"No veo por que el esta aquí, ni siquiera es un demonio" Saji dijo no gustandele el interés de su presidenta en este tipo, que según el no tenia nada de especial. "No parece tan fuerte" Comento arrogantemente.

"Hey tu-!" Issei no iba a permitir que insultaran a su nuevo modelo a seguir asi. Por que desde que supo lo que Clark-senpai hacia no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el, como uno de los superheroes de ficción que tanto leía.

"Tranquilo Issei-san" Dijo Kiba poniéndole un mano en el hombro deteniéndolo al ver sus intensiones.

"Silencio Saji" Regaño Sona a su peon por su comportamiento. "Perdónenle, Kent-kun, Hyudou-kun, Argento-san, no me agraderia que hubiera algun problema, ¿Saji?"

"S-si me disculpo, mucho gusto" Extendió su mano.

"Por mi parte no hay ningún problema" Acepto su mano Asia con una sonrisa alegre, lo que inicio un pequeño intercambio de insultos entre en Issei y Saji.

Akeno observo como todos sacudían sus cabezas ante las payasadas de los dos jóvenes demonios, luego poso su mirada en Clark, quien al notarla le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y un "Lo siento" silencioso. Akeno simplemente le dio una cálida sonrisa aceptando su disculpa, no podía estar enojada con el cuando ponía esa cara.

Observaron como por un comentario de Saji, empezó a ver un pequeño problema debido a quien iría por su familiar, ya que solo podía ir un grupo cada luna llena. Para solucionar el conflicto escucho como Rias sugería un juego y quien ganara iría por el familiar.

"¿Un juego de valoración?" Pregunto Sona-Kaicho sorprendida.

"Por supuesto que no... no podría conseguir el permiso para ello" Contesto Rias con una sonrisa, aunque esta desaparecio al siguiente comentario de Kaicho.

"Es cierto, no seria bueno que le pasara algo a tu cuerpo...en este momento" Comento casualmente.

Akeno voltio su mirada preocupada a Rias notando el cambio de su actitud y noto que no era la única. Clark estaba atento de todo seguramente con las posibilidades corriendo en su cabeza, le gustaria poder decirle el motivo, pero Rias le había hecho prometer que no dijera nada.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" Contesto Rias con una sonrisa sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Akeno sobre ella y la contemplativa de Kal, aunque lo agradecía, sabia que lo mejor era que no se involucraran. Aunque mirando de reojo a Kal una pequeña idea se formo en su cabeza... "¿Que tal un...partido de ajedrez?" Comento mirando a Sona.

"¿Un partido de ajedrez?" Comento confundida Sona, no entendía por que Rias pedía eso, ya que siempre era ella quien ganaba. "Esta bien" Acepto, así seria mas fácil para ella.

"Muy bien" Comento Rias con una sonrisa. "El que gane dos de tres... entre Clark-kun y Sona" Comento recibiendo un mirada confusa de ambos.

"¿Yo?...¿estas segura Rías-san?" Pregunto Clark ante la repentina propuesta.

"No veo ningún problema Clark-kun... ¿y tu Sona?" Rias pregunto recicbiendo un "no" por su parte. "Muy bien empiecen"

El partido resulto mas reñido de los que la mayoría pensaban, Akeno observo como Sona-Kaicho y Clark-kun pensaban sus siguientes movimientos, el primer partido fue ganado por Clark, y el segundo por Sona, en este momento estaban teniendo el tercero. Fue una sorpresa para el consejo estudiantil que su presidenta haya perdido un partido ya que ella en ningún momento ha perdido uno, y ahora parecía que estaban teniendo dificultades para vencer a Clark.

Akeno no se estaba sorprendida con como iba el resultado, ya que al estar en la misma clase con Clark-kun y pasar tanto tiempo con el, poseía una inteligencia increíble a pesar de que parecía que intentaba ocultarla en algunas ocasiones.

"¡Demuestre que usted puede presidenta!"

"¡Tu puedes Clark-senpai!"

"¡Cállate perdedor! La presidenta ganara!"

"¿A quien llamas perdedor, idiota?"

Los ánimos e insultos entre Issei y Sanji fueron callados por Koneko-chan quien los golpeo en la cabeza para que se calmaran y ahora se sobaban sus partes dañadas.

"Tontos" Escucho decir a Sona antes de hacer su movimiento.

Clink

"No veo nada de malo en lo que hacen" Clark dijo.

Clink

"Debo admitir que eres bastante bueno"

Clink

"Gracias Sona-Kaicho, eres muy habil en esto"

Clink

"Gracias, Entonces ¿tu eres Superman?"

Clink

Akeno observo como Clark se detuvo por un segundo mirandola fijamente para luego sonreir.

"¿Intentas hacer que pierda la concentración, Sona-Kaicho? " Pregunto divertido

Clink

"No se de que hablas"

Clink

"Um-um " Contesto simplemente. " En cuanto a tu pregunta... Si soy superman ¿Como lo supiste?"

Clink

"No crees que alguien tan fuerte como tu pasaría desapercibido ¿o, si?"

Clink

"Supuso que seria muy difícil con tantos seres en todos lados" Confeso.

Clink

"Solo funcionaria con los humanos"

Clink

"Lo se"

Clink

"¿Por que lo haces?"

Clink

"Por que puedo" Dijo Clark con una sonrisa. "Jaque Mate"

Todos observaron con sorpresa como efectivamente en Clark había ganado el partido, habían estado tan perdidos en su extraña conversación que habían olvidado por un momento el partido de ajedrez.

"Perdi..." Comento aturdida Sona mientras miraba el tablero, no podria creer que alguien haya podido vencerla, levanto su mirada encontrándose con la mano extendida de Clark, la acepto y suspiro. "Bien jugado" Lo alabo.

"Gracias"

"Bueno parece que el partido termino a favor de Clark-kun" Comento Rias felizmente mientras se ponía a su lado, siempre disfrutaba de vencer a su rival, aunque técnicamente no fue ella, Clark-kun era parte de su club.

Akeno solo sonrió al ver a Rias disfrutar al vencer a Sona, y como Issei empezó a burlarse de Saji y empezaban a pelear, lo que ocasiono que volvieran a ser golpeados por Koneko-chan. Se acerco a lugar donde estaba Clark-kun.

"Felicidades Clark-kun" Le dio una cálida sonrisa que el devolvió.

"Gracias Akeno-chan..." Contesto. Luego la miro con curiosidad. "¿Que es un familiar?"

Akeno solo sonrió ante su confunsion y sonrió pensando que se lo explicaría despacio, con calma y aprovecharía para estar lo mas cerca posible de el.

…...

* * *

V**arios dias despues.**

Después de su rutina de Superman por la cuidad y las ciudades alrededor lo que mas le gustaba a Clark era un tranquilo y merecido descanso. Llego después de una cansada noche deteniendo varios crímenes y asaltos, por lo que solo quería entrar a su casa, darse un ducha y dormir.

Se paro frente a la puerta de su casa y metió la llave, escucho el sonido del seguro y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente fue derribado por una mancha blanca que choco con su pecho y empezó a lamerle la cara.

"Tranquilo chico ya estoy en casa" Dijo entre risas mientras acariciaba las orejas del animal que tenia sobre el recibiendo pequeños gemidos. "Vamos Krypto tengo que darme una ducha"

"Guaf, Guaf" Escucho su ladrido para luego sentir como se quitaba de enzima y entraba alegremente a la casa.

"Uff" Clark suspiro mientras veía a su nueva "mascota" entrar a su casa y no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar como ya no era el único que vivía en su casa.

…...

_Viajar para buscar un contrato con un familiar para un par de demonios no era lo que hacían normalmente la mayoría de los jóvenes a la edad de 18 años. Pero honestamente Clark era todo menos normal y el club de ocultismo tampoco lo era._

_Después de la explicación de Akeno-chan sobre lo que era un familiar (aun seguía sin comprender por que lo abrazo mientras le explico, pero no se quejaba) Rias le había dicho que iría con ellos al lugar donde se encontraban los familiares, no viéndole nada malo acepto ir._

_Ahora que miraba el tétrico bosque y el cielo rojo sangre del lugar pensó que tal vez no era la mejor idea. Habían venido para buscar a los familiares para Issei y Asia, con la ayuda de un extraño anciano._

_Ya habían encontrado el de Asia, un pequeño dragón azul muy extraño, que al parecer disfrutaba de electrocutar a Issei cuando se acercaba a la joven monja. Después siguió la búsqueda del familiar de Issei._

_Aparte de una cosa verde y gelatinosa que intento comerse su ropa (una rápida y leve ráfaga de su visión de calor la elimino) no han encontrado el familiar de Issei. Por lo que por sugerencia de Rias se separaron para continua con la búsqueda. Había decidido ir solo para (decepción de Akeno, Rias y Koneko) para ver la fauna y flora del lugar._

_Y hablando de fauna. Escucho unos sonidos de un arbusto a su derecha, contra su mejor juicio se acerco y movió las ramas encontrándose con una extraña escena._

_Un perro. O algo parecido a un perro blanco se encontraba tirado con una herida en la pata delantera derecha, el animal parecía cansado y hambriento. En el momento en que lo vio el animal se puso de pie y gruño. Observo como el "perro" se empezaba a hacer mas grande (antes no era mas grande que un perro normal) sus cabellos empezaron a erizarse, sus ojos (antes marrones) se volvían rojos y sus garras y colmillos empezaban a crecer volviendoce tan grandes y filosos como cuchillos. Ahora parecía mas un enorme lobo blanco muy peligroso._

_La tranformacion solo duro unos segundos antes de que maullara de dolor y cayera, volviendo a su forma normal. Observo como el animal lo miro con desafió, dando a entender que no se rendiría sin luchar, incluso en su condición. _

_Debido a su experiencia con los animales en la granja, Clark sabia o creía saber lo que tenia que hacer (no sabia si se aplicaba con perros-lobos-demonios). Se puso de rodillas y levanto sus manos despacio mostrandole que no iba a hacerle daño._

"_Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño" Dijo despacio y con calma. Y como si lo hubiera entendido el "perro" dejo de gruñirse, pero siguió mostrándose alerta. Recordando que tenia un poco de comida en sus bolsillos, movió su mano con cuidado sin hacer movimientos bruscos ni dejar de mirarlo, saco un sándwich (algo de su almuerzo) y se lo extendió. "Ten, parece que tienes hambre"_

_El animal se le quedo viendo por unos instantes intentando ver cualquier amenaza, pero al no encontrar ninguna movió su cabeza y empezó a comer lo que le ofrecía. Soltó un pequeño ladrido de felicidad al saborear el sándwich._

"_Buen chico" Extendió Clark la mano y observo como el animal lo miraba con curiosidad, para luego soltar un pequeño ladrido de placer al sentir como le acariciaba._

"_Guaf, Guaf" Soltó el antes de saltar con nuevas energías en el pecho de Clark, quien sorprendido cayo al suelo (era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba) y empezara a lamerse la cara felizmente._

_En esa posición lo encontraron los miembros del club quienes habían venido a buscarlo preocupados de que le pasara algo, todos tenían miradas de confusión por la extraña escena._

"_¿Es un perro?" Pregunto Issei al ver al animal quien pareció calmarse a su llegada, quitándose del pecho de Clark y mirando a los recién llegados con curiosidad, pero sin agresión al poder oler en ellos el aroma de quien lo alimento (especialmente en las hembras)._

"_No lo es" Contesto el anciano después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de todos._

"_¿Entonces que es?" Pregunto rascándose la cabeza confundido._

"_No estoy muy seguro pero creo que un descendiente de cerberus" Comento incierto el anciano. "Aunque nunca había visto uno blanco y con una sola cabeza, tal vez es una nueva especie o una mutación"_

"_¿Cerberus? ¿Te refieres a los perros guardianes del infierno?" Pregunto Clark mientras se inclinaba y ponía la mano sobre el animal._

"_Como dije no estoy muy seguro, no se ven muy a menudo y menos uno tan joven" Dijo pensativo._

"_¿Y por que son tan especiales? Yo lo veo como un perro normal" Comento Issei despreocupado._

"_Los cerberus son muy fuertes y peligrosos, comúnmente miden diez metros y escupen fuego" Dijo Rias mientras veía al pequeño cachorro feliz con las caricias del Kryptoniano._

"_Cuando son jóvenes tienden a cambiar su tamaño hasta madurar completamente, tienes suerte chico un cerberus es extremadamente leal cuando encuentran a un dueño" Dijo al ver la mirada de confucion. "Y parece que te eligió"_

"_Ya veo" Dijo Clark al ver al pequeño cachorro blanco, siempre había querido un perro con quien jugar cuando era niño pero con sus poderes era muy difícil ya que podría hacerle daño, bueno ahora tenia una oportunidad con un cerberus. " ¿Quieres irte conmigo chico?" Le pregunto al "perro" quien pareció entenderlo por que ladro feliz y empezó a lamerlo sacandole una sonrisa. "Supongo que es un si"_

"_Ara, Ara, ¿Y como lo llamaras Clark-kun?" Pregunto Akeno sonriendo mientras miraba la tierna escena de Clark con su perro._

"_¿Un nombre?" Repitió Clark mientras volvía a mirar al cachorro. "¿Que tal...Krypto? ¿te gusta?" El ladrido feliz parecía una afirmación. "Krypto sera"_

…...

Krypto resulto llevarse muy bien con los otros miembros del club, en especial con Akeno,Rias y Koneko (ya que podía oler el aroma de su nuevo amo). Esta ultima un poco renuente, ya saben con eso de ser un de Nekomata, aunque al final pudo terminar por agradarle.

Sacudió su cabeza para salir sus recuerdos, y emprendió su camino a su cuarto (Krypto dormía en la sala) para una muy esperada ducha.

…...

Clark abrió lentamente su ojos al escuchar un ruido en su habitación, tardo un instante en enfocar su mirada y sentarse en su cama, encontrando la fuente del ruido.

"¿Rias?" Pregunto confunso al verla parada frente a su cama.

"Kal-kun..." Ella susurro. "Quiero que tomes mi virginidad" Y empezó a desvestir ante la atónita mirada del Kryptoniano.

_Estoy soñando_...Era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras veía como Rias se quitaba su blusa y falda quedando solo en un sensual par de bragas y un sostén negro con encajes rojos.

Sin moverse un centímetro y tragando duro observo como ella se subia en su cama y gateaba lentamente hasta quedar sentada entre sus piernas. Intento hablar pero fue callado al sentir como Rias ponía un dedo en sus labios.

"Shss, no hables Clark-kun, no hay tiempo" Y se puso sus rodillas y desabrocho la parte trasera de su sosten, soltando un suspiro.

_Estoy soñando._.. Pensó al ver esos enormes pechos botar varias veces al verse libres de su prisión. Eran grandes, y redondos como dos pelotas de playa, adornados con pezones rosados que parecían de goma. ¿Desde cuanto tenia este tipo de sueños?

"Rias..." Intento decir antes de ser detenido por ella quien tomo su mano derecha poniéndola sobre su pecho izquierdo, apretándolo, haciendo que ellas soltara un gemido ahogado de placer. _Tan suave y...grandes_. Pensó Clark al sentir su textura y ver que su mano solo cubría una parte de su gran pecho.

_Definitivamente estoy soñando.._.Pensó para luego sentir la mano de Rias en su mandíbula haciendo que la mirara a la cara.

…...

Sonrojada Rias miro al joven Kryptoniano debajo de ella, notando como que la sabana que lo cubría cayo en algún momento dejando su parte superior completamente desnuda. Sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al ver todos esos músculos, ademas de un calor en su estomago al sentir su cálida mano en su pecho, sentía que iba a estallar.

Pero el tiempo se acaba, es por eso que puso su mano en su barbilla y la hizo que la mirara a la cara. _Siento que te este utilizando así Kal-kun.._. Penso mientras sentia sus ojos llorosos. _Pero quiero sentir lo que es el amor por lo menos una unica vez.. _

Y cerro sus ojos acercando sus labios a los de Kal.

* * *

****Gracias por todos sus comentarios****

****Aqui esta el otro capitulo ****

****Disfruten ****


	11. Chapter 11

**Dioses,Dragones y Kryptonianos**: _Despues de una batalla, Clark que atrapado en el universo High School DxD, ahora rodeado de mujeres increiblemente hermosas y seres como angeles, angeles caidos, demonios, dioses y dragones, el utimo Hijo de Krypton debera buscar aliados para evitar una guerra entre las facciones, podra el heroe mas poderoso de todos los tiempos sobrevivir y seguir llevando el simbolo de la esperanza o el hijo de Rao caera ante la oscuridad que se avecina_. Kal/Harem

Kal sera un poco mas oscuro, con los poderes basados en **New52 **y una mentalidad parecida a la de **Tierra** **Uno**; saque la idea de **origenes** **secretos** y una pequeña parte de M**an of steel **

"_Pensamientos_"

"Hablar"

**Ni superman ni High School DxD me pertenecen, Hago esto solo con fines de diversion**

* * *

La oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto era rota solo por los pequeños rayos de la luna que atravesaban parcialmente la ventana de la habitación, iluminando las dos figuras que se encontraban dentro. El sonido de sus respiraciones son lo único que rompía el silencio de la noche. Dentro de este cuarto se encuentran el ultimo hijo de Krypton y la heredera del Clan Gremory. Un Kryptoniano y un demonio.

Que por acto del destino o tal vez una fuerza mayor estaban a punto de cometer un acto nunca antes visto en dos seres tan diferentes pero a la vez con similares con la noche como único testigo.

Rias sentía como una sensación de calor, nerviosismo y euforia llenaba su cuerpo mientras acerca su rostro al joven bajo ella. Nunca había imaginado que su primer beso llegaría a ser de esta forma, ni tampoco que perdería su virginidad poco después, pero siendo honesta consigo misma nunca había soñado encontrar a alguien como Clark Kent en su vida.

Clark Kent, Kal-El o Superman. Un hombre tan complejo, con tantos rostros que incluso creía que nunca llegaría a comprender del todo. Cada rostro era único, especial y diferente que era casi imposible de creer que eran el mismo. Pero había logrado ver solo migajas del verdadero hombre que se encontraba dentro, y quedo fascinada. Fue por eso que lo eligio a el para este momento tan importante en su vida.

Habria querido tomar un poco mas de tiempo para entender los complejos y únicos sentimientos que la hace sentir, pero por desgracia el destino parecía entrometerse en su felicidad. Como demonio y heredera del Clan Gremory posee responsabilidades que tiene por cumplir, pero ahora en este momento se permitiría ser solo Rias, sin demonios, ni compromisos, por que detrás de todos sus títulos seguía siendo una mujer.

Lo siento Akeno..pensó Rias con vergüenza. Por que se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene su reina para el joven Kryptoniano, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de remordimiento por tomarlo para ella de esta forma. Pero por una vez quería ser egoísta, y pensar solo en ella misma.

Cerro la distancia que quedaba entre los dos.

…...

"¿Que estas haciendo Rias?" La voz de Clark se sentia como si fuera golpeada por un valde de agua fría.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Clark a varias pulgadas de distancia, su expresión era una mezcla entra la seriedad, confusión y preocupación. Lo siguiente que noto fue que sus manos ahora en sus hombros deteniéndola, ¿Cuando se habia movido? No lo sabia. De repente fue consciente que se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Y se sentía mas vulnerable de lo que se había sentido nunca, fue cuando ola de vergüenza la ataco haciendo que moviera su manos intentando cubrir sus enormes pechos.

Bajo su rostro completamente rojo, haciendo que su cabello la cubriera ocultando su vergüenza. Queria que la tierra se la tragase, entrar en un hoyo y no salir jamas. Sentia la mirada de Clark sobre ella pero se negó a cumplir con ella. Hasta que sintió como el ponia un mano en su barbilla y levantaba su cara hasta que sus miradas chocaron. Esos ojos azul cerúleo que la han invadido sus sueños mas de una vez la miraban con tanta preocupación y ternura, que sentia como su corazon daba un vuelco.

"Rias.." Su nombre en su labios nunca habia sonado mejor. "... no se si esto que estas haciendo tiene que ver con tu extraño comportamiento estos últimos días..." Debía haber sabido que su actuar no escaparía de la súper visión del Kryptoniano. " ….No se lo que sucede...ni tampoco voy a pedirte explicaciones si no me las quieres dar... pero... solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí … mientras me necesites siempre estaré a tu lado.."

"Kal..." No pudo evitar susurrar ante esas hermosas palabras. Llevo su dedo a sus labios y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Shh déjame terminar" Se mantuvo callada mientras el llevaba su mano a su mejilla y la acariciaba, inconscientemente inclino la cabeza queriendo sentir mas de esa muestra de afecto. "Eres demasiado importante para mi Rias... haría todo lo que me pidieras... todo excepto hacerte daño..." Sintió como limpiaba con su pulgar un lagrima que no supo cuando había salido. " Asi que por favor... no me pidas hacer algo que pueda lastimarte.. eres demasiado valiosa para mi" Clark sonrio y acerco su cara a la suya dándole un beso en la frente. " No quiero verte llorar de nuevo" Susurro.

"Kal.." Parecía que es lo único que podía decir mientras sentía como lagrimas caían libremente por sus ojos. Debio haberlo sabido... alguien como el nunca le haría daño o se aprovecharía de ella. Era el hombre mas noble y honesto que haya conocido.

"Ademas... mi madre probablemente volvería a la vida y me golpeara con una sarten si supiera que hice llorar a una mujer" Su tonta broma y expresion falsa de miedo hizo que Rias sonriera un poco. "Vamos Rias... no estoy jugando... rompí un muchos sartenenes con mi cabeza.. ella daba miedo..." Finalmente Rias no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reir abiertamente. La sonrisa de Clark hizo que Rias se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho para que dejara de llorar.

No recordaba la ultima vez que se había reído con tal libertad, incluso podía sentir la lagrimas empezar a querer salir. El ambiente y tensión que se había formado, parecieron haber desaparecido, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Quito sus brazos que anteriormente uso para cubrirse, ya no se sentía que lo necesitara, y en un impulso atrajo la cara de Clark haciendo que esta quedara enterrada de sus grandes pechos.

"Gracias" Susurro con una sonrisa mientras sentía como el intentaba quitar su cara totalmente roja de su dotado pecho. Pero Rias no le hizo caso y solo lo apretó con mas fuerza utilizando magia para fortalecer su agarre.

Un circulo mágico interrumpió el momento entre ambos. Finalmente Rias aflojo un poco su agarre permitiendo que Clark sacara su cara de su pecho y mirara el circulo magico. Ambos se quedaron quietos mientran observaban como una figura femenina empezaba a aparecer. La presencia era una muy familiar para Rias.

"Rias-sama" Dijo la figura femenina con tranquilidad.

"Grayfia..."Era Grayfia, la reina y esposa de su hermano mayor, una joven mujer hermosa, con el cabello plateado, y vestida de sirvienta. Y por el ceño fruncido que tenia en cara normalmente inexpresiva, no estaba nada contenta.

"¿Que cree que esta haciendo Rias-sama?" La pregunta inquisitiva de la hermosa mujer hizo que Clark y ella miraran la comprometedora posición en que se encontraba. Ambos parcialmente desnudos, sentada entre las piernas del Kryptoniano con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cara de el muy cerca de sus pechos y con sus manos en su cintura.

"E-esto no-no es lo que parece" Escucho decir a Clark con nerviosismo mientras levantaba sus manos en un gesto de inocencia, después lo vio fruncir el ceño por un segundo y mirar la puerta del cuarto con pánico. "Mierda"

"¡¿Que..?!" Escucho el gesto de sorpresa de Grayfia cuando la puerta exploto lanzando pedazos de madera por todo el lugar, y en medio de todo el humo una bola de fuego se dirigía directamente hacia ella a una velocidad increíble.

Si alguien hubiera parpadeado se habría perdido lo que sucedió después. Sintió como Clark reaccionando rápidamente la levanto y puso en la cama, para luego correr hacia Grayfia sacándola del camino. La bola de fuego exploto menos de un segundo después en el lugar donde estaban antes, levantando una nube de humo en todo el cuarto.

Tosió un poco y escucho un gruñido desde la puerta del cuarto, ahí se encontraba la nueva mascota de Clark, Krypto. Se veía como un lobo enorme y feroz mientras daba unos pasos dentro del cuarto, con sus ojos rojos examinando el lugar. Se detuvo y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, soltando otro gruñido, pero esta vez sonaba confundido.

El humo se alejo unos segundos después permitiendo a Rias mirar lo mismo que el cachorro, tubo que parpadear varias veces creyendo que no estaba viendo cosas.

Grayfia estaba acostada en el suelo del cuarto a un metro de el agujero en el suelo creado por la bola de fuego, no tenia ningún rasguño ademas de unas arrugas en su vestimenta. Pero lo que la hizo parpadear como un búho fue que Clark se encontraba encima de ella, su cuerpo entre sus piernas, su falda se había levantado permitiendo la vista de sus muslos, pero sobretodo no pudo evitar notar que las dos manos de Clark se encontraban en sus grandes pechos, apretándolos. Una escena muy comprometedora.

El rostro de la esposa de su hermano mostraba sorpresa y un ligero toque de rosado en sus mejillas. Mientras Clark parecía un poema con su rostro esta completamente rojo y su expresión de vergüenza y pánico.

"Estoy en problemas" Eso fue lo único que pensó Rias mientras veía la mirada de Grayfia dirigirse a ella.

…...

* * *

Clark caminaba solo por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección al club de ocultismo, le había pedido a Akeno que se adelantara por que tenia algo que hacer. No era completamente falso ya que lo que tenia que hacer era pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

A este punto de su vida ya debería estar acostumbrado a que ocurran sucesos extraños a su alrededor, pero la realidad era otra. No creía que ninguna persona estuviera preparado para recibir la propuesta de una hermosa joven para tomar su virginidad. El hecho de que fuera Rias Gremory quien se lo pidiera cambiaba el panorama.

Rias era el sueño de cualquier hombre, una joven hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, independiente, amable, educada, cariñosa y muchas otras cualidades que tardaría una eternidad en enumerar. No era perfecta, es algo imprudente, manipuladora y parecía disfrutar demasiado de avergonzarlo, pero nadie era perfecto, todo eso formaba parte de su encanto y la hacían quien era.

Había notado el cambio en el comportamiento de Rias, muy poco puede escapar de su súper visión, lo que le hizo preguntarse que haría que la siempre confiada y orgullosa mujer, o demonio, se comportara de esa forma. La unica conclusión a la que llego es que tenia que ver con familia.

El famoso Clan Gremory, uno de los 72 clanes del inframundo, famoso por ser la familia del nuevo Lucifer, el hermano mayor de Rias, y uno de los 10 seres mas poderosos del mundo.

Habia leído todos los libros que se encontraban el club, toda esa información que ahora se encontraba en su cabeza y a la que podía acceder siempre que quisiera. La organización del inframundo le recordaba a la época medieval, nobles, duqes, etc. Todo relacionado con las castas y la sangre noble.

Aunque de acuerdo a lo que habia leido muy pocos debía llamarse a si mismo nobles. Solo hombres corruptos y egoístas que solo buscaban el poder para satisfacer sus deseos. Y muchos de ellos tenían el poder. Pero volviendo al punto con Rias.

Al principio creyó que estaba en una especie de sueño, ya había tenido varias así. Pero cuando vio en sus ojos, y noto el dolor y la angustia en esos hermosos ojos aguamarina, supo que no lo era. Nunca soñaria con lastimar a una de las personas mas importantes para el.

Fue por eso que la detuvo, lo que sucedía, la habia orillado a pedirle algo así, y nunca se aprovecharía de ella. Era demasiado valiosa para el. Y al mirarla asi, buscando su afecto sintió ira.

No hacia ella, por supuesto, sino al que se haya atrevido a dañarla. Pero sabia que ese no momento para que se hundiera en su ira, si no para Rias, para que supiera que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría ahí para ella. Para que supiera que nunca estaría sola.

Cada palabra que dijo era cierto, incluso la broma tonta que dijo para romper el ambiente. No había esperado que Rias lo abrazara haciendo que enterrara su cara en sus pechos. Maldita sea incluso ahora aun no podía olvidar la sensación de ese par de enormes y suaves pechos en su cara. Seguia siendo un joven con la sangre caliente por lo que una parte de el disfruto mucho de eso, pero eso fue hasta que recordó que Rias estaba vulnerable y no podia aprovecharse.

Intento separarse pero Rias tenia un agarre mas fuerte de lo que imagino, no quería ser brusco por que solo empezó a usar lentamente un poco de su fuerza, recordando que Rias solo quería algo de cariño y apoyo.

Sintió su agarre aflojarse un poco y no tardo en darse cuenta del por que. Un circulo mágico apareció en el piso trayendo a una mujer hermosa. ¿Que ya nadie usaba las puertas? ¿Todos podían entrar a su cuarto cuando quisieran?

No la conocía pero al parecer Rias a ella si. La llamo Grayfia. Recurriendo a la información almacenada en su cerebro no tardo en averiguar quien era. La esposa del nuevo Lucifer, y cuñada de Rias, y por la mirada que les dirigió al parecer no le gusto la posición en que los encontró.

Intento explicarse hasta que su súper oído capto un sonido fuera de su cuarto, utilizando su vision de rayos x vio que era Krypto, que estaba apunto de lanzar un bola de fuego de su boca. Maldijo en voz alta.

Todo fue en cámara lenta después de eso, la puerta explotando en mil pedazos y la bola de fuego viajando en dirección a la cuñada de Rias. Moviéndose por instinto se quito a Rias de encima con cuidado, y se lanzo en directamente hacia Grayfia, sacándola del camino. Desgraciamente la fuerza de la explosion los hizo caer y dar un par de vueltas. Se detuvieron con el entre sus piernas y sus manos en sus grandes pechos.

Son enormes y suaves, fue lo primero que paso por su mente antes de que entendiera la posición en que se encontraba. Su cara se volvió roja, estaba segura que su cara parecía un tomate y merecía una fotografía. Se congelo.

Después de eso recuerda haberse movido a súper velocidad y ayudarle a levantarse mientras se disculpaba una y otra ves, en ningún momento voltea a verla a la cara para que no viera su rostro aun sonrojado. No ayudaba que podía sentir su mirada perforando en el.

Gracias a todos los cielos que Rias intervino, atrayendo la atención de Grayfia y rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado. Se movió al sentir a Krypto lamer su mano y asuentemente se puso a acariciarlo pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación que ocurría frente a el.

Finalmente Grayfia convenció a Rias de irse, la ayudo a recoger su ropa, aun seguia en bragas pero ahora tenia puesta la camisa sin abrochar, no ayudo mucho para bajar la vergüenza de Clark. Cuando estaban a punto de irse Rias camino hacia el, e impulsivamente le dio un abrazo, que el devolvió algo incomodo.

Lo que lo sorprendió fue lo que hizo después, se paro de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrando un rápido "Gracias" y se dio la vuelta. Podria haber jurado que estaba sonrojada. No dijo ninguna palabra solo le dio una sonrisa algo incomoda, ya que podia sentir la mirada fija de Grayfia en el.

Las vio desparecer en el circulo mágico y soltó un suspiro de cansancio al ves el caos en que se habia convertido su habitación. Volteo a ver a Krypto que ya vuelto a su tamaño normal y hablo.

"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres" Dijo Clark mas para si mismo que para alguien mas. Sin embargo sonrió al escuchar el ladrido de Krypto.

Después de limpiar el resto de la noche lo mejor que pudo se encamino en la escuela con lo sucedido muy presente en su mente. Sabia que ese suceso debia mantenerse en secreto, era un momento privado entre Rias y el. Ademas no cree que pueda mencionarlo sin convertirse en un lio, sonrojándose y tartamudeando sin parar.

Se detuvo al ver que había llegado a su destino, frente a el se encontraba el edificio del club de ocultismo. Utilizando sus increíbles sentidos no le fue difícil detectar a las personas que se encontraban dentro, ya estaba familiarizado con el sonido del corazón de cada uno. Pero también estaba otro que identifico de la noche anterior.

"No puedes ocultarte para siempre" Penso Clark haciendo una mueca internamente. No creía que pudiera mirar a Grayfia a los ojos sin recordar la sensación de sus grandes pechos en sus manos. Se golpeo mentalmente, este no era momento para actuar como un pervertido. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en otra cosa que lo tenia preocupado.

Akeno.

Era otra preocupación que ha tenido en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo con Rias la noche anterior la imagen de Akeno había aparecido en su mente, ese fue otro de los motivos por el que se había detenido. Una parte de el sentía que estaba traicionando a Akeno de alguna forma.

Akeno es importante para el, tal vez no se ha puesto a reflexionar que tan importante se ha vuelto en su vida. Es hermosa, y se ha descubierto a si mismo notándolo con mas frecuencia, incluso ha habido momento en que se le ha quedado mirando fijamente impresionado por lo hermosa que es. Su extraño sentido del humor, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su sola presencia hace que Clark se sienta bien. Se ha encontrado teniendo estos pensamientos mas veces de las que puede contar.

Es refrescante, y se le hace muy difícil imaginarse a si mismo sin ella. Es algo que lo ha llegado a asustar en algunos momentos. No estaba acostumbrado a las emociones y sentimientos que ella lo hace sentir. No creía que los seres humanos tuvieran palabras para describir como se siente. También siempre se pregunto si incluso sentía lo mismo que ellos.

¿Siente ira, tristeza, felicidad o amor? ¿En verdad lo siente o solo cree que los siente? Sabia que su cerebro trabajaba de forma diferente a ellos, pero no a llegado a entender que tan diferente es de los demás. ¿Sus emociones son mas o menos intensas?

¿Era cariño lo que siente por Akeno? ¿O algo mas profundo?

Sacudió su cabeza al ver que no podía llegar a una conclusión. Este no es tiempo de pensar en eso, se recordó, tienes que pensar en lo que sucede con Rias.

Rias.

Otra persona que ha invadido sus pensamientos con mucha frecuencia. Las cosas que ella lo hace sentir son tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares a lo que Akeno lo hace sentir. Ellas son similares en varios aspectos, ambas hermosas, inteligentes, fuertes, cariñosas, amables, y etc. Pero a la vez cada una tiene algo que las hace únicas y especial en su propio derecho. Tal vez por eso eran tan buenas amigas.

¿Pero que es _eso que _ella lo hace sentir? ¿Que significa Rias para el...?

Hizo otra mueca mental al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos de nuevo. ¿Como iba a entender a las mujeres si ni siquiera podía entenderse el mismo? Empezó a caminar a la puerta, por lo menos ahí dentro la presencia de Grayfia no le ocasionaría un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

…...

Las piezas de ajedrez significaban mucho en el juego, cada una presenta habilidades que al utilizarlas correctamente significa la victoria. Este juego presenta muchas similitudes con las piezas demoníacas que utilizan los demonios de la nobleza. Un demonio inteligente conoce que la habilidad de cada una de sus piezas presenta una oportunidad para la victoria.

La capacidad del peón de convertirse en cualquier otra pieza, la velocidad y agilidad del caballero, la fuerza, defensa y resistencia de la torre, y la habilidad mágica del alfil. Pero entre todas estas la mas importante es la reina, ya que posee todas las características de cada una de las demás piezas. Es por eso que los demonios de clase alta deben de estar pendiente en quien convertirán en su reina, su pieza mas poderosa.

Akeno es una reina, ella sabia todo esto, como también sabia que ser reina significaba estar siempre al lado del rey y protegerlo. Era su deber y obligación estar pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, esto significaba que debía muy hábil en detectar hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Esto también se aplica en la lectura de las personas.

En el momento de la llegada de Clark ocurrieron dos sucesos bastante interesante que fueron difícil pasar por alto.

Primero Issei se encogió en su asiento y parecía ciertamente nervioso mientras miraba al joven Kryptoniano tomar asiento cerca suyo. Recordó claramente que Clark le habia dicho que tendria una pequeña charla con el miembro del trió pervertido sobre como debería moderar su comportamiento ahora que Asia vivía con el.

"Parece que funciono" Penso con diversión, al parecer la "charla" fue suficiente para tranquilizar o asustar a Issei.

El otro suceso fue el que llamo mas la confundió. No paso desapercibido para ella la mirada que dirigió Grayfia al Kryptoniano al momento de entrar por la puerta, ni tampoco la reacción de este. Al momento de que sus miradas chocaron el miro a otro lado algo sonrojado y parecía que quería meterse en algún agujero y no salir jamas.

¿A que debia la extraña reaccion de Grayfia y Clark? Parecía bastante incomodo en su asiento, y las miradas de reojo que le lanzaba Grayfia solo aumentaban su confusión. Estaba tan metida en ellos dos que se perdió de vista el pequeño brillo de diversion en los ojos de Rias. La suave voz de Asia las saco de sus pensamientos.

"Uhm Rias-senpai... ahora que Clark-senpai llego...¿Va a decirnos por que Grayfia-sama esta aquí..?"

Vio como Rias abrió la boca para hablar cuando fue interrumpida por un circulo mágico en el centro de la sala. Todos observaron como de este salian llamas hasta formar la una figura masculina. La figura observo a su alrededor por unos segundos y luego hablo con aires de superioridad, arrogancia y desprecio al mismo tiempo.

"A pasado mucho desde que puse un pie en esta mundo..." Su mirada se detuvo en Rias y sonrió con arrogancia. "Rias, querida, no entiendo como puedes rebajarte a vivir aquí con todos estos... humanos" Hablo con tanto desprecio que hizo fruncir el ceño de todos en la sala.

Akeno observo como inmediatamente Issei se puso de pie y empezó a preguntar quien era el, no tomo muy bien el insulto hacia sus padres, y solo parecía molestarse mas por la mirada de superioridad que este le dirigía.

"El es Raiser Phonex... heredero de clan Phonex..." La voz calmada de Grayfia detuvo a Issei de hacer algo estúpido, pero aun no terminaba. "...y el prometido de Rias-sama"

…...

Después de la contundente revelacion, Issei parecio calmarse o estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar y todos tomaron asiento, para calmar la tensión sirvió un poco de te.

"Akeno... siempre tan encantadora y servicial" No perdió de vista la mirada lujuriosa de Raiser sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos. Eso no la hizo ni parpadear solo sonrió de forma falsa y hablo con voz tranquila.

"Gracias Raiser-sama" Se dio la vuelta y tomo lugar al lado de Rias sin dejar de sonreir y con la imagen de el siendo torturado en un millón de formas diferentes.

"Bien.." Empezó a decir Raiser. "He venido aquí para preparar todo el asunto del compromiso mi querida Rias" Puso su mano sobre el muslo de Rias y empezó a acariciarlo, ni un segundo después Rias golpeo su mano fuera de ella y se puso de pie.

"Ya te dije que no pienso casarme contigo Raiser" Dijo Rias disgustada . "No me importa lo que digan nuestros padres, yo voy a elegir con quien quiera casarme."

"Mi querida Rias.." Hablo Raiser poniéndose de pie con aparente calma, pero Akeno podia ver claramente que estaba molesto. Era un noble arrogante y orgulloso, acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere y la negativa de Rias era un gran insulto para su ego, en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que indigno de ella. "Tu padre y Lucifer-sama estuvieron de acuerdo en nuestro compromiso.." Tomo la barbilla de Rias. "No querrás avergonzar a la familia Gremory de esta forma ...¿o si?"

"No pienso casarme nunca con alguien como tu" Dijo Rias con enfado y disgusto, no le agrado que utilizara el honor de su familia como chantaje. Todos fueron consientes de el aumento de poder de los dos demonios nobles e incluso podían ver el aura mágica alrededor de sus cuerpos.

"Es suficiente" La voz autoritaria y calmada de Grayfia detubo a los dos, incluso Raiser sabia que desobedecer a la esposa de Lucifer era una sentencia de muerte. "Fui autorizada por Sirzechs-sama para otorgarle una oportunidad a Rias-sama en caso de que no quisiera el compromiso"

"¿Como?" Fue la respuesta ansiosa de Rias.

"Un juego de Clasificación"

Un juego de Clasificación pensó Akeno con preocupación, era consciente de que Raiser había ganado 8 de 10 partidos y el único motivo de que perdiera fue que lo hizo apropósito para ganarse el favor de otros clanes. Vencer a alguien que puede regenerarse en un instante es casi imposible y por como vio el cuerpo de Rias tensarse por un instante, ella también esta consciente de eso.

"Un juego de clasificación he.."Dijo Riser con arrogancia. "Rias no tiene la suficientes piezas, en cambio yo tengo 15" Y con un movimiento de su mano apareció un circulo mágico trayendo con sigo a toda la nobleza de Riser. Todas eran mujeres y vestian ropa provocativa señalo ausente, no había esperado mas de un idiota como el. "Como puedes ver Rias... yo tengo todas mis piezas, en cambio tu... solo tienes a esos débiles y patéticos demonios de clase baja." Hizo un gesto despectivo.

"¡Hey!" Issei que se había quedado observabando con la boca abierta a la nobleza de Raiser, reacciono con molestia ante el insulto. "¿A quien llamas débil y patético?" Dio un paso adelante.

"Tch ¿tienes algun problemas con eso?" Dijo Raiser con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Tu..!" Comenzó Issei pero fue detenido por la mano de Kiba.

"Tranquilízate Issei-san, solo te esta provocando" Susurro Kiba sabiendo que Issei no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra Raiser, y que solo se metería en problemas si peleaba. Issei pareció calmarse un poco ante las palabras de Kiba pero aun seguía mirando a Riser con enojo.

"Asi que ese es el portador del dragon emperador rojo... un simple mocoso, débil, miedoso y patético" Fue el comentario despectivo de Raiser quien disfrutaba de provocarlo e insultarlo. Y párese que Issei cayo en su trampa.

"!Te mostrare quien es débil¡" Dijo Issei dando un paso soltándose del agarre de Kiba, levanto su mano izquierda que brillo verde por un instante mostrando el Boosted Gear y con un grito de guerra se lanzo al ataque.

Raiser solo sonrió arrogante ante el predecible ataque, espero en el mismo lugar y en el instante en que Issei estuvo frente a el, su mano se convirtió en llamas y lanzo un golpe directo. Le mostraría a ese insecto la estupidez que cometió al enfrentarlo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció a sentir una ráfaga de viento y como su muñeca era detenida por un agarre de acero por la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a el.

"Suficiente" La voz calmada y tranquila de Clark hizo que todos lo observaran con sorpresa. Se encontraba en medio de Issei y Riser sujetando sus muñecas con cada mano sin mostrar el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Nadie lo había visto moverse.

"Clark-kun.."Susurro Akeno sorprendida. Había observado de reojo a Clark desde la llegada Raiser y no había encontrado nada, menos que nada. Atrás había quedado su nerviosismo por Grayfia, su rostro se había convertido en una mascara indescifrable que no contaba nada, como si fuera una estatua de piedra, no, se corrigió, incluso una piedra habría mostrado mas emoción que el.

Se había mantenido callado y quieto, parecía que nadie había prestado atención a el...hasta ahora. Parecía enorme en medio de los dos y se podía sentir el aura de poder que lo rodeaba, tubo que reprimir la punzada de celos al ver como la nobleza de Raiser lo miraban de arriba abajo con deseo y lujuria, como si fuera un trozo de carne, no quería mas que envolverlo en sus brazos y decirles que era suyo. No recordaba ser tan posesiva.

"Me esperaba mas de ti Issei, no crei que dejaras llevar por la ira" Dijo Clark mientras miraba al usuario del Boosted Gear que se encogio un poco ante la mirada del Kryptoniano. Después Clark miro a la otra que tenia sujetado por la muñeca. "Y tu... suponía que un demonio noble se comportaría con una pizca de modales..."

"¡¿Quien te crees que eres..?!" Dijo Raiser molesto ante el insulto de alguien que consideraba inferior a el. Intento mover su mano pero se sorprendió a ver el agarre de Clark no cedía en lo mas mínimo, y por la pequeña mueca que intentaba reprimir en su cara estaba haciendo un esfuerzo notable por soltarse.

"... Esta es la casa de Rias... y espero que se comporten con un poco de respeto..." Siguió ignorando por completo la cuestión de Raiser y finalmente soltó a ambos. Issei sintió como era jalado hacia atrás por una pequeña pero fuerte mano.

" Silencio" Dijo Koneko dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Issei, que al sentir como su agarre se apretaba hizo un mueca, y sabiamente se mantuvo callado, miro hacia enfrente donde aun seguían Clark y Raiser.

"¿Como te atreves..?" Dijo Raiser mientras miraba con enojo a Clark quien simplemente se mantuvo calmado e indiferente, lo cual solo hizo enfadar mas a Raiser. "Tu no eres nada... eres una simple cucaracha comparado contra mi un..."

" Si, si, "un demonio de sangre pura" ya lo habías dicho antes" Interrumpió Clark aburrido. "Pero lo que yo veo... es un idiota, arrogante que no puede soportar ser rechazado por una mujer" Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Wow pensó Akeno con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa, miro a su alrededor notando que no era la única, todos, incluida Grayfia mostraban cierta sorpresa ante el insulto de Clark. Ella misma pensaba lo mismo o peor que Clark sobre Raiser, pero una cosa era pensar y otra cosa es decírselo de frente. Tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa mientras miraba la expresión de ira en el rostro de Phonex.

"¡Tu..! ¡Rias es mía! ¡Me pertenece y se convertirá en mi esposa!" Exclamo Riser mientras se ponia frente a Clark, parecía aun mas molesto por tener que levantar la mirada ya que el Kryptoniano era mas alto que el.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Clark sin parpadear con un tono escéptico. "Por que según lo que yo veo Rias no piensa lo mismo... ¿no es así, Rias?" Miro a la susodicha que se había quedado callada demasiado sorprendida para hablar al ver el extraño comportamiento de Clark, al escuchar su nombre lo volteo a ver, y miro como la miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad. "¿Piensan casarte con Raiser, Rias?"

"No" Contesto rápidamente sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

"Uff lo siento tanto Riser" Dijo Clark con simpatía y tristeza claramente falsa mientras lo miraba con aparente lastima. "Debe ser difícil ser rechazado en publico de esta forma tan humillante, frente Grayfia-san, toda tu nobleza, la de Rias, y esta pobre cucaracha..." Sacudió la cabeza y cerro los ojos con falsa incredulidad, ignorando como con cada palabra la cara de Raiser se ponía mas roja, e ignorando como su poder mágico aumentaba detectable para todos al sentir la temperatura de la habitación subir rápidamente. Pero a pesar de todo Clark siguió. "Debes de sentirte horrible por est-"

"¡Cállate!" Grito Raiser con furia interrumpiendo el discurso del Kryptoniano con un puño cubierto de fuego mágico en su cara. La fuerza del golpe mando volando a Clark a través de la sala a grandes velocidades, atravesando la pared con su cuerpo y dejando un enorme agujero.

"¡Clark!" Akeno y Rias se encontraron gritando con preocupación mientras corrían en dirección a donde Clark había caído. Ignoraron a todo y todos a su alrededor lo único que les preocupaba era la salud del Kryptoniano. Lo encontraron a varios metros sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo, sin siquiera un segundo de vacilación cada una se arrodillo a cada lado de el. "¿Estas bien?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tal parece que era solo otro debilucho" Escucharon la voz de Raiser quien aparecía caminando y riendo desde el agujero. Ambas lo miraron con ira mientras levantaban su poder magico haciendo que se detuviera. Parecía furioso con la forma protectora e intima que estaban cuidando de Clark, pero luego sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea. "Rias... acepto el juego de clasificación.. pero con una condición.." Levanto su mano señalando a Clark. "Él también participara".

Akeno solo observo como Rias se puso de pie y camino con decisión hasta ponerse frente a Raiser sin vacilación y mirándolo directamente. "Acepto" Hablo con voz tranquila, pero Akeno pudo detectar los signos de ira y desprecio contra Raiser.

"Muy bien.." Dijo Raiser mientras sonreía con arrogancia. "Te doy diez días para prepararte" El estaba actuando demasiado arrogante y confiado. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su nobleza. "Nos vemos pronto mi querida Rias" Y desaparecieron en un circulo mágico. Todos estuvieron un silencio por varios segundos mientras miraban el lugar donde antes estuvo Raiser Phonex.

"Pff creí que ese idiota nunca se iría" La voz tranquila al lado de Akeno hizo que todos miraran en dirección a Clark. Este había levantado su cara y miraba el mismo lugar donde desapareció Raiser, hasta que observo como todos lo miraran a el con sorpresa. "¿Que?" Pregunto confundido.

"Tu cara..." Hablo Asia con voz suave.

"...No tiene ningún rasguño.." Termino Grayfia con un toque de incertidumbre y confusión en su voz.

Era cierto Pensó Akeno mientras miraba a Clark. Su hermoso rostro no tenia absolutamente nada, ningún rasguño en el, era como si nunca lo hubieran golpeado. Recibió un golpe directo de un demonio de sangre pura y se encontraba completamente ileso.

"He sido golpeado mas duro antes" Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. " Ademas mi piel es bastante dura y me curo muy rápido". Dijo como una simple explicación.

Akeno quiso golpearse la cabeza ante su explicación, había olvidado que Clark era bastante fuerte y un golpe como ese nunca lo lastimaría gravemente. Pero estuvo tan preocupada que olvido por completo todo eso. ¿Entonces por que...?

"Lo hiciste a propósito" Dijo Akeno sus pensamientos en voz alta. Y por la sonrisa de complicidad que el le dirigió supo que había acertado.

Todos tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta, lo que le dijo, lo que hizo de principio a fin, todo era con el propósito de provocar a Raiser y que terminara entrando en el juego de clasificación. Fue astuto, inteligente y manipulador, todos miraron a Clark con una nueva luz, incluso Grayfia estaba sonriendo internamente ante la astucia del Kryptoniano, ahora con alguien como el en el partido Rias tenia mas oportunidades de salir del compromiso.

Pero Akeno estaba pensado una cosa totalmente diferente.

"Ara Ara ¿entonces me hiciste tanto preocuparme a propósito?" Akeno sonrió a Clark dulcemente, haciendo que este tragara duro al ver su extraña sonrisa que por algún motivo lo puso nervioso. No ayudaba la extraña aura oscura que salia de ella.

"..Tal vez.." Dijo Clark con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Oh..Ara, Ara parece que fuiste un niño malo Clark-kun" Dijo Akeno dulcemente y con inocencia sin dejar de sonreír. "Tendrás que ser castigado.." Sonrió mas ampliamente mientras levantaba su mano derecha y en su dedo se formaba un circulo mágico con relámpagos amarillos bailando a su alrededor.

"Maldita sea" Dijo Clark tragando duro sabiendo que le tocaba una dolorosa lección.

…...

…...

…...

* * *

**Varios días después**.

Por sugerencia de Rias se habían dirigido a una mansión en las montañas que pertenecía al Clan Gremory con el fin de entrenar. Estaban rodeados por kilómetros de bosques en todas direcciones, un lugar donde podían utilizar toda su magia sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien pudiera verlos. Sin interrupciones.

Hasta ahora Clark había disfrutado de todo esto, un lugar lejos del ruido de la cuidad y un donde puede dejarse libre sin temor a dañar a nadie. Se había asegurado de dejar todo en orden en la cuidad antes de su partida, dejo suficiente comida para Krypto, fue de patrulla por la cuidad e incluso había ido a visitar a las tres ángeles caídos que vivían en la casa de Azazel. Si aun seguían ahí y las visitaba en varias ocasiones.

Se había despedido de ellas diciendo que no las podría ver por algún tiempo, ha llegado a conocerlas poco a poco con el paso del tiempo. No le fue ninguna sorpresa que Raynare le dijera que no le importaba que se fuera y seria mejor que se fuera así no tendría que soportarlo. Ella aun no confiaba en el y era demasiado orgullosa para decir una cosa mas amable. Aunque podría a ver jurado que hizo una cara de disgusto al momento de contarle que se iba.

Mientras tanto Millet y Kalawarner habían hecho clara su decepción de que no se verían por un tiempo, incluso lo habia abrazado deseándole suerte, aunque creía que eso era una simple excusa para tocarlo. Parecían divertirse mucho con hacer insinuaciones nada inocentes hacia su persona con el objetivo de ponerlo nervioso. Casi podía jurar que cada vez que va el escote de Kalawarner es mas pronunciado, dejando ver mas sus grandes pechos.

El entrenamiento había sido mas o menos como había esperado, practicar kenjutsu con Kiba, no sabia nada de espadas pero aprendía rápido, y parecía que Kiba disfrutaba de enseñarle ya que de esa forma tenia a alguien con quien podía competir en velocidad y agilidad. Al terminar el día no habia logrado vencer a Kiba con la espada a menos que usara su súper fuerza, Kiba era casi tan rápido como el y mucho mas ágil, pero según Kiba había mejorado, al menos hasta un punto aceptable.

El aprendizaje de magia de parte de Akeno resulto como lo imagino, todos sus intentos para crear una pequeña pizca de magia resulto en un rotundo fracaso. Al parecer era casi imposible para el crear magia, la fuente de sus poderes provenía de una fuente distinta a la magia, por lo que aprender de esta seria muy difícil. Tardaría muchos años para alguien como el aprender un poco de magia.

Cuando le dijo a Akeno que la magia podía afectarlo y dañarlo mas que lo demás, parecía estar determina a encontrar alguna forma de que se defendiera contra ella, o por lo menos que estuviera preparado.

La tercera parte del entrenamiento fue la parte mas difícil para el, combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Koneko, al principio se había negado por temor a hacerle daño, pero finalmente Rias lo convenció de que no perdía nada con hacerlo y terminaría peleando con mujeres en el juego de clasificación, por lo que lo mejor era acostumbrarse. Habiendo encontrado la lógica había aceptado.

Media hora después se encontraba en el suelo por décima ocasión después de haber sido arrojado por Koneko, había aprendido muy tarde que subestimar a Koneko era un error. Ella era fuerte, no tan fuerte como el, pero sabia como pelear, mucho mejor que el, fue un tremendo golpe para su orgullo saber que aun le faltaba mucho que aprender.

Pero eso no lo hizo dimitir y siguieron entrenando por varias horas, pudo notar como Koneko parecia estar disfrutando cada vez que se ponía de pie, y no tardo en darse cuenta por que. Ambos eran similares, tenían súper fuerza y resistencia, habían estado acostumbrados a suprimir su fuerza para evitar destruir lo que los rodeaba y encontrar a alguien que no se rompía si aplicaba demasiada fuerza en tus golpes era refrescante.

Una parte de el se sintió mal por no pasar tanto tiempo como antes con Koneko, por lo que al terminar su entrenamiento le había prometido llevarla a comer cuando el asunto de Raiser terminara. No pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciar su cabeza cuando vio su cara de sorpresa, sonrojada y con un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía un tierno gatito.

Finalmente después de un día de duro trabajo no hay nada que Clark quisiera mas que una larga y profunda siesta. Les deseo buenas noches a Issei y Kiba, eran sus compañeros de habitación. Había visto las caras decepcionadas de Akeno y Rias al decirles que prefería dormir en el mismo cuarto que ellos, que uno para el mismo, ellas no tardaron en decir que podía dormir con ellas, a lo que el solo se habia sonrojado y negado con vergüenza, ambas le habian dicho que siempre duermen desnudas y aunque tenia grabado en su memoria sus cuerpo desnudos, no creia que pudiera dormir con el cuerpo de Rias o Akeno al lado suyo.

…...

Abrió sus ojos y se miro a si mismo, estaba vestido con su uniforme de Superman, una camiseta azul con el símbolo de la casa de El en su pecho, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas de trabajo. Levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fue un mar de oro, miles de plantas de trigo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista con las nubes blancas y esponjosas en el cielo azul, podia sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba de escuchar el sonido de las aves cantando. Era como su tiempo en la granja.

Su pacifico y nostálgico momento fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido, era como si el aire mismo se estuviera rompiendo, como un misil. Un misil que se dirigía en su dirección.

Alarmado abrió los ojos pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un puño chocar contra su cara con una fuerza demoledora. El golpe creo una onda de choque y envió el cuerpo de Clark a volar cientos de metros hacia atrás, su cuerpo cayo en el suelo rebotando varias veces hasta detenerse creando una enorme sanja en el campo de trigo.

Movió su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas y llevo su mano a su cara, precisamente en su labio y observo con sorpresa el liquido rojo que antes no había en su mano. Su sangre.

Se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo mientras soltaba un gruñido por el dolor en su cara. Ese golpe lo había herido lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, la ultima vez que fue golpeado tan duro fue por el asesino de sus padres. Miro a los lados intentando buscar a quien lo había golpeado con tal fuerza, pero no encontró nada.

"¿Buscando a alguien Clarkie?" Identifico el origen de la voz lo cual lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, dedico a que estaba frente al Sol solo vio una figura en el aire.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Clark frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la risa de aquel sujeto. Lo observo bajar lentamente haciendo que fuera cada vez mas visible para Clark, con cada instante que pasaba sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y empezaba a tener la garganta seca.

"¿Por que no me lo dices tu Clark?" Dijo aquel sujeto con burla y diversión.

Pero Clark no podía hablar, lo único que podía hacer era mirar al sujeto que se encontraba frente a el con incredulidad sin mover un solo musculo, se encontraba congelado. Sintió como su garganta se secaba mientras mientras salían unas palabras atoradas en su garganta.

"Yo-yo..." Por que frente al se encontraba una copia exacta de el mismo que lo miraba con diversión clara en sus ojos azul cerúleo.

…...

* * *

Y aquí esta el capitulo

Lo siento por la tardanza

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
